


You are Beautiful

by samoyed_triangle



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, bespectacled seongwoo, blonde daniel, daniel is whipped, justice leagues assemble, minhwan is side couple, mute seongwoo? well not really though haha, not really - Freeform, not sure what else to tag, seongwoo has pet cat!, seongwoo is a nerd, seongwoo is cold but not really though, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 119,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: Daniel met with Seongwoo for the first time and quickly fell in love with him, but what he doesn't know is that Seongwoo is a mute or rather he does not talk much and cold. Reasons of him being like that is because of Seongwoo's past.





	1. Ong Seongwoo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new here in AO3 but I'm already that active in AFF. This is one of my latest works and hope you guys would check it out ^^  
> Forgive me for any sorts of typos/spelling errors or for my grammars though

**Mother hen** : Yah! Kang Daniel!! You better get your ass out the bed right now!

 **Mother hen** : KANG DANIEL!! You better get up NOW!

 **Mother hen** : D A N I E L!!!!!

 **Mother hen** : LAZY ASS!! YOU BETTER GET UP NOW!!! MRS YOO IS SO GONNA KILL YOU!!

 

Kang Daniel, 2nd year student majoring in dance and suprisingly science is dead. Too deep into his slumber to even bring himself to wake up this morning due to his late night working through his freaking paper which due in a two days from now. He freaks out about not even starting a single word for his science paper because he was too focused on his dance team.

The said blonde groans when he felt his phone keep on vibrating and then his alarm screaming on his bedside table. The constant beeping indicating he had new messages was practically annoying that he angrily snatch his phone to check it out.

The first thing he sees was the time, 0742 am. Daniel bolts out of his bed at the time he just saw. "SHIT!" he cursed, scrambling off his bed, taking a quick shower and changed into whatever clothes he could find laying around his room.

"Good mor-" his roomates and bestfriend, Jaehwan sat comfortably at the kitchen's table with a bowl of cereals in his hand and was about to wish Daniel a good morning only to be ignore by the sprinting Daniel who slammed the front door till he feels like the whole apartment shaking like an earth quake just strike. "Ning?" he ended, blinking before shrugging and continue on his bowl of cereal. "Must be late for class." he mutters.

~

Daniel pass by lots of teachers and other students who were making their way towards their own respective classes that morning, he says 'Good morning' to almost everyone he pass by in a light speed and also saying, 'Coming through,' or 'Excuse me, I'm late,' as he dash so fast that he feels like he's floating, as if he didn't even touch the ground at all or like he was running for his life who is chased by a bunch of hungry cheetah.

Daniel as he continue sprinting across campus to his class because he was so so late and the teacher of his first day today is not a type of teacher you can mess with. Mrs. Yoo will kill them with her murderous eyes if any of her students were to be late even if its only a minute or two. Which is why Daniel is currently running wildly towards his class, trying to save his ass from the wrath of Mrs. Yoo.

He catch a glance of a guy sitting on a bench at the open field of their campus, focusing on whatever book he was reading, but what made Daniel look at him was because of how he looks like. The guy was a hottie, too handsome and too real for even thinking that he’s a living person. Daniel was gawking, eyes fixated at the guy until he stumble off his feet, falling flat on the ground, face first and that was really painful.

The blonde groans, rubbing his face, he heard few other students gave him a snicker but he choose to ignore them. Daniel quickly grabs all his books and bag. He almost head butting a person who suddenly appeared in front of him, and the said guy was fast enough to pull away before Daniel’s head collides with his chin.

The guy pass one of Daniel’s book to him, before turning away and walk off. Daniel didn’t even get to say thanks as he watch the guy walks away. It was the dude he saw earlier which is basically the very reason why he tripped and fall.

Daniel feels like his heart skipped a beat. He thinks he might have fell in love with the unknown guy at first sight. He stared at the guy's back for a while after he finally disappear into one of the campus building. He was completely in awe until he snapped back into reality, checking his watch and he was about to get penalized by Mrs Yoo. 2 minutes more. Without thinking he quickly ran for his life for his class and once he reached his class, sighing in relief when he finds that Mrs Yoo haven't came in yet, he seated himself at his usually seats beside Hyunbin, another one of his bestfriend.

"You're lucky Mrs Yoo were not in yet, if not she surely will ask you to run around the field for an hour or two. You know how she love to make our life miserable." Hyunbin said, smiling as he watch how Daniel was panting, gasping for air as he try to catch his breath. He was sweating because he just did a whole freaking 15 minutes marathon across campus.

"Yeah....today is....not my day....She need to find....someone else...to get them running around....the field." he said between his breath, wiping away all his sweats with his sleeve.

"Guess she's not in luck then. Everyone have safely arrived before she do, so thats a win for us. But you almost go caught and speaks of the devil."

They all focused on the front of the class, once the door slides open and the devil Mrs Yoo walked in, looking snobbish as always. Nose high with pride. Some pride.

"I see everyone is well seated. Good that nobody is late for my class today. I was thinking of who will be the lucky person that's gonna go running around the field for two hours today, hmm but guess there is no lucky person today. Shame. Anyway let's start our lessons for today." 

Damn, can't she be nicer for once. What's up with her anyway, always looking for someone so she can punish them. Daniel thought.

They continue the lesson in a very quiet and lots of focus. Nobody should look away or out of the window but just onto the slides and the yapping of whatever Mrs Yoo is talking about, and the white board. Answer some of the questions being asked, and for once Daniel manage to get the answers right which he earned a click tongue from Mrs Yoo. She was expecting that Daniel won't be able to answer her correctly while Daniel smirks at her after answering, sitting back down.

Not today Mrs Yoo. I'm not gonna go stand outside the classroom for 30 minutes looking like an idiot.

Daniel was bored to death, eyes keeps on gazing at the wall clock as it tik tok and there is about 30 more minutes before Mrs Yoo's class ends. He decided to look out of the window, and his eyes caught on a certain raven haired male, sitting under a large tree which the shadow casted upon the said male. Even from where Daniel is in, he definitely know who the raven haired male is. The same guy he met this morning, the one who made him stumble off his foot and fell, the one who he obviously, surely knows that had stole his heart.

”Mr Kang, care to share with your classmates on what are you staring at that you ignoring my lessons?”

He looks away from the window, eyes were wide as he watched how all his clasmates have their eyes on him. Hyunbin had raised an eyebrow looking at him.  "Nothing....interesting, sorry." he apologize and Mrs Yoo furrowed her eyerbrows before she turned back to continue her lessons. 

"Bro, what the hell are you looking at?" Hyunbin whispered as he leaned closer to his friend, catching him looking back out of the window. He tried to follow his friend's gaze to what have been pulling him to look, as he guess the same place he just stared at. Hyunbin's eyes drops on a raven haired male sitting under the large tree. 

~

He squinted his eyes as if he tries to get a better look on the guy that had caught Daniel staring for the second time. Hyunbin manage to get a cleared view after the raven haired male turned his head a little to his left, and Daniel was muttering, 'oh, he turned his head.' lowly more like to himself rather than to Hyunbin. Hyunbin definitely knows who the guy was after that.

"Isn't that Ong Seong Woo sunbae-nim?"

Hyunbin pulled back his face when Daniel just suddenly whiplash his head to look at him. "Ong Seong Woo...sunbae?"

The model looking male nods, "Yeah, Seong Woo sunbae is a 3rd year student majoring in medical. Next year will be his last year as a student then he's off to New York as what some of the rumors said before."

"New York? Why New York though? Wait, medical? I thought he's major in theater or drama with how devilishly handsome he is." yeap he just said the guy is devilishly handsome.

"He's gonna continue studying of course. Some say it's only a rumor, some say it's not New York but England. Or was it France?" Hyunbin tap his finger on his chin, trying to remember back all the rumors he heard about Seongwoo. "But maybe they're just rumors, who knows and he rarely talks. Despite how charming he is like you just said but sunbae never care about all that. He loves to sits alone with his favorite book as his companion, like how he is doing right now."

Daniel turned back towards Seongwoo, and Hyunbin was right the latter did have a book in his hand. He watches how Seongwoo's every moves, how he gracefully flip the pages to get onto the next one, then fixing his glasses when he felt like they are sitting just right about the tip of his nose, then on how he slightly stretch his arm out like he felt them starting to stiffen up. Daniel couldn't take his eyes off Seongwoo, now that he knows his name and Daniel will surely try to get closer one of this day, maybe perhaps even talk to him.

The bells rings and Daniel didn't feel like leaving yet, he felt Hyunbin nudging him and even telling him that their next class gonna start soon and they have to change class, but Daniel just shooed Hyunbin away muttering a 'you go ahead.'

"Daniel come on! We gonna skedaddle to class, which is SCIENCE!" Hyunbin shouts right next to Daniel's ear and that gets him to tear his gaze off the window and glared at the taller guy.

"Shit Hyunbin, are you trying to make me go deaf or something. I know and I told you to leave first. I'll join you afterwards." Daniel said, rubbing his poor ear.

"Ohh, sunbae is leaving. Looks like his friends came to fetch him." Hyunbin eyes stared out of the window and Daniel follows as he see two males approaching Seongwoo and the raven haired glanced up to them for a second before he stood and leave together with the two males.

"Well then, time to go. COME ON!! Jisung hyung is gonna kick your ass if he finds out that you're gonna be late again and I'm not gonna take the responsibilites." Hyunbin said as he starts dragging Daniel out of the classroom.

Daniel's mind was still occupied with the raven haired male, or as he just learnt his name earlier thanks to Hyunbin. "Ong Seong Woo."


	2. Kang Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo helped out a blonde boy after he just tripped himself and leave him to get to his classes. And later found out the boy's name is Kang Daniel.

Seongwoo left his apartment sometime around 6 am, not even bother to grab himself some breakfast as he waltz out of his apartment but he did however manage to left some food for his furry friend, Citrus. 

Citrus is Seongwoo's pet cat which he brought with him when on the very first day of his enrollment into his current university. Thank god the apartment he rented for himself allows pet to be around as long as you keep an eye on them. He called his cat Citrus is because of his pair of green eyes and the first thing that came into his mind as he sees them was Citrus, and that's how Citrus gots her name.

She was gifted by his parents when he was 15 years old and from then on, Citrus has been his greatest companion compared to his human friends. She is definitely his favorite friend and the best one out of it all.

Seongwoo left early is not because he have an early morning class but it's because he just needed to get some fresh air and he enjoys the early morning sun more than anyone else. He walked towards his university open field where usually many students would linger around when it was lunch time or whenever they have a break. It's the best part of the university.

Basically it almost looks like a park. He was walking slowly, and before he could even reach the field he decided to grab some coffee at their school cafe which open so early in the morning.

The bell chimed when he enter the cafe and he was greeted by the staff there with a smile. Seongwoo is one of their regulars, even before he could place his order, the cashier open her mouth to speak of his usual order, "The usual Caramel Macchiato with extra shot?" she said, punching the cash register and with a ding it opens up the stash of cash.

Seongwoo nods and pay for his drink. He gave the girl a small smile and went to where they usually get their drink. After he got his drink, Seongwoo left the cafe and starts walking around the campus park, with his Caramel Macchiato on one hand. He took his time strolling around the park and he didn't think that he was actually walking for about 40 minutes. He starts noticing some of the students coming in and out of their dorm building, some running as he think they might be late for class, at least he doesn't have a particular early class today so he could enjoy his morning and decided to read a book he always carry about with him.

~

He settled himself on one of the bench on the campus park, placing his Caramel Macchiato on his side and fished out the book he's been carrying in his jacket. Seongwoo fixed his glasses before he starts flipping the book open.

Books are his second best companion beside his cat back in his apartment or his house where he was born. Seongwoo thinks books could always make his relax as he goes about it, reading for like the whole day without going out to play or even go partying with his friends since he was a kid, but Seongwoo was always a bright kid when he was little until some thing happen to him that made him changed, drastically from the happy pill Seongwoo into mute Seongwoo.

Mute does not mean that Seongwoo lost his ability to talk, just that he shut himself out, not wanting to talk to anyone in particular. He even shut himself from his parents when the time they asked what happened to him and why hasn't he talk or laugh much and he had made his parents worried of him.

Seongwoo doesn't tell them anything but keep it to himself. It was childish reasons actually but as a kid, a growing kid he thinks that it's a serious matters, for him of course. He will only say a word, like 'yes' or 'no' or 'thanks' or 'okay' and all other simple word. Never initiate any long talk or chats among his 'friends' whenever he goes to school. His sudden changes of attitude somehow draws all his classmates attentions when one day, they think it was weird for them not to hear any single word coming from Seongwoo nor laughs.

Even the teacher had asked him but he didn't say anything, eyes averting away from all his classmates. All of them thought he must having a mood swing or just not feeling well so they decided to ignore him except for two boys who happens to be Seongwoo's closest and most trusted friends, Kim Jonghyun and Hwang Minhyun.

~

While Seongwoo was too focused on his book at the same time reminiscing his childhood, he was brought back to the present when he heard a loud thud coming from across of where he sat. He looked up to see a blonde haired male laying on the cold hard floor. His belongings scattered everywhere, books, earphones, hair gel if that's what Seongwoo think it is.

The guy was fumbling around to get all his things back and Seongwoo sees that he was in a hurry because he kind of look like he was gonna die there. Seongwoo closed his book and walked towards the blonde. He bend down and pick one book with hand and with a quick reflex he pulls away from the blonde when the guy immeadiately stood up and the guy almost head butting his chin if its not for his reflex.

Their eyes met for a short second, but then Seongwoo just holds out his hand and gave the book to the guy before he turned away a leave the place and headed towards his apartment building. It was a weird sort of feelings when he met eyes to eyes with the blonde guy but Seongwoo choose to ignore whatever it was. If you think Seongwoo believes in love at first sight well guess again, he's not. He never actually once believe in all those stupid things. Seongwoo didn't even believe in Santa too.

~

Seongwoo find himself sitting under a large tree with his book. It's about 9 in the morning and Seongwoo decided to sit around under the tree and reading a book while he waits for his 10 am class and of course his friends. 

The shadow casted down on him, protecting him from the sun and the small breeze blows ever so lightly on his skin. As much as he enjoy his time reading his book, Seongwoo sometime feels bored even though the book he chose was actually quite interesting. He put down book on his lap, and strecth himself like a cat, both arms were raised up high. As he stretch his aching body, he caught a glimpse of a blonde hair from one of the campus building.

Seongwoo slightly turn his head to see if the blonde guy was the same guy he met this morning and he's right. It was the same guy and it seems the latter were in class, focusing or was he ignoring whatever the teacher is talking about infront of the class. Seongwoo stared at the guy, kind of admiring his feature from far away or maybe not. When he thinks that it was weird of him to stare at someone who he didn't even know, he turned his gaze away and starts reading his book again.

30 more minutes before his class start, he turned his head a little not looking anywhere in particular.

A few minutes later, he catches someone is walking straight at him. "Seongwoo ah." he recognize that voice so easily. Seongwoo glances at the person which happen to be his friends, Minhyun and Jonghyun, the perrson he was waiting for.

"Let's go. Class about to start." said Jonghyun, as he took Seongwoo's bag off the ground waiting for the guy to stand up. Seongwoo did so, taking his bag away from Jonghyun and shoved his book into his bag before they walk away.

"You know~ Someone has been staring at your from a far, did you noticed?" Minhyun starts, glancing over his shoulder to one of the window, and the said guy who was staring at them was the blonde guy.

Seongwoo just shook his head and keep on walking. Minhyun shrugs, "Well, he does. It looks like he didn't saw us looking at him when we got closer to you. He looks kind of familiar. Where have I seen that guy before?"

Jonghyun did the same thing and slightly glance back, he can only manage to see the guy's face just for a short while before a tall model like guy grab him by the collar and away from the window. He must be a friend.

"Ohh, I know who he is and I'm sure there is nobody else in this campus that have blonde hair except the guy. He's a year younger than us and he major in dance and science, and his name is Kang Daniel. He's a sweet guy."

Seongwoo didn't show any interest in whatever his friends are talking about and choose to ignore them, but he did however imprinted the name deep into his mind, thinking that maybe it's not a bad idea to remember the name of the blonde haired male. Maybe, just maybe.

 _'Kang Daniel.'_ he said in his mind, repeating it several times. It's a nice name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the second chapter and hopefully you guys enjoy it. Would appreciate any comments.


	3. Yoon Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel thinks he was imagining seeing Seongwoo, because he haven't seen the guy for next five days. And he was happy to see him again on the sixth day. He also found out that Seongwoo is a year older and quite popular amongst the college despite of him wearing ugly, big glasses.
> 
> Plus we get to meet Yoon Jisung, Daniel's friend and also one of the lecturer, a medical teacher to be exact that teaches Seongwoo's batch. And he knows him and know that Daniel is gonna make a fool of himself after he told Daniel that Seongwoo volunteer to help at the infirmary.

It's been five days since Daniel last seen Ong Seongwoo and at first he thought that the guy must be an illusion because since the first time he saw him at the campus field and also under the tree, he hadn't seen the older the next day, or the day after and the day after that and Daniel is starting to loose hope on meeting the guy again.

He only know his name and what he is majoring in, and he did thought of checking the medical department just to see if the guy was there but Daniel was scared not because of Seongwoo knowing he's been stalked not that Daniel is doing or maybe he did, but denying that he is, but it's because he hates the smell of anything that has something to do with hospital. Although the Medical Departmant does not smell anything like that at all but leave Daniel with his imaginary mind.

He imagine seeing blood if he rushed into the building and instantly that would make him faint because blood is one of his weakness. Or maybe just seeing someone wearing a mask, rubber gloves, an apron with a goggle on while the person holding a scapel would surely make him scream and run out of the building, again that was so stupid and Daniel had to admit that he's a coward.

But on the six day since he last saw Ong Seongwoo, he finally and utterly happy to able to see the raven haired male again. Daniel don't know why he was happy about it when they are obviously not friend but maybe he wanted to be his friend.

Daniel noticed that Seongwoo sunbae, well he is a year older and Daniel always respect someone older than him even if they are just a year older. He noticed that the raven haired are quite attractive despite his ridiculous looking glasses because whenever the older walked out of his department building, from out of nowhere a group of girls came out, and starts to follow him everywhere he goes and it was kind of uncomfortable even for Daniel because he do sometime have a group of girls came and starts running around following him when he's alone or just practically walking about the campus. It was really stressful to get them off him.

For Seongwoo however, he choose to just ignore the girls following him because he didn't care about getting any attention or him attracting someone. Sometime there were even guys who stare or checking him out which is pretty creepy.

Seongwoo is not into relationship, no basically he does not bother to start any because he's too focus on his subject that he won't get swayed easily by that. Besides, he don't believe in love at first sight.

He never actually know how the hell did he able to drag group of girls and even some guys at him because obviously he never actually went out without his glasses or styled hair. Seongwoo make sure that he always wear his glasses and just kept his hair unstyle because well, what purpose for him to go and get all riled up and trouble himself by styling his hair with a muss of hair gel, or wear any contact lens to look more dashingly handsome (he acknowlegde that he is good looking, even Minhyun and Jonghyun said so) but he didn't, Maybe they saw him once without his glasses when he accidentally slipped on the ground in their cafeteria one time. He still remember how he didn't see the wet floor sign that day and slipped himself, grateful that he didn't hold his tray of food or anything with him. He mentally cursed but only to himself.

Seongwoo however didn't realize at first that his glasses fell off his face and revealing his face that he's been hiding for the past 10 years. Seongwoo didn't have any problem with his eyesights actually, he only wore the glasses so that he could hide away his face because he does not want to attract any attention or becoming popular for his overly handsome face. When he heard few gasp coming from somewhere he lifted his head up to, only to find some of the students were staring at him with wide eyes, mostly were girls.

Even the old lady behind their cafeteria counter was staring at him, not believing how insanely handsome Seongwoo is behind those big glasses of his. When he finally register the way they stared at him, he quickly reached out for his glasses that was left forgotten on the floor. Once he get his glasses fix on his face, he stood up, brushing his pants and walked out of the cafeteria, mentally take note not to go back in the cafeteria at least a week and will just cook himself some meal.

From there on, he always got a small group of girls following him around or even few guys staring at him but he always ignore all of it and thanfully his friends noticed the attraction he is getting from. Till today, he would drag few of them along with him.

~

Daniel headed towards one of the campus building, which is actually the teacher's building. He greets some of the teacher who pass by him with a bow before he headed his way to the third floor and walked into one of the room that has the name plastered on the wall beside the wooden door, Yoon Jisung.

"Hyung~~" Daniel calls out more like a whine when he walked in, like a kid lazily dragging his feet and throw himself on the couch placed on the centre part of the office. Jisung was sitting peacefully behind his desk, looking up at Daniel when the boy came in.

"Well, Kang Daniel ssi what can I do for you today?" he said putting away the paper he was inspecting, leaning forward with his hooking up his chin, smiling to the blonde male.

"Don't start.." Daniel said, rolling his eyes at Jisung.

Jisung chuckles, "Okay, what do you want. I'm busy. Can't you see I have like dozens of papers to check right now and if you're here to just have a chat with me, then no and you better leave before your next class starts." Jisung said, back to checking the paper he was on earlier.

"Ahhh, hyung~ Please listen to me okay, please..pretty please. I'm having a crisis right now and it's not about my classes and again I don't have anymore classes later except for dance practice later this evening, so jebal hyung.." Daniel pouts, stomping his feet like a child he was and making those cute but stupidly looking puppy eyes of his, as Jisung would have called it and it's pretty annoying yet it never fail to get his attention back to Daniel.

Jisung sigh, looking back at Daniel and he can see the younger's eyes sparkles when the older have his attention back at him. "Fine, so stop with your puppy eyes, it's disgusting."

Daniel scoffed, "Disgustingly cute right and you know you can't never resist the power of my puppy eyes." he wriggle his eyebrow, grinning with his bunny teeth stick out. Jisung just rolled his eyes, standing up from his desk and headed to where Daniel is sitting, plopping beside the taller and bigger male.

"Okay, what sort of crisis you're talking about? It's the first time I ever heard that you have a crisis when you never actually gone into that once in your whole life? What's up?"

Daniel bits his bottom lip, trying to find the right word to start. His crisis are pretty stupid if he think about it, but what can he do when he's in love.

"My crisis is.....do you happen to know a student by the name Ong Seongwoo?" he starts, looking at the older with what you could say hope written all over his face.

Jisung blinks, "Ong Seongwoo? Ong Seongwoo...hmm." Jisung gave a thought, eyes wandering around the room for a seconds, trying to remember the name and then it click on him, snapping his fingers. "Ahhh, Ong Seongwoo, 3rd year student majoring in medical right?" 

Daniel beamed, nodding his head ethusiastically when Jisung recognize the name. "Yes! Him."

"So..what about him? Why the sudden questioned about someone you don't even know? Wait...what happen? Did something happen between you and Seongwoo? Does this crisis happens to be you being drunk and drag the boy with you and well....f-" Daniel know what is about to come out of the older's mouth, he quickly slap his hand on the older's mouth.

"God no!! The hell do you think I am! No, we don't even do that..in fact we don't even know each other for us to suddenly fuck each other out of nowhere. Ugh." Daniel groans, how can Jisung thinks that he was playing around the raven haired male when they haven't even talked to each other yet and Daniel might think that the raven haired don't even remember him on their first encounter.

Jisung smack Daniel's hand away, eyes boring into Daniel's face, "So what about him if it's not about you getting wasted and making out or fuck someone, of course I know you've never done that but what gives?"

"I just....is it a problem for me to ask you about him. I...apparently, I think I'm in love with him..head over heels. I don't know how it happen and I just needed to talk with someone about this....this feelings." Daniel finally said it. He can't bear to keep about his feelings any longer, because it was painful and really making him hard to breathe. When he didn't get to see the older male like three days ago, he was about to go nuts because he thinks that he's crazy for dreaming about the latter, but when today he saw him again, he was swooning. So whipped that he didn't even realized about it.

Jisung shots his a puzzled look, eyebrow raise up. "You...have a crush on...Ong Seongwoo? You guys never even met or know each other how can you have a crush on the boy, Daniel ah. Okay don't answer that. Since you asked whether I know him or not, I'll say yes, I know him. He's a good kid and have the best reputations here. The teachers are very fond of him, heck even I find him so good and kind. He's a sweet boy but it's a shame that he is very quiet. He doesn't mingle with people much just his two closest friends he always with, Kim Jonghyun and Hwang Minhyun both majoring in the same department as Seongwoo did. Well, why actually did you have a crush on him though? I don't know if you have any hope to get to know him, because as far as I see it, he's pretty much not interested in relationships because he usually avoid being confessed to or reading any love letters."

"Wait...what? You know that he constantly gets love letters, or people trying to confess to him? What are you his mother?"

Jisung scoffed, "No, in case you forgot dear Niel, I'm one of the medical teacher that teaches him. So of course as a teacher I know him and the rest of the class. Plus, Seongwoo help me with some errands without complaining and he even volunteer in helping the university's infirmary as one of the medical intern as you can say that. He's pretty good and helpful."

"Infirmary? So basically, sunbae always hanging out at the school infirmary?" Daniel ask.

"Hmm, sort of.. It depends on his schedule. Sometime he'll be around at least 4 or 5 times a week after his classed end and sometime he'll never show up because of his assignments, exams or practicals. Why do you ask?" Jisung squinted his eyes, as if he's trying to get Daniel to spill the beans. He smells something fishy by the way the younger looking at him with a knowing grin.

"Ohhh, nothing....nothing." Daniel quickly said, but his mind are filling with ways on how should he get himself send to the infirmary when Seongwoo sunbae would be around. He definitely need to learn about his time table if he need to see the raven haired male again and perhaps get to know him even more.

"Dear Daniel, I know your nothing is always something and I don't like how your grin looks like. It have hidden meanings all over it. You're not thinking of a way to get into the infirmary are you?"

Daniel just stared at the older, his grinning had turned into a wide smile before he stood up and leave the office, leaving Jisung all confused but then widen his eyes when he finally realized. He ran towards the door and to Daniel who already half skipping down the hallway, "YAH!!! YOU BETTER NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU MIGHT DO!! KANG DANIEL!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated again. Sorry for the typos and errors.  
> Enjoy :D
> 
> PS: I might post two chapters in a day but depends. It won't be everyday. It's either twice in one week or once in a week.


	4. Hi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo had a small chat with his bestfriends, Minhyun and Jonghyun. He is not happy to joined them for a hangout and have a bad feeling after he agrees to go this Saturday. 
> 
> Then we see Daniel practicing dance with his juniors. And faking himself by injuring himself just an excuse to get to the infirmary to see Seongwoo.

**Hyunie: Seongwoo ah, are you free this Saturday?**

**Seongie: No. Why?**

**Jongie: Because we plan to take you out, maybe hang out? You know, watch some movies, have dinner.**

**Seongie: Can't. Sorry.**

**Hyunie: Can you at least say more than one or two words? Btw why can't you join us, it's not like we have practicals or homework to do.**

**Seongie: *sigh* Not in the mood, okay.**

**Hyunie: Why? You always say that you don't have any mood. Come on, Seongwoo ah. Please? Just this once? *teary eyes emoji***

**Jongie: Pretty please? With cherry on top? You know we both won't stop till you agree on us, right?**

**Seongie: *sigh again* Fine. Happy now?**

**Hyunie: Very much :)))**

**Jongie: Yeap, totally ;33. Then see you this Saturday and try to look good okay, I mean, try to style up your hair a little or something.**

**Seongie: Why?**

**Hyunie: Just....do it okay.**

**Seongie: Ugh... Whatever.**

~

Seongwoo groans once he replied to his friends, agreeing on going out this Saturday. He never enjoy going out, watching movies or hanging out at the cafe or just, go out. He's not that type of person but as always he knew that Minhyun and Jonghyun will do anything with their might to drag him out of his apartment, no matter what the case would be. They even once, headlocking him and dragging him in that situation one day, and for what? A stupid lunch to one of Jonghyun favorite restaurant. He internally cursed when they walked into the restaurant, almost kicking his friend about dragging him out just for lunch, but Seongwoo know better to never make his friend upset and so he just follow them around and ate lunch with them even though his soul is still in his apartment.

Well that was one, then there were once the two barged into his house, again dragging him out by his collar to....the amusement park. Like a freaking kiddie amusement park. They reasoned with him when they felt Seongwoo gaving them a cold stare and his menacing aura was too strong that time, apologizing first before they reason with him. Said that it's the amusement park 25th anniversary and they offering free rides for all for only that one day. Again, Seongwoo would just follow them and like a robot, riding all the rides without any emotions. He even scared off some kids, and even adults who met eye to eye with him. 

And today, he internally scream when he agrees on going out with them this Saturday which Seongwoo actually have planned on reading his latest book for the whole day and cuddle up with Citrus. But, all that were ruined but Seongwoo can't blame them. He love his friends dearly even though he never ever once showed them how grateful he was to have friends like Jonghyun and Minhyun who always so patience with him and nice to him and too protective and supportive but Seongwoo likes it but again he never agree to it.

He check on the time on his phone, Seongwoo sigh when he just remember tha he have to help at the infirmary that evening. He stood up from his couch, walking his way to the kitchen, grabbing some orange juice from the fridge, and downing them a little before he place it back inside the fridge. Then he gave Citrus a scratch behind her ear, earning a fond purr from the cat and Citrus made him smile. "Bye. See you later." he said to his cat, pecking Citrus's head a little before he left his apartment, of course making sure to leave some cat food in Citrus's bowl.

~

After Daniel left Jisung's office that noon, Daniel quickly make his way to his dance studio, which is located at the music department building. Since he wanted to see Seongwoo sunbae that day, which he does not have any clue whether the latter had his shift or not that day, but he still decided to check the infirmary out later on, but of course....he had to fake some injury to get to the infirmary. Yeap, Jisung guess right. He's gonna do something stupid.

"Hey there hyung. Ready for our routine?" asked one of the freshman named Park Woojin, a year younger than Daniel but totally a pro while the younger dance when they started their practice.

"Yeap, always ready. What about the rest of you guys?" Daniel looked around the room, to all his juniors when they all starts to get into their position. They all love Daniel because Daniel is great in teaching them some new choreography and the blonde was practically the best dancer beside Woojin. Maybe because of his past b-boying and modern dance he'd done back in junior high until today that made him that good.

Daniel is known and are popular because of his cool demeanour yet sexy and handsome. He never brag about how good looking he was or how popular he was. Daniel is the most humble and kind person that doesn't care about titles. He doesn't mind for them to call him, God Daniel which is pretty lame and kind of too dramatic for someone like him because they say he's too sexy, hot, handsome, extremely smexy when he wasn't smiling or you could say, when he's doing nothing. He did however once heard someone say that he's the second person who is extremely handsome in their university beside a certain raven haired guy which at that time Daniel does not know that the person (before they met each other) they talked about was, Ong Seongwoo.

Their routine starts like how they always did. Adding some new steps in between their practice, then Daniel showing off his b-boying earning some 'whoa' or 'wow' from his juniors. Then as Daniel keep his b-boying, he had an idea. He stop abruptly from his dance and groans in pain, one hand holding his other hand, eyes shut so tight, trying to expressed out his fake injury. "Ow ow."

The rest of them stop cheering, Woojin and another junior who recognize by the name Hyeongseob came closer to him, to check him out.

"Hyung, did you sprain your hand?"

"Yeah, I think so...I must have been careless when I dance around." He fake out a groan, trying his best to make them believe he was in pain so that he could get excuse and be brought to the infirmary.

"Ohh, then you should go and let the school doctor check on you. It'll be bad if you just leave it be." said Hyeongseob, concerned show on his face. Daniel wanted to laughs, but he tried to stiffle them and grimacing like he was seriously in pain.

"Yeah, I think I should. I better go now. You guys can continue on while I'll get myself check. Don't worry, I don't think it's that serious. Be right back." Daniel said, he pushed away all the offers he gets from them when they said one of them should come along to make sure everything is fine, because Daniel is actually am in a good condition and he only faking it so that he can go and check the infirmary to see whether Seongwoo sunbae is in.

Once he step out of the dance studio, out of all others eyes, Daniel let out a laugh as he was holding them in for too long. "Okay, time to get myself 'treated'." and he walked off to the infirmary.

~

Seongwoo was on duty that evening. There wasn't any work to do and he only volunteer to be the medical intern for their school infirmary because he loves them. It's his dream to be the best doctor in the world, doesn't matter if he's a surgeon or a paediatrician or ER specialist or others. He major in medical was not because his parents forced him too but it's because he wanted to, and there is nothing more that could make his parent smile proudly at him, well they always do smile whenever he did something good.

"Seongwoo ah, I'm going to get something to eat. I'll be back in short while okay. So keep an eye for me will you." Mr. Choi said with a smile when he get up and took off his white coat and grabbing his black cardigan before he walk out of the infirmary.

"Yes, I will." Seongwoo replied with a bow before he sat himself on one of the desk. There wasn't any case that evening. Not much of the students came in to get themself treated or just to be examined. So most of the time Seongwoo would just go through some of the anatomy books or the medicines books. 

The door flew open when he was reading something about human's nerves. Eyes darts toward the door of the infirmary. Automatically he closed the book and placed it on the table.

"Can I help you?" 

The student locked eyes with him and Seongwoo quickly recognize the guy. It's the blonde dude, Kang Daniel. Somehow he feels like even the blonde looks like he had seen Seongwoo before, because the blonde didn't take his eyes off him. Then a small grin curved up from the blonde and he make Seongwoo looked at him, confused.

"Hi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter ^^  
> Like before, typos and errors may be around and I'm sorry for that 
> 
> Again, update will be once or twice in a week with two chapters being posted :D  
> Enjoy!


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel finally met with Seongwoo and they even became friend. Seongwoo did set some condition to Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typos and errors may be around. I apologize for that.

Hi! Daniel chirped like a happy child when he finally able to meet Seongwoo sunbae since their first encounter with each other. Seongwoo however stood frozen as he raise an eyebrow at the blonde and then he furrowed them together before he calm himself.

"Can I help you?" he ask once again in a monotone way. 

Daniel still had his eyes fixated at the older. He's currently admiring the older standing in front of him. How insanely handsome the older is up closer and the three moles Daniel just noticed was beautiful, perfectly aligned like a constellation making it look like a triangle shape if you connect the dots. He was silence and Seongwoo feels really awkward with the way the blonde is staring at him. _'Another creep show.'_ he thought as he caught the blonde staring at him, eyes roaming all over his body and the blonde make him uncomfortable to be stared at.

He have to peer the boy out of his intense stare so he loudly clear his throat to get the blonde's attention at him and it work when he sees the boy shaking his head and back into looking at Seongwoo.

"I asked you, can I help you with anything." his voice is a little bit stern, eyes somehow show some discomfort as he stared at the blonde.

"Ohh...sorry, I didn't mean to...uhh, stare at you. And yes, I kind of...sprain my hand while I was practice dancing earlier. Can you see if they're okay?" asked Daniel trying to sound as convincing as he could because he know that his hand are okay.

Seongwoo stared at him for a good three seconds before he walk closer to inspect the blonde's hand. "Give me your hand." he said and Daniel stretch out his left hand for Seongwoo.

He shivers when he feels the older's hand grazing over his left hand. His touch was gentle and his skin feels so soft that Daniel wanted to lean down and pepper them with kisses but damn that would be akward since they don't one another. Of course as he gazed at the older who was focusing on his uninjured hand, he have give the older some motion when he find the older starts to furrowed his eyebrow, shooting a glance at Daniel.

Daniel immediately act like he was in pain. "Ahh..ow, it hurt."

Seongwoo squinted his eyes, "I didn't even do anything or even hold them that tight." 

Daniel stop, flustered when Seongwoo know that he was faking it. He smile sheepishly, his right hand scratching the back of his neck, somehow he was nervous.

Seongwoo purse his lip, still staring at Daniel before he let out a sigh, putting away the blonde's hand down. "You shouldn't play around with that. If there is nothing else, you can leave." he said without even looking at Daniel, turning away to sit back on his desk and start reading whatever he have left off with the human nerves.

Daniel without realizing it grab onto Seongwoo's wrist, to get the older's attention again and he actually make the older looked at him with pure discomfort by the sudden skinship. He pulls his hand away and apologize. 

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to fake my injury and please don't tell the doctor or anybody else. I'm really sorry but....umm." Daniel couldn't get to say what he wanted to say next, because his reason behind the fake sprained hand is to just come by to see Seongwoo. The older would probably thinks that he's a weirdo or crazy.

"It's fine. Just leave and I won't tell." Seongwoo said deadpanned. He didn't care much if the guy was faking it or not. 

Daniel do find that Seongwoo is hard to trust someone or even gets into conversation because all the time he talks, he looks as if he wasn't enjoying it and they sounded like forced but Daniel don't care. As long as he can talk with the raven haired guy, and hearing him talk more than he always have is good enough. But he's gonna keep trying to get the older to be more open with him and other people around him.

"Umm, can I...come here every once in a while to...talk with you?" when Daniel said that, Seongwoo shots him a quizical yet again discomfort look. It as if he was judging him when Daniel said that, so he quickly bring his hand up to reassure the older, "No! I didn't mean to cross the line but I just want to get to know you, sunbae. I swear! That is my only reason."

Still not 100 percent sure if he can trust Daniel's word and it still feel akward to get someone like the younger to suddenly open up his feelings like that and wanted to, as he think to be friend with him.

"Why?" he asked, now both hand crossing over his chest, as he leaned on the desk. 

"Like I said, I just want to talk with you...or be friends with you, if you allow me to." Daniel bits his bottom lip. His nervousness is swelling up inside of him. Scared that Seongwoo will really thinks that he'd loss his mind but he won't stop trying.

"Again, why?" 

"No reason needed. Trust me, sunbae. I just wanted to be friends. Please. I know you have trust issues and I heard that you had not so good past from someone but I don't care all that. I just want to be friend and nothing more." he tried to get the older to trust him. He really wanted to be closer to the older and this is his only chance to get closer.

Seongwoo was contemplating whether he should let Daniel be his friend or not. He obviously doesn't need anymore friends other than Jonghyun and Minhyun, and he also not really in the mood to make new friends and when Daniel said he knows off his past, that was kind of a suprised to him. This guy who are a stranger to him and only meeting each other like once that morning knows about his past. Seongwoo is hard to get his heart open to someone or even talk with someone who he don't know and he really don't want to share his past to anyone beside his closest friends who already know about it.

"Please?" again Daniel begged. 

Seongwoo stared at the younger again. He sees that the younger seems to be anxious by waiting for his answer and he sounded very genuine but still Seongwoo is not so sure about it. He sigh, running hand over his hair, then fixing his glasses.

"Okay. We can be friend but I don't trust you, yet."

Once Seongwoo agrees to be friend, Daniel brightly smiles at the older. He never thought that it would be that easy to be friend with the older and he is one step ahead of getting Seongwoo to like him and of course he have to earn his trust first so Daniel will do whatever he can to earn Seongwoo's trust.

"On one condition. Just don't get too close to me or touching me. I don't like skinship." it came out like a poison when Seongwoo said it because he really mean it. He don't easily let someone get so close and iniate any skinship especially if the person is someone he just knew and also because he's not the type that like skinship much, while his two friends obviously enjoy skinship and they always do that to Seongwoo.

"Thanks sunbae." Daniel excitedly say. "Yeah." Seongwoo didn't need to ask how the blonde know that he is older than him since he remember the blonde said about him knowing his past, of course whoever told him would also told him that he is older. And he too also know that Daniel is a year younger since Jonghyun had said it before on the day he sat under the tree. The only thing he's not sure of is whether the blonde know his name or not. Maybe he do.

"Can we exchange phone number." Daniel's word bring him back out of his thought, he quickly answer with a monotone way and a slight poker face.

"No."


	6. Hang Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Saturday where Seongwoo, Minhyun and Jonghyun had promised to go out. Thought it was gonna be great, but it ended up bad. With Seongwoo have to look after his friends.

**Peach Nielie:** HYUNG!! JISUNG HYUNG!! HYUNBIN!! JAEHWAN!!! I did it!!! 

 **King Hwan:** Did what?

 **Model Binnie:** Yeah, what did you do? 

 **Eomma Sung:** Don't tell me.... -__-

 **Peach Nielie:** I went to see Seongwoo sunbae today at the infirmary and guess what, he say yes to being friends with me!! YES!!  >O<

 **Eomma Sung:** Seriously Niel ah...I knew it!! You went and faking on getting hurt so you could go to the infirmary. 

 **King Hwan:** Seriously? Wait, Seongwoo sunbae?? As in THE Seongwoo sunbae? The Ong Seongwoo who never talk to anyone other than his two best friends? The one who never care about his crazy fan girls chasing after him? The one who likes to read book 24/7 and also looking like a nerd with that big goofy looking glasses of his? Him? That Seongwoo??

 **Eomma Sung:** Yah, Seongwoo ssi is not a nerd, Hwannie. He's a good kid, a very kind and polite boy and even though he doesn't talked much, he's a good person but not easy to approach of course. Guess he's more okay to us teachers rather than you guys. Cause he seems fine with us adult.

 **Model Binnie:** Yeah that's because you're old and apparently too talkative with people. You might be a SUGAR DADDY at some point.. *chuckles*

 **Eomma Sung:** YAH!!! HOW DARE YOU CALLED ME A SUGAR DADDY WHEN I PRACTICALLY NOT THAT HORNY OR PERVY!!! DAMN YOU HYUNBIN!! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT YOU'RE NOT ONE OF MY STUDENT IF YOU ARE, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE NEVER PASS ANY EXAMS!!! *exploded head emoji*

 **King Hwan** : Take a chill pill hyung. Hyunbinie is joking with you. Gosh, don't take it seriously..

 **Eomma Sung:** *angry emoji*

 **Peach Nielie:** Can we....like focus on what I'm saying right now? And Hwannie, Jisung hyung is right though. Seongwoo sunbae may look unapproacable at first, well he even do that to me hours ago but he somehow accept the idea of being friends so that's a good thing, for me of course. Cause I'm one step ahead of making sure that Seongwoo sunbae would open up to me even more and then finally accepting my feelings for him.

 **King Hwan:** Yeah, and how are you gonna make him falls in love with you? Sunbae is not an easy person though. Rumors has it, he will straight away rejects any confession throws at him without even giving you a proper answer. He's kind of cold though and mean but he's pretty cool and well still nerdy, but cool.

 **Model Binnie:** Cool, insanely handsome, have the god like aura when he's with Mihyun sunbae, despite his stupidly looking glasses. But hey, we did seen him without it once, by accident though and I'll damn, he's fucking hot.

 **Eomma Sung:** Language Kwon Hyunbin...Language.

 **Peach Nielie** : Hey! He's the guy I'm pinning over so stop idolizing him!! Get someone else and stay away from my Seongwoo sunbae!! *hissed like a cat*

 **King Hwan:** Lol!! Down boy, nobody gonna take your Seongwoo sunbae away. I'm more into Minhyun sunbae....OH SHIT!!!

 **Model Binnie:** WHAT!?!!? THE HWANG MINHYUN SUNBAE!!! YOU SERIOUS!!!!

 **Peach Nielie:** WOW!!! JUST WOW!!! I never thought you're actually have feelings for Minhyun sunbae!! When did all this start?? *lol emoji*

 **Eomma Sung:** First Nielie with his crush on my best medical student, Ong Seongwoo. Then Hwanie with his sudden confession on liking Hwang Minhyun?! What next? Hyunbinie dating Kim Jonghyun?? Seriously, you boys need to get out some more. By going out, that does not include in getting yourself drunk!!! And I'm out!! GO TO CLASS YOU IDIOTS!!!

~

Saturday finally came and Seongwoo was not feeling good about that day because he remember promising his friends to go out this evening. He wished to call them and just make some excuse so that he could stay in bed all day but he know he can't so right now, Seongwoo is just lazily laying on the couch of his apartment with Citrus resting on his chest, sleeping into a small furry looking ball. So cute.

Seongwoo affectionately stroking Citrus's head as he watched her sleep and purring at the same time. It was relaxing and Seongwoo love the sound of Citrus purring at him.

And then remembers the day when he met with Kang Daniel at the school infirmary as the boy boldly fake on his injury and asking to be friend with him, much to his suprised. Seongwoo did say yes on becoming friends and he thought, maybe it won't be that bad and thankfully the blonde didn't have his number because obviously Seongwoo is so not in the mood in having another number saved into his contact list. But it won't be a suprise to him if the blonde were able to get his number soon because Kang Daniel is pretty influential in their school. He finds out that the blonde are so popular among the students because of his handsome look and the mole under his right eye is an extra point and so does his bunny teeth smiles, as Seongwoo heard from one of the student talking about the blonde yesterday.

Kang Daniel may be influential to the whole school, but Seongwoo himself was that influential too, because their university dean once told him that he favors Seongwoo the most and he is the best student that they could ever asked for.

Seongwoo can't really think of anything else besides the blonde while he keeps on laying on the couch, stroking Citrus still who sleeps on his chest until he finally decided to brushed it off and starts preparing himself for this evening. Spending time with his friends, once in a while is not that bad but Seongwoo is more like a house fairy. Enjoy staying at home alone, locked in with piles of books scatter all over his bed with Citrus accompanying him on bed.

He gently carry the now fully awake Citrus off his chest and leave her on the couch and she quickly curled back into a ball, meowing a little to Seongwoo like she was talking to him. He gave Citrus a quick stroke and a pat before he strolls over his bedroom.

They had promise to fetch him at 4 pm and it's only 2 pm right now but Seongwoo simply want to get ready fast and then read a book while he waits for them. He still don't understand why Jonghyun had told him to look good today and even asking him to style his hair a little and Seongwoo is kind of nervous at the thought of it. 'Where are they taking me?' is the questions he keeps repeating to himself. Jonghyun didn't specifically gave him a clue or even what to wear. Obviously it's not suppose to be formal wear or maybe it is? Should he wear like a tuxedo or suit or just a simple casual wear but with a tinge of elegant or decent at least. But then Jonghyun only tell him to look good and it does not help Seongwoo at all. At least be more specific because he doesn't want to get too over dress or too under dress.

After what it seems a 45 minutes of deciding what to wear for that evening, Seongwoo ended up with a black button up shirt, a black jeans which ripped around the knee and lastly to top it off with a navy blue jumper. It's the best options and the 'look good' kind of vibe he could ever muster but actually whatever Seongwoo wear will always looks good on him but it depends. He gave himself a once over the mirror and after he somewhat satisfied with his choices of clothes he walked up to his dresser. Thinking about what sort of hairstyle should he do. He never tried much back in the past but he did once or maybe twice styled his hair into a comma style and it looks really good on him. He even did pushed over his hair up once too, revealing his forehead and it also looks absolutely good on him. Then Seongwoo decides to make a comma hairstyle. Checking himself few more time before he stood up to leave his room. Glasses pushed back.

~

Seongwoo get to read a least 4 chapters of his again latest book he bought before his door bells ring and both Minhyun and Jonghyun popped up with a smile on their faces.

"Nice, you dressed well today. It's an A plus." Jonghyun gave Seongwoo two thumbs up with a wink and Seongwoo just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, your definition of look good doesn't help at all. At least I'm not too under dress or over dress." Seongwoo reply.

"Sorry, was expecting that you could guess what to wear but you well dressed and that's more than good enough." Minhyun said, as the three of them walked out of Seongwoo's apartment, strolling over the short distance of the street before they get into Jonghyun's car. He's the driver for that evening.

"May I know where the hell are we going?" Seongwoo ask as he fasten his seatbelt beside the driver's seat, Minhyun insisted on sitting at the back so Seongwoo just took the passenger seat without complaining.

Jonghyun didn't answer him but smile and so does Minhyun and Seongwoo isn't really thinking that they're gonna go somewhere decent. Considering how both Jonghyun and Minhyun actually wearing something almost similar to how he is and his first guess that pops up on his head was, THE CLUB.

~

Seongwoo was groaning, grunting, cursing all the while at one of the club table. This is not what he had in mind. He practically not the type to go and hang out at some shitty club and get himself wasted. He is so not that type of person at all and he definitely never thought that Jonghyun and Minhyun is that sort of person as well and he couldn't believe that they actually are the type that goes clubbing, much to Seongwoo horror.

One thing for sure that Minhyun doesn't drink. If he did, Minhyun will immediately blacks out just after his first glass of alcohol. You name it, even with a small shots of soju could easily make the male goes off, falling to the ground. So never give him something stronger than that because he obviously have a very low tolerance on alcohol. Then there was Jonghyun who have a quite decent tolerance on alcohol but still he can just blanks off after maybe about three shots of alcohol? And Seongwoo really doesn't want to be the unlucky bastard in dragging his friends out of the club that evening and trying to get the two of them out of their completely stupid hangover. So that evening Seongwoo have to make sure that none of them have a single shots of alcohol much to his dismay on the blaring loud musc that can gave him a pounding headache. He definitely hates club and the freaking musky, sweaty and overly hard to breathe atmosphere in the club.

He ignore most of the people who tried to get him to dance or trying to get him laid or even making out with him with a simple death glares whenever someone comes closer to him more than a meter inches away. He have his own bubble of space that he would like to keep it clean and not to taint his circle. That evening Seongwoo looks like a predator, a vulture or an eagle as he keep his eyes steady and focused on his two crazy friends, dancing down at the dance floor and also whenever someone is approaching him, shooting them with death glares that could kill them there and then, which it always work after like 7 attempts of different people try to woo him only to excuse themself and left him be without even trying.

He drum his fingers on the table, one hand hooked up on his chin as he watches them dance. There is no drinks or anything on the table and he's alone because nobody dares to sit with him because of his too dangerous menacing aura wrapping around the table. He may have that goofy glasses on, but with how dressed up that evening and his hair styled up attracted people to come closer to him but they never did get to, because again Seongwoo is giving out death glares.

His eyes follows when Jonghyun and Minhyun came to take a breather after their long dance routine (guess it is), plopping on the chairs at the table, looking absolutely exhausted after their crazy dance. They both laughing and order some drinks, and after they had ordered their drinks they looked at Seongwoo.

"You should have come down on the dance floor with us, Seongwoo ah. Dance a little. Get your head out of all the stress and our classes for once." Minhyun said, wiping away some sweats off his face with a paper towel.

"No thanks. You know damn well I don't enjoy clubbing and most importantly the freaking loud banging music." Seongwoo hissed, eyes showing glints of pure hatred on the loud music that keeps on giving him a headache and the constant flashing lights.

"Sorry. Should have told you sooner but we know for sure you're gonna backed out at the last minute once we told you." Jonghyun said, thanking the bartender when their drinks came into the picture.

"You bet I will. And..." Seongwoo stared at the drink that just came on to their table. Eyes darting from the drink to his friends, brow raised up. "Is that....vodka?" he asked. Okay even though Seongwoo does not drink or he actually did but don't really enjoys them unless on certain special occasions, he does know about alcohols and it group on which is strong and not that strong. Vodka is not something for a low and decent tolerance could handle and Seongwoo will be having trouble getting these two out of the club later. But he try to reason with them.

"Yeah...why you ask?" asked Minhyun, looking at the glass of vodka, it's in shot glass so the amount if not that much but it will knocked Minhyun off easily.

"Umm...you guys are terrible in alcohol and...you chose vodka over other more lighter alcohols? Are you trying to kill yourself or trying to give trouble to me later when both of you knock out on this table?" he keeps his brow raised up, now looking even more concerned because he's definitely gonna have a not easy night after.

"Ahh...nah, we can handle this. My tolerance are getting better these days so I'm good, right Minhyun?" said Jonghyun, looking back at Minhyun and the other nods as if he was not sure if he can handle it.

Seongwoo pursed his lips, still not tearing his eyes away from the two. "Suit yourself. You're gonna regret saying that tomorrow when you find yourself having a protruding pain in your head and I'll blame you for saying that you can tolerate vodka." Seongwoo gave up on trying to stop the two from downing the small shot of vodka.

~

Seongwoo was cursing, almost like a mantra of curses when he fasten the seatbelts around his now knocked out friends in Jonghyun's car. He knew it. He knew that they will straight away knocked out after he watched them downed the vodka. It takes them a good two seconds before both faces drop onto the table with a loud bang. "Idiots." he said back in the club.

"This is why....I hate clubs, bar and alcohols. And of course with these two idiots not listening to what I said earlier and now giving me hell in dragging them into the car and drive them home when it's practically them who asked me out and this is Jonghyun's car for pete sake." Seongwoo keeps on talking to himself, grumbling about why he should have told them to tell him where they are taking him that evening and the consequences on not asking happens to him.

"Never listen to what your friends says to you about they can tolerate on the alcohols more now and look at what you ended with. A drunkard, passed out young adults." he sigh, running his han over his hair before he gets into the driver seat, gave the two passed out friends a glance to make sure they are completely fastened up before he drove off. Seongwoo is not gonna drove them to their own apartment so he's gonna let them crash at his apartment that night and tomorrow he's gonna give them hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typos and errors may be around. I'm sorry for that. Enjoy the two latest chapters ^^   
> Oh and also, a very small hint of Jaehwan liking Minhyun too (mentioned in their group chat)


	7. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel wants to call Seongwoo by 'hyung' but he couldn't do it. And he met two new freshmen which is also Seongwoo's juniors, while they hangout at the library.

It's Monday again which mean Daniel have his early morning class and again he was late, and again he was sprinting across the campus to his science and biology building. "Dammit!! Why do I have to stay up late again with Jaehwan!! That bastard really...I'm gonna make his life miserable!!" he cursed while he sprinted off like he was trying to get first place in a marathon.

He blamed Jaehwan for suggesting them to have a late night movie time that ended up both of them staying up until 4 am and Daniel's class starts at 7 am that morning and he slept like about an hour or so which it does not help him. He blamed Jaehwan for making him agree to watching movies back at their apartment and not warned him about him having early morning class the next day.

At least, he manage to reached his class right before the teacher walks in. He was puffing and panting, sweating away as he took a seat beside Hyunbin.

"So what's the position?" Hyunbin suddenly asked.

"What?" Daniel said in between his heavy breathing, brow raised at the model guy.

"Your position? Didn't you just ran for marathon? So which place are you? First? Second?"

Daniel smacked Hyunbin's head, earning a groan from the model male. The teacher glared at them before she turned back to ther white board.

"Shut up." Daniel mutters lowly as he fished out his text book. "Fine." Hyunbin replied back on focusing to their teacher.

~

That afternoon Seongwoo was left in charge of the infirmary. He have to stare his shift early that day because the doctor have some sort of errands to run for, and Seongwoo gladly accept the request to comes in earlier than he should since he didn't have anymore classes that day. The doctor will be back after 5 pm so Seongwoo need to be there until he came back.

There were about two students in the infirmary when he arrived that afternoon. One of them fainted while they were practicing volley ball, must be too exhausted and too worked up on practice that the girl ended up blacked out all of sudden in the middle of practice. Her friend were accompanying her and gave Seongwoo a small bow when he came in. Then the second person have some stomach ache problem. Whimpering around, tossing and turning trying to calm himself. The doctor had served the meds to ease up the ache and it will soon kick in so Seongwoo just need to keep an eye on him and will let him out once everything okay.

However he didn't thought that a certain blonde would show himself at the infirmary that afternoon with a shit eating grin and a plastic bag held in his hand.

The bloned ignore the girl who was suprised to see Daniel there.

"Hi, sunbae! Didn't see you at the cafeteria today, so I guess you would be here and guess I was right. So I brought you something to eat and so let's eat!"

Seongwoo stared at Daniel flatly, eyes showing no emotions what so ever. He gesture for Daniel to take a seat and the blonde obidiently did so and placed the plastic bag on the table and took a seat, waiting for Seongwoo as he watched the older move towards the two students.

"I've called her father and he said he'll be here in 10 minutes. You don't need to worry about your friend, she's gonna be fine." Seongwoo gave a pat on the other girl with a light squeeze as the girl just nods to him. She mouthed a silent 'thank you' at Seongwoo. "No problem."

Then Seongwoo moved to the next person, the boy who now looking a little bit better he was earlier, now able to sat up on the bed and his feature were relax, even though he still feels those aching all over his stomach but he can bear with it now, must be the medicine that had start working in his system. The guy looked at Seongwoo when Seongwoo came closer and smile.

"This is the medicine that Mr Choi had asked me to prescribe for you. Take it three times a day after meal. You can take the meds again if you feel your stomach starts to ache again, no need to wait for the next 8 hours. Avoid anything spicy at the moment or anything dairy as it will make it worse. Drink a lot of clear fluids and maybe get something soft, such as a porridge. You good to go." he said, after making sure he instructed every details of what the guy can eat and not to eat.

"Thank you so much, Seongwoo sunbae!! You sounded like a real doctor." the guys complimented, thanking Seongwoo for one last time before he left the infirmary.

Daniel was watching in amusement. He didn't know that Seongwoo was that good in all those whatever things he just did and he feels like Seongwoo was a different sort of guy because if he remembers it correctly, Seongwoo was the type who rarely talks to people and only caved in or buried his nose into his books but this Seongwoo is really different. He's kind of talkative and very kind and gentle to the students.

Seongwoo checks on the girl one last time and before he knows it, the girl's father came in. He bowed 90 degree at the old man and Daniel follow his action. Seongwoo explained again about what had happen and the old man just thanked Seongwoo for keeping an eye on his daughter. He carry her in a princess style, carefully and again thanking Seongwoo before he exit the room with the other girl on his trail, also bowing to Seongwoo.

~

Daniel watches as Seongwoo make his way to the sink and starts washing his hand and wipe it dry with the paper towel before he headed towards Daniel, fixing his glasses and took a seat across Daniel's.

"Wow sunbae, you looked like a real life doctor and not actually acting like an intern. The way you explained all the things that guy need to avoid or when to take his meds was really sound like you're a professional doctor. Are you sure you're not a doctor?" Daniel said playfully, it sounded like a teased.

Seongwoo shrugs, eyeing the bag with a knowing look. Daniel caught the way he stared at the bag and he quickly fished out the content from it.

"Here, I'm not sure if you like...uh, curry but I bought for the both us curry. Is it...okay?" Daniel asked carefully, eyes blinking as he glances at Seongwoo.

"Yeah. Thanks." Seongwoo replied bluntly. Daniel pass a pair of chopstick to Seongwoo and a plastic spoon in case he's more into Western style of eating and he takes out for himself a pair of chopstick. "Well, let's eat." he said, separating the chopstick and starts digging into the curry. He was that hungry, and Daniel was alone that time or if he's with his friends, he might already gobbled up the whole thing without a single breath, but since he's with his crush right now, he need to restrained himself from doing that and eat the curry with manners.

Seongwoo was quietly enjoying his curry, switching around between using his spoon to scoop some curry then back to his chopstick with the rice in between to shove it down his throat. So that's how he always eat at what Daniel thought as he was obviously checking Seongwoo out and trying to get to know Seongwoo way of eating. Basically, Seongwoo didn't really care. He can use only the chopstick as his utensil if there is no fork or spoon with him, or he'll use all of it if they are in his hand.

"You know it's not right to keep on staring at people when they are eating right? It's weird and people might think that you're weird and creepy." Daniel blinks and met Seongwoo's eyes when he find the older is actually looking at him now, realizing that he was caught staring at the older made him smile sheepishly and slightly blushed at the older.

"Sorry...didn't mean to stare, again." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"It's okay. Just...don't stare at me like that." Seongwoo said sounded serious as he always does. Daniel just nods to his word and continue shoving the curry into his mouth.

~

After their lunch 'date' as Daniel wants to call it, he is being persistent in accompanying Seongwoo to the library that evening, after Mr Choi cameback after 5 pm. Well, you can't really calls it a date since they just sat around in the infirmary with Seongwoo keeping himself busy again with all the medical books while Daniel was sitting all nervous and attempted some small chats with the older but only to get short reply from him. Seongwoo did asked him about his classes and Daniel quickly said he didn't have any more classes that evening and choose to hang out with Seongwoo instead until Mr Choi cameback and dismissed Seongwoo from his shift.

They walked towards the library in an akward silence but somehow it's not that weird kind of vibe even though the two of them just became friends like few days ago and not really that close to even exchange their phone number which is a bummer for Daniel because he really wish that Seongwoo would share his number with him so that he could share lots of cat gifs, some of his selfies (too fast actually) or maybe text him a short 'hi' or 'good morning' or 'good night' or how's is your day' and just that is enough for Daniel to have a great day and smiles for the whole day but he can't force the older to gave his number out to him as Seongwoo is still not that open or approachable much and he still doesn't completely trust Daniel yet.

When they reached the library, Seongwoo told Daniel to follow him to the second floor where he always hang out, somewhere at the end of the library with a little more privacy and away from the rest of the world. It was Seongwoo's secret hide out and nobody would ever dare to take his seat.

It was comfy actually although they are totally hidden from all other students in the library but still you could see the rest of them if you crane your neck a little.

"Wait here." Seongwoo said, as he goes off and dissappear between the shelves to find himself some book he's gonna read that evening. 

Daniel wait patiently for Seongwoo, looking out the window and watching the students walking about their campus, and some of them just relaxing on the open field or some entering and exiting their university cafe and all sorts. Basically the spot Seongwoo always hang out oversee the whole campus and that must be the reason why Seongwoo chose this seat in the first place.

Seongwoo came shortly after that but he was not alone. Daniel furrowed his brow together at the sight of two boys who clings so close to his Seongwoo. (yeap he's MY Seongwoo sunbae!)

~

"Hyung~~ So great to see you again after three years of you graduated from school! We missed you so much!" said the thinner looking boy, looking almost like a girl with his purplish hair. 

"Yeah hyung~ So nice to finally able to see you again! Can't believe it that you're actually enrolled into this university and able to meet you again is the best thing ever!" said the other boy who is bit more chubbier but not fat or anything with his almost pinkish hair. He's pretty though but he can't beat how prettier Seongwoo is.

Seongwoo didn't reply them but instead he actually smile at the two boys, rather fondly and Daniel was jealous. He's freaking jealous that they could make Seongwoo smile like that and it does not look like he was forcing them.

 _'Who the fuck are they?'_ is Daniel firs thought or was it second or third.

The two boys quickly noticed Daniel's presence when they got closer to the table where Daniel is and it kind of suprised them to see that it was someone else that is not Minhyun or Jonghyun. 

"Ohh...who is this?" asked the pinkish haired boy as he stared at Daniel. The purplish haired boy nods to his question.

"His name is Kang Daniel, a 2nd year. He's my friend." Seongwoo said, placing a stack of books on the table and took a seat across Daniel, as usual.

"Daniel, Jihoon and Daehwi. Jihoon, Daehwi this is Daniel." he introduced them with his hand pointing to all three of them one by one. Now Daniel know that the purple haired is Daehwi while the pink hair is Jihoon. They're too cute and pretty and he hates it.

"Hi! Park Jihoon and I just joined this university 5 months ago and majoring in Medical like Seongwoo hyung." Jihoon beamed.

"And I'm Lee Daehwi and also joined here 5 months ago and also majoring in Medical!" said Daehwi with a bow and a flash of smile crosses his small face.

"Kang Daniel...majoring in Dance and Science." Daniel said almost too serious at the way he says it.

Seongwoo shots him a glance over his book before he continue on reading again. "They are my juniors back in high school. Always so clingy and too hyper and jumpy whenever they see me or just hang out with me. They are 3 years younger than me and most probably 2 years younger than you so don't be so awkward around them. They're a good kids and very bouncy too."

"Ohh! Daniel ssi is majoring in Dance? Oohh, you must be really good!" beamed Jihoon at the blonde and it made Daniel a little uncomfortable by how Jihoon is beaming at him like a child. Well he is still a child maybe, in Daniel's eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm specialize more into b-boying and modern dance but I can also dance randomly and choreograph some moves. Do you want to check us out later?" Daniel offers as he try to be friendly at them.

The two boys bounced in their seats at the offer. "Ohh would we? Can we? We would like that!!" they said in unison and Daniel couldn't help but to smile at their cuteness all of a sudden. Then he looked at Seongwoo who still have his nose into his book. As if Seongwoo could sense that Daniel is looking at him, the older lowered his book a little and meet Daniel's eyes.

"You look like as if you're gonna ask me whether I'm coming along with them or not. If it is then it's a no. I don't want to go." Before Seongwoo could say even more, he heard the two younger boys whining on from both sides. Like Daniel, they are giving Seongwoo their best kicked puppy looking eyes.

"Hyung~~~ Let's go with us~ Please~ Daniel ssi said we can and since we don't really know a lot of people in the dance department and you know Daniel ssi already you should come with us~~ Jebal Seongwoo hyung~~" they whined, and giving him lots of aegyo which Seongwoo hated the most.

Seongwoo's face distorted in annoyance when the two of them keep on aegyo-ing at him, puppy eyes him all the while for what it seems like hours when it's actually just minutes for him.

Daniel kind of jealous at the younger boys whenever they called Seongwoo _'Hyung'_ while he could only call him _'Sunbae'_ and they are obviously very clingy at how they keep on touching and holding Seongwoo's hand and shoulders and all other parts of him. He's jealous.

"Jihoonie...Daehwi ah, I have lots of stuff to do after and you know how exams are coming around the corner of this week right so I have to start reading and not.."

 _'Jihoonie? Daehwi ah? I want sunbae to call me that way. Daniel ah or Niel or Nielie.'_ Daniel thought.

"Pretty please~~ With cherry on top?" said the two still in their puppy mode. "We want to get to know more about Daniel ssi and get closer to him because Daniel ssi looks like a cool sunbae. Please~" said Daehwi as he slightly glance at Daniel then back at Seongwoo.

Seongwoo then rolled his eyes, sighing as if he was defeated. He placed his book down on the table, then smile at the two youger boys. Ruffling their hair altogether. It looks so good to be ruffles by Seongwoo. (Dammit Niel stop thinking about it!! It's not gonna happen anytime soon!!)

"Okay...okay. You two win. We'll check on Daniel's dance routine later...is that okay with you?" asked Seongwoo all of a sudden. Daniel was the one who suggested for them to come and Daniel will still want them to come even if Seongwoo didn't. 

"Yes..most definitely." he said.

If Daniel thinks that he might be delusional about seeing Seongwoo smiling at him then he was wrong because the latter is smiling at him, even though it's just a small smile but it did actually made his heart flipped sky high.

"Great, we'll check it out after this and hopefully it's gonna be great. No offense."

"None taken and I promise you, I'm the best person in my dance team and you're not gonna regret it. Maybe after you watch me dancing, it would make you be more open to me and maybe getting us closer to each other, because I want to get to know you even closer Seongwoo sunbae."

"We'll see. Maybe I will or maybe I won't because I still don't trust you." 

"Of course you still don't trust me."

"Yeay!! We get to see Daniel hyung dance later!!" they both grinned widely. 

"Ohh, now I'm a 'hyung'?" asked Daniel suddenly, smirking at the two.

"Yes!! You're a hyung because you are our Seongwoo hyung's friend and you said you want to be closer to him so yeah, you're a hyung now!"

Daniel wanted to faint that instant when he suddenly heard the older chuckling softly at the two and he was looking so soft when he chuckles and boy Daniel feels like his heart gonna stop anytime soon. The older freaking chuckles and it's the first for him to see him chuckling. It's the FIRST!

_'FUCK I'M SO WHIPPED RIGHT NO!!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typos and errors available. I'm sorry for that.


	8. Jihoon & Daehwi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Jihoon & Lee Daehwi, the juniors which was introduced, joined Daniel to meet up his dance crew. Seongwoo went along with them. And lastly, Daniel asked if they have Seongwoo's number. Also, the two boys knows that Daniel have a huge crush on Seongwoo.

Daniel brought Seongwoo, Jihoon and Daehwi to his dance studio after Seongwoo said he’s done reading. He introduced them to his crew as he walked in seeing how his juniors all looking at the three new faces came trailing behind Daniel. 

“This is Ong Seongwoo sunbaenim, the pink haired boy there is Park Jihoon and the other one is Lee Daehwi. They are all from the medical department and these two just joined here 5 months ago and asked me to show some of our dance routine.” Daniel explained in a single breath and he inhale and exhale once he’s done.

They all bow towards the three of them and somehow they all looking a little shy when they looked at Seongwoo. Must be the older’s charm to get them attracted to him involuntarily.

”So boys, shall we start with our routine that we just learnt last week?”

One boy grin widely showing off his snaggle tooth as Daniel suggested on sharing their latest dance to their guests. He was introduced as Park Woojin, second best dancer in Daniel’s team.

”Would we? That would be great. I’m dying to show them to someone now and hyung! They should be the first to witness it!” said Woojin all so hyper and excited.

”Yeah hyung! We should, we really should and then you can show off your b-boying to them too!” said another junior that goes by the name Ahn Hyeogseob which is Daniel’s third best dancer. 

Seongwoo and his juniors could only stood there and listened to whatever the dance major students were talking about. They can’t really say that they understand what they are saying but for Seongwoo, he knows a bit of dancing because he did once back when he was a little kid, joined a dance class but only for 3 months before the incident happens.

Daniel smiles, he asked for Seongwoo, Jihoon and Daehwi to take a seat somewhere at the side of tje studio.

They all positioned themself at the centre of tje studio before Daniel turn the music. “Let’s git it!”

Jihoon and Daehwi were enjoying the dance, ‘oohh’ and ‘ahhh’ and ‘woah’ keeps on coming out of their mouth. 

Seongwoo however crossed his arms to his chest and leaned on the mirror, poker face shows off and it looks like as if he was not impressed or enjoying it at all. Daniel was busy dancing but he caught a glimpse of the older and frowned when Seongwoo didn’t seem like he enjoys their dance routine which made Daniel feels a little sad about it.

”Hyung, they’re so good! Especially Daniel hyung! He looks like he’s gonna fly off the dance floor by every steps he takes! Awesome!!” Jihoon beamed like a child, eyes fixated to the group.

Seongwoo didn’t respond immediately as he was too focused on the blonde and the rest of his dance crew before he opened his mouth, “Seems like it.”

Both Jihoon and Daehwi turned to looked at the older in disbelief. They know that Seongwoo was not the type of person that can be impressed that easily and you need to put a lot of effort if you try to impressed him which takes a lot of time.

~

They turned off the music once they had done and after Daniel had showed off his absolute outstanding b-boying and his modern dance at the three guests. 

Daniel panted as he slide down on the dance floor then lay down eyes flutter shuts as he keeps on breathing in and out.

”Great job hyung! You’re the best...as always.” said Woojin also panting but a bit better than Daniel is since the younger stopped dancing about 10 minutes earlier than Daniel did.

”Thanks..” he lets out a heavy and low mutter, wiping away his sweat with the back of his hand. Woojin nods, they gesture for the others to leave the room slowly, and somehow they did as Woojin told him to. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow then hyung.” said Hyeongseob after he exited the room with Woojin.

Daniel could only waves his hand goodbye trying to catches his breath still. Jihoon and Daehwi had run towards him and kneel down beside Daniel, poking on his side gleefully. “Daniel hyung you were great! So great and the way you spin your bod, you looked like a freaking fidget spinner!! Or a whirlpool!” Jihoon exclaimed, keeping on ranting about how Daniel was very good.

”Yeah, too bad that Seongwoo hyung had to leave even before you could finished off your dance move.” said Daehwi with a pout.

”What? Sunbae...left?” Daniel asked, shocked when Daehwi said that Seongwoo had left the studio so he quickly turned around to see if Seongwoo really did left and Daehwi was right. He didn’t see the older anywhere and it made him even more sadder than. He already is.

As if both the younger could read Daniel’s mind when he sees the older’s face drop, they exchange glance before they talk.

”Don’t be that sad hyung. Seongwoo hyung said he need to go since he got to study for his upcoming exams at the end of this week and he said he can’t afford to fail on the subject.”

”He did however ask us to say that he enjoy watching you dance but...as hyung always as he was, he told us to tell you to try harder if you want to impressed him.” Daehwi flashes his wide smile. “Don’t be sad hyung. Seongwoo hyung don’t easily compliment someone who he just be friends with...and yeah, we know because he told us.”

Daniel’s face flushed. He can’t be mad or blame Seongwoo for telling how they became friend and he obviously still feels a little sad that the older didn’t wait for him to finished.

Jihoon helped him stand up and smiles at the older. “Daehwi’s right hyung. No need to be sad. I mean thats how Seongwoo hyung is. He’s not an easy person to talked to or to get him to smile or be friendly around or jokes around too. And to impressed him, you need a lot more work to do so. Trust us, but when he starts to compliment or praised someone, he’s definitely gonna giving you an okay sign to get closer to him but maybe not that close yet. It takes time for him to warm up around new people.”

"You might the new person who he starts to get warm up with but give him time. We also know that you have a huge crush on uri Seongwoo hyung."

Daniel widen his eyes and at the same went into a fits of cough. _'The hell did they know?!'_

"You might be thinking on how we know that you have a crush on him, right? Well that's easy. You were being obvious hyung and Seongwoo hyung is kind of dense in this sort of stuff because he never once pay any attention or shows any interest in being in love so please forgive him for being very oblivious about it." said Jihoon and Daehwi nods in agreement.

 _'Are they a witch or do they have the power on reading peoples mind or something?'_ It's really weird and Daniel suddenly feels a little bit scared of these two younger boys.

"Don't worry if you think that we're weird Daniel hyung. We often heard that back when we were teenagers. And no we can't read peoples mind but just...you could say that you were so easy to read. The way your face shows and the way your tone when you talk or the way you move or act. It's obviously that you have a crush on Seongwoo hyung. Keep trying and don't give up hyung. One day, he'll open up to you and admit that he loves you but it will take some times and we'll be cheering on you!"

"Although I haven't said anything and although you guys said that you can't read people's mind, but its as if you guys do have that power and thanks. I'll try harder and please....please don't ever tell him that I have a crush on him." he begged and the two just nods in respond. "Your secret is safe with us." said the two in unison.

"Ohh, one more thing. Do you guys have his phone number?"

"Yeah we do but Seongwoo hyung said to never gave it to anyone without his permission so sorry Daniel hyung." 

Daniel groans in frustrations and he thought he could at least get Seongwoo phone number from these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, double updates done and do enjoy ^^  
> Typos and errors are there. Will probably check them out in the future :D


	9. Exams & Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the 3rd year student is having their exams week and they will be busy with studying. Seongwoo opens up and decided to give his phone number to Daniel, through Jihoon.

Exams week started for all the 3rd year students and everyone of them have been cramming about their studies, and rarely they left their dorm to go out and hang out or fools arounds when exams started.

It will be a hellish week for them and if they want to graduate they have to make it through with a good grades which is very rare for some universities to fixed on what sort of grades they have to get for them to be able to proceed onto their next semester. And for the 3rd year students they have to get at least the passing mark of 80% or above which is not easy.

Everybody was low key busy studying till night falls and none of the juniors, freshmen or even the seniors saw the 3rd years hanging out much for their exams week. Their university usually make sure that each of the students from different year have their own months of activities, exams, practicals and even semester break except for festive holidays. The head master of the university is not the person who likes to collide things together so he make sure that they all have their own time. 

For examples, for month of June, it is the month of all the 3rd years to have their exams by the end of the month but it will last about two weeks of June, then August will be for the seniors who will have their semester's exams like how the 3rd years are currently going through.

Around the month of August, the 3rd will have their semester break for at least a week or if the head master were kind enough, he will grant them two weeks at most and starts their new semester again by the mid of August and the cycles goes on for the other student years as well.

The juniors and freshmen won't be having any exams not until October so they mostly have lots of classes and practicals and also club activities, so it's an easy time for them to just relax and enjoy their semester.

~

Daniel hadn't been able to see Seongwoo after he had bailed in the middle of his dance routine six days ago, and on the seven day he still didn't get to see the older and he knows best to not and bother him since Seongwoo and the rest of the others who are in the same year as him will be having their first semester paper tomorrow and he doesn't want to pissed off the older by bothering him.

It was lunch time and Daniel is not in the mood to enjoy his lunch which all his friends took noticed of him being sulky that afternoon. 

"Can I take a quick guess by the looks of you being all moody and sulky, I guess that Seongwoo sunbae ignored you for the whole week? Or was it because he just couldn't handle hanging out with you anymore."

Daniel shots Jaehwan his deepest glare he could muster but he turned away after a short while, slamming his face back on the table. He know he was being a kid but he feels like if he didn't see Seongwoo even for a short period of time, his energy will drained out of his body and he'll be left without any power. Yeap, he is so whipped over the older that he keep telling himself that Seongwoo is the reason why he could always be so hyper and active whenever he sees or even talk to the older. Yeap, Seongwoo is his energy pills.

"He's right though. You sat there looking like a lifeless zombie. What gives?" asked Hyunbin, slurping his strand of pasta into his mouth.

"Seongwoo sunbae is what gives. I haven't seen him or heard from him and I know its the exam week but I want to see him so badly." Daniel admits, he missed the older so much. He's gonna die soon if he didn't get to see Seongwoo in the next 24 hours. He's too whipped. 

"Ughh, save your lame excuses and you sound so in love struck. Don't you think you'll get your chance with sunbae? I mean, he obviously forcing himself to be friends with you just so that you could shut up or..."

"Sunbae is not like that! So you better shut your mouth, Kim Jaehwan. I'm not in the mood to gets into a fight or anything." Daniel half yells at Jaehwan, and half of the students in the cafeteria turned to look at him before they continue on.

"Sorry.." said Daniel, burying his face into his palm. 

"It's fine, sorry. Didn't mean to make you angry and I know Seongwoo sunbae is not that type of person." said Jaehwan, stabbing his fork into the meat he keeps on playing with before he shoved into his mouth. "Give him time. You'll see him again next week or...." Jaehwan trailed off when he caught a familiar figure walked into the cafeteria with two more familiar figures who trails behind him. "Ohh, there he is." 

Daniel shots his head up and turned to where he is sure Jaehwan is looking at and smiles when he sees what he have been asking for.

~

Seongwoo, Minhyun and Jonghyun just finished off their second test that afternoon and they all decided to have a quick bite down by their cafeteria before they headed to the library to kill some time before their next paper starts at 4 pm.

"That was hard but not as hard as the first one. Ahh, we still have like a week and a half more to go before we are free from this hellish week." said Minhyun, groaning in frustration as he walks into the cafeteria.

"Yeah and man the next one will be ever harder though. Oh god, they should at least make some more easier paper for the first day." Jonghyun sigh, giving his shoulder a little massage to ease up the stiffness.

"Stop complaining." is Seongwoo's only respond. He's not trying to sound like those papers were easy for him or anything, but he doesn't like when someone is complaining about it. And Seongwoo too finds that their test earlier was dead hard and he prays that he'll pass them, he even pray for Minhyun and Jonghyun too.

"Not complaining just whining." Minhyun retorts which Seongwoo just scoffed at him.

They went through the menu, scanning the whole digital screen before they placed their orders. While they wait, Seongwoo felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to find Daniel standing and smiling at him.

Minhyun and Jonghyun stared at the blonde male in confusion. They know who he is but they were confused on why the younger came up to Seongwoo.

"Sunbae, how was your test going? I'm cheering for you and do your best. I even pray for you to pass all the test with flying colors since you are really smart and I'm sure you can ace them all. And ohh, make sure eat properly and sleep well. Don't force yourself on cramming because it's not good." Daniel wanted to laugh at himself at the last part because he's the person who always likes crammed up at the last minute before their test.

"Uhh, thanks. Will do." Seongwoo replied and Daniel smiles back at him even wider and Seongwoo feels like the sun just shone directly onto his face. 'Too bright.' as what Seongwoo thought and he always finds that the younger's smile are too bright for him. It's not a bad thing but Seongwoo never have once smiles back at the younger when the blonde would always flashed him with the brightest one.

Daniel turned his eyes away from Seongwoo and landed on the two other males which stood behind the older, he gave them a bow. "Kang Daniel and...uhh Seongwoo sunbae's friend. We became friend about three weeks ago and I wish all the best for all of you. Good luck! Fighting!" he pumped up his fist to the three older males before he gave them another bow, his smile before he walks away from them.

They all watched Daniel walks away until he sat back at a group of two other males at one of the table located in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Wow, you never told us that you made friends with Kang Daniel. You need to spill the details soon." Jonghyun smirk. Their order came soon after and they left the place after they grabbed their food. Seongwoo glanced at Daniel and caught the younger looking at him, and when he sees that the younger saw him looking, Daniel waves him goodbye and gave Seongwoo a thumbs up as sort of encouragement. Seongwoo unconsciously waves back at Daniel.

~

The first week of exams ended and it's the weekend. For the whole two days, they had finally able to breathe easily again. For at least these two days. They all needed it. 

Seongwoo have been thinking a lot lately for the past week, and it was not about books, his studies, his exams or even about himself or not even Citrus or his parents. But he was thinking a lot about Daniel and it surprised him actually.

He wonders why the younger have been keeping his head and mind occupied for the past week when he should have been focusing on his exams. He tried brushing him off his mind with books, or playing with Citrus but nothing could make him kick Daniel off his head.

Was it because of Daniel's word of encouragement on the first day of his exams that made him think of Daniel or was it because of his smile that have been very contagious all of sudden, much to Seongwoo dismay. 

He shouldn't be like this, he shouldn't think about the younger at all. "Get him out of your mind, Seongwoo ah. You don't want that incident to happen again. No, never...Right, books...need to get my nose into my books." he said, shaking his head all around before he stretch his hand out for his book. Citrus climb up onto his lap the moment he starts reading. He stroke Citrus head absentmindedly as he was too into his book, earning a fond purring from the cat.

It's only 15 minutes when he started reading until Seongwoo groans loudly, making Citrus jolts and jump off him when he groan.

He grab his phone on the coffee table and slide it open. He scroll through his contact list and stops when he sees the person he was searching for. He quickly send a text to the person.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 **SeongHyung** : Jihoonie, you once told me that Daniel ask for my phone number that evening in his dance studio?

 **Hoonie** : Yeah he did. Why did you ask?

 **SeongHyung** : Well....can you pass my number to him?

 **Hoonie** : Wha...... Wait..you want me to share your number with..him? Wait, what happen?

 **SeongHyung** : Nothing happen...I just kind of feel bad? I mean, I rejected his request on wanting my number on the first day we became friend and he asked you which you reply saying that I don't like my number to be given out without my permission which is true but now, I just feels that I was kind of mean. So I'm giving you my permission to share my number to Daniel. Can you do that? I can't do it myself because I need to focus on my exams and you know how hard medicals is.

 **Hoonie** : Ohhh!! OHHH!! It will be my pleasure to give your number to Daniel hyung!! I can do that. He's gonna cry in happiness later. *lol emojis*

 **SeongHyung** : Why will he cry though?

 **Hoonie** : What? Ohhh....no, nothing. I was just blabbering...I mean, it's a typo sorry bout that hyung.. Anyway, good luck on your test!! I'll text Minhyun hyung and Jonghyun hyung later. HWAITING!!

 **SeongHyung** : Yeah....thanks.

~

"I'm giving my number away does not mean I'm starting to trust him. Just wanting him to know that he's a cool kid." Seongwoo said to himself after he finished texting Jihoon. He still not trusting Daniel and this is his way of being friendly because Daniel was too nice to him so he thinks that it won't be a bad idea to give away his number at the younger.

After that, Seongwoo focused back on his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update up ^^  
> Leave your kudos and sorry for the typos.


	10. Kim Jaehwan & Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet with Daniel's roommate and best friend Kim Jaehwan and Daniel is so whipped that he finally able to text Seongwoo.

When Jihoon came to Daniel four days ago with Seongwoo's phone number, Daniel was literally fan girling right infront of his friends without realizing it. Only about minutes after him breathing heavily, repeating saying 'oh my god' for thousands of times that he realized that he just screamed and acted like a fan girl.

Jaehwan and Hyunbin was looking at him in a judgemental way and a bit of confusion on why their blonde friend would scream his head off when the junior (Jihoon) came to share Seongwoo's number with him. 

"Honestly Daniel, you're so whipped over Seongwoo sunbae who seems like he only wants nothing more than just being your friend. Why are you acting like he came and confess his love to you though? Jaehwan said nonchalantly, stuffing his mouth with his ice cream sundae that afternoon.

"Shut up Jaehwan. You know nothing about love. I'm just glad that sunbae finally gave out his number to me which Jihoon clearly says that it was sunbae's who told him to and you know that is the second step on me making him to fall in love with me."

Jaehwan snorted at his answer. "Well, guess you should try your best to win his heart then. Rumors has it that Seongwoo sunbae has a solid iron wall protecting his heart and that he's like a person without showing any emotions when someone confessed to him."

"Don't ever believe in rumors, Hwannie. That's why you never found someone who'll love you like how I love Seongwoo sunbae." Daniel stick his tongue out.

"Fuck you Daniel." said Jaehwan after that, annoyed by the blonde.

Daniel and Hyunbin just chuckles at the latter. 

~

Four days after that, Daniel was pacing in his room for 20 minutes since he came home after his classes. He didn't get to see Seongwoo again after that afternoon in the cafeteria because of their exams and after he finally got his hand on the older's number, he never actually texted the older anything because he was nervous.

He didn't know that it was so hard for him to text the older when he already talked to him face to face few times now and even constantly hang out at the library with him and even had lunch once at the infirmary with the older but texting....it was hard. 

"Come on Daniel, it's only texting. You can just text him like 'Hi sunbae, it's me Daniel or Annyeong sunbae, wishing you good luck on your papers or just Hello Seongwoo sunbae, just wanted to say hi.' but shit, that's not good enough!" he cursed all of sudden. Why is it so hard to start a chat with Seongwoo.

"Jeez Daniel, for a moment there I thought you were practicing some sort of a script for a short drama or something." Daniel were surprised by the sudden voice who he found that it belong to his roommates and best friend, Jaehwan who leaned on his door frame.

"Yeah...well...honestly...." he couldn't properly say what he want to say and only ended up with biting his bottom lip.

Jaehwan gets the signal. He can tell when Daniel is nervous or anxious or scared when Daniel starts to bite his lip or even fidgeting his fingers. That's how best friend are. Although Jaehwan and Daniel would always bickers over stupid things either at home or at their campus, they would always help each other out when one of them are in trouble. And today is no exception for Jaehwan will try to help Daniel starts a conversation with his crush.

~

He walks over to the blonde guy and sat close to Daniel who was sitting on his bed. "Daniel, what's wrong? You know, even though I think that it's pretty stupid for you to be this nervous over some guy and not being able to text him since four days ago, you shouldn't though. I mean, obviously Seongwoo sunbae wanted to have a chat with you or maybe call you when he gave away his contact, so why should you be like this."

"I don't know Jaehwannie. Maybe because...because it's sunbae and...for him to take the next step for us to be closer was kind of surprised me. Basically when the first day I talked to him and asked him for his number, he gave me a solid cold NO and honestly, I didn't dare to say anything to him, because I guess he may want some privacy." Daniel shrugs, pursing his lip out.

"Yeah, so? Now he gave you a green light for it right? So why didn't you just call him or texted him four days ago though? Who knows, Seongwoo sunbae could have wanted to talk with you that day and maybe you could help him relax a little from all his studies. Man, for someone with a big broad gangster like shoulder and built, you're a softy though, like a puppy."

Jaehwan snickers and whined when Daniel smacked his arm a bit hard. 

"I mean, come on Daniel. Just text him already and get it done. I can't handle your stupid way of reciting your own drama here and there, like for the last four days."

Daniel widen his eyes at Jaehwan and the brunette just snorted.

"Yeah, didn't think I realized that you keep talking to yourself all four days on way for you to talk with Seongwoo sunbae. It's kind of ridiculous and stupid." 

"Yeah well sorry about that because I was having a mental breakdown about it." Daniel retorts.

"Mental breakdown my ass. Seongwoo sunbae and the rest of the 3rd year are the ones who are having their mental breakdown. I heard that it's pretty hellish for all of them with their papers and I feel pity for them though." Jaehwan said tapping his finger on Daniel's desk.

"Yeah, I heard about it too. I feel sorry for Seongwoo sunbae." Daniel mutters.

Jaehwan stared at Daniel for a short while. "Call him. Maybe he wanted to hear your voice though. Or just text him. Like...now." Jaehwan demands, shoving Daniel's phone into his hand, pointing at it for Daniel to starts writing some words for Seongwoo.

Daniel pouts, don't know what to write to the older and he tries to throw away his phone only to be blocked by Jaehwan. "Stop being a coward and starts texting."

Jaehwan may be a pain in the asshole and a psychopath but Daniel won't deny that Jaehwan is the best of friend he could ever wish for. Jisung and Jaehwan would always help Daniel when he need them even if they both can be an ass sometime but loves them, dearly. Ohh, he can't forget about Hyunbin too.

~

Jaehwan left seconds later and Daniel starts to open his phone and write something for Seongwoo. It was 10 pm and he prays that he didn't disturb the older with his sleep or going through his book or something when he press 'send'. He squeals after that, throwing his phone on his bed and buried his face into his pillow as he wait for Seongwoo to reply him.

The 'ding' sound came seconds later indicating that he got a new text message. Daniel instantly open it when he sees Seongwoo's name on the screen. It looks like the older haven't slept yet. Daniel text was shown as well.

~

 **Daniel** : Good evening sunbae. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you with your studies or sleep but I just wanted to wish you good luck on your next paper tomorrow. Sorry again for disturbing. And, this is Daniel if you're wondering who I am. 

 **Seong sunbae** : Hey Daniel. Thanks for the for that and don't worry, I'm not sleeping or reading anything tonight. And I know who you are. Already had your number saved in my contact list four days ago.

Daniel was taken aback and surprised when he read through Seongwoo's text for few more times. 'He had my number all along? He actually saved my number.'

 **Daniel** : Oh! I thought you didn't have my number so that's why I said who I was at the end part. Sorry.

 **Seong sunbae** : It's fine. Why aren't you sleeping yet?

 **Daniel** : Oh uhh, it's because I'm not sleepy yet and I have a 2 pm class tomorrow so I kind of like staying up late tonight. What about sunbae, why aren't you sleeping yet.

 **Seong sunbae** : That's because I can't sleep. Had a cup of coffee earlier and it kept me awake for the last 2 hours now. Shouldn't have taken that coffee.

Daniel chuckles at how Seongwoo was grumbling, angry at the effect of caffeine keeping him awake that night. He was cute as what Daniel think.

 **Daniel** : Ahh, no wonder. Well it should go away anytime soon and you'll get to sleep soon later. What time is your exam starts tomorrow, sunbae?

 **Seong sunbae** : 8 am and it's a paper about human physiology and anatomy, that's pretty hard.

 **Daniel** : I'm sure you can score them sunbae. I always pray that you'll pass all the test *smiley emoji*

 **Seong sunbae** : Oh...um thanks. You know, you're pretty friendly around lots of people when you barely even know them, for example, myself.

 **Daniel** : Ohh...a-ahh hahaha, yeah well when I want to be friend with someone I'll go straight without thinking twice about the consequences. Sorry if I make you uncomfortable when I'm around you. I just thought that you're a cool guy even thought sunbae looks ridiculous with that glasses of yours, no offense sunbae. *laughing emojis*

 **Seong sunbae** : None taken and you should be more cautious when you're approaching someone though. I'm not an easy person to talk to and I don't easily trust someone when they wanted to be my friend because...I have trouble in giving away my trust to people which it ended up being bad afterwards. Sorry.

 **Daniel** : That's okay hyu....I mean sunbae. I understand that. I don't mind and I can wait until you'll be able to trust me. Know that I'm not that sort of person like you just said and you shouldn't be scared to give your trust away to me.

 **Seong sunbae** : Thanks, I'll see how it goes. It's nice talking to you Daniel. Sorry again if I don't always show any interest in whatever things you've been doing but I know that I enjoy your dance that day and I'm bad in expressing stuff so I never did show any interest with my face but I did however move my body a little when you were busy dancing. And.....you can call me hyung. Sunbae is too formal.

 **Daniel** : Hahaha ohh thank you for the compliment, really appreciate it and no need to be sorry about it. Ohh, then....guess I'll call you umm with that then. H-hyung *smiley emoji*

 **Seong sunbae** : Yeah you should, just call me hyung the next time we meet. Ohh, looks like I'm getting sleepy now. It's nice chatting with you Daniel, let's text some more soon. Good night.

 **Daniel** : Ohh, good night to you too, hyung and it's nice texting with you too.

 **Seong sunbae** : *smiley emoji*

~

Daniel stared down on his phone after his chatting with Seongwoo and it made him smile all the while at all the text he re-read once it all ended. He finds that Seongwoo was much more friendly through text messages rather than face to face, and the way he say he isn't good in expressing things was the cutest. Seongwoo is slowly opening himself to Daniel, he thinks and he really hope the older is.

It might take a while more until Seongwoo will widely open up himself to Daniel and giving in his all when he did so but Daniel won't rush thing and he's happy with taking it slowly.

"At least, this is a good start. I can text Seongwoo hyung whenever I want now and calling him _'hyung'_ whenever I want too." 

That night, Daniel fell asleep with wide stupid smile plastered across his face. He was truly happy that it feels like he was getting closer to Seongwoo.

That night too, Seongwoo was a little happy at the thought of him and Daniel texted each other. Daniel was a kind boy and somehow it was fun chatting with the younger. Seongwoo think that maybe they are taking it too fast and Seongwoo still not completely trust Daniel yet and he's afraid to trust the boy when he said that he shouldn't. He doesn't want that incident to happen again. And he thinks that he shouldn't be talking so much to the boy when he didn't know anything much about him. But, Daniel might be different from those people back in his past. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latest update and sorry for the typos.


	11. Cloud Ha Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo, Minyun and Jonghyun went out to a nearby cafe they have grow accustom to. And befriended the owner of the shop along with the other that work there.

It’s the last day of exam for the 3rd year and they are very much excited thinking about it. Finally it’s gonna end some of them exclaimed. Their hellish week of semester exams is finally come to an end. Once the last paper end and the bell rings indicating the end of the exam, the whole campus buildings cheers loudly coming from all the 3rd year.

Some of them quickly sprint out of the exam hall, some already make a call to arrange some party or get together with their friends. Some just went straight to their dorm to repay back all their little sleep most of them had.

Seongwoo, Minhyun and Jonghyun thanking their lecturer for that day and left the exam hall to grab a bite at the nearest cafe outside their campus. Saying that they needed something else besides their campus food to wash away their thoughts on their papers.

"I'm starving and I never thought that skipping breakfast makes me having gastric. Ughh." Minhyun whined, clutching his stomach that keep on twisting tightly, asking to be fed.

"Your fault for skipping." said Jonghyun earning a glare from Minhyun.

Seongwoo complete ignore the two, eyes focusing on the street when they walk out of the campus gate, giving the security guard a bow. They are free to roam outside of the campus now since their last paper ended. It was also because Seongwoo were a dean lister and he is allow to leave the campus ground even though they are still as how you could say, have classes and some studies to do (not really though). Minhyun and Jonghyun were given the access in following Seongwoo without getting their name black listed. That's the power of being on a dean list.

They arrive shortly after walking two blocks away from the university and making a turn left, they reached their cafe. The designated cafe the three friends have been going to lately when they don't have any classes.

~

Cloud Ha Cafe is what it call. They were greeted by the owner of the cafe who seems to have become friend with them, except Seongwoo because like always he is not that open and friendly to stranger so only Minhyun and Jonghyun would occasionally do the talking. The owner that goes by the name Ha Sungwoon somehow understand Seongwoo so he didn't push the younger to get him to talk. He respect the younger wanted some privacy.

"Hi! Well you guys early today. Guess your last paper just finished huh, just by seeing your faces I could tell how happy you guys are to finally get your freedom." Sungwoon said, chuckling at the three as he motion for them towards their usual seats, he even place a RESERVED sign on the table just in case the place gets crowded and he know that the three boys will come visit even though they were busy with their exams and classes.

"Thanks and yeah, paper just ended and damn right we are happy to finally get some relaxation we needed. It depends on the head master now, whether he want to grant us a week or two weeks of leave. Hopefully it'll be two weeks though. I need to visit my hometown." said Jonghyun once he seated himself. 

Minhyun nods in agreement, "Same, I need to go back to Busan. My mom have been asking whether I'll be coming home this semester break or not. I know she will definitely force me too." said Minhyun.

Sungwoon chuckles as he listened to the two talking, then came another man almost the same height as Sungwoon but with a darker shades of hair, holding a menu with his hand. The man goes by the name Noh Taehyun who is bestfriend or boyfriend of Sungwoon. They are the one who started this cafe and supposedly they gonna named the cafe Cloudy Monster Cafe but Taehyun didn't want to be included in naming their cafe so he told Sungwoon to just use his own name and nickname instead, so that's how Cloud Ha Cafe were named. Cloud since Sungwoon said ever since he was a kid, all his friends keep calling him Cloud while Ha is his surname.

"I see Seongwoo ssi still not talking to you. Here is your menu." said Taehyun once he reached the table with the menu. Taehyun also befriended the three when they had started became their regulars and like Sungwoon, Seongwoo haven't spoken to him as well.

Taehyun wanted to hear Seongwoo talk so he sometimes likes to push the button, while Sungwoon didn't. It made Seongwoo a little uncomfortable but Taehyun didn't really care. He tried his best to get the younger to talk to him and Sungwoon, because honestly Taehyun adores Seongwoo being all insecure and giving off the cold vibe at him.

~

"Taehyun, stop pushing Seongwoo like that. You can see that he is uncomfortable with it. One day he'll open up and start talking to us, so leave him be." Sungwoon said, nudging Taehyun with his elbow as he could feel the slight tension growing.

The dark haired male pouts, slight glancing his boyfriend. Sungwoon doesn't give in because he too like Taehyun adore Seongwoo. Not only Seongwoo, even Minhyun and Jonghyun too. He didn't think that he'll befriended his customers and finding that they are pretty easy and fun to talk with.

While they scan through the menu, both Sungwoon and Taehyun noticed the chattering coming from the other tables. They both slightly turned to glance at all the people who they found staring at the table they currently standing at. Their eyes looked around the room, most of the eyes were on the group of three males they are friend with and boy it seems they have attracted lots of attention when they entered the cafe without them noticing it.

The two older chuckles, and they even snorted few times. Looks like they had group of fan girls fawning over the three boys right now.

"I'll have Mocha Peppermint Latte and your signature pastry that I'm sure is your greatest and Seongwoo will be having his usual Caramel Macchiato with extra shots and your Apple Crumble Cake." Minhyun smile, closing the menu once he gave his order for Taehyun to jots down. 

"And I'll be having Hazelnut Mochaccino with Blueberry Pie." Jonghyun said after that.

"Alright. All set, your order will be ready in a short while and did you just read Seongwoo's ssi mind or something, Minhyun ssi? How did you know what he wants when he didn't even said anything or even looking at you to show any signs of what he wants?" asked Taehyun in amusement.

"Hmm call it a friend intuition. Seongwoo love Caramel Macchiato too much for him to change and try any other coffee and Apple Crumble was his favorite dessert ever since his mother baked him once when he was little and it has always been his favorite till today and somehow you have that in the menu." Minhyun answer nonchalantly. Jonghyun nods in agreement. They could read Seongwoo like an open book when you have been sticking close to him for the last 20 years.

Seongwoo stay silence throughout the explanation, taking out his usual thing, his book to start reading while he wait for his order. He can't deny what Minhyun said is wrong, it's actually all true. Not only Minhyun or Jonghyun could read him, he too can read what his two friends were thinking most of the time. Friend intuition indeed.

"And I thought you guys somehow communicate through telepathy or something. I need to try with Sungwoon later." Taehyun giggles when Sungwoon gave him glare, excusing himself to get their orders ready.

Sungwoon too excuses himself when one of the staff calls for him, leaving the three males to themself.

~

Taehyun came back minutes after with their orders, placing everything down while repeated each of their orders.

”Mocha Peppermint Latte and our Almond Chocolate Cake for Minhyun which is our today signature dessert. Then Caramel Macchiato with extra shots and Apple Crumble Cake for our so very quiet Seongwoo and lastly Hazelnut Mocchacino and Blueberry Pie for Jonghyun.” Taehyun said after he place all the plates and the mug of coffee to each one of them with a smile.

Seongwoo glance up for a short while to Taehyun, and he manage to mumble a soft ‘thanks’ which the older almost miss it but he didn’t. He gasped.

”Ohh wow, finally you say something Seongwoo ah. Even though it’s really soft but still you just talked!” Taehyun chirped to them, the tray that was in his hand now currently placed under his armpit and he proceed to give Seongwoo a clap.

Minhyun and Jonghyun chuckles at the older man and Seongwoo didn’t seem to care of what the older is doing and just continue with sipping his Caramel Macchiaoto then he hummed in pleasure of the coffee going down his throat.

They all eyed the glasses male in amusement. 

“Looks like he’s in a good mood.” said Minhyun as he too took a sip of his Mocha Peppermint Latte.

”Yeah he does. Sungwoon ssi coffee is the best. Seongwoo loves it so much that's why he was humming in satisfaction. It’s not easy to impressed him but guess the coffee here did the magic.” Jonghyun exclaimed as he starts cutting some of the Blueberry Pie with the fork and shoving them into his mouth.

Sungwoon came back after that, watching how the three males were looking all so happy when they start eating their desserts and their coffee. A satisfying grin flashed across Sungwoon's face which his boyfriend, Taehyun noticed.

Sungwoon's coffees and desserts always successfully make the three males goes into pure bliss whenever they came by. It's an ecstasy for them and they always finds it satisfying and able to make them melt. Everything was perfect to them that afternoon and they stayed at the cafe until it was almost sundown.

While they were enjoying themselves, Seongwoo manage to initiates a small talk with the two older males which took them by surprise but of course very delighted about Seongwoo finally talking to them. However most of Seongwoo's answers or questions or words are small and short but still Sungwoon and Taehyun are satisfied with the new progress. Even Minhyun and Jonghyun shows some satisfaction when their cold demeanor friend starts a conversation.

They mentally noted to themself to always be with Seongwoo and protect him at all cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I've made an update ^^  
> Hope you guys like it and do leave your kudos though :D  
> Sorry for any sort of typos.


	12. Choi Taewoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel having trouble to get closer to Seongwoo and he wanted to find out why the latter was cold, so he met with one of his best friend, Jonghyun. Then he went to meet with Jisung, only to interfere with some steamy situation which Jisung is doing with his boyfriend, Choi Taewoong.

Ever since the exams week ended, Daniel finally able to see the older once again but not as frequent as he usually did since the older still needed some alone time and need to rest after all those hellish papers he gone through. 

He did get to text with Seongwoo more and finds that the older are much more easy going and talkative through texting which is kind of weird but still satisfying for Daniel. The older still didn't open his mouth and talk about his incident and he respect the older has his own reason to do so. Daniel wish Seongwoo could open up and share them with him since he really wants to know what is the reason, the cause of Seongwoo being cold and having so little faith and scared to trust someone. 

Daniel decided to approach Kim Jonghyun who he seems the older male are the easiest person to talk to and Daniel is actually kind of scared of Minhyun. Sort of.

It's five days after the exam week that Daniel went to see Jonghyun who he found sitting alone on one of the campus bench, a little hidden away from many eyes.

Jonghyun noticed Daniel approaching him which he gladly and genuinely smile at the blonde. "Hi." Jonghyun said once Daniel was close in range to hear him.

The younger was a little taken aback by Jonghyun and the older noticed him stiffen after he said that, and he motions for Daniel to come closer and pat the empty seat next to him.

"Come, I don't bite." he said with a smile and all so soft spoken and Daniel relax by the tone of voice that Jonghyun had used.

Daniel sat on the empty space, putting his bag pack on the floor. Somehow he feels nervous and his palm starts to became sweaty all of a sudden. Jonghyun waits for the younger to talk, he can see that the younger was nervous and honestly he is not the type to push someone or bite someone when they feel uncomfortable.

The blonde inhale then exhale to make sure he won’t go into panic or sprouts out stupid things.

”H-hi Jonghyun sunbae. I’m glad that you uhh want to talk to me today when I’m sure you have other business to do rather than spending your time listening to what I want to ask you about.” Okay he was rambling, talking non stop for the first time and yes he blame his nervousness.

Jonghyun just let out a small laughs and pats the younger’s shoulder.

”Hey don’t be nervous and calm down. I guess you came to talk to me about....Seongwoo?”

Daniel gave a single nod. Jonghyun keep on smiling at the blonde. He shifted a little to get comfortable and slightly turn his body to face Daniel.

”Alright, shoot but before that, I want to ask you a question.”

Jonghyun didn’t continue further but he looked at the blonde as if he was asking if it’s okay to proceed and Daniel reply with a ‘hmm’.

”How did you know that I would be here today and alone too? Have you been following me and were you been waiting to get to me only when I’m alone?”

Daniel was taken aback by that question. He was flustered all of a sudden, thinking of a good answer to reply back to the older. He won’t admit that he have been stalking Jonghyun for the last four days, to learn that Jonghyun love this part of the campus, hidden from everyone else so he could enjoy his time alone. Yes, he stalked but only because he wanted to talk to him about Seongwoo not because he likes him or anything. 

He laugh nervously, scratching his neck when he laughs. Jonghyun laughs along with him.

"Alright, you look uncomfortable when I asked you that but I guess that was a yes huh? You've been following me."

Daniel gave the older a single nod, still embarrassed that he was found out about stalking Jonghyun.

"No worries then. Okay, so you can start asking me. What do you want to know about Seongwoo."

Daniel was giving himself a few seconds to think of what he wanted to know. Most of it that he wants to know is actually about why Seongwoo changed. Some of them did want to know what the older like, what is his favorite foods, drinks, does he like cats or dogs, what sort of books that he likes, etc etc etc, but he will keep with just one and that's it.

~

"I want to know what happen to Seongwoo hyung when he was still a kid. Rumors says that there were an incident which made him changed to a complete different person from who he was. I was just so curious to know and I can't just ask him, he'll probably get angry with me and might stop talking to me, and I don't want that. So that's why I came to you, Jonghyun sunbae. And I'm sure you won't give me lots of details but at least, give me something."

Jonghyun's smiles fades away once Daniel asked him the question and which Jonghyun with his utmost power don't want to recall of the past. Seongwoo's past. He knows about his past because he was there with him and Minhyun too. They couldn't help with much back then since they were small kids, but they did however manage to shut them up and making sure that none of them would ever say those things to Seongwoo ever again. They were snakes. 

The older bits his lips, not knowing whether he should tell the younger about Seongwoo or not. It's not his right to give away about Seongwoo's past and surely if he found out about him telling Daniel, like the younger said to him, Seongwoo might stop talking even to him too.

"I'm not sure if I'm the best person for you to ask that though. I mean it's not nice to tell when the owner whom gone through that past didn't approve of it. Seongwoo will get angry if he does finds out."

He saw how Daniel's face fall and he felt bad about it. He sigh.

"I can only share you a little details about Seongwoo and no more than that. The rest is only for you to try and find out about it yourself. Okay?"

Daniel nods. Jonghyun makes sure that they were out of ear shots, he leaned closer to Daniel and starts telling little details of Seongwoo's past. Not everything but just little bits of puzzle of it.

The blonde gasped and somewhat angry by the details he found out from Jonhyun. "Those rats! No...SNAKES!! How can they do that to him!" 

"Slow down your tone! That is only some of it though, there is more from where that came from and that is what you need to find out on your own. I need you to promise me that you won't be going around telling people about it. Okay, Daniel?"

"Sunbae, I promise you with all my heart that I won't tell a soul about Seongwoo hyung story. It angers me to even want to talk about it. Poor Seongwoo hyung."

Jonghyun chuckles as he sees how adorable the blonde is with his apparent huge crush on his best friend. Apparently the blonde didn't realized that he just show off some of his feelings for Seongwoo not directly thought but Jonghyun could tell.

They bids their goodbye shortly after that and Daniel walked off towards Jisung's office. He just needed to relax and he guess Jisung's office is the best one for him to just shut himself for a short while. He needed to calm down.

~

He flung the door open when he reached Jisung's office, but before he could greet the older he let out a gasp and yelp by the ohh so disgusting scene in front of him. He even cursed out loud.

"For fuck sake!!"

Jisung shot his eyes open wide as he heard the voice and he quickly pushed the man who he was currently having an intense make out with off him, gaining a groan from the male when he fell off and landed his butt on the floor. Jisung immediately stood up from his lying position off the couch and fixed up his coat.

"Oh...h-hey Daniel. Can you at least knock before you came barging in like that. You almost gave me a heart attack." Jisung scolded the blonde but he couldn't hide away his flushes face when he was discovered by Daniel.

Daniel shoots him a disgusted face and shivers when he just remember what he just saw Jisung is doing earlier. It gives him the chill. 

The other guy still groans in pain but stood up once he just registered in his head what just happen, rubbing his sore butt to ease them. 

"Jisung next time do gives me a heads up before you shoved me off like that. It hurt like hell!" the guys said, glaring at Jisung which the latter simply apologize to him.

Then he turned to face Daniel, also glaring at the blonde.

"And you, knock before you barged in! Dammit Daniel, what are you gonna do with my sore butt right now. It's your fault and I'm gonna sue you."

"Ahh I'm sorry Taewoon hyung. I didn't mean to just barge in like that but....you guys should at least lock the door if you're gonna stick your tongue down each others throat and suck on each others face like that! We're in school right now and anybody can just walked in and saw you making out like crazy."

Choi Taewoong was the man that was making out with Jisung. He is dating Jisung and actually one of the lecturer here in the university too. He known Daniel when he first met him and Jisung back in the old days and they have been friends since then and starts dating Jisung 4 years back when he realized that he love his best friend and want to keep Jisung for himself.

~

Jisung went back to his desk and turned on his computer again. He fixed his hair a little as he feels like they were a little disheveled by his and Taewoong's earlier make out section. "So why are you here again in the first place, Daniel. Obviously you don't just come here to because you want to see me or miss me."

"As a matter of fact, yeah I didn't come because I miss you hyung and if I known that you needed your steamy hot time alone with Taewoong hyung, I wouldn't have come. Anyway, I came just to cool my heads off. No other intention." he said, shrugging as he walk over the couch and lay there, both hands placed under his head as he stared at the ceiling.

Taewoong and Jisung raised their brow at him, exchanging glances at each other.

"Why? What for you need to cool your head down? Did something happen? Daniel did you get into a fight or something?" Taewoong asked, as he stared at the blonde.

Daniel shook his head. "Just....something but I'm not gonna tell. I made a promise not to tell anyone, so leave me be. You two can continue whatever you guys were doing just now and act like I'm not here."

Jisung scoffed. "Like it'll be easy for us to just ignore your presence and make out again even though we want to."

Taewoong nods. "What sort of things that you can't even share with us and make a promise to never talk about though. You make me curious in wanting to know."

"Like I said, no. I'm not telling and deal with it. A promise is a promise and I can't go break it by telling you about it." 

Taewoong groans, honestly he won't force the blonde to try and talk about whatever it was because Daniel is stubborn. "Alright whatever. Not gonna ask again and I'm gonna starts with what with left off just now with Jisung. Don't mind us." Taewoong said, smirking at Jisung who blushed at his boyfriend being so forward about wanting to pick up on what they left off right before Daniel came into the picture. Jisung starts to giggle like a girl and honestly that was weird.

Daniel close his eyes as he try to take a nap but the constant giggles and flirting coming from both males makes it hard for him to get some shut eyes. 

"Stop~~ You're embarrassing me, Woongie~"

"How can I stop when you're too adorable, Sungie ah~~"

"Hihihi, that tickles~~ You perv!"

"I'm your perv after all and I miss you so much though~ I want you."

"Ahhh, me too Woongie. Me too but we can't do it here. It's not safe...and Daniel is here too."

"He said to not mind him being here so let's just do what we want and-"

They both stop their dirty talking and flirting when Daniel let out a loud groan. Kicking himself up from the couch, ears were red and cheeks were painted with some hue of pink.

"Aish!! You guys are disgusting!! I'm out of here. Ughhh, damn my ears stung when you keep on talking and flirting like that. My poor virgin ears. Yuck!!" Daniel scrunched up his face in utter disgust only to gained a good loud laugh from the two older male. He regretted in ever coming to Jisung's office and he starts running out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos appreciated and comments ^^  
> Sorry for the typos.


	13. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo remembers back on his past. On his case of being bullied during his childhood that had made his bubbly, friendly self disappear.

“Have a great semester break Seongwoo ah. Are you planning on going back to Incheon? To your parents?” Mr Choi asked while he keep organizing the files.

Seongwoo just gave a small nod like he didn’t really mean to or he was forcing to. He doesn’t feel like going back to Incheon but they were granted two weeks of break and apparently his mother had call and asked him to comeback since they missed him so much, so he had to go back and hoping that he wouldn’t bump into anyone else besides his parents.

”Yes, tomorrow I’ll be driving to Incheon.”

”Alone?”

Seongwoo shake his head, “With my friend, Jonghyun.” he added. He was glad that Jonghyun wanted to tag along because his parents are away so he didn’t have anyone else and had decided to tag along to Incheon with Seongwoo which Seongwoo gladly said yes to him without a second thought. It would be best if he have someone he is actually really closed to with him, and Jonghyun was the person.

”Ahh that’s great. Have a safe trip then. I’ll see again in the next semester.” Mr Choi stood up and gave Seongwoo a hug which he returned back.

”Thank you sir. Have a nice day.” He bow towards the man and excuses himself to start packing up.

~

Jonghyun had said that he’ll be staying at Seongwoo’s tonight since they’ll be leaving to Incheon tomorrow after breakfast. 

Citrus welcomed him home when Seongwoo walks into his apartment. He immediately smile at Citrus, and coaxed her to sit on his lap which Citrus did so without needing to be coaxed.

”Citrus...I’m going back tomorrow. I’m scared. Do you think I should just make excuses and stay in Seoul for the whole two week instead?”

He watched how Citrus’s bright green eyes looked up at him, tilting her head to the side. She meowed softly at Seongwoo, and he gave her a scratch on top of her fuzzy ear and then slowly stroking her head, which she mewled in satisfaction.

They both stay like that in a while, on the couch with Citrus enjoying being pamper by Seongwoo. 

Seongwoo was going through his thought about his past, about what happen back in Incheon, his hometown and at the time when he just entered elemantary school. They were not the best sort of memories, it was awful. It's a common thing that always happen to kids his age but for Seongwoo, it was the worst thing that ever happened that he had to go through. He wished that he didn't need to go through his past while he wait for Jonghyun but his mind didn't let him and he slip away to his past.

~

**(A/N: from here on it's about Seongwoo's past. It won't be that long but it'll explained to what he had gone through and like I mentioned before, this is a common subject that happens to most children so basically it's nothing that special.)**

 

_Seongwoo was a bright, bubbly, hyper active, jumpy, bouncy, sweet and talkative kid even for his age. He loves joking around to all his friends, family and even to some strangers which he thinks not the sort of harmful or mean person, despite on how his parents always tells him to be careful not to talk to stranger or trust them, which he did listened to._

_Since Seongwoo was such a small kid, somewhere when he was 4 years old, he had learnt to make people laughs at him. He don't know how he do that, but maybe it was gifted to him for being such a funny and have those sort of sense of humor. He enjoys watching them laughs to everything he said and that was best thing that he could ever asked for. His parents adores him and really love him. They pamper him and sometime spoil him but not to that extent in some parents spending their money to buy something expensive. For Seongwoo's parent, the only one thing they have ever made him the happiest is when they sent him to learn how to play drum and also sending him to a dance studio. It was the only two things that they spent for Seongwoo since they know Seongwoo loves to play drum because he showed interest with a toy drum when he was toddler and also dancing._

_He joined drum lessons when he was 6 years old and a year before he go to elementary school._

_Everything was great, he was such a great kid and a fast learner. His drum teacher loves him. He was the best student that his teacher had ever taught. For the whole year he keeps going to every single drum classes and easily enough get every thing perfect. In between those classes, he did go to the dance studio and again he was the top of his class. He was an ace in popping and locking and free style dance. For a young kid like him, they said he was particularly a special boy. He have so much talent._

_Then came a year after that, his school time starts._

_There he make friends with Kim Jonghyun and Hwang Minhyun. The two boys was the most friendliest among the others and they enjoy Seongwoo's company much more than some of the others._

_Seongwoo was the most approachable person in his class and the most kindest person they ever met. Many of them can easily initiate a conversation with Seongwoo and he will be all so friendly to them. But one thing for sure that Seongwoo didn't notice off is that he was naive and trusted people too easily which in turn will be his downfall after that._

_It's already been half of the year of their first year elementary school when Seongwoo found out that he was used and most of them time, his friends was just two faced him, acting like that enjoy his company when they actually despised him, they detest him. He wonder what he have done wrong when he noticed how some of them suddenly acted cold to him while some try to fake their smiles when he cracks a joke. There is some of them that genuinely laughs at all his jokes but Seongwoo didn't really care much._

_Then one day, he heard several of his classmates talks about him._

_"That Seongwoo is way too annoying. He always cracks lame joke and thinks he's funny. None of that even funny actually and he thought that we actually like hearing them."_

_"Can he not be all smiley and trying to look pretty for once. Honestly he's faking all that. He try to get all the good marks and get the teacher to like him. Such a fake."_

_"He's full of himself. He thinks he's smart, handsome, funny, pretty and he thinks everyone likes him. I can't stand him."_

_"When will he ever learn that we don't actually like him. Can't he differentiate between the acting. We've been putting on our mask just so he thinks that we love to be friends with him and enjoy him around."_

_It keeps on going and Seongwoo couldn't move his feet as he feels like they were rooted deep into the ground. He listened to every one of them talking bad about him. It was awful, he trusted them and thought of them as his friends. They have been faking it since the beginning and he was a fool of thinking that they like him. And whats wrong with his jokes? Many of the adults likes them. He thinks he's funny and would always laughs on his jokes unless....they too acted like they like it. Seongwoo was at loss. His thought jumble up in every single thing. He can't. He can't show himself right now. He need to run and Seongwoo did. He ran away from school and didn't show himself that day._

_They all thought maybe he was sick but at the same time they were happy that they didn't need to entertain him and their homeroom teacher thinks that he might be sick as well and he will check on his parents later. The only two person that didn't believe that Seongwoo was sick and was absent because of it was Jonghyun and Minhyun._

_They heard it, all of it. Seongwoo might think that he's the only one who heard their classmates talked bad about him, but actually Minhyun and Jonghyun heard the whole thing too, only that they were standing at the other side of the hallway and also somewhere around the corner when they heard the bad talks about their friend. Minhyun wanted to go and just punch them directly in the face but Jonghyun stopped him and told the boy to not act violently and just listen. He did but both of them couldn't bear to listen to it even more._

_So the only reason they think that Seongwoo was absent that day (which they know he rarely skip school) was because of their two faced classmates. Jonghyun and Minhyun sat in silent, they listened to the whisper going around the room and most of it talked about Seongwoo in a bad way._

_This is bullying. They may think Seongwoo didn't heard them, but the next day Seongwoo came to school, they found the boy sat in silent in his own desk, looking outside of the window. His face was blank and emotionless. Eyes were puffy and red yet he didn't seem to care about it and just went to school. The atmosphere was dark, solemn, gloomy when they all keep glancing at Seongwoo being all too quiet. He hooked his chin with one hand and stared blankly out of the window. Eyes were hollow and dark._

_When Minhyun and Jonghyun came into their classroom, the first thing the noticed was the weird atmosphere surrounding the room and their eyes fell on Seongwoo. The room was awfully quiet and there were very tensed. Minhyun huffed while Jonghyun scoffed. They should have stopped them from talking yesterday and this was proved enough to know that Seongwoo had heard them and both of them felt bad about him, sincerely felt bad._

_They walked through their friends while both of them muttering something sounded like a curse but it wasn't to each of them, not bothering about the glare they see throwing at them when as they both replied back with the same cold, dagger looking glare back at all of them._

_"Snakes. Two faced friends. Liars. Traitors."_

_"Amateur. Fake wannabes."_

_Once they reached Seongwoo, they gave the boy a tap on his shoulder as they keep their glare going on with the others. Seongwoo turned but he doesn't seem to look that happy or better yet, he didn't have any expression at all. He only stared looking at the two with hollow eyes. His eyes were dark and looking like it has no life or any sparkles what so ever like he usually had and both boys heart sank at their friend. It's all their stupid classmates fault._

_Jonghyun was about to open his mouth to start yelling at them but he stop when the homeroom teacher walks in, eyes concerned when he sees Seongwoo. He asked if he was okay to which Seongwoo only nods his head._

_Through out the whole day, Seongwoo didn't open his mouth for a single bit. He didn't laugh, talk, crack a joke, smile or nothing. He stayed silent until the day ends. In between that, Minhyun and Jonghyun had confronted their classmates right in front of Seongwoo, calling them traitors and a heartless sort of classmates about hurting Seongwoo without them noticing it. Of course they didn't noticed it because they couldn't care less about Seongwoo or hurting him._

_"Bullies! It's your fault all of your faults for making Seongwoo like this and god, you think he didn't listened when you talked about him yesterday. Hah! Looks like he did and this is what happen when none of your were careful or this won't ever happen if all of you have a heart. Guess not. You guys are a total fake. Every single one of you guys are plastic. You guys are like a Barbie Doll looking all pretty and nice but deep down, you guys are worthless, heartless bunch of FRIENDS! Wait....you guys are worst than that. You guys aren't FRIENDS at all. You don't deserved that title. STUPID!!"_

_They all stood quietly and didn't dare to open their mouth when Minhyun erupted like a volcano and sprouting every single words that he had held since he came to school this morning. Jonghyun didn't say anything but just hold Seongwoo's hand who seems like going to cry soon._

_After that sudden outburst from Minhyun, none of their classmates ever open their mouth again and talks bad about Seongwoo but they had leave a deep scar in Seongwoo's heart and the boy had became quiet through out the whole year since then. They had tried talking to him after that but none of them succeeded and they only received a backlash and cold hard glare from Seongwoo. Since then, the happy, jumpy, bouncy, hyper active, bright, bubbly, talkative Seongwoo died. That Seongwoo had died and the mute, cold heart, gloomy, serious, sarcastic Seongwoo were born. The only people which he are friendly with were Jonghyun, Minhyun, some of the teachers and his parents but even that he didn't act like his usual self. He didn't talk much anymore or smiling all the time. His smiles were only reserved to a certain occassions. Even after that, he had lost most of his trust to people. He have a hard time in trusting anyone after that. Afraid that the same thing would be repeated again._

 

**(A/N: I take back what I said about not that long xDDDD It's actually pretty long lol, sorry but I guess its better this way rather than making is short and simple. Well, it was a verbal bullying and it's a common subject to some of the children. The reason why our Seongwoo was so cold and not that talkative ^^)**

~

Seongwoo didn't realized that he was crying when he felt a hand cupping his face which brought him back to the present time. He found a concerned looking Jonghyun standing and staring at him while he cupped his face.

"Seongwoo? What's wrong? What happen? Why are you crying? You didn't answer me when I keep calling your name when I enter your apartment using the spare key. Did something bothering you? You know you make me worried when I saw you sitting here and was crying your hearts out."

Seongwoo blink away the tears. He wiped them with his sleeves. He didn't think that he would cry just by remember all those bad memories.

"Sorry, was.....thinking about my past."

Jonghyun frowned. He knew it. "You were thinking back about those thing haven't you? Oh Seongwoo ah, don't be. Nobody will hurt you ever again. You did remember how Minhyun sort of just blown off his steam that day in our classroom right? You don't need to think about it anymore. Don't let your past eat you alive and live your life as it is right now. Those idiots are jerks and they think that they are all goodie goodie sweet but they're not. Come on Seongwoo. No more thinking and remembering about it okay. Tomorrow, let's just have fun with your parents and let's just enjoy our two week break together. If you're feeling that comfortable, we can go for a drive and maybe visit Minhyun in Busan. You love driving and I'll be your second driver if needed. Okay? I'm with you. Don't worry about it. They're not gonna hurt you. Those assholes."

Seongwoo let out a sigh of relief. He's really happy and thankful to have a friend like Jonghyun and Minhyun. They are very protective and care about him and have been supporting him since then. He treasured the two of them so much even if he never show it often, but Seongwoo was glad to have them and can proudly call them his most trusted best friends. 

Maybe, he could give Daniel a chance. Maybe, what Jonghyun were saying to him were true. He should let go of his past and live as how he is now. Forget about it and starts living happily and more open minded towards others. Maybe, he can do that by starting with Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, here is the new update for today ^^  
> Typos and errors alert


	14. Incheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo and Jonghyun having their time enjoying their semester break in Incheon.

**Daniel:** Seongwoo hyung, will you be around for the next two weeks or are you going somewhere?

 **Seongwoo hyung:** Going back to Incheon.

 **Daniel:** Ohh...hometown?

 **Seongwoo hyung:** Yes.

 **Daniel:** Then, I'll see you around after two weeks then *smiley emojis* Have a nice semester break, hyung.

 **Seongwoo hyung:** Thanks. See you.

 

Daniel stared down on his phone. Firstly he finds it odd that Seongwoo is replying him with short text, not like how they did before when Seongwoo replied him with much more longer words and sounding more friendlier than how he look but today he replied Daniel with short words and Daniel couldn't help but to think that something was odd but he decided not to push him any further. Secondly, he need to change his contact name. Seongwoo hyung is too long and he couldn't just wrote it Ong hyung, or Ongie hyung, or Seongwoo-ie hyung that is much longer than it was before. They are not that close yet so he doesn't want to make it looks like he is having a crush on him, like he doesn't want people to know about his crush on the older boy.

"Hmm, maybe OngSeong would sound good, but I need to put hyung at the end. What about SeongHyung? Nahh, Jihoon had already named him that in his own contact. Hmm, what shall I change it to" Daniel talk to himself, thinking about what name should he change Seongwoo hyung to.

"How about 'My lovely hyung' or 'Ong my Love' or maybe 'My boo',"

Daniel jumped out of his couch when Jaehwan had spoken up to him from behind and was checking on his phone. The shorter male laughs at Daniel placing his hand over his heart. He was surprised by Jaehwan.

"Dammit Jaehwan, I could have elbow you directly on your face if you were a thief or some stranger. And, the hell should I write his name as 'My boo' for? We're not in a relationship or boyfriends. He's my hyung and my friend."

Jaehwan snorts at the last part, "Yeah friend but you wanted it to be more than just friend. You have a crush on him and there is no need to deny it. Like you've said it yourself a month ago so why not just go with that name instead. It's not like he's gonna look through your phone or something."

"Hey, he might do so one day when we're much closer and when he's more open and accepted me a lot deeper. I don't want to take the risk."

"Then Woo hyung?"

"It sounds like I'm a very close friend when we're not that close...yet."

"Seongwoo?"

"I need hyung to be there, Jaehwan ah."

"Wu hyung?"

"Yah, I told you no and that is the same with Woo hyung though."

"No it's not. It's different in spelling, the first one was WOO and the second one is WU. It's different."

"No shit Jaehwan, it doesn't change anything even if I spell it the other way around from using O to U."

"U hyung then or maybe Oo hyung."

"What the....yah, you're making it shorter and shorter. Where is the W in it?"

"You said you want it to be short, so go with that then. Do you want my help or not?"

"I never asked for you help in the first place."

They both ended up with arguing about what should Daniel named Seongwoo in his contact for for hours and none of them want to stop and doesn't seem like they're tired of arguing and they keep on going.

~

The next day come and both Seongwoo and Jonghyun took their breakfast like they promise. Jonghyun kindly volunteer to make breakfast for them and Seongwoo was thankful for it. 

They've packed their bags last night which is only Seongwoo who did so since Jonghyun had came prepared with his own, so he only help with Seongwoo and his stuff and even for Citrus.

Of course Seongwoo won't leave Citrus alone in his apartment since he's going to stay in Incheon for the whole two weeks and they is nobody else that he knows in campus that could help him look after Citrus and also because he doesn't trust anyone else besides his two childhood friends. Minhyun had gone back to Busan yesterday and Jonghyun will be accompanying him to Incheon, so Seongwoo have to bring Citrus together. He did have a thought in asking the blonde about it, but he push away the thought. Plus he's not sure whether the blonde likes cat or not.

Once after they taken their breakfast, Jonghyun and Seongwoo brought their bags to start placing them into Seongwoo's car. Citrus will be sitting at the back seat without being in her carrier or in a cage since Citrus was a well behaved cat.

Seongwoo had a small chat with Daniel last night and he was wondering about why the boy asked him whether he's around for the next two weeks or not. At first he wanted to ask him but Seongwoo go against it and keep it at how it is.

“Seongwoo let’s get moving. Don’t want to get stuck in traffic.” Jonghyun calls out on Seongwoo once he shoved the last bag into the trunk and shut it close.

”Coming.” He gave one last loom around the apartment, making sure everything is okay and once he’s satisfied, he pick Citrus up into his arm and walks out, locked the door and to his car. He put Citrus at the back seat and he goes to the driver seat. Their journey to Incheon starts as Seongwoo start the engine and drove away leaving the campus.

~

It didn’t take him and Jonghyun that long from Seoul to Incheon if they minus the traffics. An hour later both of the boys arrived at Seongwoo's house. 

"Your parents did know that you're coming home today right?" Seongwoo turned to face Jonghyun. The shorter male looked at him with his head slightly tilted.

"Yeah, they know." Jonghyun nod and starts to unbuckle himself. Both of them exited the car. They quickly unloaded the trunk and walks in through the gate. Citrus had already ran in to the front lawn and starts rolling around the grass.

"It seems someone is happy to be home." Jonghyun pointed out, watching how Citrus was rolling around and then running in circle like she was chasing her own tail then playing with the grasses and etc.

"Looks like it." Seongwoo replied, he knocks on the door.

Within seconds the door flung open and an older lady shows up, which made both males smiles at her. "Seongwoo ah! Jonghyun ah!" and she quickly pulled them into a hug. "Aigoo~ My boys, I missed you." 

Both males replied the hug, placing the bag down on the floor. "Miss you too, eomma."

"Yeah, long time no see, aunty. How are you?" Jonghyun asked once they pulled away from Seongwoo's mother.

"I'm good and well, healthy as ever. I see you both are pretty well too. Have you been eating well, Seongwoo?" his mother asked, as her hands roamed all over Seongwoo's body like she was inspecting him.

"Yes, I've been eating well." he replied. "Is appa around?" he asked, looking around the house for the old man. His mother shake her head, taking the bag from the floor and usher them inside.

"He's working and will be back later tonight. You boys should go and refreshen up yourself. I've prepared the room already since Jonghyun will be staying with us. I'm gonna cook us lunch, so be down after that okay." 

The two boys nods their head and walked up the stairs to Seongwoo's room. They did as what they have been told, taking a short bath and changed into something more comfortable before they went to help Seongwoo's mother in the kitchen. It was their habit in helping the older lady even when they were still kids. When Jonghyun and Minhyun would come visit Seongwoo at home, his mother would busy herself and prepare some food for them to eat and all three of them would go and help her cook even when she told them that she can handle it but they insisted.

They would always cut the vegetables for her or fried some chicken or beef for her or helping her heating up the pan and etc. From there Seongwoo learnt how to cook proper meals for himself and he's not scared to cook when he's living all alone back in his apartment. He know the basic and also some of the expert way in preparing meals. Plus he enjoy cooking for himself rather than buying take outs and wasting his money for it and he would rather waste his money on buying groceries which he could use for many times.

Once both males were done, they went to the kitchen and starts helping out the older lady. She was happy and delighted with the help of extra hands.

~

After their lunch, Seongwoo and Jonghyun decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. They needed to see what changes had happen over the year of them being away from Incheon and checking out some of the new places that they never seen before.

They both walk along the pavement until they found themself into the streets where all shops were aligned. It's been awhile since they last visit the place. Both male talks about the shops they see which they have never seen before they left for Seoul. Pointing out some things in which both males laughed about and walking down the memory lane when they reached a point where they remember walking together, all three of them, skipping happily with their favorite ice cream on hand.

"Look, wasn't that shop supposed to be a bookstore before? Since when did they open up a music store?"

"That bookstore sold lots of books that I love. Wonder where had the old man go."

"Ahh Seongwoo look. It's the shop where we usually buy our favorite ice cream! Ahh wow, it still look the same like the old days."

Seongwoo chuckles, "You sounded like an old man, Jonghyun. What are you, fifty?"

Jonghyun playfully punched Seongwoo's arm, "It's been a year and I miss that shop so what if I sounded like an old man."

"Too old and perhaps cranky too."

"Yah!"

"Sorry." Seongwoo smiles in which Jonghyun did the same. They continue walking down the street and stopping by several shops that they had sworn visited back when they were still kids. Some of the shopkeeper remembers them and greeted them with a hug. It's not to say that Jonghyun and Seongwoo were so popular back then but it must have been because they both including Minhyun were such a good kid and very polite and respected the elders that made them remember who they are.

Then they walk themself to the market located just around the place, checking on some food stalls and of course eating some and buying some for home.

Lastly, they visited the park. It's their favorite hang out place back then. Or you could say it was Seongwoo's favorite place because basically the park had been his hiding spots since his incident occurs. Usually he would find himself sitting alone in the middle of the said park they are currently walking through, sobbing to himself, sometime playing by himself or just simply sitting there and doing nothing. Jonghyun and Minhyun would always find him and took him home, while their whisper encouraging words and asking Seongwoo not to bother about their stupid classmates and etc. Or sometime the two would just accompany Seongwoo until dawn comes or even before the night sky falls.

~

Jonghyun didn't say a word as they both walked down the park, but they simply enjoying the park, the fresh air, the way the tall tress shading the entire park from the sun and people lounging around, or jogs around the place even doing yoga, or cycling around and or just enjoying their day.

They will only speak up about necessary things when they spotted some of the trees that they've carved on back in their childhood days or talking about their favorite food stall that until today still sits in their usual place at the end of the park.

After all that, Seongwoo and Jonghyun went to visit their old schools in which Seongwoo was so not into the idea but Jonghyun has a silver tongue and he manage to get Seongwoo to agree with him in the end.

"I hope I don't bump into.."

"Seongwoo, relax. There is no need to worry about and I don't think those guys would be around anyway. You practically haven't seen them for years now and they haven't spoken to you after Minhyun's outburst so why bother thinking about it again. Come on, we're here to check on the teachers." Jonghyun grab Seongwoo by the hand and drag the taller male along and through the gate, bowing to the guards and introducing themself as being the old students here and sorts.

It was their elementary school and both males didn't think that the teachers would recognize them at all but there are few of them did so when they walked into the building. 

They are so happy to see Jonghyun and Seongwoo. It was nice, Seongwoo think but his heart will always gave him a tight squeeze whenever he sees the school hallway, the classroom, the school field, the cafeteria, the library and everything else that made him remember back his past. 

Seongwoo didn't talk much through his visit there and let Jonghyun do all the talking. He didn't even smile too and keeps looking away from all the teachers that had recognized them after hours of being there. Jonghyun could feel the slight tension and he didn't take long before he excused themself and leave the school with Seongwoo. He didn't want to make Seongwoo even more uncomfortable by every seconds and pull Seongwoo away soon after that.

"Sorry, was too caught up with them. I missed them so much and glad that they still remember us."

"Y-yeah." 

Jonghyun didn't say anything else after that and they both walked home. Seongwoo's mother had cooked them dinner and was waiting for them to come home and minutes later Mr Ong came home and pull them into his big hug.

Seongwoo thinks it was better to stay at home rather than going out especially somewhere that would trigger his old memories back. They will decide where to go next tomorrow. They even plan on calling Minhyun later but for now let's just enjoy their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your kudos.  
> Sorry for the typos and errors.


	15. Park Woojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We came across Woojin, one of Daniel's junior in his dance team. A very mischievous boy.

Daniel was having a hard time trying to keep his hand off his phone or more specifically trying to not call Seongwoo or text the older male while the older is on semester break. He should really let the older male enjoy himself with his family and friends but Daniel's hand is itching for pressing a dial button or type a message to the older because Daniel miss the guy. Yeap, he can't deny that he miss the older even though it's only been 6 days since he last texted him. There few more days before the older came back from his semester break so he have to be patience.

So while he waits for those days to come, he go through his usual days, with going to classes, his dance practice and the cycle goes on. Daniel's dance battle is coming soon in which their dance team will participate in a battle with other dance groups from another college.

Their college is well known for being the best but Daniel need to make sure they're more greater than they was before. Yes this battle may sounded like it was nothing and dancing is not important but for their college, dance is plays a bigger part of their college. They are too one of the most greatest college that introduced great dancers, singers and even actors. So basically the dance department is pretty important too.

It was stressing Daniel out and of course his team. The teacher had became more aggressive when they got the news of them joining the battle. At least they won't be having any exams for the moment and Daniel can get his full attention on both his courses.

Once the news broke out, Daniel had forgotten about either calling or texting Seongwoo. He simply have to wait for the older and focus on his dance team.

~

Back in Incheon and about 6 days after Seongwoo had last texted Daniel, today he and Jonghyun planning on going to Busan to see Minhyun. The two had enjoy their time in Incheon and Seongwoo was really grateful that he didn't meet any of his ex classmates back in his old days.

Mrs Ong had told Seongwoo to drive safely and make sure to call when he reached Busan and she make sure that Seongwoo gave his word before letting go of her son's hand.

"Yes eomma, I'll call once I'm there, promise." and Mrs Ong let go of his hand and smile at him. She gave Seongwoo and Jonghyun one last hug before the two leave Incheon, of course Seongwoo's father was there too and saying their goodbyes. Citrus had already seated herself in back seat of Seongwoo's car like she used to and waited for them to move. Despite being a cat, sometime Citrus acted like a human being and knowing exactly where her owner is going to be or where he is.

"Sometime I wonder if Citrus is actually a shifter and really is a human girl, Seongwoo. I mean look at her, she sits in the car like she is waiting for us to make our move to Busan and even before we decided to go to Busan the other day, she practically meowed like she was asking us to buy her food for today's journey and there she is in the car. Like a pretty looking little girl." Jonghyun exclaimed, after making sure their bags are loaded in the car and slammed the trunk shut while his eyes wonders at Citrus sitting at the back seat.

"She does, and it seems that she understands me the most. And no, she's no human. Where did that come from?"

"Dunno, just suddenly popped up of my head. Anyway, we should get a move on because somehow traffics for today are gonna be bad."

Seongwoo nodded and they both starts to get into the car. He starts the engine but of course he took a glance on his phone like he was expecting someone or a text to pop up but then he sigh and drove into the road. Jonghyun noticed but he didn't say anything. He had been noticing him doing that for the last 6 days, checking his phone almost every hour and then sigh like he was disappointed about something.

Jonghyun did wanted to ask the taller male but he bit down his curiosity and let it go for now. Seongwoo was waiting for something or someone.

~

"Daniel hyung, you need to relax more. Your dance steps is looking all so messy and not accurate and for once I see you not focusing much on your teaching today. Is something the matter, hyung?" Woojin stopped the music and told the rest to take 10 minutes break and he approached Daniel who was panting, laying on the floor.

Daniel had one arm across his eyes, as he breathe heavily and taking in the air. He glance to Woojin who had already stood close to him and watch how the younger now sat himself on the floor beside Daniel. He offer the water to Daniel which he gladly took it and sat up, taking a few gulp of the water.

"Thanks." he mutter softly, passing the bottle back and Woojin just gave him a nod. He need to answer back the younger about why he keeps on messing things up and not being able to give his hundred percent of focus in their dance practice. All his reasons are more on thinking too much about the battle. The thought of it give himself a chill down his spine, because they will be broadcast on a live TV show specially for the dance battle. They will get votes and comments from the judges and if they win, they'll earn the trophy and Daniel want those. He wish to keep his college legacy by taking away that trophy that have solely or specially created just for them since many years back.

The burden are now taken over by Daniel since 2 years ago after he joined the dance department and became a part of the important sources of the team. They won 2 years in a row and Daniel have never been happier than winning the competition and now with the seniors whom had lead them all those 2 years graduated and leaving Daniel in charge really gets on his nerve. He never thought that one day he will lead them and trained them for the competitions. So yes, Daniel was thinking too much for the battle.

"Sorry, I was just...thinking. You know Woojin, I've never thought or plan on taking over after the previous sunbae graduated and put me in charge. It's a burden that I've been bearing it on my shoulder, carrying them wherever I go. You all may think that I'm all cool and calm, so happy and jumpy while practicing and your thoughts must have crosses you mind thinking that I don't have any problem to worry about, well no, actually I have lots to think about." He paused, sighing as he an his hand over his face.

Woojin sat there in silent, just listening to him with a cool expression.

"My worries are all over. It juggles between my other course which is Science and of course our dance team. Then there is the thought of me deciding whether I should start doing some part time job to get more money for our dance team, and also for the rent, for the classes and etc. Then there is my feelings that I need to sort out with." Daniel widen his eyes at the last part, slapping his mouth shut after he just slips out about his feeling for the older, thankfully he didn't said the name.

Woojin raised his brow after he heard Daniel blurted out the last part judging by the way Daniel quickly cover his mouth after accidentally talking about his feelings, for someone. Woojin smirk in amusement to Daniel in which the older groan by the sight of Woojin.

"Don't....I don't want to talk about it."

"About what? I didn't say anything, hyung~"

"Yeah, right and you just happen to call me 'hyung' in a manner of persuasion. That's how you always sounds like when you're trying to get the cat of out the bag."

"Like what, hyung~? Like....just like that? No way, hyung~ I never do that."

"You just did like three times in a row now."

"Ohh, did I hyung~"

"Woojin stop!"

"Nope, not until you talk about the last part at the end of your word, hyung~~"

"Shut up!! I'm not talking about that! No freaking way! It's only a stupid crush! No wait! It's not stupid...it's not."

"Ahh, so it's a great crush then? Who is the lucky guy, hyung~"

"Nope...nope..no. No way in hell. Nope...NO!"

"Ahh come on hyung~~ Tell me and I promise you that I won't tell a soul about it. I can even tell you about my crush if you want me to~ You will be suprise."

"What? Wait you too have a crush on someone? Ahh! No!! You're doing it again!"

"Daniel hyung~~ Come on~~"

~

Woojin keeps on coaxing Daniel to get to know about Daniel's secret crush well not so secret now with Woojin taking an interest in knowing who he's having a major crush on. He keeps his mouth shut, all the time when he decided to get back to practice. No freaking way is he gonna tell Woojin about it but he was tempted to know about Woojin's own crush. Damn that snaggle tooth boy.

Woojin keeps on persuading with his aegyo or not so aegyo like to Daniel and his doing attracted Hyeonseob to join in and it was not looking good. Now two boys are demanding for Daniel to tell them about his crush on Ong Seongwoo.

 _'God help me!! Have mercy! Seongwoo hyung, please help me!'_ he cried in his thought while the two keep following him up until he reached his shared dorm room. They will not stop until Daniel tell them in which he did so after so many hours of trying dodging the questions and keeping it still in him.

Jaehwan watches and was crying hysterically at him once he told them in defeat in their living room. He wanted to kill Jaehwan so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	16. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo is thinking hard on Daniel back in Seoul during his stay in Busan. And he hates it when even his best friends knows about him actually thinking back about Daniel.

Seongwoo and Jonghyun tripped to Busan was fun, they manage to hang out with Minhyun and even stay at his place, for the first time seeing how Minhyun's house look like and how his home town is. They barely even sit or stay at home all the while they are in Busan. Minhyun will always suggest them to go out and do something, try new variety of foods, sight seeing the city, going to the beach and shopping for some new arrival clothes or whatever is on sale at the moment.

Mr and Mrs Hwang was the best and the greatest. It's been a while since they last saw Seongwoo and Jonghyun, and was quite thrill when Minhyun told them that they are coming down to Busan, and it was actually their idea on making the two stay with them and not renting any hotel room while they stay in Busan for the whole week.

Today was their last day of their semester break and it's Sunday morning. They had to go back to Seoul perhaps sometimes after lunch, in which Minhyun will joined in since they are going to the same place after all and Seongwoo had already told him that he's coming along.

The three boys went out for the last time, most probably just gonna lounge around their just recently favorite cafe they found somewhere in the heart of Busan. 

Like always, even back in Seoul, whenever the three boys enter any shops, all eyes would turn around and fixed their gaze on the three boys. They were like a magnet, attracting both sexes attention, especially Seongwoo. Most people would never have a thing for bespectacled guy like him, since well, bespectacled looking like a nerd, or a geek for most people, but Seongwoo was different. 

He couldn't hide his true face, his real face using those big glasses of his in front of strangers. They were attracted by his cool, calm, nerdy yet cute and soft and fluffy and warm but actually cold and stoic looking guy. Seongwoo doesn't like the attention, it gives him the chills.

"I'm telling you, did you buried in some really strong magnet or something? Because every where we go for the past few days, you will always attracts attentions, on you." Minhyun open up his mouth, he's been dying to talk about it and it was bothering him, not in a bad way but more proud of and happy how Seongwoo is attracting people to him without his consent.

Seongwoo shrugs off, calmly sipping his hot coffee, for once ordering something else than his usual Caramel Macchiato. 

"I don't actually care." he said deadpanned. Eyes closed shut as he sipped the coffee, he was in full bliss when the scent of the coffee wash over his nose. He were so contented that he unconsciously smile over the scent.

"Well, guess so and I think you only care for one person's attention then." Jonghyun concluded, so suddenly making Seongwoo looking at him quizzically, confused by his word.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, a brow raised up.

"I've been watching you since the day we left Incheon and until today that you keep on checking your phone almost every hours. Were you waiting for someone to call you or text you? Someone with..hmm I dunno, broad shoulder looking like like an overgrown blonde puppy with ear pierced or something?" Jonghyun said nonchalantly with a slight teasing tone laced in.

Seongwoo was still looking at him in confusion until it dawns on him of what Jonghyun just said. Minhyun was snickering at the side, he was amused at the sight. They both was a bit surprised to see Seongwoo blushed for the first time in his entire 23 years of living. Like freaking hell, they just saw him blushed although it was a fain tint flashed across their bespectacled friend.

The said man was too flustered to open his mouth to say anything. HE WAS NOT WAITING FOR THE YOUNGER AT ALL! Lies Seongwoo...lies. He tried to calm himself, trying to get back his composure while both of his friends were now chuckling at how adorable Seongwoo is at the moment.

"I...I was...I was not waiting for him! Whoever the blonde is...I mean, whoever you just said earlier! No!" he was stammering, damn his tongue.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Seongwoo. You don't need to deny though. I know, I mean we both know. You keep on sighing and showing off some disappointment whenever you see there is no new text message or any calls from the boy. Come on Seongwoo, do you think we just know you for like hours?"

"Years Seongwoo. We've known you for 20 years now and you can't hide the fact that you've been expecting Kang Daniel's text messages or his calls all the while we are in our semester break." Minhyun helped Seongwoo on answering Jonghyun's question, casually sipping his coffee.

"What?! No!" he's denying it again. He will never say that yes, he was waiting for the blonde to give him a call or just simply text him asking how was his semester break or how is he doing or whatever. Yes, he was thinking about Daniel since they last texted each other and he was still thinking about why did Daniel asked him whether he was gonna be around for his break or not. He was still thinking about that and that is why Seongwoo's head has been full with the thought of the blonde male. He was not into him! No just no! He's not!

Jonghyun gave him a pat when he sees Seongwoo is fanning himself like he was hot, he was embarrassed.

"Okay, sorry. We'll drop the question then. Guess you're not whipped over the blonde or even care about him then. Poor Daniel." the shorter male said bluntly.

"Why, did something happen to him?" Seongwoo suddenly asked, not even realizing that he sounded like he was worrying about Daniel. He blushed yet again after both of them burst into laughter. Fuck the two of them. Seongwoo cursed them, scoffing at the thought of them teasing him. He shouldn't be like this, not about Daniel that he knew for about few months now and they aren't even that close for him to feel this way for the blonde. 

"Shut the fuck up." he cursed, menacing at the two still laughing friends sitting across him. His blushed had disappear but now a tinge of red flush across his face but it's not a blush but more like he was annoyed, irritated by his friends. He looked away, out of the cafe window, he's not gonna get himself teased again. Not again. 

"Sorry Seongwoo...gosh, you blushed and you even sounded like you were concerned about Daniel. Don't worry, nothing happen to him though. He's okay, as what Jihoon been reporting to me though." Minhyun said after his laugh, wiping away his tear threatening to slip down his eye.

Seongwoo now had his attention back to Minhyun after he said Jihoon had been updating him about Daniel. What the fuck is that?

"What? Jihoon been keeping an update to you about him? Why?" Now Seongwoo was raising his eyebrow, eyes slightly narrowing in suspicion at his taller friend.

"Ohh nothing, he was texting me for couples of days, asking how was my break and everything and then he just suddenly told me about Daniel been stressing up about his upcoming dance battle." Minhyun said, telling the truth about Jihoon asking how he was when he sees Seongwoo was not buying any of the crap he just said.

"I swear Seongwoo, I'm not gonna lie about that. You know Jihoonie never like to lie about anything and the dance battle is not a fake. Our college have been known for having the best dance team, best dance crew since many years now and we have been winning in most of the competitions so basically our dance department are really important. Guess the perks of being a leader of the latest dance group is stressing Kang Daniel then."

After Minhyun ended his word, Seongwoo couldn't help but to think about Daniel again. If anything and if the blonde really wanted to be friend and get closer to him, he should share his worries about the burden for the competitions to him. Seongwoo could share some advice or some word of encouragement to him, because he did learnt how to dance in his old days despite not being able to continue his dance lesson after that and have show disinterested over dancing for many years. Not fully able to leave the dance out, since he did sometime dance to his heart out when he's alone in his apartment just to washed out all the stress. Some dances he learnt when he was a kid.

Jonghyun and Minhyun eyed the raven haired male, exchanging glances with each other. 

"Seongwoo, try and text him if you worried about him. Or maybe, once we reach Seoul later this evening, go and check him out. I bet he will be happy to see you. He must have his reason on why he haven't text or call you for the whole two weeks and guess the competitions have been holding him back into calling or texting you then. He's pressured so pay him a visit later this evening."

Seongwoo didn't say anything, he might do that. Perhaps he could make the blonde share his thought on the upcoming dance battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos.


	17. Sick Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo gets a call from Daniel but their conversation was cut short when Daniel suddenly went quiet and Jaehwan gets the phone, asking for Seongwoo to come over because Daniel needed a 'doctor'.

Seongwoo dropped his friends at their apartment before he made his way to his own. Citrus had jumped to the front seat and slept there while he drove to his apartment, not that far from Minhyun's and Jonghyun's.

His thought is still on the blonde male which later he'll go and pay him a visit. It's Sunday evening but he's not that sure whether Daniel is at his dorm or his dance studio or hanging out with his friends or maybe doing something else, of whatever Seongwoo isn't sure. Lately, Seongwoo haven't been able to finish off his book because of Daniel. His two weeks of break have kept him off his book because of Daniel. He was so sure that he never think of someone like he is thinking about Daniel. He don't, period. But Daniel have been haunting him for the whole two weeks and he couldn't think straight and worried about him, about the competitions.

Seongwoo unlocked his apartment door and closed the door once he were inside. He put his bags into his room, then to the kitchen just to fill up Citrus bowl with some crunchies since he's out of wet food for the time being and will do his groceries tomorrow.

He took a hot shower and changed into his sweatshirt and into a jogger pants, and choose to sit on his couch. He unlock his phone and quickly searched for Daniel's. He was contemplating whether he should text him or directly call the younger. Suddenly his phone starts to ring which surprised him, even almost dropping his phone on the floor. He checked the caller ID, eyes widen. It was the blonde, who is calling him. Did he have a telepathy power or something.

Seongwoo quickly answer the phone.

"Hello?" he gently said.

"Seongwoo hyung? Are you around? I mean, are you back in Seoul?" Daniel's does not sound so good but Seongwoo choose to ignore it for a while.

"Yeah, just reached my apartment."

"Ohh, sorry for disturbing you. Guess you need to rest after the long journey.." he couldn't quite catch the last part since Daniel sounded like he was forcing himself. Almost like straining.

"Daniel, you okay?" he couldn't help but to get worried about the blonde. His voice sounded too wrong.

"......" Daniel didn't reply but stay quiet over the other side of the line. Seongwoo heard a faint wheezing. 

"Daniel....Kang Daniel, are you there?" Seongwoo is getting agitated by the seconds when he keeps hearing the continuous wheezing. He already stood up and ready to dashed out of his apartment to Daniel's, hands grab a hold of his jumper.

"Uhh hello? Is this Seongwoo hyung? Sorry I'm Kim Jaehwan..uhh, Daniel's roommates and best friend. Can you come to our dorm, hyung? I mean Seongwoo sunbae?" the person named Jaehwan asked, his voice was little shaky but still sounded calm and relax.

"Hyung is fine. Jaehwan ssi, where's Daniel? Is something wrong with him?" Seongwoo is already walking towards his front door, waiting for Jaehwan to reply him. He locked his front door once he's out and already walking out of his apartment building.

"Uhh, yeah. Daniel is having a high fever right now. He's is a pretty bad shape and I've already told him to eat his meds and told him to rest. I'm....right now he just fainted, uhh...yeah. Sunbae...I mean hyung, please hurry. Since he called you, I guess you're the only person that could check him out. Sorry for troubling you."

Seongwoo sprinted across the campus, asking for the address or what building are they staying in. Seongwoo didn't think that he could be this concerned about Daniel, especially when Jaehwan just told him that Daniel fainted while he was talking to him. 

~

Jaehwan opened the door after the door bells ring few times, letting Seongwoo to come in. "This way." he said, asking the older to follow him to Daniel's room.

Seongwoo found Daniel sleeping on his bed but he doesn't look like he's having a peaceful one. He keeps tossing and turning, sweats was visible on his face. Face flushed and he was gasping. 

"I didn't know what else to do. I already forced feed him his other meds that he hadn't taken yet and I've even wipe his body with some cold water so that his fever would ease down. Thankfully I came in to check on him when he suddenly loose consciousness while he was holding the phone and manage to caught him before he fell to the ground which was pretty hard to maintain because he's bigger than me. Gosh, he's heavy." Jaehwan occasionally whined as the thought of him carrying Daniel to bed after the big puppy fainted.

"Thanks for the info. When did he developed his fever?" Seongwoo asked without looking at Jaehwan, his feet brought him closer to Daniel, spontaneously checking on his temperature using the back of his hand, after he took off the damp cloth on his forehead. He was hot.

"I think about two days ago? He didn't tell me anything at first but I saw him taking some pills, he thought I wasn't looking. Then I confronted him yesterday and he told him he had fever but told me to not to worry much about it because he said it was not severe, then this morning he was completely out of it. His temperature suddenly spiked up and well....uhh, yeah. Sorry, don't know what else to say. I've been keeping an eye on him since this morning, cancelling all my plan with my friends just to make sure he's okay. I even told him to not go to his dance practice. He was stubborn but at least he listened to me for once. He always listened to Jisung hyung more."

Seongwoo turned to look at Jaehwan, "Jisung? Yoon Jisung seongsaenim?" Jaehwan nods his head. 

"Yeah, Yoon Jisung hyung. We're friends with him and even Choi Taewoong hyung too. You know him right?" asked Jaehwan as the shorter male walks up to Seongwoo and stood beside Daniel’s bed. Seongwoo just hum and look back to Daniel.

”Will he be okay, hyung? Since umm you’re a medical student and you must know lots of stuff about...”

Seongwoo sshh Jaehwan with his finger placed on his mouth. “He will. Don’t worry.”

Jaehwan sigh in relief by Seongwoo’s word. They both fell into a comfortable silent except for the sound of sheets moving around and Daniel’s constant panting.

”Jaehwan ssi. If you want to go out then go. I can stay and look after Daniel for you.”

Jaehwan flails his hand and shaking his head to Seongwoo, “No no, I’m good. Daniel would probably want me to be here or....” Jaehwan paused as his eyes fell on Seongwoo who was brushing off Daniel’s bang to the side and running his fingers through the blonde’s hair. He just remember that Daniel is having a major huge crush on Seongwoo and this should be a good time for them to get closer. 

“You know what, as a matter of fact, yes I’ll go out but will be back in 2 hours or so. Is that okay, Seongwoo hyung?”

Seongwoo gave him a nod without even looking at Jaehwan so the shorter male smirk. 

~

He left Daniel under Seongwoo’s care as it was requested by the older himself but not forgetting to tell Seongwoo about where to find food or Daniel’s changed of clothes, the kitchen, bathroom and all others since the older is staying over which is rare for Seongwoo to ever stay at a friend’s house.

After that, the dorm became quiet leaving only him and Daniel with Seongwoo still sitting on the bed beside Daniel. He thread his fingers along Daniel’s blonde locks. They were soft as it feels through Seongwoo's fingers. He then took the already warm wet cloth on Daniel's forehead to dip it into the new refilled cold water that was brought by Jaehwan minutes ago before the shorter male left the dorm. He squeeze the extra water out from the cloth before placing it back on top of Daniel's head, cover them up to the crown of his head. 

He watched the younger breathing getting steadier by every seconds but not completely at the normal pace yet, and occasionally Daniel stops sweating little by little but his fringe was dampen by his sweat so Seongwoo pushed back his fringe, lapping it with wet cloth. 

"I guess...I should cook for him some porridge." he said not to anyone else except himself, standing up in the process and left Daniel's room and went to the kitchen.

He checked the contained of their fridge, hopefully there is some edible ingredients for him to cook Daniel's a proper porridge. Thankfully they have a good amount of stock stashed in their vegetables portion and Seongwoo did find other ingredients he wanted to use in their top shelved cupboard as well. Seongwoo folded his sleeves up until his elbow carefully and starts with cooking the rice. The perks of living alone for 3 years and cooked for himself over all those years had paid off since now Seongwoo can cooked a proper meal for anyone and not only to himself. He can easily divide the portions and carefully washed or rinse the vegetables then cut through them in any sort of sizes or shapes.

Even though he busy himself with the porridge, Seongwoo didn't forget to make a quick trip to Daniel's room once in a while, checking if the blonde is okay or not, then continue back with his cooking when Daniel is okay.

At one point without Seongwoo knowing, Daniel had woken up by the sound of someone going through the kitchen, the colliding metal utensil made him woke up from his slumber, even though it was not a proper and the peaceful sort of slumber. His head was spinning even when he's lying on the bed. Sweats was forming still all around his face and even body. Daniel try to register where he was for a short seconds before he easily recognize the walls and the things all around the room which he is in his bedroom.

Daniel reached up to his head to where the still half cold wet cloth placed on his head. At first he didn't remember what had happen to him or when did he climb up on his bed until seconds after that he remember he's called Seongwoo asking if he was back in Seoul and then all of a sudden Daniel felt a pang of throbbing pain shooting through his head that made him passed out, like all of a sudden. He didn't end his call with Seongwoo properly. 

"Crap.." Daniel mutters, voice were croaky and it sounded like he lost half of his voice at that moment. Daniel shifted on his bed, taking off the wet cloth and placed it on his bedside table, then sat himself up.

Half way of his attempt to sat up, he paused when his eyes met with a familiar looking tall figure standing by the door with somewhat a tray of food as Daniel guessed. He was surprised to see that the familiar figure was Seongwoo when the raven haired male starts to move closer to him until his face was much more visible to Daniel's eyes. He gasped, half of his brain said that this must be a dream and he is still sleeping or maybe he just woke up in another dimension and half of his brain said that this is real and Seongwoo is really there, balancing the tray in his hand and is currently walking towards him.

Daniel pinched himself and whined when it hurts. So he't not dreaming and this is real. Seongwoo, the person whom he have been wanting to see and was missing like crazy and who he called earlier and crushing on is here, right in front of him.

~

"Hey," Seongwoo said simply when he's closed enough to Daniel, placing the tray down on his thigh when he sat on the bed. He stretched out his hand to feel Daniel's temperature with the back of his hand, and with his action made Daniel jumps a little by the sudden touch.

"Hmm, it feels better than earlier. How are you feeling?"

Daniel was still too shocked to try and respond to the older. Seongwoo waited for him to talk as he spontaneously ran his hand over Daniel's hair in a affectionate way of caring for a sick person as Daniel think.

"I cooked you a bowl of porridge. Sorry for using your kitchen without asking, but Jaehwan ssi said I could if I needed to." Seongwoo's voice was gentle and Daniel had never heard him like that.

"T-thanks." Daniel manage with his hoarse voice. His throat was burning and uncomfortable to him. Seongwoo looked at him with worried expression downing his face.

The older than starts scooping the porridge with the spoon, gently blow off the porridge to cool it off a little before offering it to Daniel. He shoved the spoonful of porridge to Daniel, "Ahh." he said to Daniel. The blonde was taken aback by his action but he did as the older told and open his mouth for the older to feed him. Daniel had never tasted something this good in his 22 years of living and he thinks that it tasted better than his own mother's. Sorry eomma.

"Tasty." he said with a small smile flashing on his face. It really does taste so good and Seongwoo was proud of his own masterpiece. Although it's only a simple chicken vege porridge but he was glad that the younger likes it. Daniel swallow down the porridge and then again like a small kid wanting to be fed by their mother, open his mouth again and Seongwoo gladly feed him with another spoonful of porridge and the action goes on. They didn't talk about anything but sometime they did smile and even chuckles in between each feeding.

Daniel never heard or see Seongwoo smile or laugh before so it was a blessed to him that he gets to see him do so today. And even being fed by the older was really a great gift. Seongwoo is like a boyfriend who is lovingly taking care of his sick girlfriend or boyfriend which Daniel was totally happy about it. They are not even close to call themself boyfriends or anything else. They are just friends, who Daniel is having a huge crush on Seongwoo without Seongwoo knowing about it. For now, Daniel wants to keep as how it is for a moment and just enjoy this very moment he is currently in.

Seongwoo occasionally swipe off some porridge that were at the corner of Daniel's lip if he found some and then spontaneously licked it off which made the younger's breath hitch at the scene. The scene made him coughed severely, making him chokes a little by it too. Seongwoo quickly put aside the tray and grab the glass of water which he had placed on the bedside table and gave it to Daniel. The blonde immediately down the water in short seconds. Seongwoo rub around his back to make him feel better. Once he does, Seongwoo took the glass away and wipes off the water that was dripping down of Daniel's mouth with a paper towel.

"You okay?" he asked after he did so.

Daniel just nods his head. He tried to calm his heart. It was thumping so fast and loud and he didn't want Seongwoo to hear.

They went into another comfortable silence and continuing again the feeding section until everything was clear off the bowl. 

"Here, drink this. You feel much better after drinking it. It's honey tea, it'll make your throat feels better. Trust me." Seongwoo grab the tea and gave it to Daniel. He made it specially for Daniel since the younger was having a sore throat judging by their earlier conversation through the phone call and it goes worst after some times. 

Daniel didn't wait any longer and slowly sip the tea. It was warm and really tasty. Very refreshing, nice and he feels the warm liquid go down his throat and he could feel his throat is feeling better. He mouthed a 'thank you' in which Seongwoo replied him with a smile. This time it was a very warm smile. It almost looks like it was a loving smile.

"Okay, you've been fed. Now, we need to give you a shower and changed into something better. You're getting sweaty and it's not good for your health. Shall we? I'll help so no need to be shy about anything."

Daniel spits out the tea because again he was surprised by Seongwoo's word. "Wh-what? Help me...with shower? Hyung...no it's fine. I...can do it myself." he tried to reason with Seongwoo. It was already great to have Seongwoo's helping him with feeding him and cooked for him but he didn't need his help in showering him. He can do that by himself, because he's gonna get a heart attack soon.

"No, I'm helping you whether you like it or not. Now, let's go. Shower time. Finish off the tea quick." he ordered crossing his arm over his chest, waiting patiently for Daniel.

"H-hyung, really...I."

"Daniel."

"Y-yes?"

"Quick. Shower then sleep."

"But.."

"No but. Faster."

Daniel didn't dare to argue with Seongwoo so he quickly downed the whole tea and then let Seongwoo dragged him out of bed and into the shower. He stripped himself without Seongwoo telling him to and sat on the toilet bowl waiting for the older.

Seongwoo came in afterward, sleeves still rolled higher than his elbow and also his pants were rolled up as well until his calf showing. The blonde was in his boxer and he was blushing at the thought of his crush giving him a shower. He couldn't contain himself.

"Shampoo?" the older asked after he had make sure Daniel was all drenched and his hair was wet enough for him to washed his hair. The younger point his finger towards the bottle of shampoo in which Seongwoo quickly grabs it a squeeze out a promising amount of shampoo onto his palm. It was peach flavor, Daniel's favorite.

"You like peach?"

Daniel nods when Seongwoo goes on a starts with washing his hair. "Always my favorite." he replied humming in satisfaction by the feeling of his head and scalp being massage by Seongwoo.

"Mine is apricot. But peach is my favorite too. One of my favorite."

"Ohh, I like apricot too."

"What else did you like? I mean, what is your favorite food or drink. That sort of stuff."

Daniel was thinking it through while Seongwoo keeps on shampooing him. "Umm, I like gummies? All the sweet stuff and uhh coffee, beer or wine."

"Gummies? Sweets? Beer? Wine? Daniel, those aren't good for your health."

"I know but I can't help it. Gummies are my haven and my everything."

"Yes, it also will make your teeth rots and you'll easily get cavities if you keep eating them."

"I've been eating them for all my life and my teeth are perfectly fine."

"It's rotting slowly, Daniel. Trust me."

"No its not."

"Yes it is so listen to me and stop eating those if you don't want to end up going to see the dentist and have them remove."

"I won't and it will never gonna happen."

"Your wish. Just don't come complaining at me that I didn't warn you. And beers, wines too. They're bad."

"How bad?"

"Just...bad. Stop drinking them and drink more of plain water. It's good for your health."

"But, they are water too."

"Kang Daniel, can't you differentiate between whats good and whats not good for you? Even if those are still a sort of drink, water to be exact, they are not good for your health, for the nth times now. Stop making things worst."

"I know what is good and not hyung. I'm not dumb."

"I didn't say that you are. Listen to me, okay?"

Daniel didn't reply him and Seongwoo stop washing his hair and leaned forward to find Daniel was pouting. Seongwoo couldn't help but to smile at the cute sight of Daniel. Okay, he just think that Daniel is cute so it's not a big deal.

"Don't be sad and sulky, Daniel. I'm trying to make sure that you're healthy and live better."

"No, it's fine. I know. You're doing a good thing for me and I thanked you for that and also thank you, for being here and taking care of me, Seongwoo hyung."

Seongwoo was smiling again, this time it was wider. "No problem. You kind of make me worry when you suddenly didn't say anything while we were talking through the phone."

"Sorry, I fainted. I didn't know how did it all starts. How I get this fever too. I didn't remember staying under the rain or something."

"Must be because you were too tired and haven't slept properly for past days. You've been practicing for the competitions didn't you?" 

Daniel was taken aback, he turned to face the older. "How...did you know?"

"Jihoonie. Actually, Minhyun told me this morning. He said Jihoon had been talking and reporting about you to Minhyun. He said that you've been stressing over the upcoming battle. He even said you've been practicing non stop, everyday and every hours. At least you didn't skip any of your science class but still you didn't get a good rest after all that, so probably that is your main reason if falling ill, Daniel. Your body need to rest, and it's shutting you down by giving you fever. Don't force yourself too much. I'm sure you'll do great in the battle."

"I....I don't know, hyung. I'm scared. Scared that I didn't practice hard enough and fail them. I'm..."

Daniel widen his eyes when he felt himself being pulled in and head resting on Seongwoo's chest. "H-hyung. S-Seongwoo hyung. Wait, you're...my hair is."

Seongwoo ignores Daniel calling out to him and he surprised himself too when he just pulled Daniel into a hug and feeling how Daniel's wet and still full of shampoo rest on his chest and wetting himself up in the process.

"Don't be like that, Daniel. You'll gonna do great and I'm not lying to you. I've seen you dance once and I know that you're really good and will surely win those battle easily. So, don't try to de-motivated yourself. Promise me that."

Daniel blinked, but then nods his head. He sigh out contented and was happy that Seongwoo is making him feel better and the hug is gradually makes him calm down and all the worries washed away.

"Promise. Thank you, hyung."

"Most welcome."

~

They finished off with the shower and Seongwoo helped in picking Daniel's changed of clothes. Once Daniel changed into his set of new clothes, Seongwoo drag him by the hand and pulled Daniel towards the bed again.

He commanded Daniel to sleep and not to think about the battle and just sleep. His voice was still hoarse but it was better than before. His fever is slowly coming down and Daniel had stopped sweating.

Seongwoo stay and waited for Daniel to dozed off to sleep and making sure that he was already deep in sleep before he pull the blanket up to Daniel's chest and tucked the younger in. It was still early but Seongwoo wanted Daniel to have a good long rest so he's gonna make sure that Daniel is sleeping and rest well. He smiles warmly at Daniel sleeping face, threading his fingers through Daniel's recently washed hair.

"Sweet dream, Daniel. And get well soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos and grammar errors.


	18. Niel's Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part where things had happened after that night of Daniel's being sick. He was in dazed for the whole day. And Jaehwan being the gossip king.

Daniel was in dazed, eyes were dreamy and droopy when he sit at the cafeteria that afternoon with his friends. He was grinning and was gazing at nothing in particular, hands were playing with the plate of his favorite spaghetti, stabbing and twisting the spaghetti with the fork but not deciding to eat them, but he is more interested in playing with it. The younger sigh all the while, but it was not because he was having trouble or unhappy about something, just sighing contentedly.

Hyunbin and Jaehwan kept looking at Daniel, and they sometime exchange glances with each other when ever Daniel sigh. It was so weird to see the giant blonde puppy like this. It never happen before as the three had been friends for many years.

Hyunbin was the first to spoke up, whispering to Jaehwan who is sitting next to him.

"Jaehwan ah, what's wrong with Daniel? He kept on sighing and look at his eyes, those are not normal." he pointed out the fact to how Daniel's eyes are.

Jaehwan try his best not to laugh because he knows exactly what is wrong with their muscular friend. "Ohh, well let's just say, something happen when he was sick like a week ago."

"Ohh you mean when Daniel having a high fever? Why, what happen though?" the taller male asked in curiosity. He really wants to know the reason behind Daniel looking like a lost puppy but in a good way, or you could say he looks like a puppy that is currently in love.

They both looked back at Daniel and when they are sure that he is still dazing, Jaehwan tell the story of what exactly happened  a week ago.

"You see the day before that day I asked him about the meds he's been taking secretly as he thinks I didn't see him eating them and he told me he had developed fever and told me nothing to worry about because it was not that serious. Then the next day, you know I cancelled all my plans with you guys and with my other friends from the music department just so that I could accompany him and make sure he's okay, right?"

He paused and checks if Hyunbin is following him and he did as the taller nodded in response before he continue back his story.

"Then, I overheard him calling someone and it happens to be his crush, Seongwoo sunbae. I swear I wasn't eavesdropping but Daniel didn't close his door so I accidentally heard him talking with him. And well as a good friend I went to see if he's okay only to find him suddenly blanked out and almost fell to the ground, thankfully I caught him but damn he was heavy."

"Okay, then what? It still didn't explain why he's looking like this."

"I'm getting there, so be patience. Anyway, Seongwoo sunbae were still on the line because I heard him calling Daniel's name, so I ended up talking and explained what happen. And you know he came to our dorm in an instant when I asked if he could come. Like that's new bro. Never in my life I've seen the cold Ong Seongwoo they all been talking about came to our dorm when I told him Daniel fainted. Dude, that is a whole new level of perhaps Seongwoo sunbae is liking Daniel too."

Hyunbin gaped like this was the most shocking news he had ever heard off. He pushed Jaehwan to continue because he was excited and nervous to know what happened next. "Go on! What happen after that!" Jaehwan slapped the taller because he was too loud and several eyes were looking at them, but at least Daniel is still too busy gazing off into the horizon.

"Okay okay, so basically Seongwoo sunbae then nursed Daniel back to health for the rest of the day. I left since he said that he'll be taking care of Daniel and I was like 'what the hell, Daniel need his time alone with Seongwoo sunbae.' so I left them alone and came back like hours after that. Dude was surprised me and even shocked me until today is that when I came home, they both held hands. Like, freaking held their hands like this!"

He demonstrate with him holding Hyunbin's hand in his own, clasping them together. Once again, Hyunbin gaped, now mouth are open wider and he muffles the urge to fan girl over it. Jaehwan just pats his shoulder while he nods, understanding the feeling that Hyunbin is currently going through.

"Yeah, I seriously don't know the exact reason on why they hold hand that time with Seongwoo sunbae sitting at the edge of the bed, head resting on the side and with hand held tight by Daniel which the said person right now dazing off held Seongwoo's sunbae up to his chest, like freaking hell."

"Did you take a picture?"

"Ohh of course I have! Dude, I won't be Kim Jaehwan the great Gossip/Paparazzi King over nothing if I didn't have the hot picture of uri Niel holding Seongwoo's hand as they slept." the brunette smirked playfully with his eyebrows wiggling around as he fished out his phone to show it to Hyunbin. Proof of him taking their pictures, like a lot of it in every angle he could get.

Hyunbin try to hold back his laugh, watching how Daniel gripped the older's hand tightly onto his chest and Daniel was facing Seongwoo as he curled up like a prawn, face almost touching Seongwoo's raven black hair, like he was about to kiss the older's hair.

"Keep this so that later we can use it to blackmail Daniel in the future." they both high five each other and smirk mischievously at the still dazing Daniel. They snickered while they watched Daniel once again sigh in the lovesick way. 

The blonde's mind is fully occupied with Seongwoo at the moment as he remember how they spend their whole day together with Seongwoo keeps on nursing him with lots of care and how Daniel finds that Seongwoo is practically really sweet and at the same time sarcastic because Seongwoo would often add some sarcasm when they talk but it was nothing serious. Also the older had slowly open up more about himself but not up to talking about his past in which Daniel had found out about from Jonghyun, and Daniel will wait patiently for Seongwoo to talk about it once he's ready. Every minutes, hours he spent time with Seongwoo that day made his love for the raven haired grew wider. It was the best day ever for his entire 22 years of living. 

"We need to get him back to reality, Hyunbin. He's drifting off so much right now, and he didn't even take a bite of his spaghetti at all." Jaehwan said looking at the already cold spaghetti that constantly getting stabbed and twirled around by the fork.

"Yeah, we should." and the taller male leaned closer and snapped his finger in front of the blonde's face which it work and Daniel was brought back to life (like he was ever dead).

The blonde blinked looking at his two friends as they chuckles at him, he tilted his head in confusion.

"Welcome back, Daniel."

"Yeah, welcome back to our dimension. You've been gone for so long that your spaghetti had became soggy and cold. Poor spaghetti." Hyunbin teased, wiping his eyes as if he was in tears, mouth jutted out in a pout as he looked down at the plate of long forgotten cold spaghetti.

"Ahh...uhh." Daniel couldn't get his words out, but he did somehow find himself blushing at the thought of him spacing out and was thinking about Seongwoo for the whole time. He's not hungry anymore so Daniel pushed away the plate, glancing at his wrist watch for the time. He jumped and quickly stashed up all his things in his bag, leaving Jaehwan and Hyunbin looking at him in confusion.

"Where are you going? Class won't start in the next 2 hours....HEY!" Hyunbin shouts when Daniel scramble from the table out of the cafeteria not before he heard Daniel say, "Look at the time. I gotta go and meet Seongwoo hyung. Bye!" and the blonde was out of the picture.

"Did he just bailed on us....for Seongwoo sunbae?"

Jaehwan nods but couldn't help but feels happy at his friend, "Looks like it. Let him be because it's a good thing because they are getting closer."

Hyunbin hummed, he couldn't agree more and be happy for their friend as well. Daniel is getting closer and closer to be more than friend with Seongwoo, so they will support him until it happens.

The two of them pumped up their fist but to no one in particular but basically for the blonde that had left the cafeteria.

**"HWAITING! HIMNAE!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos and grammar errors.


	19. Ong's Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo is confused about his feelings. Not sure if it's playing with him regarding Daniel. His two juniors came to confront him and make Seongwoo realized about his feelings.

Seongwoo was sitting in the library at his usual spots, hidden away from the rest of the students. Several books were piled up on table since he needed it. He haven’t been going on any sort of books for the past weeks and he told himself that he need to catch up with all of them. Seongwoo is a bookworm, he can finished up a whole book within hours and in a day, he can finished up to 3 books or more there is no classes or if he isn’t needed at Mr Choi’s infirmary.

He tried his best to get his attentions only on the book and pushed away all others from his head but there are one thing that is very stubborn that does not want to leave. Kang Daniel.

If has been a week since he last seen the younger blonde when he was sick at that time. Seongwoo was not a cold and heartless person when it comes to a person who is need of help like Daniel did, even if he didn’t asked him to. That day he helped in taking care of the younger male, nursing him back to health for the whole day since he had a high fever and was weak and helpless.

Seongwoo even waves off Daniel’s roommate  and best friend out of the dorm so that it’s only him and the younger boy left. He mentally wanted to slap himself that day but what past is past. They had fun and he’d enjoy spending time with Daniel and getting to know him little by little.

He was too caught of with his thought that the raven haired had long forgotten his book that he’s holding in his hand. He was too occupied with his thought about Daniel. 

Something weird is stirring up in him each time after they spent the day together and for the whole week after that day, his head is full with the blonde. That’s why right now he’s trying his best to get his mind off Daniel and gets into his book. 

~

Jihoon and Daehwi shows up after that, easily spotting him since it is his favorite spots in the library. 

“Seongwoo hyung~” both of them chirped as they headed their way to the older male. Seongwoo had lift up his head to them once he heard their voices.

”Oh, Jihoonie...Hwi ah.” The two boys took a seat when they reached the table. Some books were in their hands, putting it on the table afterwards. 

“Hyung, it’s been a while. How was your semester break? I heard that you’ve gone to Incheon with Jonghyun hyung to visit your parents then to Busan where Minhyun hyung is.” said Daehwi scooting closer to Seongwoo peeking through the book which the older is currently reading.

”Oh yeah. It was great. I had fun.” Seongwoo replied nonchalantly. It was great except that he had to remember back his past one time but thank god Jonghyun was with him.

Jihoon hummed, “Hyung, can I ask you something because it’s kind of make me all curious to know and i’ve been itching to ask you.”

Seongwoo and Daehwi both turned to look at Jihoon, “Sure, what is it.”

”I’ve been wondering...when are you gonna confess to Daniel hyung?”

Seongwoo eyes widen at the question, and he wanted to yells out about whatever nonsense is the younger talking about, especially when it’s about Daniel who have been torturing his mind for the whole week. Daehwi nodded as if he was curious too and turn to meet with Seongwoo’s eyes.

They both waited for him to answer.

”Wh...what ever do you...mean? Confessing?” Wow is it just me or does the library suddenly feels hot right now. His heart was beating so damn fast that he is sure that they were gonna come out of his ribcage. He was not expecting that, not ever.

”You know what I mean hyung. I mean, are you not in love with him?” The pink haired boy asked again. 

Okay he needs to breathe and calm down. He had no idea and why does Jihoon and Daehwi thinks that he had those sorts of feeling over the blonde boy. They’re practically friends and the last week, both of them had became closer with them now visiting each other more often mostly at Daniel’s dorm room. Or sometimes Daniel would come to the infirmary after lunch or after his last class and later walking together for home.

Seongwoo had to admit that Daniel was a fun guy, he finds that Daniel would laughs in almost anything, even when he was being sarcastic to him or criticize somethings it will always leads him to laughs out loud and the best part that Seongwoo finds Daniel cute (yes, he’s cute) is that his eyes will turned into a half crescent shape which hides away his eyes everytime he laughs and also his bunny teeth would stick out when he smiles or grins up wide. Also he just learn that Daniel have a mole situated under his right eye which is his best trait.

But even so, he does not have those sorts of feeling for Daniel. Is he? No of course not. They’re just friends and nothing more, or are they gonna be more than that? Surely not and he think that Daniel is not into guys and he’s not too or was he into guys and Daniel is too?

Wait what is he thinking about anyway. Why should be concerned whether Daniel is interested in man or not. He shouldn’t be like this and get back to his book again like he always had. Anyway he need to give them his answers so that they could shut their mouth up and no more asking about when will he confess.

”What makes you think that I have those sorts of feeling for Daniel? We’re both men and I’m sure that he’s not into guys at all. Yes I had to admit that he’s handsome and cute at the same time, but that does mean I have feelings for him.”

The two boys pouted their mouth, somewhat disappointed with his answer. Was is wrong for him to say what he feels like? Because honestly that’s how he feels right now or maybe not, it doesn’t matter but it won’t happen or maybe it will. Stop that!!

”Hyung you seriously don’t think of him like that right, I mean you guys have been closed for the past week, there must be some sort feelings here and there while you guys hang out.” Daehwi exclaimed as if he can read and guess what is Seongwoo is thinking and how does he feels for Daniel.

”No, there is no such feelings, Daehwi.” He concluded. 

Again they gave him that same look, why though? Is there something that he didn’t know that they know of? And why asking him whether he have any feelings for Daniel or not and looking all disappointed when he said he didn’t.

~

An hour later after he was being interrogated by Jihoon and Daehwi on all about Daniel, and giving them a flat, simple answer back in results with them looking disappointed for the multiples time, he was free from all that and left the library for his shift at the infirmary. 

Mr Choi had to run an emergency errand and had left Seongwoo incharge for that evening until he’ll come back after completing his errands. 

There was not much to do, so Seongwoo settled down with his book again because he was distracted earlier for the whole hour because of all the questions and Daniel occupying his mind while they throws him questions about that person.

He was going into his second chapter of the book that time when he heard a light knock and a soft voice calling his name which is very familiar to Seongwoo’s ears in the past week.

”Come in.”

And the person that have been keeping his mind in all those week finally showed himself since they promised to hang out today.

Daniel smiles brightly at him and Seongwoo thinks that he’s gonna die of heart attack even though he’s used to Daniel’s smile now but everytime he did, they never fails to make his heart beats faster than how it should be. He needs to get his heart check soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	20. Citrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Daniel meet Seongwoo's cat for the first time and he talks about his two girls back in Busan.

“Seongwoo hyung~” Daniel calls out the older’s name in his usual childish tone because he’d done that before the past week whenever he misses the older or when he just plain wants to act like one without reasons needed. Not to forget with his killer bright smile. 

Seongwoo was too shocked to even move or respond to Daniel because he’s having difficulties in breathing and his heart, it’s pumping so fast. Damn Daniel with that smiles of his. Snap out of it will ya! He mentally slapped himself to get him out of his shocking stature so that Daniel won’t notice.

”Hey, Daniel. You’re here early.” He try to say it as calm as he could. Honestly he blame his heart right now. Why did it do this to him. Why when he does not have that sorts of feeling for the blonde boy and that is for the ntn time today he have been saying that and it’s true, or was it not? 

Fucking hell! Just decide which is it right now and stop swaying here and there!!

Daniel tilt his head a little at the question, he glance at the wall clock for the time. Was he that early? Or Seongwoo is just playing him but obviously not since Seongwoo never jokes on anything. They did promised to meet at 2 pm and it’s already 2.13 pm. He’s definitely late and not early.

”I thought we promised to meet at 2?” He replies back after making sure that he didn’t mistaken their promised appointment.

Now Seongwoo was the one who were looking a little puzzled with his head tilted a little. He must have forget then. Seongwoo rubbed his temple at him lost track of time. Of course they did planned on meeting at 2pm and he forgot to tell Daniel that he had to take over Mr. Choi’s infirmary which is really all of a sudden since he actually didn’t have any schedule with Mr. Choi but he had to come because of a sudden urgent matters that Mr. Choi had explained to him.

”Oh, sorry Daniel. I should have told you that I needed to help out with running this place today. It was un call for and...wait how did you know that I would be here instead at where we should be meeting anyway?” Curiosity suddenly strikes on Seongwoo when he realized that they promised to meet at the campus field where they had met for the first time but not here at the infirmary.

Daniel was smiling at him impishly as he turned his gaze away from the raven haired male. “Ohh, err well I bumped into Jihoon earlier and he told me that you will be here instead so I straight away came here than going to the field. I swear I’m not stalking you.”

”I never said that you were. Don’t think that way.” The older gesture for Daniel to sit at one of the chair around the infirmary. “Sorry again, but if we still going on with the plan then you have to wait for it after some more hours though and I think you’re be having your next class within 2 hours?”

The blonde nods his head, amazed that Seongwoo had remembered his schedule for that day when he recalls telling Seongwoo about his schedule for this week just once and he didn’t think that the older were listening.

”Then, let’s meet up after your class then. By then I’ll be off my shift and we should meet hmm...come by my apartment?” Seongwoo suggested cooly without much emotions in it.

Where else Daniel was shocked that for the first time since they met each other and now having to get closer and closer to one another, Seongwoo had invited him to his apartment. For the first time and Daniel was rather excited at the thought of finally able to see the older’s apartment. He had once asked if he could come and visit Seongwoo at home but the older shot him down with a flat no and Daniel had never asked again after that.

”Really? I can come and see...I mean your apartment?” He excitedly asked him just to make sure that he was not dreaming. Seongwoo nods his head confirming it. The blonde smile brightly once again, which again made Seongwoo’s heart flipped for the nth time now. Fuck my heart he thought.

~

As promised, Daniel went to his class within 2 hours and met with Seongwoo once again after his class ended. He had received a text message from the older during his class about where is his apartment located and it’s not that hard to recognized it because the building that Seongwoo is staying is the only building that allows their students to stay out late at night without any curfew needed and is the only building that allows them to keep pets around which was actually Daniel’s first choice of renting the place because he needed to bring Rooney and Peter with him but his parents didn’t allowed him and he choose the current place he’s staying right now.

Daniel is somewhat jealous of Seongwoo able to rent one of the apartment room. Must be the perks of being in a dean lister and being the best students in the whole campus. Plus one more reason why Daniel wanted to stay in the same building that Seongwoo is currently is, was because they don’t need to share with anyone else and choose to stay by themself instead which Daniel had wanted as well but god forbids him.

He is curious on how Seongwoo’s apartment would look like and how is his roomate will be if he has any. He reached the third floor where Seongwoo's apartment located by the text message he received earlier.

On his way, Daniel dropped by the convenience store to buy some snacks and beer, gummies which is mostly is Daniel's kind of treats. He had forgotten Seongwoo's telling him that eating sugary treats and only drinking the alcohols aren't good for health.

Once Daniel stand in front of Seongwoo's apartment, he nervously press the doorbell. He waited then, biting his lip in the process. Why is he feeling like this? It's not like he's gonna ask Seongwoo out or going on a date with him or whatever sort of romantic things that comes out of his head too. They are not in that level yet and Daniel is shy. Yeah, he just admitted that he's shy to ask someone he likes out or even confess his feelings for them especially to Seongwoo. It was harder than he ever thought it should. Seongwoo was special.

"In a minute!" he heard Seongwoo yells from the other side of the door. Daniel listened to every steps that older is taking, sounded like he was running around the room or maybe he was just imagining things. 

"Citrus! Get down from there!" he heard the older cried in which made his cock his eyebrow in confusion by the name he heard the older cried to, Citrus?

The door clicked and there he is, the person that had Daniel's heart bind and chained to since the first day they met. He was looking extra soft today with his hair styled in a coconut shape but almost looking like the character from Star Trek, what was his name again? And those usual glasses of his and he sported a pastel green sweater and follow by a grey sweatpants. They fits him perfectly and made him look extra fluffy and soft to the point where Daniel wants to cuddle and hug him in his bear hug, but what really caught his attention was a grey fluffy cat in Seongwoo's hand. Daniel had never seen those sort of breed before but he does know what they are. It was a maine coon cat and to top it all of the cat had a pair of lime green eyes. She was a beauty and Daniel is a sucker for cats.

**_(A/N: If you are curios how Citrus looks like, this is how she looks like. The eyes of the cat in the picture is green but imagine it to be that sort of brighter lime green eyes. :D)_ **

 

"Oh no.." he mutter, covering his mouth trying to hold back a squeals when he watches how the cat tilted her head to one side, ears perked up as her lime eyes looks at Daniel curiously.

Seongwoo caught the way Daniel looked at his cat and thought that it might not be a good idea of bringing Daniel to his apartment. Maybe he's allergic to cats and hates them. He should have asked before he suggested him coming to his apartment.

"Are you afraid of cats? Allergic to them perhaps? If so, we can leave and just go out to.." Daniel was fast to deny, waving his hands around to stop Seongwoo from talking.

"No no no no! I....I...love them, adores them too much! So much! Ohh gosh, she's really pretty and god look at her fur! So thick and fluffy and her eyes, wow. So mesmerizing! Can I hold her?" Daniel stutter all the way until he stuck out his arm to the cat, while he looked at Seongwoo, asking if he could hold the cat. Seongwoo was a little surprised but he nods his head in the process and carefully pass Citrus to Daniel's arm. 

He watches at how Daniel immediately cooed at Citrus when she was in his arm, stroking at her thick soft fur and even talking sweetly at the cat, like he was talking to a baby. Seongwoo can't help but to find it adorable. He leaned against the door frame at the sight of Daniel cooing Citrus, which to his surprised Citrus mewled and enjoys Daniel's stroking her fur and even licked his hand when it came in contact with her mouth when Daniel scratches under her chin.

"She's really beautiful, hyung~ I never thought that I could see one in real life since I had never seen one before in Seoul or back in my hometown. Gosh, she too damn adorable! Ahh, her fur are so fluffy and soft and thick and so beautiful. You must have taken her to the pet shop to groom her because she is stunningly pretty and clean. Aigoo~ her eyes are the best part. You're so lucky to have one.  I have two cats back in Busan, named Rooney and Peter which is actually females because at first I thought they were males but I mistaken their gender sometimes after that hahahaha..silly me right. Ohh wait, sorry hyung, I'm rambling a lot right now. Talking about cats and all and about my cats and..."

Seongwoo let's out a chuckles which made Daniel stop talking and looked at the older. He freaking just chuckles people! Daniel had never seen him chuckling yet or has he? He forgot but is he did, then god have mercy on him right now because seeing the older chuckling with his noses scrunched up a little was the most cutest thing that he had ever see, minus his cats and Citrus held in his hand right now.

"That's okay, Daniel. I'm glad that you like cats because I thought you were more into dogs or maybe just hate cats so I was scared that you might be allergic to one or so. And thanks, she was gifted to me when I was 15 years old and she had been staying with me since then. We grew up together and she was still a small kitten back when I first had her. My parents bought her specially on my birthday, and she came from a far away actually. That's why that made her special, to me of course. Her name is Citrus, because if you have guessed it, is because of her lime green eyes. She's about 2 years of cats age now and pretty big isn't she." Seongwoo smile warmly as he stroke Citrus's head which earned him a soft mew from the furballs.

"Ohh wow, that's really amazing hyung. Your parents specially bought her when mine is just a stray but well they are family. Ahh, her name really suits her and guess she is younger then my cats then hahaha since Rooney and Peter are about 3 years of cats age or was 4. They have been my babies since I was still in middle school." Daniel said, still stroking the grey cat. He then passed Citrus back to Seongwoo.

"Ahh, well hope that one day Citrus could meet Rooney and Peter. And you're from Busan? Just like Minhyun then."

"Ohh, Minhyun sunbae is from Busan? I never knew that." Daniel stepped in when Seongwoo told him to come in, shutting the door once he's inside.

"Yes, he's from Busan but was in Incheon when he was 4 years old and had gone to the same school with me there and Jonghyun. He later moves back to Busan when he was about 12 years old but we've met again here in Seoul when we both enter the same middle school and until today along with Jonghyun. We've been bestfriends since we were kids." Seongwoo walks to his kitchen, putting Citrus down as the cat trails behind him because it was snack time. Daniel watches how the cat's long tails swing side to side, excitement evidence as she waited for Seongwoo to feed her. She was truly a magestic looking cat. Her fur was thick.

"Ohh no wonder they always sticks around you." the blonde came into the kitchen and sat at one of the stool. 

Seongwoo pours in the crunchies and Citrus immediately gobbled down the yummy treats.

"Yeap. So, where are we going then? Any specific places that you want to go to?" Seongwoo finally asked after he took a seat across Daniel's. Eyes not leaving the cat as she ate the crunchies.

"Hmm, if you don't mind. Can we...um, just....stays in? I mean...at first I wanted to ask you out for a movie...and then maybe grab something to eat but then...." Seongwoo had turned his head whe Daniel spoke but then he follows the blonde eyes when he looked at Citrus, there was lots of adoration and love in his eyes. It made Seongwoo smile at him.

"You want to stay and play with Citrus, is it?" he concluded. Daniel bits his bottom lip, but he nodded in return. He was too in love with the cat and he have been missing Rooney and Peter in the past months that he needed to play with someone and Citrus was the closes being to him right now.

"Can I? I mean, may I? No! I mean, are you okay though, Seongwoo hyung?"

Daniel's heart skipped a beat as the latter smiles ever so soft and lovely for the first time at him. Oh gosh, my heart. I can't breathe.

"Of course we can. Somehow, Citrus has taken a liking to you as well. Funny how she easily grew attached to you maybe because she sense that you love cats so much and have your own set of cats that she immediately grew attached with you. I don't mind though since..." Seongwoo glanced over his shoulde towards the kitchen window, he sees drizzles of rain start to fall down from the sky, as the sky grew darker by every seconds. "It's raining." he concluded.

Daniel hadn't noticed when he walks his way to Seongwoo's place. Thank god he manage to reached the place before it starts to pour down on him because he's not ready to get sick again and his dance competition is gonna start in about two weeks from now.

"Thank you hyung. Ahh, I didn't bring my umbrella with me."

"You can stay here if you want though. I have a spare room and you can use them tonight. Don't try to run for your life under the rain, you'll catch yourself another fever if you do so. Just stay here for tonight. I have some clothes tha could fits you and you can play with Citrus for the whole night and we can enjoy some movies together and eat some snack, judging by the plastic bag you've brought with you are snacks, right?"

The blonde smiles sheepishly as he was caught about bringing snacks over but Seongwoo didn't mind. And it's a plus about having to spent his time tonight here in Seongwoo's apartment and play with the older's cat. He really need to thank the god more since he was blessed with this chance in spending some more quality time with his crush. Damn, he's truly happy. Thankfully that he doesn't have any classes tomorrow and Seongwoo does too so they had the whole night and day if they want to all to themself. Daniel is gonna enjoy this evening so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.


	21. Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel stays over at Seongwoo's for some meal that Seongwoo had offered. They play with Citrus for a short while before Seongwoo continue on with his cooking. And they cooked together. Also, a very small hint he throws to Daniel about his feelings for the younger. Still not 100% sure about his feelings but he can't deny it any longer. Just that, Daniel seems to be oblivious about it.

Citrus was purring all the time whenever Daniel stroke her head, under her chin, behind her ears and even her bum where it close to her tail. She like being pampered by Daniel a lot and she would mewled, purr and even stroking around the man.

Daniel would just chuckles when the cat is starting to grow attach to him. He had been giving his attention to Citrus after her meal. He was now sitting on the kitchen floor with Citrus playfully lay down on her back, showing off her belly like she was asking to be stroke there which is usually not the best part to do so because cats hates being touched on their belly and they would always bites them or clawed them if they do so except for Citrus. She loves being stroke on her belly, and Seongwoo always did so whenever she was being playful and needed her owner’s attention.

Daniel was thinking about it, whether he should or should not stroke her belly. He did get clawed by his cats when he touched their bellies and he made a mental not to never do that again.

Seongwoo was busy with preparing them some meal, taking away the bag of snacks from Daniel earlier and he sigh at the sight of the alcohols. He didn’t say anything and just took them away and placed them in his fridge just to let them get cold so later they can drink it. He drinks but not all the the time. The older noticed Daniel was staring at the grey cat who is still flashing her belly at him and wiggling around, purring and meowing asking to be pet but Daniel didn’t move so Seongwoo think that he must be afraid to do so.

Seongwoo turned off the tap and walk closer, bending down to ran his finger on Citrus’s belly which the cat purr even more when Seongwoo did it. 

“You can touch her...on her belly I mean. She likes it, a lot. Don’t be scared of thinking that she might bit or scratch you because she won’t. Go ahead.” Seongwoo assures the blonde as he gave him a small smile, hands still roaming around Citrus soft, thick fur.

Daniel looked at the older for a short while but seeing how the older is smiling at him in that way makes all his worry to go away, so Daniel slowly ran his hand on Citrus's belly and instantly the cat purr once again, it's more of an adoration sort of purr or satisfaction and Daniel smiles at it.

Their hand ran around her thick fur, Citrus was wiggling here and there and both males chuckles at how cute she is acting. At some point, their fingers brushed against one another when they met at the center part of Citrus's belly which send them jolts on the sudden touch. They both withdrew their hands away, like they were electrocuted by one another. Daniel suddenly couldn't look at the older, holding his hand with his other one. It was really something but it's not like they never touch before. Daniel practically held Seongwoo's hand for god sake when he was sick. This is nothing compare to that day.

Seongwoo was looking away as well, but what makes him a little bit different than Daniel reaction earlier is that he was blushing. It was simple touch, accidentally brushed against one another and nothing else, and it's nothing compare to the day when Daniel held his hand tight up to the blonde's chest which was really something that he shouldn't be remembering about at the moment because it made him blushed even more, now in deeper shades of red. He could have sworn if Daniel turn to look at him right now, that the first thing he'll see is his ear. Seongwoo's ears are burning right now, and he couldn't hide them even if he want to.

The raven haired fixed his glasses that slips off from the bridge of his nose now hanging on the tip and he clears his throat and stood up. "I...I'm gonna continue with...with what I had just left off." and he left Daniel alone with Citrus, to starts with the meals once again. He need to get away before Daniel notice him blushing.

He took his apron and put it on him, rolling up his sleeves at starts with preparing the meals for the both of them for tonight. Since Daniel wanted to just hang out in his apartment instead of going out, so Seongwoo have to cook something for them and later he will get the guest room ready with some blankets and extra pillows he had stashed up in his closet. His face was still red but it's getting lighter and almost fading away.

_Focus Seongwoo! Focus and stop blushing! Goodness those are just simply hands brushing against each other!_

While he trying to remain calm and fighting off with his own mind, Daniel had left Citrus alone and headed to where Seongwoo is, standing by the counter with an apron on and all ingredients for whatever menu for tonight scattering on the counter. He stood beside the older, eyeing all the vegetables, chicken, fish and all others with a smile.

"Hyung, what are you making?" Oh fuck, Seongwoo just cursed in his head when Daniel suddenly spoke from his side. He didn't noticed him at all and when did the blonde even moved to stand by his side anyway.

_Calm down and don't stammer. Ong Seongwoo calm the fuck down!_

"Bul...bulgogi." Ohh fuck me for stammering. Seongwoo just cursed to himself.

"Beef bulgogi?" Daniel questioned and he didn't noticed Seongwoo's stammering and Seongwoo was thanking the god by that.

"Yeah, did you not like beef? Do you want me to.."

"No! No, I love beef and in fact, I haven't eat any good korean beef in a while now. So that's why I asked." the blonde flashed his trademark killer smile that had make Seongwoo's heart stopped this afternoon. Shit, he really need to get his heart check, this shouldn't happen to him not when Daniel is a guy, and a freaking guy who can make him feel weird in sort of a good way is really creepy and....weird.

~

"Ohh, then you're in luck then." Seongwoo said in the most relax tone he could muster. He can't go and stammer again for the sake of his own and he should really stop blushing right about now and throw away whatever this feeling that is playing around with him right now.

Daniel was jumping around in small steps at Seongwoo's side. He was looking so excited at the sound of beef bulgogi. He wonder how will it taste like when Seongwoo is the one cooking. Daniel had never tasted anyone else cooking beside his mother and the cafeteria lady or from the restaurant. So he was really curious on how the older's gonna taste like. He get to taste the porridge from last week and those were heavenly. Daniel even said that they were better than his own eomma's.

"What else are you cooking?" he eagerly asked the older, as he watched the older smoothly cut the vegetables like a pro. Wow, he was fast and looks like a professional chef and Daniel was interviewing him.

"Hmm, most probably kimchi jjigae will be in the menu and also buchimgae. Is that okay with you?" Seongwoo asked not looking at the blonde as he need to get everything ready quick.

Daniel was beaming in excitement in all the menus Seongwoo just said. Kimchi jjigae! Buchimgae! Beef Bulgogi! Oh damn, they are his favorite, heck FOOD is practically Daniel's favorite. He doesn't have a specific favorite so he likes everything that he could consume and digest as his favorite.

"That's cool. Haven't been able to eat any kimchi jjigae for a while now. Hmm, ahh hyung just by the name of it is already making my mouth water." 

The older chuckles at the statement. Daniel is simply too cute for him to ignore. He turned to look at the younger, smiling at the blonde with pure fondness and adoration which made the younger's heart skipped a beat and slightly blushed.

_What the hell was that? Did Seongwoo hyung just smile at me with....with, I don't know...Ohh god, his smiles is so beautiful and he's killing me!_

Seongwoo's smiles was mesmerizing for Daniel, it made the older look even more soft when he already is with his pastel green sweater on and those hairstyle. It made him wanted to just pull Seongwoo closer and starts kissing the older square on the mouth and hugs him tight, but he can't. Not right now so Daniel need to stay down.

The older didn't stop smiling at him, not until he turned away to continue with his ingredients. Daniel is flying sky high right now.

_Calm down, Daniel. It might be nothing and he might have smile to his friends like that as well so it's nothing special. Calm down!_

"Daniel.." the older calls out and snapped him from his thought and have his attention on Seongwoo.

"Yes, hyung?"

"Can you help with cooking the rice? My hand is full right now so..." Seongwoo looked back at the blonde, hands up with one knife in his right hand and a piece of red meat on another. Daniel nods his head and start looking around for the rice cooker. When he found it, Daniel asked where the rice are. Seongwoo told that was in his pantry and Daniel goes in to find it. How can an apartment like this can have a pantry which is really a mystery to Daniel.

"How many cup should I cook?"

"Hmm 2 1/2 is fine. I can fry the leftover for tomorrow if there is any."

"Okay."

Daniel goes on with scooping two cups of rice then for the last one he make sure that it was fill up half of the cup and pours it into the pot after that. He rinse the rice as he remember how his mother had told him. At least three times or until the rice water is not that murky or just simply all clear.

"Am I doing this right?" the blonde asked when he carefully rinse the rice, not sure if he's doing it in a correct way or not. The older went to check on him, standing close to Daniel, making the younger's breath hitch by the sudden presence standing so close to him. 

"Yeap, you're doing good. Make sure they are thoroughly rinse and then with the cup, use it to fill the pot with 3 cups of water. Dry the surrounding of the pot before you put it in the cooker." Daniel just nodded to his order and he glance at the older after he left to continue with his own task.

_Whoever marrying this guy, is the luckiest person ever._

~

After Daniel finished with the rice and making sure that everything is going smoothly, he went back to Seongwoo who at the moment is frying the beef. The blonde watched how serious Seongwoo is, flipping the beef here and there then like a pro chef, he hold the pan and starts flipping them without using the thong. The sound of the beef being cooked make Daniel's mouth water. 

What amazed Daniel more is that the older is multitasking between frying the beef then goes one with the kimchi jjigae that is currently boiling at the other stove. Seongwoo check on the stew, he added the tofu seconds later and gave it a taste. Daniel stare at the older, watching how Seongwoo was thinking through on the taste.

"Daniel, come here and have a taste and tell me what's missing." he walked over and let the older fed him the stew, blowing the stew slightly before he shoved the spoon in. Seongwoo wait for the younger to give his feedback.

"Hmm, did you put in the doenjang?" Seongwoo nods.

"Maybe add a little bit more of that. And maybe some more gochujang, if you don't mind. I kind of like it a little spicier." Daniel grins at the older. Seongwoo snorts at him but obey the younger anyway. He added some more the gochujang (korean chili paste) and the doenjang (korean bean paste) in. 

"It was kind of bland wasn't it?"

"Not at all, hyung. It taste great actually but since you asked for my opinion so I had to ask you to add some more of those paste in."

"Oh is it that tasty? I thought they were bland."

"Nah, you're imagining it. When you say it like that, it must be because you're already used to your own way of cooking it and that's why you feel it kind of bland but maybe already that good for you."

"Yeah well sort of. I haven't had any guest coming and eat dinner with me for years so that's why I need to make sure that everything is delicious."

"Wait, you haven't cooked for someone else for years? What about Minhyun sunbae and Jonghyun sunbae? Didn't they come visit you and ate with you or..."

"No and they don't usually ask me to cook for them and said that it's easier to just order take outs or ate at the restaurant or something."

"Ohh, then I'm your first ever guest to get the honor in tasting your meals, the meals that you cooked by your own hand then?" Daniel is smirking right now. He was really honored to be the first guy to get to taste Seongwoo's home cook meals. He doesn't want to sound giddy but he did. Seongwoo is making him feel special all of a sudden.

The raven haired noticed how the blonde is smirking at him, so he shake his head and lightly smack the younger on the arm.

"Okay don't start with that. It's only dinner and it's nothing special about making dinner for a friend. At least you're the first friend to never suggest in getting take outs or anything." Seongwoo turned back to the kimchi jjigae and then back to the beef.

He didn't catch how Daniel's face falls after he said they are 'friend'. So, Seongwoo only sees him as a friend than and nothing else. He could already guess as much. What do he expect, he didn't confess yet so he can't expect for the older to take the hints he's been giving or maybe Seongwoo didn't even catch all the hints at all. He hints were just a simple bright smile that turned his eyes into half shape crescent whenever he sees the older and it was somehow his greatest smiles ever. Then some of the playfulness and the cute tone he's been adding in his voice when they are together. And of course the way Daniel has been staring at Seongwoo is so much adoration that he is sure that Seongwoo had noticed it by then.

Even thought it kind of hurt when Seongwoo claimed that they are just friend or he just decides that, that's what they are, Daniel didn't know that Seongwoo too had been throwing some hints at him. It was spontaneous and kind of more direct than Daniel's. 

One example would be the one Seongwoo had smiled at him with so much fondness and adoration just minutes ago. Seongwoo don't usually smile at someone like that if he didn't have any interest to them or love them. He didn't smile to Minhyun or Jonghyun like that. He did to his mother and father. And now he did to Daniel. Seongwoo might be still denying it, but he had grew fond of the younger and adores him to even gave his that smile but pity Daniel didn't catch or know what it mean.

~

They were just simple hints and if people didn't know them, it's a bummer. For both Daniel and Seongwoo, that is how they are at the moment. None seems to catch what they giving to one another. So they decide to just lay low.

Daniel helped with frying the buchimgae after Seongwoo had told him what to do. He was no pro when it comes in cooking something but with Seongwoo's help, he manage not to burn anything and get the buchimgae ready and well cooked. For the first time, he was proud of himself. 

"Nice job. Now, go and put them in the plate. The bulgogi will be ready soon. Scoop some rice out as well, if you can."

"Okay, will do. Should I just use any plate in your cabinet or do you have any specific plates for serving the food?"

"Any plates is fine."

Daniel goes on with the simple white oval shaped plate for the buchimgae. He then went on and starts scooping a bowl of rice for each of them. He is drooling when he saw Seongwoo bringing in the bulgogi onto the table. The smell in intoxicating him. It's mouth watering, mind blowing.

They both chuckles before they say their prayers and starts digging in. Daniel is in heaven and he was really grateful that god had blessed the man in front of him, thanking the god for meeting him to Seongwoo. For now, he's not gonna think about the 'friend' thing and just enjoy the evening with Seongwoo. That applied to Seongwoo as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Typos and errors alert.


	22. More Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo visit Daniel at his dance studio and he brought along his two best friends with him. Surprising Daniel with his sudden appearance. And again, throwing hints of feelings which Daniel is still slightly or still very much oblivious, thinking that Seongwoo is just playing around. Plus, Seongwoo is changing. Slowly changing back to his old self, all thanks to Daniel, which Minhyun and Jonghyun are very thankful off.

"Yo my man, Daniel!" 

Once Daniel just stepped into his shared dorm with Jaehwan, the shorter male greets him in the most annoying way he could muster. Those shit eating grin face need some good punching if Daniel was not in a good mood. He just came back from Seongwoo's place after staying over last night and spending some more time, having lunch with the older before he decide to leave.

"Shut up, Jaehwan. What the hell are you doing here anyway. Don't you have vocal class or something?"

The shorter male clicked his tongue, wagging his finger upfront on Daniel. 

"Dan my man, everyone in campus was granted a day off from class today. They literally announced it yesterday, were you even listening though?"

Wait, did they? How come he didn't know that only. He only know that they didn't have any schedule for his own course today but never knowing that all other students too. Which was weird.

"Oh, did they?" 

Jaehwan snorts, "Yes, lover boy. There was some technical problems going on at the main building. The say it has something to do with the loosing some important data in the system or something. Not sure though. You should ask your lovely Seongwoo hyung. He might know what's going on." the shorter smirk. Daniel really want to punch his face right now.

He ignore the shorter and headed to his room instead. He needed to get to his dance practice later, as he had promised to Woojin, Hyeonseob and the rest of them. They need to get everything prepare for their upcoming battle. It's not that far and Daniel is getting anxious every now and then.

He changed into his sports attire, which is more comfortable to move around when he needs to do some jumps, or flip or b-boy. 

Jaehwan is already seated in the couch with a bag of chips in his hand, another hand is currently holding the remote and switching the channel, searching for a good tv program when the shorter looked at the blonde.

"Where are you going?"

"Studio...need to practice."

"Ohh, okay. Say his to Woojin and Hyeongseob for me." Jaehwan wave his hand up and continue back with pressing the remote.

"Yeah, see you later." and Daniel is out.

~

"Ah, Niel hyung is here!" Hyeongseob said after Daniel walks into the studio. They all had waited for the older to come. Daniel went to put his bag pack down and proceed to the center of the dance floor.

"Alright, before we start I just need to say that whatever that we are gonna go through next week and whether we win or not, let's just have fun and do our best to show the greatest stage of all times."

They all cheered, chanting on and yells out loudly before they goes on and starts practicing. While Daniel was sick last week, Woojin had come up with some steps and new routines that they could do for the battle. He later visit Daniel at his dorm along with Hyeongseob to show the dance step. The couldn't force the older to join them that time since Daniel was sick and was instructed to stays in bed for two days, by Jisung and also Seongwoo.

They didn't say anything and just proceed with their daily practice with the blonde and will go on to his dorm to share whatever they had came up with, which they recorded with their tablet.

It was easy, smooth and well organized. The dance step is not that hard for Daniel and even amateur can try out the steps. There is only one part of the steps that is hard for almost half of the group, which was Daniel's own specialty. B-boy. At least Woojin get the step right since he was the one who created it and only him can dance that way, instead of the others. Woojin can't go asking the rest of them to practice the b-boy he just show off so he decided only him and Daniel will do the b-boy while the rest did the other part.

They all goes on about an hour of practice before Daniel calls it quit for a short break. Everyone fall to the ground, panting away for air. Some of the younger ones volunteer to grab them some drinks, so two of the boys left the studio for to some drinks for all of them.

Daniel and Woojin lean against the mirror. 

"So, how was it hyung? Do you think it would work?" Woojin asked as he gasped, looking at the blonde man beside him.

"Sort of. The steps are well formed and easy to master them. We just only need to add some more, sparks in it. You know, a little bit more challenging steps."

"I know what you mean, hyung. But I couldn't get any idea out for now. Do you have any? Since you are best in modern dance and b-boy, I'm sure you can get some random moves go on."

"I do actually. I'll show to you guys after this. For now, let's just relax a little. We have a long day to go and if possible, I want us to master every steps by today."

Woojin could simply nods his head in agreement. All of them only have one day of break which was actually today for them to get every done and ready. They all decided to go with Daniel's way and try their very best to remember and get the steps in their head by the end of the day.

~

"Why did you want to check the dance studio though?" Minhyun suddenly asked after he, Jonghyun and Seongwoo stepped into the music department building and headed straight to the studio.

"Just, because.." answered Seongwoo. 

"Yeah, like that is the only reason you wanted to come here anyway. But, why though? Is it because Daniel is here and you couldn't get enough of the boy after he left your apartment like hours ago?" Jonghyun and Minhyun smirk mischievously at the raven haired. 

Seongwoo regretted in ever telling about Daniel was staying over with him last night if he know that his friends are gonna teased him like this.

"It has nothing to do with that." he said flatly.

"Oh yeah, then why did you tell us that you were freaking out when he stays over? Are you sure that you're our Ong Seongwoo that we've known and grew up with being all cold and so very quiet. Who are you and what have done with our Seongwoo?" Minhyun teased, poking on Seongwoo's cheek.

He swatted his hand away, glaring at the taller male. He hate them.

"I was not freaking out."

"Yes you did."

"Am not."

"You are."

"I said I'm not, Minhyun."

"And I said you are, Seongwoo."

"Shut up!"

"No way."

"Ughh, you're the worst."

"Thanks, I take that as a compliment."

Seongwoo groans and shrugs. He can't handle these as they laughs at him and keeps on teasing their bespectacled boy. He hates them so much.

~

"By the way..." by then, Seongwoo groans even more when Minhyun once again open his mouth after he's stop a minute ago. The taller raised his crow at the raven haired.

"What now..." Seongwoo said, when they just reached the dance studio and heard the loud music playing on behind the door as Seongwoo reach on to the doorknob, looking back at Minhyun and Jonghyun.

"I just noticed or maybe not. Ever since you became friend with Kang Daniel, you have been talking more and more and smiles even more now. Is he that good that even us, your best of friends couldn't even get you to smile almost everyday or talk more than two words out of you, but Daniel did."

Jonghyun nods to what Minhyun just said and looked at the raven haired. "Yeah, he is something huh. Did he just spellbound you or something?" Jonghyun asked.

"What? No, he didn't...I just...well, he's." okay, he was stammering. He couldn't think on what is the reasons on why Daniel had been able to get him to talk more often and smiling even since they met, became friends.

Jonghyun and Minhyun watches with amusement at their friend stammering. 

Seongwoo shakes his head, "Let's not....just, let's not talk about that right now, ey?" the raven haired then twist the doorknob and open the door to the dance studio.

They were greeted by the sight of group of boys jumpy, and dancing, then gliding around the dance floor. The screeching sound coming from their shoes each time they twist or turn or walks around the room.

Seongwoo could easily spot Daniel, standing in the middle of the group and leading the whole team. They closed the door behind them once they walked in and watch the group in awe. They were doing great and Seongwoo thinks that Daniel was the best one among all of them.

While Daniel was busy and was too focus on his steps, he gave a short glance over his side from the mirror and he was surprised to see Seongwoow as standing and is watching him and his group of friends, along with Minhyun and Jonghyun.

He stops abruptly and clapped his hand twice, signaling for another break. They all pants and grateful for the break because this time they had been continuing practice for the whole two hours without any of them realizing it until just now. They did however noticed the new faces in the room when they saw them from the mirror and turned to looked at the three new people.

Some of them still remember Seongwoo and they proceed with their 'hello' or 'nice to see you again' or just bow to him. Of course they did the same to Minhyun and Jonghyun since they know who they are and by the rumors of Seongwoo's two friends who have been going around with him since their first day of college. They are practically well known, in different sort of way.

Seongwoo with being the dean lister, an honor student and the overly handsome guy by the small accident that occurs back in the cafeteria like a year ago or so. Then Minhyun with his incredible looks and athletics. Not to mention smart too. Lastly Jonghyun with his outstanding skills and talents in drama class which was a surprised coming from one of the medical student and also smart too.

~

Daniel skipped towards the older with a wide grin. "Hyung, what are you doing here?" he said in between breath, sweats was rolling down from his head to his cheeks.

The older smiles at him, in which made Minhyun and Jongyun gasp at him but then they boy smirk in amusement. Amazed that this blonde boy was the reason and the sole reason behind Seongwoo's frequent smiles and good mood. They know but they won't say anything to the raven haired, for now.

"Nothing, I just...wanted to see how you were doing."

"Ohh, ahh right. I did told you that I will be here today after I left your apartment earlier."

"Indeed you did. You guys looking good with practice just now."

"Really? I don't think that we're doing that much though. Still need more practice and need some more power in it, I mean need the element of surprise so that when they all watch, they would go stun and eyes wide open and all that."

"Hmm, that might happen. I don't think you need to add more steps to it. You guys looks like you were soaring through the sky and boy, those steps you just pull though, that was an awesome one. Thumbs up for that." Seongwoo stick two thumbs up with a wink.

Ahh, there goes with the heart skipping a beat. And there goes another gasped from the two friends. 

"Ahhh...hahaha, thanks....That was really...nothing special, hyung.." Daniel was stammering, rubbing his neck up and down. Gosh, he feels hot. And the feelings he had yesterday came again. What was the meaning behind his wink though? 

It's probably nothing like how he smile with those fondness at him last night since Seongwoo did say, they are 'friend.'

"What are you talking about. You're great and you're gonna do fine next week. I'll come by and cheer for you guys if you want."

Ohh, there it is again. Is Seongwoo hyung gonna kill me with all those compliment and well, is he giving me false hope right now. Gosh, he need to stop. I can't take it. Does he like me in a way of a friend or more than a friend. Aghh!

Daniel find it hard to cope with Seongwoo being all so friendly and smiley at him right now. His head still keeps repeating on the word FRIEND like a broken tape. But what if...what if Seongwoo actually think of him more than just friend even though he said that they are friend. What if Daniel still have some hope for him to be more than just friend to Seongwoo. Should he confess? 

~

Minhyun and Jonghyun had already left the two shy love birds alone because they were completely ignore by the two when both of them saw each other and talk to one another. Damn, Seongwoo really need to man up and stop denying that he had some feelings for the younger male. They know, because honestly Seongwoo would never smiles so bright and looking very happy at someone if he is not in love or not having any feelings to the person. 

Seongwoo is showing everything to Daniel and he had been doing so in the past week as Minhyun and Jonghyun had been observing by Seongwoo's sudden changed of behavior, and the way he talks well he still sound normal but just that he talks more often but longer rather than a simple 'yes' or 'no' or 'hi' or 'bye'. Then he was smiling more and more which make some of the girls and boys swooned over the cold guy. Well, he's not that cold now. Seongwoo is getting warmer and more friendlier now. All that happens after he became friends with Daniel and then when he nursed the younger back to health when he was sick.

Seongwoo is still dense over his own feelings but Minhyun and Jonghyun know that Seongwoo, without his consent had developed feelings for the blonde.

Also, Daniel had his own feelings grew even bigger by every seconds or days they spent, according to Jaehwan and Hyunbin and now also to Minhyun and Jonghyun.

Even Jihoon and Daehwi had asked about when Seongwoo is gonna confess or when one of them gonna say they like each other. It's frustrating to watch now.

"Hey, Jonghyun. Don't you think that we should...hm, try to get those two go on a date or something?"

"Like....a blind date maybe."

"Ohh! Yes! That would be perfect. Or maybe just forced Seongwoo to say he likes the blonde boy. I'm sure Daniel is too."

"Haha, of course Daniel likes Seongwoo, Minhyun ah. He practically came to one day and asked me about Seongwoo's past and I...kind of told him. Don't be mad but I jus think he need to know."

"You did what? Jonghyun ah, at least tell Seongwoo about it. He might get angry if he find out that you..."

"He won't. Trust me, because look at him. He's changing and the reason behind that is the person standing in front of him. I don't think he will get mad at me for ever telling Daniel about what happened in the past. He need to forget that and starts living his live he have right now. Start with Daniel."

"You're right. He need to stop and focus at the present times."

"Yeah."

They watches how their friend is smiling and even laughing to some little things that Daniel is doing or maybe jokes about. They smile at their friend, happy that Seongwoo is becoming more and more like the old Seongwoo they had been missing. The bright Seongwoo, all thanks to Daniel. The only thing left if just to make him admit he have feelings for Daniel. They couldn't wait for any longer to listen to every time the raven haired denying or trying to hide that he ever have those sorts of feelings for the blonde. He was terrible in hiding his feelings from Minhyun and Jonghyun, but he is good in hiding them from the younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	23. Zoned Out

It's the week of the dance competition and Daniel is restless. As the leader of the group, he takes full responsibilities on his team members and making sure that everyone is fit and healthy for the day of their battle.

He had stayed up most nights just to make sure that their dance step are perfectly in sync and everything is smooth.

Daniel even stayed at the studio after hours just to sharpen up his own steps and sometime he was accompanied by Woojin and Hyeongseob or any others of his members. He is more responsible with the b-boying part which really gonna the show stealer of the day.

Jisung and Taewoong would come to make sure that he's all good and making sure that Daniel isn't overworking himself much because the last time he did, the blonde ended up stay in bed with high fever and even getting his ankle sprained or broken that they had to put him to full bed rest for a month or just simply put the cast on.

He know that he shouldn't be too worked up but he can't help it. He never wanted to lead anyone and he's no leader to begin with but the previous senior said that Daniel were born to lead and he have a bright future besides the rest of others. That's why he pointed Daniel to take over the college dance team and lead them to success until his last day of college. He accepted it without a second thought and only with excitement. Now, he knows how much it's a burden to lead and making sure everything goes on way he wants and all sorts every day.

He was more stressed out previous year after he took over the dance team, but just recently the stress slowly decreasing after he met Seongwoo.

Perhaps when he sees the older walking around campus, or texting him which ended up with a short reply or no reply at all, or just bumped into him by accident, or just goes on to annoyed the older during his shift at the infirmary is enough for Daniel to feel better when he goes for practice. Seongwoo helped him a lot now, with the older constantly asking if he's okay or stopping by the studio to see him and the group practicing or just smile at Daniel, is a pure bliss for Daniel.

Seongwoo helped him so much, now with the getting even closer and closer and even, if what he think they are doing right now, openly flirting to one another. You could say that it's flirting since Daniel would often compliment how handsome Seongwoo is and the constellations moles are adorable, and the older would retorts back with the same compliment on how Daniel's blonde hair making him stands out the most and how his bunny teeth is cute when they stuck up every time he smiles.

Well, it just happen recently in the past week which really a drastic changes in their friendship but Daniel never seems to notice about Seongwoo's giving him hints. He was damn oblivious despite the openly flirting.

~

"Daniel, you need to calm your ass down. The competition is not even starting in the next 2 days and you're making a big fuss for almost 3 whole hours now. Get a grip." Jaehwan groans, as he ran his hand up and down his face. He watches how the blonde was mumbling something incoherently and pacing back and forth in their shared dorm room and then stopping in the middle of the living room and doing whatever sort of motions as Jaehwan think would be from his dance step for the competitions before he continue with the pacing and the mumbling.

The blonde didn't reply or try to retorts at the shorter male because he as too deep in his thoughts to even listen to Jaehwan.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures." with that Jaehwan fished out his phone and starts dialing up Jisung, Taewoong and Hyunbin. He even sent a short text to Seongwoo without Daniel knowing. (courtesy of Minhyun, ohh the handsome Minhyun)

 

 **King Hwan** : I need help. Urgent matters which resolved around a certain 'PEACH' looking human being in my dorm right.

 **Eomma Sung** : Why, what's wrong with Daniel?

 **King Hwan** : I didn't say that it's Daniel.

 **Model Binnie** : Yeah, like there is anybody else that fits your description on a peach human being other than Daniel.

 **Appa Woong** : Does this have anything to do with his dance competition again?

 **King Hwan** : No or....maybe, yes and I didn't say that it's Daniel.

 **Eomma Sung** : Shut up, Jaehwan. Stop being persistent and tell us what's wrong with him that you need us to come by.

 **King Hwan** : *pouty emoji* Fine. Well, because the freaking guy is currently not in his right mind and I need urgent help from you guys before he decides to uhhh do something crazy and out of his mind.

 **Appa Woong** : Like what? Jump out of the window? Cut himself with a knife?

 **Model Binnie** : Hyung~ Being scary and dramatic.

 **Eomma Sung** : You, Choi Taewoong need to shut that evil mouth of yours. Daniel is not crazy and stop thinking that he'll go and kill himself when this competition is the most important thing for him and our college.

 **King Hwan** : I thought, Seongwoo sunbae is his most important thing..

 **Appa Woong** : Seongwoo? Ohh, Daniel major huge crush. Wow, I guess he is the most important beside the competition.

 **Model Binnie** : What? How come I didn't know about this.

 **King Hwan** : About what? Niel's huge crush on Ong Seongwoo?

 **Eomma Sung** : He told us months ago remember? 

 **Model Binnie** : Ohh...right, I forgot.

 

They keep on going until Jaehwan paused to see what the blonde is doing. Daniel is zoning out. Ohh damn, he need the help right now or Daniel will be drag to hell by Satan soon.

Before Jaehwan could punched in his text to their group chat, there was another 'ding' coming in not from the group chat. A wide grin came across the shorter male. He immediately type a short reply for the person texted him.

"Ohh, Daniel is gonna go whiplash over this." evil snickers left out the boy's mouth as he eyed the still zoning out Daniel.

~

About 20 minutes later, someone came knocking on the door and Jaehwan dashed towards the door.

He opened the door for Seongwoo and before the older could even greet him, he was already being pulled in by Jaehwan with a mischievous smirk flashed across the younger's face which make the older a bit scared of whatever the boy is planning about.

"Hyung, please fix him. I can't stay because I have choirs coming in an hour, so I gotta roll!"

Jaehwan didn't let the older say a word and straight away grab his backpack, giving a the older a knowing wink and a smirk before he's out of the room. Seongwoo could swear he could hear the younger laughing loudly through the hallway.

Seongwoo turned to face the zoning out, dazing Daniel sitting on the couch. He's a mumbling mess, all because of the dance battle coming soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	24. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What they have been waiting for happens.

Seongwoo slowly approached the still out of place Daniel who is sitting on the couch. He gently placed his hand on Daniel’s thigh to snapped him out of his zoning space. He first calls out gently on him.

”Daniel...”

He calls, Daniel still spaced out. Not responding to him, so Seongwoo calls out again.

”Daniel..hey.” 

Nope, still no respond. Guess he need to get rough. Seongwoo reached up to both Daniel’s shoulder and shook the younger hard to get him out while he calls for him again. Before that he took off his glasses and carefully placed them on the table.

”Kang Daniel, yah. You need to snap out of it right now. Daniel ah!”

At the third shakes he sees that Daniel blinks and then snapping himself out of his zoning out space and now trying his best to focus on the person sitting beside him. Daniel blinked once, twice and thrice at the sight of Seongwoo because honestly, he thinks that it must be a dream and right now he’s dreaming about Seongwoo sitting there in his dorm with him, hands on his shoulder and looking dashing handsome without his glasses.....WAIT WHAT!?

Now Daniel really paying his attention on Seongwoo when he just noticed that the older had removed his glasses off, and for the first time he met with a clear pair of brown warm orb eyes. He felt like he’s being sucked into the older’s eyes, it looks so warm and damn, he’s too hot without glasses.

He watches how the older’s lips curved into a smile.

”I guess that you’re back to reality again. Good.”

Seongwoo retract his hand off the shoulder and rest them on his lap. Eyes still not leaving Daniel’s.

The blonde tried to talk but he only manage a small squeak out of his mouth which made the older chuckles at him. 

_Oh my god, no. Please have mercy on my heart. Please god, it’s bad enough he’s almost dying just by thinking about his competition and but now it’s getting worst with Seongwoo chuckling, and smiling and not wearing his glasses. Somebody call a doctor, wait...there is a doctor in the room, a soon to be doctor whose trying to give him a heart attack._

He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him but his body was having his own mind that time. He leaned forward and give the older a peck on his cheek, right above the constellation moles.

Seongwoo’s breath hitched at the feeling and his chuckles died when he felt Daniel’s lip on his cheek.

Only then does Daniel’s mind came back to his own after what he just did. He slapped his mouth, as he realized he just kissed the raven haired on his cheek. 

_Why the hell did I do that!! He cursed dramatically in his head and also he feels like smashing his head on the table or the wall or just dug deep into the ground and buried himself so that he’s never see the older again. He didn’t mean to!! Dammit!! No!!_

_Seongwoo hyung gonna think I’m weird or maybe a freak or just crazy for kissing him! No!!! There goes my dream of having a romantic life with him or marrying him and adopt some kids too or maybe even fuck...no! That’s not the point. Stupid, dirty mind of me!_

~

While Daniel goes on about what he just did earlier and eyes cast away from the older, Seongwoo had find himself blushing at the feeling of it.

Thankfully that Daniel wasn’t looking because right now he’s so crimson red right now that he didn’t want the younger to see him like that.

If Seongwoo have to say something about what just happened, he would have to say that he likes it. Yeah, he likes when Daniel kissed him even if he’s doing it without thinking. He likes...Daniel too. Yeap, he admits that he’s feeling for the blonde guy changes since the time he spent his day with taking care of the younger, wait no, actually he already start liking the younger when they first bumped into each other. Although that time he didn’t know who he is or not really into the phase of talking to him or simply open up to to him, but Seongwoo was attracted to Daniel without him realizing it. Yes, he keeps on saying he doesn’t trust people easily but Daniel seems different and it makes him feel safe and wanting to trust the younger even more. Somehow Seongwoo feel it's okay to trust Daniel.

By then Daniel turn around and grab Seongwoo's hand with his own, startling the older from his thought.

"Seongwoo hyung, I'm sorry for that...I didn't mean to...I mean, I really am...sorry... Please don't hate me.."

"It's okay Dani-"

"It's not okay! I just....I just kissed you and...you must be thinking that...I'm weird or...you must feel like..running away and..."

"Daniel..."

"Ohh man...I didn't know what came over me....to suddenly uhh...kiss you...on your..."

"Daniel...it's rea-"

"Please oh please oh please don't hate me hyu-"

By then Seongwoo had shut Daniel's mouth his hand over. The blonde was rambling and Seongwoo have been trying to talk but the younger keeps on interrupting him.

"Daniel, I'm gonna say this once and so listen, okay?" the raven haired raised a brow with a knowing and understanding way to get Daniel to respond on him, and the did with a nod, Seongwoo's hand are still there covering his mouth and Daniel was hallucinating or maybe was too whipped for the older because did he just smell peach scented lotion on Seongwoo's hand that is over his mouth right now. It's intoxicating him, but he keeps his focused on the older.

"I don't mind with you...umm, kissing me on my cheek earlier." Daniel's eye went wide like a saucer at that but Seongwoo continue on.

"I mean, it feels...nice and warmth and ummm lovely? Because honestly, it's been a while since I last received any kiss on the cheek, not even from my mother or father or my grandparents. And most definitely not from a guy or a girl to, because well...I've never dated anyone because of...I don't believe in love or committing into a relationship or dating someone, and everything else included in the category. So yeah, I kind of new in this sort of stuff...I mean, umm..."

Seongwoo trails off, eyes averted away from Daniel as faint tinge of pink is starting to creep up on his face and he is so sure that Daniel would noticed that because honestly, Seongwoo is pretty pale so it's easy for people to see if he was blushing. It's a stark different from his pale skin.

The hand that's been covering Daniel's mouth slipped off as he brings his hand to rub up and down on his arm, and then up to the back of his neck. He was embarrassed and Daniel finds it cute, because for once and if he guessed right, Seongwoo is sort of confessing to him but either way, the older is confirming that he likes him too and not in that 'friend' way that had been occupying Daniel's head. 

Daniel did noticed the pink tint creeping on the older's face and even his ears, and my god was he too adorable for Daniel. 

_That's it, I'm confessing. I don't care if he rejects me or not, I need to take this out because hyung is driving me nuts right now. I can't take it. I need to claim him._

~

Daniel breathe in and then out to make himself relax. He's gonna take a big step and confess there and then. He need to do this now before he goes on crazy again over his upcoming dance competition. Whatever it is, right now with the presence of Seongwoo in his dorm room had tremendously helped him to calm down and get himself together. So, he needed to get what he want, right now.

The blonde reached out for Seongwoo's hand, startling the older in the process when Daniel's slightly bigger hand gently took Seongwoo slightly smaller and slimmer ones in his own, giving a gentle squeeze on both hands.

Their eyes met at that moment, which does not help Seongwoo who turned even darker shades of pink. Meanwhile, Daniel was admiring the older's totally different reaction and expression. It's the first time that the Ong Seongwoo everybody is talking about being stoic, cold and quiet is showing these sorts of expression to Daniel. It feels like, Seongwoo will only expressed shyness, blushing or being awfully cute just for Daniel, only for Daniel.

The awkward silent is deafening but comfortable enough for both boys, holding hands while they sat on the couch facing each other with Seongwoo madly blushing and Daniel staring at him with pure affection and adoration.

"Seongwoo hyung..." the older squeaks when his name was call out by Daniel's sudden husky, low voice.

Was his voice always sound like that when he talks? Oh my god, he's making me nervous.

"Y...ye..yes?" the raven haired managed to let a stammering respond to him. He gulped down his throat, waiting for the blonde to say what's next.

He waited and waited but nothing comes out of Daniel's voice, although it's only been seconds after he last called his name. He bravely turned to face the younger only to squeak again and eyes widen by the sudden Daniel leaning in a kissing him square on his mouth.

He couldn't breathe and his heart is thumping like crazy and he try to process what is happening at the time but slowly Seongwoo melts in and returned the kiss. Eyes closing tight to savor the kiss, the moment, the way Daniel's plump lips fits perfectly with his own thin one. This is all new to him and Seongwoo didn't care as long as his first kiss was from Daniel. 

Their lips stays on for a second longer before Daniel pulls away, now he was blushing but he was more daring than Seongwoo is, and seconds after that he ducked back in and once again capture the older's lips with his own, but this time with a little more passion rather than the chaste one from earlier. Seongwoo kissed him back again, daringly parting his mouth a little to give Daniel some more access when he felt Daniel's tongue licking through his bottom lip. It was damn hot, both boy were flushing and is getting their taste from each other's mouth. Daniel pressed on some more, now leaning forward, pushing the older down on his back onto the couch as Daniel is now hovering over the older, not even breaking their lips away.

It was passionate kiss, then slowly it turn into Daniel nibbling on the older's lip making Seongwoo breathless and then into sucking the older's lower lip. They tend to broke apart from each other for air, just for a short while before Daniel dipped down again to kiss the older. They can't get enough of each other. Despite Daniel wanting to confess to the older, he just let all slip out of his mind at that time because he was so into their kisses right now to even care, but he will say what he wants in a short while longer. He just can't get enough of Seongwoo's lip.

After what it seems like hours of them kissing or should they call it making out on the couch, they both finally broke apart from each other, breathing heavy as they panted, eyes staring into each others.

Daniel then helped the older to sit up after their hot, steamy making out section. Hands gripping tight on Seongwoo's and the older didn't mind it at all.

"Seongwoo hyung.." he managed between his still heavy breath.

"Hmm." is the only respond from Seongwoo, he was smiling at Daniel. He stared down on Daniel's lip, all swollen and red by their hot kisses.

"I like you...I mean I love you. Will you be my boyfriend? Date me and kiss me again like we did just now and accompany me or takes care of me when I need you and..." Daniel was cut off by thin lips ghosting his lips. He blushed and stared at Seongwoo.

"Sure, Daniel. I love you too and I am more pleased to be your boyfriend and accompany you when you need me to, or nursed you back to health when you're sick and even cook for you if you ask me too. So, yes...let's date and kiss each other all the time."

With that Daniel leaned in once again and showering Seongwoo all over his face with lots of 'I love you's' going along and with Seongwoo giggling at the ticklish sensation. He smiles contently. He love it so much, and he love Daniel very much. He's gonna make sure that Daniel will stay with him for as long as he could hold him to. And for Daniel too, he's not gonna let go of Seongwoo at all. Not ever, because he loves him so much, too much, very much and Daniel wants to marry him one day. 

Yeah. They are both so whipped over each other.

~

Without the new lovey dovey pair knowing, their hot making out section was being watched by Daniel's group of friends who arrived later to see whether Daniel was doing fine only to find him and Seongwoo in the middle of sucking their faces on one another on the couch. They were gagging but at the same time happy for their friend for succesfully confessing his feelings for Seongwoo. Jisung and Taewoong was 'aww-ing' at the sight, while Jaehwan, and Hyunbin was making gagging sound at the back as they watch through the slightly ajar door until both Jisung and Taewoong decided to leave the two lovebirds with their adult time (nothing smutty there) and forcefully drag the whining Jaehwan and Hyunbin by the collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos and errors.


	25. Just Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had their first (sort of) date after they became boyfriends.

The next day, Daniel finds himself running around his dorm room, grabbing his book, bag, pants, shirt, and whatever else is there in his room and also the dorm room. Jaehwan had been listening to the blonde groaning, whining, grumbling, heavy steps running around and panting from their shared kitchen counter, sipping his tea. The shorter eyed the room which leads to Daniel's and then sees how the blonde scurried himself out of the room, looking a little out of place.

“Bye Daniel~” Jaehwan yells out at the latter after Daniel ran out of the dorm room, and Jaehwan broke down into a fit of laughter after that. They both know that Daniel is late for his ‘meeting’ with a certain guy.

The blonde haired male ran across his campus, like always and he finda that it have been one of his routine now, to ran like crazy almost every morning when he have morning classes. Except that today, Daniel didn’t have any classes whatsoever.

He came across a small park which he recently knew located by the corner part of the college. There were several students lingering around the place with either books or their laptop. Daniel arrived shortly after his 5 minutes of running at the said place, eyes darting around the park until he landed on a familiar guy, sitting by the bench facing the small pond. 

The blonde smiles, skipping towards the man but making sure that he didn’t make a single noise to get the man’s attention but before he could even make his suprise hug to the man, the guy had took noticed of Daniel.

”Don’t even think about it.” Daniel pouts but proceed in hugging the man anyway, engulfing the latter into his bear hug from the back.

"Aww~ Hyung, no fun." he whined to the man, who is really Seongwoo, his boyfriend. Yeah, he is proud to say and call Seongwoo hyung now his boyfriend starting from yesterday. Daniel gave the older a peck on the cheek before he went around to sit beside his boyfriend, leaning on his shoulder. Eyes sparkling with adorations.

Seongwoo just smile at the younger, as he continue with his book, letting the younger's head rest on his shoulder as he watched Seongwoo reading. It's pretty akward because they just officially became boyfriends and who knew that Daniel was this clingy the first thing in the morning.

They link arms because Daniel said it's a must when they are alone sitting on a bench like right now or just when they simply went out on a date which they haven't done it yet but will be soon in the future. Secret kisses is also a must because Daniel likes kissing, like a lot because he claimed and admittedly said that Seongwoo's lips is the best and he can't get enough of it and he successfully make the older blushed hard.

"Daniel, how are we suppose to exchange kisses when you and I study different kind of subject and you practically lives away and have dance battle coming up soon that you need to worry about and n-" he was cut off by Daniel smashing their lips together. The blonde pulls away seconds later grinning at the older's flushed face.

"Hyung, you got to toned down a little." Seongwoo raised his brow at that.

"Oh, so you want me to go with the way I used to be then? Answering with 'yes', 'no', 'hi', 'bye' and all other single one word I can come up with, hmm?" 

Daniel frowned by that. 

"No! Of course not, hyung. I don't want that..."

"Sure."

"Hyung, please don't start with your old ways of talking."

"Okay."

"Hyung..."

"Yes?"

"Ahhh, hyung~~"

"Hmm."

"Stop it~ Seongwoo hyung."

"What?"

"Okay~ I'm sorry for saying that to you. I didn't mean to. I like the way you are now, with you being more friendlier and talks more than you did before, and smiling more often is the best thing and I don't want you to stop. Please hyung, don't do that."

Daniel show off his best aegyo he could muster to the older, puppy eyes checked, pouty trembling mouth checked and the most cutest, annoying voice he could make checked.

Seongwoo stared at his boyfriend with his poker face, as if he was not amused by the younger but Daniel is not gonna give up.

Eventually, with five times of Daniel attempt on singing or aegyo-ing to Seongwoo, the older gives in. He could never hate Daniel when he's just to cute to ever get mad to. Seongwoo gave Daniel a pinched on his cheek and squished both his chubby cheeks before he broke into laughter on how Daniel is such a cutie. Pecking the younger in the process, peppering him all over the younger's face as he maintained squishing him, now looking like like a goldfish.

"Hyung~~" Daniel whined at the same time giggling by Seongwoo's peppering kiss. He loves it so much and how they are so lovey dovey towards each other in the morning. The blonde try to pry the older's hand away from squishing his face further but Seongwoo just tighten them even more.

"Nope. I'm not done yet." and the kissing keeps on going. Daniel couldn't hold his giggling anymore. He continue on giggling all the while and man he know he's ugly right now with how he looks right now, thanks to Seongwoo.

Eventually Seongwoo stop squishing him but his hand maintain on both Daniel's cheeks as he leaned in to kiss Daniel on the lips. He was bolder and braver now than he was yesterday.

Daniel closed his eyes when he watched Seongwoo's face getting closer to him and sigh in content when he felt the older's lips on his own. He's loving it, every single moment they are doing right now. Even though their relationship's as boyfriends just started, Daniel know that they have a long way to go and this beautiful relationship of theirs are slowly blooming even more.

Kissing Seongwoo in the middle of daylight or if you could say early morning is his favorite, or just laughing around with Seongwoo is great enough, or just teasing each other is awesome too. 

He doesn't want this to stop and just enjoy their time together. Kissing each other, wrapping one another in each other's arms and just....just enjoy spending time together.

Seongwoo pulls shortly after, thumb caressing the younger's cheeks and eyes showing lots of love, affection, adoration, to Daniel as they looked at each other.

"I love you, Daniel."

"And I do to, Seongwoo hyung."

They continue with kissing each other once again. Yeah, they love this so much. Not really care about anything else, but just them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos and errors


	26. Dance Battle (P1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the dance competition and Daniel is being extremely nervous for the first time. It's only a starting and they have not gone out to perform yet but they all know that their leader need someone to calm his nerves down and that someone is none other than Seongwoo.

The moment where Daniel's heart starts to pumped rapidly came once he reached at the destination of their dance battle. From his excitement earlier had now turned into anxiety, nervous that made him want to hurl every last bit of food he digested this morning. 

It's not like he never gone through the same dance competition every year after he joined the dance major, and he never felt nervous at all but only pure excitement that time but this time he didn't and like earlier, he wanted to hurl when he sees the banner, or the other college dance team, the trophy which is being display in public to temp the competitors even more.

Daniel balled up his hand and it was so tight that his knuckle had turned white. He bit his lip and was fidgeting and trembling. Feets were making small jump as he stand with his team. The competition will start in the next 3 hours so they have some moments to hang out. They had banned them from practice for the last time and had told every team to go and just have some chill time but no practicing.

"Niel hyung is turning white.." Hyeongseob said, looking at the older man being nervous, teeth clattering together. They had never seen him like this.

"He's nervous like all of us.." said Woojin, trying to help Daniel but he couldn't help but to laugh at the sight. 

"It's not like hyung never gone into this event before."

"He does but this year is his first time in leading the team. Previous year he was the one who were following and not leading so of course he's more nervous than any of us, Seobie."

"Mehh, I can't understand what you're trying to say. If I were Niel hyung, I would have been lying on the floor right about now."

"Why?"

"Because I would have fainted even before I stepped into this place, Woojinie."

"Hmm, point taken. Okay, maybe we should try to calm him down though. He's getting a parkinson attack right now."

They all watched Daniel fidgeting vigorously and his body was shaking. Parkinson? More like seizure attack. 

"Hyung...hyung, you need to calm down." 

They starts to make him relax, telling him to breathe in slowly than blow out slowly. Seonho, one of the team member went on his back and starts giving him a massage over his large, broad shoulder.

They all had pulled him towards a nearby bench, swarming him over and telling him to relax and breathe. Nothing is working and Daniel is still looking like he's having seizure and he's gonna embarassed himself if he goes on and Daniel is gonna attract lots of attention if he continue.

Woojin like his nickname Sparrow quickly sees the person who will save Daniel from his nervous break down. 

"Be right back!" he dashed off towards the man, and the rest of them watched when Woojin tugged the man with him, bringing them into a short run. At the sight of the man, who they called 'Daniel hyung savior', they heave a sigh of relief.

~

"Seongwoo hyung, please help us." Seonho was the first to spoke when Seongwoo finally stand in their circle.

"Niel hyung is panicking. We've never seen him acting like this before and he scares the shit out of us."

"Is he having a seizure, hyung? Or maybe a Parkinson disease. Or did he injured his brain."

They all goes asked Seongwoo in one go until he told them to ask one at a time, but he did however answer the first three question before that.

"He's not having any seizure or Parkinson disease and no he's brain are perfectly fine, so no need to worry." he said, which really it's a one question and not three.

Seongwoo took a seat beside the younger, gently taking his hand into his own and intertwining them together. He didn't really care about all the eyes that are currently watching them, because Daniel had told about their relationship at his dance team few days ago and they all were very happy for them.

"Niel ah..." he softly calls his name, trying not to startled his boyfriend in the process of calming him.

He felt Daniel's gripping his hand ever tighter but then slowly loosening after seconds later. He must have heard him, so Seongwoo smirk at the younger. He have so much affect on Daniel and just by listening to him calling his name softly made him relax.

Their eyes widen when Daniel's extreme shaking goes off after Seongwoo called his name. All of them let out a 'wow' by the Seongwoo effect as what the called it. Amazed that Seongwoo manage to calm Daniel by calling his name.

Daniel slowly turned his head at his boyfriend who currently smiling at him. He looked down at their intertwined hand and back up to flash his own smile at the older. 

"You are really something, hyung. You can calm me down with a simple way."

"Yeah, I noticed. You're very whipped over me that's why."

"And you are too."

"I do, but you are more extremely whipped than I do."

"I am not that overly, extremely whipped over you hyung. And you kn...."

"Yeah yeah, tell that to someone who will believe in you."

"These guys do believe me! Right? Woojin? Hyeongseob? Seonho? Samuel?"

He eyed every single one of them as he call their names. They all scratched their neck, heads, diverting their eyes away and and shrugging.

"I don't know, hyung. Seongwoo hyung is practically right in this. You are definitely the most whipped person among the two of you."

"Yeah, and you can't win against him."

"Very true...."

Daniel dramatically gasped and clutched his chest, mouth half opened and was shocked by their statement. He was betrayed.

"How dare you guys say like that about me. I'm so sad and disappointed that all of you are taking Seongwoo hyung's side but not me." he faked his sobs, attempting to be cute and sad as he rub his eyes which is not even wet.

Seongwoo scoffed and snorts by his boyfriend trying to be sad.

"Stop being dramatic, Nielie. Now, shall we check on the food stall right now and you need to stop with the act. You're terrible in acting."

Daniel scowled and pouts his lip at his boyfriend mean remarks. He was suppose to cheer him up and not being mean at him.

"I hate you..." he said.

"Thanks, I love you too. Let's go."

Daniel wanted to protest but he let himself being dragged anyway by the older because who is he to protest on his handsome boyfriend and he can never stay sulky and moody by the sight of Seongwoo's loving smile at him. He will immediately throws everything out of the window and starts being clingy with his boyfriend and acting cute to get Seongwoo to buy his favorite food and it was always a success.

~

"Sheesh, they are too lovey dovey." said Hyeongseob as he watched how Daniel open his mouth, asking to be fed by Seongwoo and he did with feeding him the tteokbokki. Daniel giggles happily like a kid, thanking Seongwoo and pecking the older on the cheek as they continue on walking around the place and stopping by every stall that caught their eyes.

"Yeah and we can't do anything to stop them. More importantly, Seongwoo hyung changed so much from being the cold prince into the warm prince. That is a Daniel effect though."

"I agree. They both have affected each other so much."

"Yeap, it's good to see that Daniel's hyung is normal now and not like he did before. Seongwoo hyung is really something."

They just nods his head and walked over the two lovely couple. The couple will just enjoy their time together before Daniel have to leave and get ready with him team.

"I'll be in the crowd so try and find me. Bet that you won't have any problem in spotting me."

"I won't and yeah, who wouldn't noticed you when you're this handsome. Every eyes will be on you instead on the stage or me later."

They both laughs before pecking each other one last time.

"Don't miss me too much, hyung."

"Hahaha, I won't miss you at all, Daniel."

"Hyung~~ That's mean. Take it back~"

"Don't wanna. Now go. I'll see you later and go win that trophy, my cute peach."

Daniel grins and giggles at the nickname, blowing a kiss at Seongwoo and the latter catched it with his hand.

"Will do, my handsome nerd. BRB."

"Eiii, will miss you."

"Don't be, because I won't miss you." the blonde stick out his tongue playfully and ran off to the backstage.

"He's such a dummy, but my dummy of course."

Seongwoo then walked off to the entrance. Minhyun and Jonghyun will be here soon and they had promised to meet up by the entrance and proceed to the stage together after that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos and errors.


	27. Dance Battle (P2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance battle starts.

"Okay hyung...you should really stop with the fidgeting!" Samuel walked over to the overly nervous Daniel who is sitting on a chair closed to the stage. He slapped the man's arm so hard that Daniel cried in pain, automatically bringing his hand up to rub over the stingy place.

"Ow...Muel please don't do that again. I'm perfectly fine, see...No shaking....hands." He stuck out his long arms to show to the younger that he was not shaking, but as matter of factly they were pretty shaken. All ten fingers were trembling although it's not that bad compare to earlier, still it's very much visible to everyone.

Samuel sigh, pressing over his nose bridge. He can't believe that their leader right now having yet another set of breakdown and soon, after two teams going on with their own dance will their turn. Each team was given about 15 minutes of their times to shine and get the audience to be amaze by their dance and at that moment, they don't need Daniel to be all nervous. Not right now.

"Do you want me to call Seongwoo hyung again." It was meant to be joke for Samuel but for Daniel it sort of sound like it's for real and he quickly yells out a no, loud enough for every eyes to shift their gaze at the two man. Daniel and Samuel quickly apologize.

Daniel had drag Samuel away, "Don't....do not call him over. I don't want him to see me like this, not after he had help me to calm down. God, I'm so nervous and so a bad leader right now." Daniel groans and buried his face into his palm and was crouching down. He wanted to hide away and perhaps just leave and make everybody in their college be all disappointed at him being a coward and tell bad things about him.

He just can't right now and it's bad. He should be a strong one here and not the weaker ones when all his members are depending on him.

Samuel don't know what to do and just stood there, staring down at the older. He should be saying something that could make him stop shaking and blaming himself for being weak. He carefully crouched down and place his hand on the older's shoulder. Before he could say anything, his eyes caught sight of Woojin, Hyeongseob and Seonho approaching the two.

"Niel hyung.." Woojin calls out the older's name. Daniel lift his head away and looked at Woojin.

"It's okay to be nervous and worry about the battle later and it doesn't matter if we win or lose hyung. Let's just have fun." Woojin gave him an assuring smile. Daniel try to read through Woojin's eyes, like he was trying to see whether he was telling the truth or lying, but he can only see honesty in them. Somehow Woojin manage to calm his nerve down with the fact.

Seonho and Samuel helped him to stand and they gave him their most sincere smile. They are telling the truth, just by looking in their eyes. He heave a sigh before a smile creep up on his lips. Yes, they just need to have fun and see where it will lead them after they announce the winner.

"You're right. Let's have fun and do our best out there. Let's make our college proud"

All other members came and make a circle, hands out in the centre and shout out their sort of war cry.

~

Seongwoo stand in the middle of the crowd with Minhyun and Jonghyun. It was really packed and he feels like he's gonna suffocated himself because damn this people is being aggressive in pushing them to go closer to the stage. Seongwoo's patience running thin and low and with one more pushed or maybe an accidental jab on his body again (which he did get one earlier), he's gonna told them off.

Minhyun have been rubbing gently on his back a circular motion, trying his best to calm the bespectacled friend of his and Jonghyun. They know that Seongwoo is getting annoyed and more annoyed now, and they both know that Seongwoo would have leave the place right about now but the only reason that has been keeping him there is Daniel and his dance team. He had promise to stay and watched, rooting for their college dance team and Daniel so that's why Seongwoo is keeping himself as calm as he can, despite the constant grumbles he have been mumbling under his breath so many times now.

They both were very amuse by how amazingly patient their friend is, all thanks to Daniel. Seongwoo was not really an easy person to deal with and was not really that patience in all sorts of matters but just in certain occasions so they are quite amazed that he's being one and obediently wait for Daniel to show up on stage along with his team and rock the stage.

After the last dance team ended their performance with a stunning pose, they announced the next team which is Daniel's and instantly Seongwoo's face light up and his lips curved into a smile. 

They had been joined by Jaehwan, Hyunbin, Jisung and Taewoong right then which all three of the medical students were surprised by the presence of their lecturer, Jisung and Taewoong. Seongwoo had remember that one time Jaehwan told him they are friends with both of the older men. Like they always did, showing respect to them, all three boys bow in a respectful manner.

"Hey, hey no need for the bow, it's embarrassing. Right now we are not student and teacher but just friends so let's not do that. You boys are attracting lots of attention." Jisung quickly stopped them and looked around to see several eyes was looking at them.

"Sorry, Jisung seonsaengnim. It's a habit." Jonghyun claimed. 

"No need for the formality. Call me Jisung hyung is fine and Taewoong hyung too." He smiles softly at the three boys, patting Jonghyun's by the shoulder. They could only nod although it's weird to call them with 'hyung' rather than 'seonsaengnim' but they'll go with it anyway.

They shifted their eyes on the stage again when they see Daniel and the rest of them walked up with their designated outfits. They prepared so well.

~

**(A/N: I legitly don't know what to called their dance team as...so I'm just gonna skip the intro and starts with the dance and sorry, I don't really know much of what dance steps they are doing but just think of any sorts of dance move that Daniel had ever did or any dance practice not from W1 or PD101..sorry!)**

 

After their introduction, Daniel and his team gets into position and prepare for their dance. Hopefully they get to wow the audience and of course impressed Seongwoo too, because honestly speaking, Daniel only care what Seongwoo would think. He didn't give a crap about the trophy even when Seongwoo had told him to win them. He just want to see Seongwoo's reaction when he perform. 

The music starts and slowly they move their body according to the music, moving swiftly and with so much elegant in their steps. The beat of the song was slow at the first part but it starts to get even funkier in the middle. 

The songs was very upbeat and surely they could make everyone to move together with the song. Daniel was keeping his focus on every moves he deliver and try to be careful as he watched how the people had start to sway and move their body together with the music, and some pumping their fist over their heads and cheering for them, with lots of 'woo' or 'yeah' every now and then. 

Then he locked eyes with Seongwoo who was enjoying the performance because he is bobbing his head a little and even move to the beat. Seongwoo was smiling so brightly and Daniel almost stumble down from his dance move but he manage to get it together. Sure he had seen the older smile like he currently do almost many times now after they became boyfriends, but Seongwoo never fail to pulled Daniel's heart and make him melt by the way he smiles. He had vow to himself and promise to keep that smile over his boyfriend forever, and will surely protect that smile.

So Daniel's steps getting more and more swift, he is all fired up just by seeing how Seongwoo is smiling in satisfaction and proud showing all over his face. He kill the dance floor or the stage by his killer b-boy move which he pulled through so easily. Damn, not even Woojin could be that good.

They ended their dance with their greatest moves and the crowds erupted with loud cheers, applauding so loud as they were really enjoying their performance. It satisfy them so much and Daniel was really happy by how they could pull through such amazing performance and how the crowds are cheering so excitedly. He sees how Seongwoo and his friends was clapping very enthusiastically, much adoration, lots of excitement.

The announcer thanking them for giving such awesome performance and asked them to go backstage and welcoming the last team. 

~

They all jumped, so very hyped and proud of their performance. Although they are tired and breathless they couldn't stop their excitement and soon every single one of them starts to feel nauseated because the results on who gonna go home with the trophy will be announced right after the last team performed.

It's nerve wrecking and somehow Daniel was calm. Maybe because they had performed so well that all his worries fly out the window that he felt so calm and relax. Yes his heart was pumping so fast because he just dance like crazy and tired, and well nervous but not like before the performed.

Surprising, Daniel is the one who is trying to calm his team down. Reassuring everyone that kill the stage, showering them with lots of positive words and encouragement. They were thankful that the leader was calm and not having his mental breakdown like he did earlier.

Minutes later, they found themselves standing on stage with the rest of other group and waiting for the result. It's not that hard to choose by how everyone had show their greatest move and dance.

Daniel crossed his fingers, eyes shut tight as he nervously wait for the result. Some of them had link their arms around his own muscular one, trying to calm themselves. And when they announced their group name as the winner, Daniel and all his team members were shocked, eyes widen and they couldn't contain how happy they was. Seonho had burst into tears of joy at the result and Hyeongseob was trying to calm him down when he too was fighting his own tears. Daniel trembles, he was too shocked by the result and couldn't believe that they had won, yet again this year with him being the leader.

"Congratulations!! This is their 4th consecutive wins for this year! They never fail to impressed us and their own college!! Give them a loud applaud!!"

Wow, they won again..and they had made their college proud yet again and Daniel was truly happy. 

"Go DANIEL!! Go TEAM!!"

"That's our dance team!!! Assa!!!"

"Chukhae!!"

"Wohoo!!! 4th time and still strong!! Congrats!!'

They heard all their friends cheered and congratulations, and Daniel smiles brightly to Seongwoo was giving him two thumbs up from his position. He was very proud of Daniel and was in awe by his performance, making him wanting to jump up and joins him.

~

Once they walked down and everybody congratulated them for winning again they just bow and thanking everyone. They can't never beat their college dance team and they are genuinely happy for them despite being in a competitions and rivals but nevertheless sincere with their congratulations.

Daniel can't wait any longer, so he gave the bouquet and the trophy to Woojin and starts running towards Seongwoo and friends. He need to hug the older now or never. So when he saw him, Daniel's aggressively tackles him, pulling the older in his bone crushing hug. Seongwoo yelped by the hug, he was wheezing but chuckles by his boyfriend being all clingy.

"Congrats, Nielie. You did well and I was impressed. Not only that, I enjoy it so much and boy you kill the stage." the older reached up to stroke the younger's hair which is still damp with sweats. 

Daniel nuzzles his face deeper in the older's shoulder, inhaling his scent and was contented.

"Thanks. You know I was only thinking of you though. I kept thinking how would react and feel when you watched me perform and will you be proud of me and so on. I actually didn't care if we win or not because I only care of what you think."

"Aww, Niel ah. That is very sweet yet cheesy but cute too. You know I would be proud right no matter how bad or well you do. And well, I was thinking the same thing. It doesn't matter if you win or lose as long as you enjoy the time."

Daniel nods, still not letting go of the older so Seongwoo had to struggle his way in turning his body now with their chest to chest.

Their friends had already left them alone when Daniel pulled Seongwoo into a hug to congratulates the rest of the team. Jisung said , to leave the lovebirds alone for a moment. Much appreciated to Eomma Jisung.

"Nielie, congratulations again." Seongwoo softly said to Daniel as he cupped the younger's face so that Daniel looked at him. He peck the younger's lip and smile lovingly.

Daniel searched all over his eyes, and he sees Seongwoo is showing lots of love and adoration and admiration only. Daniel is very grateful to god for blessing Seongwoo to him and loved him. He couldn't contained how happy and again grateful for meeting Seongwoo and falls in love with the older and now being his boyfriend. He must have save the world in his previous life to be blessed by this handsome, nerdy but cute man in his arm.

Daniel leans in to kiss Seongwoo full on the lips. Yes, he very much in love with Seongwoo. So very much and so did Seongwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the errors and typos.


	28. Lovely Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel went to Seongwoo apartment one morning, and they had a small intimate moment (courtesy of Daniel).

It’s been two months since they started dating and everything was going smoothly between the two. Seongwoo’s department or actually his batch had started with their internship. They all had been assigned to many hospitals around Seoul. Few gets to stick together.

Since Seongwoo was their greatest student, the dean had specially recommended him to a very well known hospital and assigned to be under his friend which the dean known for so many years.

Orthopedics and Neurology department, are not Seongwoo kind of thing but he had too agree anyway since he is dealing with his future. Maybe he could make a request once he’s done with the internship to get him to Cardiac department or Oncology ward, or even the children ward since he loves children. Or, if he want something more challenging, the ER is fine too.

He was separated from Minhyun and Jonghyun so Seongwoo will be the only person from their college to do his internship there. He have to survived for the next 6 months. Like a good student he was, Seongwoo woke up early and get himself ready for the first day of internship. He goes on with picking up on what he should wear today and how should he style his hair then he was thinking whether he should keep his glasses on or take them off instead since he’s eyes are perfectly fine. No need for lenses. After minutes on checking in through his closets, he chose something casual but still formal looking. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth.

After his short shower, Seongwoo didn’t even care to put anything on yet and just let the air dry him up, with wrapping a towel around his lower torso, he headed to his kitchen, half naked since he’s alone so who cares what he is doing at the moment and the only one who might care will be Citrus and she’s a cat.

He had one towel draped over his still wet hair, not even bother to dry them and let the water trailed down his body. He go through his refrigerator for a carton of orange juice and when he find one, Seongwoo took it out and pour him a glass. It’s his routine in drinking a glass of orange juice every morning after he wakes up and then proceed with grabbing a cereal looking oat bar as his daily dosage. 

He is a healthy guy or maybe just that Seongwoo is too lazy to make himself breakfast because he was nervous thinking about his internship that he decided to eat a granola oat bar instead. It’s not the best but he’ll take it. While he munched away the granola oat bar, he heard a knock coming from his front door. He quickly stopped munching and glance over to the door. He wasn’t sure was it really a knock or... ‘knock knock’

Okay, it is a knock. Seongwoo placed the glass of orange juice down and walked out of the kitchen to get the door. The knocking continue and whoever he or she is really starts to annoyed him. It’s a fucking 7 in the morning and he have another hour before he needed to report himself. 

“Coming! Stop knocking for fuck sake!” He yells out as he reached the doorknob and twisted it open.

”What do y...ohh shit.” He cursed at the person standing in front of him with the biggest grin plastered over his face. His boyfriend, Daniel beamed when he sees Seongwoo and then before he could say ‘good morning’, his eyes trailed all over the older’s body. He was half naked with only a single piece of towel wrapping around his thin, lithe frame down below. Daniel swallowed down his saliva but then turned around because it was too much to take when it’s still so early in the morning.

Seongwoo didn’t realized at first and was looking at Daniel with puzzled look. It’s like Daniel could read him although he’s looking away, so he helped the older out by pointing up and down of his body. The tip of his ears are burning and so does his cheeks.

He try to talk about it, “Your...um....body is.....go get dressed...” is what Daniel said, stammering around still not looking at Seongwoo. The raven haired noticed how his boyfriend's ears were red and before he know it, he blushed when he realized what kind of situation they are in at the moment. Of course as Daniel said the word 'body' should have ring the bells in his head. Seongwoo scamper away to his room. He was half naked and Daniel just saw him half naked! How dumb can he get. He totally forgot that he was waltzing around his apartment without any shirt on, since he's alone and shit who would have thought that Daniel was coming over today.

Daniel let out a small chuckles when he heard his boyfriend running off and slamming the door after that. Cute. Seongwoo was always cute ever since they started dating. His old cute, bubbly self is adorable that Daniel couldn't contain himself for not squealing at the sight of it.

"I'm sorry!" he heard Seongwoo said, and dared himself to turned around when he surely thinks that he was all dressed up now and he did. Thank god. 

The blonde chuckles again with his face still painted with light shade of pink rather than bright red like he was seconds ago.

"It's alright. It was...kind of a great view actually. Seeing you only wrapped up in a towel and no shirt on is hot." Seongwoo grabbed on his cardigan laid on the chair and throw it to Daniel but it was an awful throw so Daniel laughs loudly at how adorable his boyfriend is, blushing into a beet red shade.

He closed the door behind him once he's in and throw off his shoes, going straight to his pouty boyfriend and cooed at how cute he was. Daniel slipped his arm around the older's waist and pulled him closer so that Seongwoo's back was pressed against his chest. 

"Aww, my hyung is sulking. I'm sorry but not really...I like seeing so vulnerable and so innocent when you didn't realized that you were half naked just now when I came to see. But, you can only show that to me. Only me, so better be careful in the future or someone else might ogle over your model like body." Daniel stated with a very husky, low voice and it almost sounded sensual to Seongwoo. It's an order and Daniel is very obsessive when it comes to his lover and protective. Seongwoo try his best not to fall for the younger's trap and he can't afford to melt but fail miserably when Daniel starts nipping on his ear, trying to get his attention when Seongwoo didn't respond to him.

~

"Seongwoo hyung...." Daniel did it again, using his husky voice as he keeps nibbling on Seongwoo's ear, and the arms on his waist tighten with Daniel pulling Seongwoo even closer now. God, Seongwoo was fighting back the urge to moan because Daniel is making him feel so good, with a simple nibbles. He clenched his fist tight, fighting back his voice. He can't go weak just by how Daniel is nibbling playfully with his ear. It's still early and Daniel is gonna get him in trouble if he's gonna be late for his first day of internship.

After sometimes, Daniel stop nibbling his ear but slowly moved down and shower his neck with kisses, trailing down until his shoulder. The raven haired shudders by his boyfriend's lips, hot kisses going on his neck and then pausing on his shoulder. He was wearing a black sweater and the fabrics is getting on the younger's way when he was closed to his shoulder, so his breath hitched when Daniel grab onto his collar and pulled them over to exposed his shoulder.

"D...Daniel.." he lowly calls out the younger's name. He hoped that Daniel heard him because he don't know what is going to happen if Daniel don't stop whatever he is doing to him right now or so does Seongwoo. 

"God, you smell so good....and your skin...it's so soft, hyung.." Daniel said, nuzzling against the older's shoulder and really Seongwoo is in deep shit. Daniel is saying all that in his unusual voice that Seongwoo had never heard before in their two months of blossoming romance. It's really sexy and hot that Seongwoo can't take it. 

The older gasps when he feels the younger biting on his shoulder and then proceed with sucking on the place he just bit. Seongwoo know exactly what Daniel is doing right now. Although he never experience it before and this is his first time to ever get one, he knows that Daniel is placing a hickey on his shoulder, marking him so that everybody will know that Seongwoo belongs to Daniel.

It was so hot and Seongwoo was gasping, although Daniel didn't do anything else except for sucking on his skin and then kissing it then sucking again so that Daniel could get the color he wanted to be on his boyfriend's shoulder. He wanted his mark to be all in a shade of dark purple or maybe red so he keeps on sucking and then pausing to check if it's turning to the choice of color and continue again until it did. He didn't need to make lots of mark, for now. So one is enough for today. Daniel was enjoying the way he is making the older squirmed and gasp when he was ravishing on his skin, holding the older tight in his embraced. He love it because he is the one who is making him like that and nobody else is. When he pulls away and see that his mark was perfectly painted with the shade he wanted, he smiles in satisfaction. 

He slowly bring his hand over to traced over his mark, ghosting touched that makes Seongwoo shivers down to his spine. 

"Look, hyung...Isn't it pretty. Now everyone will know that you're mine and mine alone. So better make sure you show this to everyone. I want to see their faces, how everbody will react when they see the ice cold Ong Seongwoo have a hickey on his shoulder. But, I think I don't need to call you the ice cold now right, because everybody knows that your cold facade is gone and now your warm, bubbly self is out." he kissed the spot once again before he pulled away from the older, with his victory smile.

Seongwoo was blushing so hard now as he glance on his shoulder to the deep shade of purple hickey created by Daniel as he slowly ran his finger over. Daniel watched with a sly smirk plastered over his face at how perfect his mark looked on Seongwoo's pale skin.

"You.....damn you Daniel." is the only thing he could say. He hid his face in his hands because he can't stop blushing while Daniel burst into a hearty laughs. Daniel was enjoying this so much and Seongwoo is cursing none stop to his boyfriend. The older whined and smacking on his boyfriend's chest while he cursed and Daniel just keep on laughing and then wrapping his arms again around the older and stopping the older's cursing by capturing his lips with his own. Seongwoo quickly melted in the kiss and starts to kiss him back. The blonde is really good in stopping him staying mad at him just by kissing him. What can he say, he love kissing Daniel and love the fell of the younger's lips on his own so of course he will pushed back his angry part and enjoying the kiss.

It was a very lovely morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos and the grammar mistakes.


	29. Harassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo met again with his past 'friends' that had been the reason behind him being cold and quiet. The 'friends' that had bullied him back in the past that haunts him till today. But this time, he have someone that came to his rescue and protects him from them.

Daniel spent a couple more minutes with Seongwoo before he went off for class, not forgetting to give Seongwoo a cheer and word of encouragement for his internship. They pecked one more time and Daniel’s out.

”Good luck, hyung. I’ll see you later.” The blonde blow a kiss and closed the door once he’s out. Seongwoo sigh because of his adorable boyfriend. He was very lucky to fall in love with Daniel and the boy was too. The bespectacled man then walked over to stand in front of his full body mirror, examining the deep shade of purple mark on his shoulder, which was created by Daniel earlier. He ran his finger over and couldn’t help but to blush because of it.

”Even though he told me to show it off, how can I ever do such thing. Daniel you are really...” he couldn’t finish his sentence and just leave it hanging. He brushed it off and decided to leave for his internship. He will think about the hickey later.

~

The hospital takes about a good 20 minutes if you’re taking the car. It will be about 40 minutes if you go walking through the streets. So Seongwoo ended up with driving instead and manage to get there on time. Thankfully they weren’t any traffics happen that morning.

Seongwoo took the lift and went straight to the department he was assigned after he asked the receptionist about the location. He immediately report himself to the person that will be in charge of him which is the dean's best friend.

He wasn't really alone but there are few other who is doing an internship like he is but from a different college. They quickly became friends and starts their work. 

Being in the Orthopedics department was not easy because you need to memorize the bones, ligaments, muscles like you're some kind of physiotherapist since Seongwoo is studying to be a doctor, he had no other choice but to know it all. Seongwoo only job for the first week was to go through every details of a patients warded and go back home try to do some syllables. Sometime few of the doctors there asked for his opinions of what should they do when he and the others joined the doctors making their rounds around the ward.

One more reason why Seongwoo hates bones, is because they are creepy. The reason why he called them creepy if most of the people will come in with their bones stuck out of their body, legs, toes, fingers or dislocated them terribly that they needed to the a surgery to fix it. Ugh, he can't stand to look at all sorts of the states they are, but as a medical student and will soon to be doctor, he need to endure all that so he brave himself and do what he's good at.

~

Only his first week of internship and he feels like he's dead already. He may be dead tired every time he came home (late at night) but one thing for sure that kept him alive is Daniel.

Almost everyday after he started his work he will find Daniel waiting for him by his apartment building with foods and beverage and even snacks for the night. Daniel as always being the best and greatest boyfriend ever will helped in making him feel better by giving his stiff shoulder a massage or his head when he feels like he's gonna get a headache or simply just cuddle with him to make him feel better. Yeah, cuddle was nice and always do the trick.

Foods, well it's always the best although he would rather cook them but since he's gonna be busy for the next 6 months, he'll eat anything he can get his hands on and from Daniel's too.

"Come here, I'll give you a massage." Daniel calls out to him once he step out of the hot shower fully dressed. His boyfriend pat the empty space on Seongwoo's bed with a wide smile, arms wide open to welcome him in his embrace.

Seongwoo quickly get into his bed and lay his head on Daniel's lap with him bending his knee on the bed. He lay there and stare up to Daniel's face as the blonde slowly gave his scalp a good, nice and slow massage. Hmm, so good. Seongwoo's eyes automatically shuts when Daniel's long fingers starts to comb through his hair. Everything was perfect including Daniel because ever since they started dating, Seongwoo's life have became better and he's more friendlier and even smiling more often now which shocked almost everyone in their college after they witness him smiling and greet the students passing by or teachers with a beautiful smile. They even posted it in their college website about Seongwoo's sudden changes but the latter didn't care about it at all. 

The raven haired even told Daniel about his past on why he had turned into his icy prince state and being all quiet and letting people say that he was a mute but he's not. Daniel was mad, he was angry, frustrated, annoyed, pissed off, sad and everything when Seongwoo told him about what he had gone through and the older had to calm his boyfriend down by hugging the younger until he gradually relax. But the younger even told him that he already know about it from Jonghyun even before they started dating each other and told Seongwoo not to get mad at Jonghyun and it was him who had asked, but Seongwoo didn't say anything or get angry. That's a relief anyway.

Daniel ended up staying the night at Seongwoo's apartment because while he was busy threading through the older's hair and giving him the best massage ever when he heard how Seongwoo's breathe starts to even out and....asleep, on his lap. Daniel doesn't have the heart to wake the older up so he decided to stay and accompany his boyfriend.

~

"Ong Seongwoo?" the said person turned over to whoever had just call for him. He came in face to face with three men that was about the same age as he is.

"Yes, that's my name and you are?" he politely asked, holding onto the clipboard in his hand. 

They smirk at him and one of them have a mischievous smile flashed across on his face. "Hey, long time no see, Seongwoo. Remember us?" one of them casually throw his arm around Seongwoo's shoulder which startles him. Who the hell are they anyway.

"Uhh, Sorry...I don't recall of ever..." before he could end it, another man throw his arm on his other shoulder.

"Ahh, how can you not recall us, Seongwoo ah. It's us.....your classmates during elementary school.." 

By the word 'elementary school', Seongwoo stood there frozen on the spot. No....it can't be.

The three men smiles grew wider and they glances around and see that some of the people there were looking at them so they have to drag Seongwoo away from the crowd. besides, they are basically inside of the hospital Seongwoo's currently doing his internship anyway.

Seongwoo's past starts to haunt him again. Why now and why do they have to bother him again. He didn't do anything to them at all, after all that hatred he received from this so called 'friends' they should be the one who have this feelings and not him. He's done nothing wrong and have been living through his school days by being all quiet and studying with Minhyun and Jonghyun on his side. So why.

They shoved him into the storage room on that floor and locked the door from inside as they step closer to him. Seongwoo dropped the clipboard and his hands trembles when he reached up to cover his ears. 

"Yah, Seongwoo....do you think that you're that great, huh? Wahh, look at you.." there was a mocking tone laced over the man's voice as he gently, not really grab onto Seongwoo's white coat and yanks him forward until he stumble off his feet. Seongwoo hissed when he scraped his knee a little. His glasses was off and before he could stand up, another hand yanks him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Wow, and you're.....very handsome too. With that face of yours, you must be having lots of girls circling all around you...tch, this doctor look is so fake and you aren't suitable to be call as a doctor with that stupid voice of yours."

Seongwoo was once again thrown on the floor and he bumped into the table there. He couldn't open his mouth to fire back or retorts to whatever they are calling him or fight them back since they are sort of bigger than him. They keep on going on and sprouting lots of nasty words to him but never once did Seongwoo spoke back. 

After a while they left him alone sitting by the floor, with small cuts here and there. He was trembling and his glasses was....broken. With little power he have in him, he stood up and walked out of the room and get to his assigned person. He had to lie about all of the cuts he had and asked for permission to go home and so the person did and told him to take care. At least he was kind enough to let him off, maybe because he had done a good job so far and the person was satisfied with him.

~

"What happen with you?" was the first thing that slipped out of Minhyun's mouth when he reached his apartment. He forgot that earlier on before his encounter with those guys he had promised to meet up with his friends as they both decided to stop by after their own shift.

"I..." he winced when he tried to talk. The cut on the corner of his lips had started to stung and burn whenever he tried to talk. Seongwoo had to signal them to come in instead and just point at them to have a seat while he went off to his room.

Minhyun and Jonghyun exchange glances. They could smell something fishy and Seongwoo is keeping something off from them. 

"We bought you some pasta and thought that... Yah, Seongwoo...what's that on you elbow? What the hell happen to you?" Jonghyun trailed off when he just noticed a large blue black spot on Seongwoo's elbow and then there were some cuts going up down his arm. Jonghyun left the food and reached out to grab Seongwoo's arm harshly which the latter hissed at him and the Seongwoo glared at him. Minhyun had walked over to check on it too.

"You have cuts everywhere...tell us, what happen." Jonghyun said as he inspected the wound, and finding more of the same looking cuts here and there. 

Seongwoo just shake his head.

"Seongwoo..."

He shakes again, not wanting to tell his friends anything.

"Ong Seongwoo!" 

He flinched once Jonghyun raised his voice and eyes was glaring daggers at him. When the shorter male starts to get angry, he had better tell him or else, the worst part will come.

In the end Seongwoo hunched and admit defeat. He pull them to sit on his couch and slowly he starts telling them what he had gone through. Both of them was holding in their temper from the way Seongwoo looked at them. Face starts to burn and there were sparks of fire in their eyes that scares him.

"Seongwoo....you should tell this to Daniel...he need.." the latter shuts his mouth with his hand. Vigorously shaking his head as desperate no.

"Why...."

"He....just...can't"

They didn't pushed him further but just agree to him for now and keep it to themselves and not to tell Daniel. He thanked them for being a considerate and understanding friends.

~

He thought that they won't ever show themselves again but instead, they keep on coming and bothering Seongwoo for the next several days and Seongwoo will comeback home with few more freshly new cuts now.

Some of the ones he had before had started to heal nicely but it didn't help when he had new ones to tend to. At least he didn't need to worry about explaining things to Daniel because the boy was busy with his own classes and he had an important project he need to work on so Daniel had only able to text him and when the blonde asked if he could do video calls, Seongwoo quickly protest and gave lots of reasons until the blonde agrees to him with disappointment.

For now, he can't spare to let him know about this....harassment he's been going on. Yeah, harassment.

He stayed strong for a couple more days, which had dragged them up to a week now. Even his friends who is taking the same internship with him had noticed all the bruises and cuts on Seongwoo but the raven haired always said that he was clumsy and said he fell down or accidentally cut himself, etc etc.

Well, one day and once again when he had to go through the same process now in more secluded area where there is not a lot of patients or people around, the harassing is getting more intense. He can't take it any longer but he forced himself and try to be strong.

"Hey, ugly Seongwoo....why don't we have some fun huh. I mean, honestly though you're very handsome and pretty and bet you're very popular but one thing for sure....you're worthless."

"Hahahahaha true, still remember that you were making those stupid jokes and we had to laugh on that just so you will be happy and proud of your stupid jokes. You know you have the worst sense if humor right.."

By then, they start to grab on Seongwoo's hair so hard that he had to grit his teeth and try hard not to cry. It's the worst and this is far more worst than the time they only talked shits about him, which he would just forget about it. But now they are using a brute force on him after they met again. 

Seongwoo though that maybe he's gonna get punch on his face but nothing happen. The only thing he could hear was someone was groaning and when he open his eyes, he sees one of them were laying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Let him go." came a deep and a very husky with a threatening sort of voice from his side. He turned to find that Daniel was gripping onto the guy's hand who is grabbing on Seongwoo's hair tight which automatically made the man to let it go and wailed when Daniel tighten his grip even more around the wrist.

"Thank you." Daniel said with lots of sarcasm and with another hand, Daniel reached up on the guy's head and without mercy he smashed the guy's face first onto the ground. The older winced when he watched the scene. The guy was knocked out cold in an instant. Daniel didn't stop and proceed to the last person and grab onto the neck. He was saying something to the man with a very deadly glint in his eyes. And Seongwoo watched the man scurried away with (if he have one) his tails between his leg. The man was looking terrified after whatever Daniel had said to him.

Daniel extend his hand out for Seongwoo to grab on, and with shaky hands he took it and Daniel pulled him up and immediately wrap his arm around his waist as they walked away from the place.

~

Daniel was dead angry and pissed when Seongwoo found out that Minhyun and Jonghyun had told him. Now they are sitting in Seongwoo's apartment with Daniel constantly rambling, nagging and cursing about what would have happen if he didn't know sooner about it or he could be severely hurt if he didn't know and.....everything else.

"...I'm...sorry.." is the only word he could say, so low and scared to meet Daniel's eyes.

The younger stops rambling and stared at his all beaten up, bruised boyfriend who sat on the bed silently. He closed his eyes and try to relax. This is not the time to get mad at Seongwoo but more so, Seongwoo needed someone to comfort him.

So Daniel pushed away all the thoughts and walk over his boyfriend. He sat down next to him and gently with utmost care, took Seongwoo's hand in his own.

"Seongwoo hyung, it's okay. I'm here and I'm sorry for being mad at you and nag you but you have to know why I did that. I care so much for you that it hurts to see that you're in this state. Bruises here and there, cuts everywhere. At least they didn't get to punch you but if they did, I swear I would bring them hell for all I care."

He stroke the back of Seongwoo's hand bring it up to his mouth and kiss them. Then on his palm then on all ten fingers. The kisses made the older blushed furiously but he can't deny that he actually liked it.

"I don't want to see all these cuts anymore so please, if anything like that ever happen to you again, just tell me and don't hide it away from me. You make me think that you still didn't fully trust me yet when we're actually boyfriends."

Seongwoo shook his head when Daniel said that. "No...no Daniel. I trust you...completely...and I'm sorry for being that way to you. I didn't mean to. You were busy with your big project coming in so I don't want to make you worry when I tell you what..."

Daniel stopped him from talking by kissing him square on the mouth, but he pulls back when Seongwoo winced because of the cut on his lip. Daniel mumble a soft sorry but didn't stop what he was doing and keep kissing him, more gently.

"Please stop saying that and I don't care. Just come to me and tell me when anything happen and you don't need to worry about my studies, hyung. I just want you to be safe that's all. Okay?" he said after they pulled away, lips brushed together while Daniel was talking.

"...Okay." is Seongwoo's reply.

That night, Daniel stayed back and cuddle on bed with Seongwoo, said something about he's worried that Seongwoo hurt himself again if he leave him alone so Seongwoo just give in and they cuddle together, brushing away the pain and ache he had all over his body and slept soundly in Daniel's arm, feeling protected and secure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	30. Confession (MinHwan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to get the two other very obvious couple to be together. And Seongwoo had an idea on how to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little MinHwan moments ;)  
> Because I have to give some of the MinHwan's fans a little something hahaha.

Kim Jaehwan, Daniel’s roommates actually have a crush on Hwang Minhyun. Although it’s really not that apparent like how Daniel is now having a major huge crush on the Hwang Minhyun’s bestfriend, Ong Seongwoo. 

Since these two boys have a crush on both of the bestfriends, Jaehwan personally (without Daniel’s consent or knowing) became his bestfriend’s cupid and he was proud of himself. 

He was able to get Daniel and Seongwoo to confess the time when Daniel was sick and Seongwoo was nursing him back. Yeah, he was damn proud of it. Only that now, he needed to try and confess his own feelings for Minhyun. Just that, he doesn’t know how to do it, yet.

Surely he can’t go asking for Daniel’s help even if he wanted to since Daniel owes him (or not) but he can’t because Daniel is a blabbermouth and the guy would probably tell Minhyun about his feelings. Nope, not gotta take that risk. Maybe he could ask for Jisung hyung’s but once again the guy was the same as Daniel. No way. Cross those name out of his checklist. How about Taewoong hyung? Or Hyunbin? Nope..no. Can’t do that either because they are...okay easy to say, all of his friends including him are a loud mouth. They don’t keep secrets that well so except on certain things though.

In the end, he went to Seongwoo because he guess that Seongwoo is a better help than asking his friends and guess that he trust Seongwoo more since the older was rather cool, calm, normal and not like his overreacting friends. He texted the older to meet up which Seongwoo told him to come to the library that afternoon.

Jaehwan reached the place and eyed all over the library to find the man. He felt his phone vibrated in his pocket and so he pulled it out and check whoever had texted him.

 **Cool hyung** : I’m on the second floor. Look up.

Jaehwan immediately do as the text said and he saw Seongwoo waving his hand down at him from the second floor. The younger then walk up the stairs and headed for Seongwoo. 

"Hey." Seongwoo said with a small smile looking up to Jaehwan once he catches the boy coming over. The younger took a seat across the older. He suddenly felt nervous. Maybe it was not a good idea to ask for Seongwoo's help because maybe he'll tell Daniel about his stupid crush on Minhyun and basically Minhyun is Seongwoo's bestfriend so of course that is another thing to worry about.

While Jaehwan was deep in his thought, arguing with himself whether he should speak up or not speak up, Seongwoo had stared at him since he sat in his seat. The book in his hand was left forgotten, as he placed it down. Either he can mind read or is that Seongwoo is just way to good in reading people's expression he spoke up.

"You're here because of Minhyun, is it not?"

Jaehwan choked on his own saliva when he heard what the older just said. How the freaking fuck did he know that? The confusion, shocked, fear and everything that he's feeling right now was probably that visible enough for Seongwoo because he starts to chuckles. Oh right, Jaehwan actually never seen him chuckles or maybe he did but whatever it is, it's kind of new to him. Daniel may have told him how pretty Seongwoo is when he smiles or laughs but he never care.

"How.."

"How did I know? Didn't you want to see me because you have a crush on my friend? Was that not the reason because honestly Jaehwan, you've never would have ask to see me...'alone' if I may add, if its does not have anything to do with Minhyun."

"But....I never said that I like him. I think my memory is pretty strong enough to remember that I never mentioned anything of that."

"Yes, true that you didn't mentioned about it but Jaehwan, I'm his bestfriend and I've been sticking around with him like everyday, with Jonghyun. And do you think that you could escape from my way of observing your every moves whenever we're around. Daniel even told me that you've been acting very weird when Minhyun pass by you or just nods at or just simply smile at you." Seongwoo paused for a moment and stared very intently to Jaehwan like he was trying to read his mind, again.

"Okay, to tell you the truth. Don't freak out and stay calm. Minhyun actually kind of like you too." there he said it and hope that Jaehwan won't flipped in his chair and starts tap dancing or maybe just laughs like a maniac because that is his signature laugh. Loud and like crazy psychopath.

However, Jaehwan remained calm or maybe it's just his persona or he's wearing a mask just to cover up the excitement and......wait, why is he skin turning white? Did he just said something wrong? Ohh, no now it's getting red and redder. Is he sick?

Seongwoo leaned forward and pressed the back of his hand on Jaehwan's forehead with a worried eyes. "Hey. You okay? Kim Jaehwan?" he calls for the younger.

Thank god he responded with a small nod but his face remained as how it is, red with embarrassment or perhaps happiness. Seongwoo smile at him.

"Believe me when I said that, Jaehwan. You're lucky that Minhyun like you back. He was acting the same way as you did, all bashful and shy after you walked pass him or just simply smile at him. He may seems like a calm and emotionless sort of person, but deep down Minhyun is a girly girl, with lots of grandpa jokes. But, his tongue are like a knife. Whenever he talks, people would likely get pissed at him. But maybe you can tame him. He could tone down that sharp tongue of his."

"Wait...hyung, why....when...how did he...." Jaehwan couldn't get his words out properly. He can't get the right word to say about Minhyun's actually liking him back and.....damn.

"Why? When? How?" Seongwoo asked back, a little confused because Jaehwan didn't say it right.

The younger try to stay calm and so he starts again.

"Why did Minhyun hyung like me? What is the reason? When actually did he starts to like me? How come I didn't know that?"

Seongwoo chuckles once again. Oh he loves this so much. Guess he'll be the matchmaker for the day then.

~

"Why, because he sort of think you're cute although he said you're quiet a blabbermouth, like Daniel. Have a very crazy, psycho, maniac kind of laughs, almost like Daniel but you're worst than him."

"Hey! Hyung are you trying to pick a fight with me or are you just trying to annoyed me. Surely, Minhyun hyung didn't say that and it's from you."

"Nope, all from Minhyun. Honest. Okay, why and what is answered. When he starts to like you? Hmm, I think probably the time when you practically be mine and Daniel's cupid. The day that you asked me to come and check on Daniel? Minhyun said he saw you skipping happily around campus and then you were singing something. He said that you have a very lovely voice and you're cute when you're skipping. You didn't know because you never bother to ask or never care to look at him longer than 5 seconds. You two are so terrible in eye contact. Man up a little and starts making your move on him, Kim Jaehwan. Somehow, Minhyun is waiting for you to confess to him and...." he paused then smirk and he looks like he was fighting off the urge to laugh and his eyes were off Jaehwan's and was looking at something else or someone else.

"Hyung....how can I confess to him. Minhyun hyung didn't even know who I am and we've never talked or....or..."

The older let out a small chuckles and his smiles was wide.

"Oh, trust me. He really want to talk to you since then just that he's too shy, like you. No offense, Jaehwan and also because he's standing right behind you."

Jaehwan snapped his head back and was mortified to see Minhyun was really standing right behind him with the same sort of red face like he did. He turned back to Seongwoo who by then had already burst out laughing. The older raised his hand up from below the table and show him what was he doing and all the while, Seongwoo had been texting Minhyun and told him to come to the library in an instant and boy did Seongwoo wanted to record the way Minhyun came and was too shocked to see Jaehwan sitting with him and talking about his feelings.

The raven haired know that Minhyun is gonna murder him later but he did helped the guy anyway. Seongwoo stood up and collected all his books and gave Jaehwan a pat and then a wink to Minhyun once he walk pass them. He also manage to whisper out, 'Good luck' to Minhyun which the latter glared at him instead.

Daniel was actually there waiting for Seongwoo and he saw the whole thing and he could just smile. Finally, Jaehwan gonna get a boyfriend just like he did.

He beamed when Seongwoo walk over and just took his hand with his own as they both watched from a far how both Minhyun and Jaehwan was blushing so hard and they talked. They were both so shy that sometime the two would occasionally waves their hand all over the place and then shaking their heads or nodding or flailing. 

And after sometime, the pair hugged each other and kissing. Well, that went well and Seongwoo was happy for them and so does Daniel. Guess, the confession went according to plan and finally MinHwan couple were born.

Minhyun was so damn happy by the way he smile down at Jaehwan, all lovingly. And Jaehwan was grinning so wide at Minhyun, with his arms still wrapped around the older's waist. Both of them are still blushing but it's reducing.

"You should work as a matchmaker, hyung."

"Nah, I'll do matchmaking only to my friends and only when needed. Plus, I'm so sick of hearing Minhyun keeps whining about Jaehwan this and Jaehwan that. So guess now I can relax and no need to listen to his nagging again."

"Me too, hyung...me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	31. Jealous Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is jealous. Ever since Seongwoo had started his internship, they rarely hang out together and be cuddly or close to one another and he hates it. He hates the fact that Seongwoo's stupid hospital has been the reason behind them being apart. And one time he exploded because of it. He wants his boyfriend so bad that he hopelessly got jealous to all the people at the hospital that chose to drag Seongwoo away from. But it all go away when he finally got him back.

Ever since Seongwoo started his internship and was so busy with the unpredictable shift he had, Daniel haven't been able to hang out or spend his time with him. Daniel misses his boyfriend so very much but the universe is so against him that they would always manage to spent time at least (the very least) 10 minutes or so. Yeap, the universe hates him or maybe them. Everytime when Daniel would call and say that he's coming over, about 5 minutes later Seongwoo will called back and say he is needed at the hospital, and all the romantic thing he had planned shatters to million pieces. Let's make it gazillion at that.

Or even when Seongwoo was practically free, sometimes the older would make up excuses (or maybe he was not making it up) to go somewhere. Daniel was utterly pissed off and sad. Seongwoo would never do that to him, he is sure of it. But again, he can't go and think of anything stupid.

It's been three months since Seongwoo had started his internship and sometimes Daniel thinks that the older wasn't even doing any internship at all. He looks like he was the person who'd running the whole hospital and is somehow the most important person that everyone in the hospital he's doing his internship is calling for him. Every single freaking, damn, fucking time.

"What is my boyfriend to them anyway? A puppet? A robot? An alien? A god? He's just a simple, normal human being for pete sakes!" Daniel couldn't take it anymore after today (again), Seongwoo was called in after they had promised to go out on a date and check out their favorite bubble tea shop. 

Fuck is the best word to describe Daniel's current mood right now. He is so fucked up and very pissed off when once again for about the gazillion times, their date were called off because THE FUCKING HOSPITAL need him!

Daniel cursed, mumbling something incoherent that only aliens would understand him while he paced inside Jisung's office that afternoon. He practically didn't have any class that day and that's why he planned to go on a date with Seongwoo since the older too was supposed to be free off his duty but like before, the universe hates him and their date were cancel. 

Jisung and Taewoong quietly watched their friend pacing back and forth, biting on his thumb and then they heard him cursing something followed by something he sort of sounded like a whine or so. They both don't really know what to do but they felt sorry for their friend. Both the them don't have any power to do anything and stop Seongwoo from going to the hospital, so they can only listened to Daniel's whining.

While they keep watching, Daniel starts to complaint again. He was so damn annoyed judging by the way he talked and the way he face distorted and scrunched in annoyance.

"They're not the only one that need him, you know. I need him too. He's my boyfriend and he should be spending more times with me and not the freaking damn hospital! Goodness! I swear someone up there hates me and have been keeping me and Seongwoo apart for the whole three months now. Dammit!"

Once again, he cursed and then his paced grew quicker and he walks even faster all over Jisung's office. He ran his hand through his hair and tugged them a little and left it looking so overly messy. Then the bring his hand down onto his face. Lastly, when he needed to let something out, Daniel throw himself on the couch and grab onto the cushion, smashing it onto his face and he scream as loud as he can into it, with both Jisung and Taewoong watching, now more concerned than ever.

Now, they really need to calm their friend's down. 

Jisung stand up from his chair and starts going over to his blonde friend, still with the cushion covering the latter's face. Taewoong walked over as well and lean against the couch, patting Daniel's hair. Jisung pulled off the cushion away and he was welcome with Daniel's now teary eyes. 

Oh no. 

Instead of them wanting to console Daniel in the most calmest way they could. They ended up panicking over Daniel's crying. Yeap, he's crying now.

"Hey...hey..hey, Niel. Calm down. Stop crying, now. You need to stay calm and don't go thinking too much about it." Jisung try and talk in the most gentlest way he could, like a mother trying to calm her son down.

He glance up to his boyfriend, asking for help when Daniel seems like he's not gonna stop crying anytime soon.

"Yes Niel. Sshhh, you need to calm down and breathe in and out like you usually do." Taewoong said, as he keeps carding his fingers over Daniel's soft blonde hair. But it's not helping. Daniel still cries and at the same time, he would hiccuped in between cries. Oh fuck, they need more help.

What should they do now. What should they do now. It's different when either both of them were when they cry. Either Jisung or Taewoong would simply kiss each other or, hug each other, or cuddles, or spooning or making out or....whoops, getting hotter there, so let's stop right there.

Right now, they are not sure either Daniel needed any of them. Maybe he do, so when they see Daniel getting more and more louder as he cry, they both starts to enveloped him in a greatest hug they could muster. Well, he did stops a little but.....just for a seconds.

"You.....you just.....reminded me of.....Seongwoo hyung even.....more now when you hug me.....like that." 

Oh shit. Not again.

Daniel starts to cry again, this time he flipped himself upside down, burying his face into the couch. He doesn't want them to see him crying and looking all ugly because he does look ugly when he cries. (He claimed that he did)

"Ahh, what are we gonna do now? He's not gonna stop crying until he get his Seongwoo." at the sound of Seongwoo's name, Daniel's wails even louder even though his face was stuffed into the couch. Jisung smack his boyfriend's arm and gave him a glare. Taewoong just rubbed the sore part and gave him a shrug with a confused look. He didn't do anything and just said Seongwoo's name. Oh, okay. The person Daniel is currently missing right now, can't be mentioned. Not at the moment.

None of them realized that Daniel's phone was flashing and vibrating on the table because they were too busy with Daniel. It's been going on for some times now.

~

After a while, with Daniel still crying. There was a knock on Jisung's door and they all, except for Daniel turned their heads.

"Yes?" said Jisung to the person.

The door cracks open and someone poke his head in and it must be a miracle. Jisung and Taewoong let's out a long sigh of relief to the person that just shows up to save them.

"Jisung seonsaengnim...I'm sorry to disturb you, but......" Seongwoo trails off when his eyes landed on the big overgrown puppy of his lying on the couch, crying.

"Daniel?!" 

When the latter's named was called, Daniel lift up his head, ears perked up and he glance over to find his boyfriend was looking at him. He quickly wiped his tears away and fixed his hair, to look nice. Always, whenever Seongwoo is around.

"Seongwoo, come in and have a seat. Now, you can have your time alone with Daniel so don't mind us. We'll take our leave now. Shall we, Taewoongie?"

"What?" Taewoong stared at his boyfriend, still puzzled but he didn't get any answer but he was dragged by his boyfriend now. Jisung smiles at the two, and waves his hand, signaling them to starts talking and they were out of the room.

Now, Seongwoo's attentions were fully focus on Daniel. He sort of looked like he's angry but why should he when it was supposed to be Daniel.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you about an hour but you didn't pick up or even read any of my messages? And why are you crying?" 

Daniel huffed and puffed up his cheeks. He crossed his arms and looked away but he did reply the boyfriend, rather annoyed but still glad and happy that his boyfriend were with him.

"I was.....busy."

Seongwoo's raised his brow judgementally to Daniel. "Busy? Busy with what? Crying your eyes out? That's another question you didn't answer yet. Why were you crying?"

Daniel bit his lip. He was trying to suppress the reason why he cry and try to act like a sourpuss and ignore the question.

"Daniel.."

Oh god, that tone. Daniel didn't like the sound of that. When Seongwoo using a very deep and stern voice, he knows damn well that the older is angry. And if he want to stay in this relationship and be together forever with him, he need to give in and explain why he was crying. It's a stupid reason anyway. And he knows that he shouldn't be like that and act like a kid. But, he did and it was so childish of him to do so.

"Daniel." Seongwoo once again called out to him, with the same voice. Crap, he need to open his mouth now.

Daniel turned to face his boyfriend, which he finds the older was crossing his arm over his chest, one foot were tapping on the floor and his eyebrow were quirked up. Face was as stone and serious as he usually does. His glasses was missing. Fuck. It makes his boyfriend looking even more hotter than he already did.

~

"I......was jealous." he mutters so very soft that Seongwoo had to tilt his head a little with him frowning.

"Come again?" he said, asking Daniel to repeat once again.

"I...was jealous." he said it louder this time and Seongwoo heard him but it didn't stop him from frowning. He was confused.

"Why were you jealous?"

"I was jealous because everyone in the hospital has been asking for you for the last three months and you will always say yes and cancelled on our date. Everytime you will say yes to them but no to me. So, I'm starting to think that you might be more in love to your hospital more than you're in love with me. So there, my stupid reason for being jealous and for crying my eyes out just now. I don't want to share you with anyone else, but just me. But no~~, everyone is looking for Seongwoo....Seongwoo...Seongwoo."

Daniel stops to breathe after he realized that he was actually holding onto his breath and his face was so red, with the mix of embarrassment and anger. Yeah, he was jealous. So jealous that he admitted that he didn't want anyone else to have his Seongwoo.

His cheeks starts to burn when Seongwoo starts to laugh. He was so embarrassed and ashamed of himself for being jealous of something so stupid.

Seongwoo keeps on laughing until he couldn't take it. There were even tears threatening to roll out of the corner of his eyes so he wipe them off. Slowly, he walked over and sat next to Daniel on the couch. He pulls his jealous puppy into a tight embrace with his arms wrapping around the younger's broad shoulder.

He kiss the top of Daniel's head and chuckles when he think about the reason. Daniel smack him and whined.

"I'm sorry. Oh my dear Daniel. Why would you ever need to be jealous of the hospital and all of those people? You know that you will always be my number one most important person in the whole universe right? Even if I was called in, you will always be in my mind and just by thinking about you everyday, keeps me going and improving myself even more in my internship." 

Seongwoo pulls away to cupped his boyfriend's cheeks and gave both those chubby cheeks a peck. At first it was only a peck, but then he slowly showers Daniel's face with kisses. Peppering all over his face until Daniel ended up giggling and claimed that it tickles. 

"That's what I wanted to see. You're more pretty and cute when you smile or laugh, Niel. Don't cry. And certainly don't get jealous over something so ridiculous. Do you think I wasn't all that angry when they kept calling me to come whenever we had planned on our date? I do, okay. I was really angry and sometime I lashed out to some of the nurses when they asked me some stupid random questions. And today, I was extremely mad when they called me in. You know what they called me for?"

Daniel shook his head, staring at his boyfriend while he leaned into Seongwoo's hand that still cupping his face.

"They just wanted me to fill up some papers. Like, it was not that important at all." Seongwoo huffed and sigh. Daniel smiled at him.

"Now I'm back. Why don't we kept onto our original plan for today, eh? Bubble tea, then movies and lastly we can cuddle the whole night in my apartment until tomorrow. What do you say?" Seongwoo caressed Daniel's cheeks with his thumb and leaned in to peck on his mole under his eye and smile lovingly at Daniel.

Daniel smiles grew bigger until his eyes turned into a half crescent.

"Sound good, hyung. Finally, we can spend our time together and I've been dying to cuddle with you all of the three months." Daniel gave Seongwoo's a kiss on his lips and on the moles he grew to love so much.

"Then let's go."

Both of them walked out of the office with their hands clasping together. Fingers intertwining. They finally can have their date in peace, without anymore disturbance. Seongwoo had told his in charge person today that he does not want to be disturb and the person didn't argue with him and agree to never ever bother him for the whole day. Besides, he knows that Seongwoo had done such a tremendously good job and performed so well that he knows the kid deserved a good rest, so he told everyone in the department to not to call Seongwoo for the whole day and he specially gave Seongwoo an extra off day and told him to come back in the day after tomorrow. The raven haired were very thankful of him and he didn't want to tell Daniel yet and wanted to surprise him later on.

So now, it's date time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	32. Sick Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you'd had a sick puppy before, then you are bound to get a sick kitty. And when Daniel found out about it, he chose to help in taking care of Seongwoo. Sort of he owes him since Seongwoo had took care of him before when he was sick. Thought it was easy? Nah, it's not and it's a disaster when Daniel tries to cook Seongwoo a bowl of porridge. And he feels hopeless for being so useless in trying to make things right. Not to mention drenching Seongwoo with an ice cold water.
> 
> While Seongwoo is actually enjoying his company. He reassure Daniel that everything fine and chose to help him even though he's the sick one.

**Seongie: Hyun..**

**Hyunie: Which Hyun are you asking for?**

**Jongie: Yeah, we both have 'Hyun' in our names.**

**Seongie: HWANG MINHYUN.**

**Jongie: Alright, thanks for being specific.**

**Hyunie: What's up, Seongwoo.**

**Seongie: I need your help oh and Jonghyun, you too. Come to my apartment this afternoon.**

**Jongie: Should we be worried about anything? You're making me nervous.**

**Hyunie: Yeah, is something wrong? Did Daniel do anything to you?**

**Jongie: Is he? Wait, what did he do? Did he make you cry or hurt you or cheated on you? I swear if he do any of that, I'll give him hell.**

**Seongie: It has nothing to do with him, trust me. Just come over, soon. Btw, don't tell him.**

**Hyunie: Tell who? Daniel? Seongwoo, what's going on?**

 

_Read._

~

"38.7 degree?! Seongwoo, are you crazy? Have you gone to the clinic yet and get the doctor to check on you?" Minhyun scolded the bespectacled man who is laying on the bed.

Seongwoo cough before he answer which was a bad idea.

"I...did." he manage to say since his throat was so sore, itchy and hoarse that he couldn't say more than few words. 

Jonghyun came back with an ice pack and plastered it on his forehead. 

"How did you ended up like this? What have you been up to for the last 4 months?" Minhyun questioned again. He shoved the boy down back into the bed when Seongwoo try to sat up.

"Work....too much work." he simply said. Then he coughs even more that Jonghyun had to give him some water with Minhyun helping him to sit up.

Seongwoo didn't think that he’ll gets sick. It has been a while since he last get sick and that was like two years ago, because he was not easy to get sick. Even though he's a medical student, when he's like this, he doesn't care about those. It’s not like he couldn’t take care of himself but today he is particularly more weak than ever.

Seongwoo did noticed that the past two days he constantly had headache and his throat were dry but he never thought that he’ll ended having fever. It was simply the simplest symptom of someone will be getting fever plus the chills he’s been having was intense.

”I swear you need to rest more Seongwoo. Don’t overwork yourself much and to hell with those people who keeps asking for your help. Your health are much more important.” Minhyun said because he know damn well that Seongwoo is a such kind hearted soul who’d do anything for anyone that is in need for help but he got to stop being so nice for once.

Jonghyun nods as a sign of agreement with what Minhyun had said. They loves Seongwoo so much because they are sort of like brothers and takes care of each other well. In that moment, Minhyun excuse himself and left the room. Jonghyun took the ice pack away for a moment then put it back again.

~

About minutes later, the doorbell start to rings like nobody business. He was not expecting someone else for now unless, Seongwoo narrow his eyes on Minhyun who averted his eyes away when he caught the raven haired looking at him.

”I’ll get it.” Minhyun quickly ran out of the room leaving the two boys confused but Seongwoo sort of could tell what the taller did.

”Seongwoo hyung!!” when a certain blonde male barrel in with a labor pant and he was sweaty must be due to the excessive running he might have did just so he could reach Seongwoo’s apartment in less than, 5 minutes, had Seongwoo glared at his taller friend who smiles at him sheepishly. He knew it. Of course Minhyun will be the first to tell about him not feeling well to Daniel even when he’d made them promise not to.

 _’I’ll deal with you later. You’re dead meat, Hwang Minhyun.’_ Is what written all over Seongwoo’s face right now. 

“Hyung, why didn’t you tell me that you were sick? Do you know how I feel when Minhyun hyung called me and told me that you’re having a bad fever? I was so worried and was gonna cry.”

Seongwoo scoffed but he ended coughing instead. After that he looked back at his boyfriend, “Dramatic...much.” 

Daniel pouts and choose to ignore his boyfriend’s word. He walked over and sat on the bed, he reached out to feel Seongwoo’s temperature with the back of his hand. It was hot, so damn hot that he had to retract his hand right away. Seongwoo once again scoffed. The blonde grins at him.

”So we can trust that you’ll be able to keep Seongwoo on the bed for the whole day? Takes care of him until he’s fully recover?” Asked Jonghyun, standing up from where he was seated, smiling down on the pair. 

Daniel nods his head and smiles widely. “Of course. I’ll be the best person to nurse him back to health. You don’t need to worry about anything. It’s gonna be great.”

Seongwoo was not sure either he should be excited and happy that Daniel is gonna spend his time with him for the whole day or should he be worried about him. He didn't actually know how will the younger act like, but he prays nothing severe will happen and he should just enjoy his day with him.

"Alright, then Minhyun and I will take our leave then. Take care of Seongwoo for us. Get well soon, Seongwoo." Daniel gave them a salute and grin while Seongwoo just nods at them, waving goodbyes.

Daniel turned to face his boyfriend with his silly smiles. The older can tell that Daniel loves it so much because he gets to be with him for the rest of the day. 

"Okay, so what should we do first? Are you hungry? Should I make you a porridge like you did for me before? Or should I feed you your medicines? Have you take them anyway? he eyed the all the packets of medicines on top of Seongwoo's desk. "How about I give you a bath? You're sweaty and need to change into some new pair of clothes." Seongwoo swear that Daniel really want to do the last one out of all others he just listed, because he was smirking at him.

Seongwoo sat up, with a little help from Daniel, and leaned back to rest on his bed board. He raised a hand as a sign to give him a second, because he needed to sneeze. Now his nose are running like a waterfall. Daniel facial turned from that smirky, flirty looking puppy into a concerned and pity puppy, with him giving Seongwoo some of the tissue for him to wipe his nose.

A headache, bad high fever, flu and sore throat is the worst combinations ever. He can't talk because his throat is really bad and his voice so damn hoarse and he's not that audible to speak any words out. So he had to do some sign language together with body language to communicate with Daniel. Pointing towards his phone for Daniel to grab them, so he did. He nods, then Seongwoo used his finger and wrote something on air rather than writing it down on a piece of paper.

Daniel was trying his best to understand what is Seongwoo trying to say to him. He carefully spelled out all the letters Seongwoo just show him.

"Call the hospital? he said, quirking his eyebrow. Confused.

The older nods his head. Daniel is really slow for a dance major student. Wasn't he supposed to be fast about all this? 

"Oh!" he gets it now so he grin. "Call the hospital and inform them of your state. Right?" Seongwoo nods, smiling weakly at him. The blonde didn't say anything and starts scrolling down for the number. He called them and told the person about what had happen to Seongwoo, on the latter's behalf. Originally, Seongwoo planned on asking either Minhyun or Jonghyun to help him call them but Daniel will do and he listened on how the blonde explained the situations.

After a while, he end the call and placed the phone on the desk. "The person I think that is in charge of you said to get well soon and drink a lot of water and sleep more too. He asked me to tell you to better get well fast and not to fall sick again. Said that comeback once you truly feel better and not to force yourself to come to work. By any chance, have you been working so much that you haven't rest well? Tell me the truth." Daniel is good because he sort of can read his mind about him being very forceful on his internship that he even sacrificed most of his sleep time. The older just nods his head.

Daniel sigh and run his fingers along Seongwoo's hair. "Hyung, please don't do that. You need to rest more and stop overworking yourself so much. I know this internship is very important for you but your health is your priority. You need to stay healthy and fit to do all that. Promise me that you won't do that again and force yourself to much." 

There is no use in arguing with his boyfriend, so Seongwoo promised him and show him the 'cross my heart' sort of sign. 

"Very good. Now, I'm gonna make you something. Will porridge be okay?" he asked when he's already standing and ready to make him one.

Seongwoo nods. He open his mouth to speak, "I'm gonna...sleep for a while." Daniel bit his lip when he finally able to hear his boyfriend's voice. He sound so terrible. Daniel gave him a peck on his cheek and quickly tucked the older in and left the room for the kitchen.

~

Seongwoo woke up when he smells something is burning. He crane his neck from where he was lying and sees his room and even the living room where he could see was covered with smoke. 

Shit.

He slipped out of bed and walked out. His eyes widen when he was out of his room. It's much more worst than when he was inside, the whole apartment was fully covered with white smoke (surprisingly enough that even with the thick smoke enveloping the whole house hasn't starts the fire sprinkler yet), most probably coming from the kitchen. He heard someone was coughing and gagging so he headed that way. He knows exactly who it was, because there is only the two of them in his apartment.

Citrus came running out of the kitchen and almost bumping into him but she was fast and ran off, hiding herself. 

What in the heaven....

Seongwoo's mouth hung low when he stepped into his kitchen. The whole area was clouded and it smells so bad. The kitchen was in a mess and lots of stuff was on the counter and there is even lots of pots, pans, bowl in his sink. The place was dirty. What is Daniel doing?

"Ah! Not again!" he heard the blonde groaned with his back facing Seongwoo, who stand by the stove. He watched how the younger tug on his hair and ruffles them in frustration.

"I did as the book says! And even make sure that the fire is not that big! I can't go serving him something like this! He's gonna get sicker!" he groaned again, turning off the stove. 

Seongwoo clear off his throat to get his attention. Daniel whipped himself and startled to see his boyfriend standing by the doorframe, looking at him. Crap, he must have accidentally wakes him up unintentionally. But everyone or anyone will surely wakes up when they smell something was burning. 

"H..hyung. I'm sorry.." he croaked and he was so sad by the way he calls him. He hung his head low, afraid to face Seongwoo. He was trying to cook him a simple porridge but he ended up burning the whole pots of it. Then he attempt to do try again but it ended up being the same as his first try. He repeat the process again and again but every single one of it turned so bad and this was his last pot of the day but he still failed to make a single simple porridge for his boyfriend. 

The older walked over and eyed the pots on the stove. It's not that bad, just a little brownish but he can fix that. Seongwoo ruffles Daniel's hair and gave him a smile and pecks on his lip before turning on the stove again. Daniel watched his boyfriend. He was supposed to be doing that and not the other way around, so Daniel gave Seongwoo a back hug and placed his hand on top of the older's. Seongwoo smiles grew wider as they both stir the porridge in the pot around with the spatula slowly. They stay in that position all the way until the porridge look decent enough for him to eat. Daniel didn't let him go and just wrapped his arm around Seongwoo's waist after he gave up on the porridge, resting his chin on the older's shoulder.

It's hard to carry an oversized puppy that didn't entangled himself from him when he try to get some bowls out and scooped the porridge out in an even portion for two.

"Niel...get off." he demanded but it's getting stuffy and he's getting hotter with the blonde keeps latching onto him like a koala. The big koala shakes his head.

"Aren't you..supposed to look...after me?" he said, still that hoarse voice of his.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry." he unlatched himself off Seongwoo and grab the bowl away from him. Both of them sat at the table and Seongwoo was about to shove the spoonful of porridge into his mouth when Daniel stops him. He raised his brow in a questioning way.

"I'm feeding you." 

The raven haired shakes his head immediately but Daniel is stubborn and persistent after few minutes more protest from Seongwoo until he gave up. Daniel cheers in victory and scooted closer. 

Actually, once in a while, Seongwoo needed this sort of attentions. Because, he stays alone in his apartment and has been very dependent on himself that he forgets how it feels like when someone is looking after him. He hadn't realized that since just now when Daniel keeps saying that he will feed him whether he likes it or not. So now he just let Daniel feed him spoonful over spoonful and then wiping his mouth with the napkin the feed him again until everything was clean out of his bowl. It was tasty, despite the slight burnt taste after that, but it's still very tasty.

~

Next, Daniel once again forced him to take a bath with him volunteering to wash his back. He was so not ready for Daniel to see him naked. Its weird enough when Daniel or him sometimes saw each other's half naked, so he is definitely not gonna strip out and take a bath in stark naked.

Daniel seems to noticed how flustered Seongwoo had become by the idea of him washing his back, so he had to reassure him.

"Don't worry hyung. You can wear your boxer while I wash you. You don't need to go all naked for me. If you do that, I don't think I could hold myself by devouring you in your bathtub." he teased, with slight naughty, flirty smirk flashing across his face. 

Seongwoo blushed so hard and choked on his own saliva. He smack the boy hard all over with Daniel laughing so loudly on the red blushing Seongwoo.

The bath was nice and comfortable with Seongwoo fully submerge in his bathtub, his facial turned from being all stress, tired, sleepy to being calm, relax and satisfied. It was so nice, that Seongwoo could dozed off but Daniel didn't let him when the younger came in, only in his own boxer. Seongwoo didn't think about it much but he did like the sight of Daniel's gorgeous abs and his well toned muscle and those delicious fair, white skin of his. I'll be damn.

Without him knowing, Daniel too was actually admiring Seongwoo's body (again). He had seen the older half naked body before but today he can actually see almost all of him even though he's currently in his bathtub. The older are much smaller in body frames than he is and more leaner rather than muscular but Seongwoo is the best fit that occupies his big bear hug whenever they hug or even cuddle. Seongwoo was the best companion ever.

"Sit up out of the tub a little so that I can wash your hair than your back." 

The older did as he say and sat up, facing his back to Daniel. He pointed out to the bottle of shampoo which he favors the most when the younger asked which one should he use on him. It was the smell of cucumber. That is extremely something rare for Daniel. He never knew there was a cucumber scented shampoo or maybe because he didn't care since he had been using all sorts of fruity scents in his entire life. He squeeze out a decent amount of it and he did inhaled in to get a good swift of smell of it and boy, it was really good. Now he know what sorts of shampoo Seongwoo has been using and know why he had been so addicted to the older's relaxing, and gentle smells on his hair. He did a mental note to try some on him later on.

Seongwoo automatically hummed in the feeling of someone washing his hair. It was so relaxing and nice. He leaned his head back a little more when Daniel do his magic. The smell of his shampoo is taking over the whole bathroom now and it was extremely good. Even Daniel is enjoying the smell of it.

He rinsed off the shampoo after about 5 minute of shampooing and the proceed with washing his back. Seongwoo then offers to wash his back and his hair and Daniel requested for him to use the shampoo instead the other one. Seongwoo complied and washed his hair with the cucumber shampoo.

They were enjoying themself and Seongwoo feels even better and not so weak and sick at the moment.

~

Though everything was going smoothly, but his temperature didn't. It spiked up and Seongwoo had to get in bed and he was shivering. Daniel had to wrapped him up with layers after layers of blankets but when it feels too hot, Seongwoo kicked it off him.

The younger starts to panic when he sees how the older's face was flushed and gasping, like he was out of breath. Sometimes Seongwoo shivers cover with cold sweats and seconds later his whole body burning up.

He paced inside Seongwoo's room, each time he did, he'll glanced over the older who were tossing and turning, trying to sleep but he can't seems to get any. They just had their bath about an hour ago and Daniel thought that Seongwoo is all better but he was wrong. 

"Niel..." 

Daniel stop pacing when heard he such a weak voice coming from Seongwoo. He quickly sat beside him and took his hand with his own.

"Shh, I'm here hyung." he feels like crying when he didn't know what else to do. Probably he need to get his medicines or maybe call a doctor to come and check on him or maybe...

"Ice pack..." he nods and abruptly stood and left for the kitchen. He went through the entire place but he can't find any ice pack so he decided to use a cold ice water and a clean cloth instead. Seongwoo probably need to cool down his temperature with it.

He came back in with a bowl of ice water, "I can't find the ice pack, but I got you som-" Daniel trip over nothing and fell on the floor with his front first and when he heard Seongwoo gasping he shoot his head up and his eyes grew wide in horror.

He accidentally pour the whole bowl of ice water onto Seongwoo!! FUCK!

The latter quickly ran over Seongwoo and he flails everywhere. He didn't mean to do it and damn his clumsy feet for tripping over nothing. 

"Hyung! I'm so sorry..oh shit, let's get you change. I'm really sorry." Daniel apologize non stop with him dragging the older out of bed and strip him off and get him a pair of new clothes. His eyes starts to tear up at the sight of his shivering boyfriend, all cold and wet because of him clumsiness and his nose was so red.

Seongwoo hissed, teeth clatters trying to fight the coldness. "It's....fine." he said, eyes closed and frowning. After he changed, Daniel pulls him into a hug, trying to help ease up the latter and stopping him from shivering. He messed up so bad. First burning a simple porridge for several times (also almost burning down the whole house), then he accidentally gave Seongwoo a salt water instead of glucose water when he volunteer to make one. He should have read the label properly and try not to mess things up. And lastly he accidentally pour a whole bowl of ice water on him. He hates himself for being so clumsy when he wasn't always like this.

~

However, Seongwoo had never complaint and said anything about it. The only thing his boyfriend ever do to him is smiling at him, whether they are weak sort of smile or even a force sort of smile. He is not sure which one is it. He's the worst boyfriend ever.

It's like the older could read his mind that he feels him brushing his fingers over Daniel's face and cupping his cheek. The younger stared at him with sad eyes. Seongwoo again just smile after all the accidents.

Now he was laying on the other side of his bed. He gently stroke Daniel's cheek and smile softly at him. He knows how the younger feels when he messed up a lot of things but he didn't care.

"Niel...gwaenchana. I'm not mad.....but grateful that you're here...to help taking care of me. So, thank you."

Daniel didn't respond immediately but stares at him, lips jutted out. 

"I'm sorry again, hyung."

Seongwoo shakes his head. He slowly sat up and using his last strength, he pull Daniel down so that the younger's head was buried into his chest. He rested his chin on Daniel's blonde hair and gently threading over his hair and kissing it.

"No no, you don't need to say sorry. Don't be sad....smile for me. Stay with me until I'm all better. Okay? Keep nursing me and shower me with all of your attentions at me. Pamper me as much as you want." 

Daniel sniffles but then he giggles, hugging his boyfriend over his waist and nuzzle his face more on Seongwoo's chest. 

Even though he was not the best nurse for the older, as long as his boyfriend was happy and thankful that he was there is enough to make him smile. He'll improved himself and will do his best to do better than he did before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	33. Fangirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo visited his favorite cafe, The Cloud Ha again. And for some reason, he had attracted lots of fangirls into the shop when he walks in. And also maybe had successfully made a fandom for himself too. 
> 
> And one person doesn't like one bit about him getting fans. Which is none other than Daniel.

Since his fever hasn't completely subsided yet, Seongwoo's in charge person told him to stay at home still and not to come back yet until he is fully recovers. It's has been three days now and he sort of have the urge to work, missing to do his internship and meeting all his patients. But some part of him said the otherwise, where he needed the extra rest and just enjoy what ever free times he had left. Maybe in the next one or two days, he's gonna be back at the hospital again. 

Also it has been three whole days that Daniel been keeping an eye on him, staying over for all those three days and even make up his time where he messed up so bad on the first day he came to visit him. He was terribly cute when he was all so hopeless and clumsy, blaming himself for being such a klutz when in reality he was not a klutz.

Citrus climbed up on his bed, meowing to him as if she was talking to Seongwoo, or more like asking for food since he was sleeping for the entire morning until only recently woken up by bright sunshine glaring through his blinds. It's already noon and Daniel is out must be for his classes.

He rubbed his sleepy eyes as he sat up, "Hey Citrus." he said, stroking the furball that has been kneading on his thigh for the full minute, a gesture of waking him up and time for food.

The latter yawns and slip out of bed and headed for the kitchen, prying into his pantry for Citrus canned food. The furball wagged her tails, while she watched Seongwoo going through his pantry. She mewl few times and when he had the urge to itch, she'll starts licking and biting the spot where she feels itchy, and in the mean time, grooming herself while she waits for the food.

"Ah, here we go." Citrus stopped whatever she was doing when her owner calls out. She quickly take a few steps to her bowl when Seongwoo crouched down to fill the bowl with the delicious food she's been craving for hours. Citrus mewled in happiness and sort of like thanking Seongwoo before he elegantly eat the content inside the bowl. Seongwoo stroke her fur until up to her butt, chuckles at her cuteness. He stored back the food and decided to get a quick shower. He haven't visited Cloud Ha Cafe for a while now, so maybe he would go there later to grab a bite. 

~

“Welcome...oh Seongwoo!” Taehyun calls in, giving the younger a hug when he walks in. 

“Hey, Taehyun hyung.” He clear his throat because his voice just crack since he is still not that fully well yet and his voice are still a little bit hoarse but better than two days ago.

”Woah, that was sexy. Not feeling well I presumed.”

Seongwoo just nodded in response and Taehyun didn't push further, telling him to have a seat. The menu was already there on the table so he flipped over trying to find something nice to eat.

Taehyun told him to give him a ring when he’s ready and left to takes order from other customers. 

While he read through the menu, the latter could hear some giggling and whispering coming from his side and also his back. If he focused on what they were whispering about, he could hear them talking about him, mostly girls are talking. 

_'Yah, he's so handsome.'_

_'Is he a model? Where did he come from.'_

_'Oh gosh, he looks so good in those clothes.'_

_'Do you think he's single?'_

Seongwoo try not to laughed and just keep on reading the menu and once he had made his decision, he calls for Taehyun and placed his order. 

"You have lots of fangirls Seongwoo. Every one of them have been staring at you since you've walked in." Taehyun chuckles as he jotted down the order. Seongwoo clicked his tongue and shrugs.

"Not my problem. Plus, I'm taken so they can kiss my butt goodbye." he said, glancing over and shots them a wink which melted the whole group of girls and also some of them who walked pass the cafe. His charming smile and wink must have killed hundreds of these ridiculous girls because suddenly there were more girls in the cafe. Taehyun and the others who worked there was getting uncomfortable with all the swooning girls coming in.

Seongwoo turned around and gave Taehyun an apologetic smile and even to the others too.

Sungwoon walked out of his office to check on the loud noises and was shocked to see those girls there. His eyes followed along until it landed on a certain raven haired boy which he knows exactly who he is. So he stepped out and passing through the hordes of fangirls and manage to reached Seongwoo in a seconds.

"Seongwoo ah, is this your doing?" he asked, gesturing his hands over the hundred of eyes staring at him and some had even started to take his photos which Taehyun politely told them off not to take picture of a stranger they didn't know of. Protective as ever.

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't mean to do it." he smile at the older, drumming his fingers on the table. He began to feel uncomfortable when he kept sitting there waiting for his order to come. Sungwoon sigh and took a seat acrossed of him.

"No worries. You're handsome so it's understandable that they have their eyes on you but most of them are not even my regulars and never actually stepped in this cafe at all. Your aura must be so powerful that you managed to grab lots of attentions and perhaps my potential new customers." 

They both chuckles and paused when the girls comments on how pretty his laugh sounds like or how cute he was when he smiles. 

Damn.

~

"I'll stay and accompany you then. You look like you're gonna ran out of the shop in any seconds." Sungwoon chuckles, leaning closer to the table and hooked his chin up with his hand.

"Yeah, actually I am. Can you kindly show me the back door exit later. I don't think I could walk pass them that easy." he whispers so that only they could hear him.

Sungwoon nods but Seongwoo probably need some more help so he left the younger for a while to tell Taehyun about it. Taehyun gave him a thumbs up on the plan of bailing Seongwoo out through the back door later.

"Caramel Macchiato with extra shot with your Broiled Salmon with Herb Mustard Glaze." he thank the waitress. Again the swooning girls whispers about his drink and food. It's getting pretty annoying though.

Someone walked in when the wind chimes at the door hits it. Whoever he or she is let out a gasp at the sight of girls crowding the place and not making any space for he or she to get to the counter. Seongwoo didn't care and simply enjoy his food.

"Welcome to Cloud Ha Cafe." one of the waiter welcomed the new comer.

"Woah, what is going on here? Why are there so many girls crowding this place." said a person with an amused tone.

"I don't know. There must be some celebrities here that's why they all here." said another person which sounded so familiar to Seongwoo but he still keep his eyes on the food. Slicing bits by bits and forking the salmon and shove it into his mouth. He hummed with pleasure by the delicious meal. It has been a while since he last ate a good plate of salmon.

Then there were gasp coming and he heard someone was approaching him, going through and saying 'excuse me' to try and get to Seongwoo. And later, whoever he or she is now standing right in front of him with shocked expression written all over his face. Seongwoo glance and choked on the salmon.

"Seongwoo hyung?! You're the reason why everyone is staring at?" Daniel sounded so shocked that he couldn't contain it in his heart. 

Wow, his boyfriend is super popular all of a sudden. Why? Was it because of him not wearing his glasses on and dammit he should have wore them! Or was it because of how good looking he is even with a simple hoodie and black jeans on the latter.

The girls broke into another whispers that sounded like,

_'Wow, another hot guy with broad shoulder.'_

_'Woah, they are gorgeous! They look so good together!'_

_'Are they friends? Must be because the new guy just called the black haired guy Seongwoo hyung.'_

_'Seongwoo...such a pretty name for a pretty, handsome guy.'_

_'Can I have both of their phone numbers? They're so handsome!'_

Daniel turned to glared at them and growls. He doesn't like the idea of someone else looking at his boyfriend, even if they are girls. Seongwoo is his alone and nobody can have him. Possessive boyfriend mode switched on. He quickly took a seat beside the older and linking their arms together. Like a cat, he hissed at the staring eyes.

Seongwoo starts to flushed while Sungwoon and Taehyun looking at them with lots of amusement. Jaehwan was left forgotten at the door but he tried to walk pass them and barely get through them alive. He cursed at Daniel for leaving him behind and greeted the older. 

"Am I gotta have to console you afterwards?" Seongwoo asked the younger, turning back to his calm state and continue with his meal, and sometimes he fed the younger along which Daniel gladly accept while he still stare daggers at the massive girls and not letting his hands go.

"No, but you do have to spend your entire day cuddling with me later."

Seongwoo shrugs nonchalantly and proceed with his food again. "Sure, anything for you Daniel."

~

They had their meal together when Daniel starts to order his food and decided to skip class because he can't leave Seongwoo alone with these crazy fangirls, but of course he had to get some short lecture from Seongwoo about skipping class but just for a short time since Seongwoo ended saying okay about it but won't take responsibilities on his reputations.

Jaehwan too skipped his class but later Minhyun found out and he had a good long nagging from him. Friends do think alike and act alike.

Well, they manage to ignore the girls and just be normal with Sungwoon and Taehyun constantly coming and going to their table, initiating some talks and then told the girls to back off in most gentle manner they could muster and even telling them to give them some privacy.

Sungwoon at some point couldn't stand it, exploded and told the whole girls off and forced them to leave when they kept on bothering Seongwoo and his boyfriend and friend. He loves Seongwoo like his own dongsaeng so he will keep him safe whenever he can. Same goes to Taehyun to Seongwoo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	34. Weekend & Busan (p1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel will be having a long weekend and he has planned on going back home to his hometown, Busan. And he had asked Seongwoo to join him which the older gladly said yes. He can't help it but to feel super excited since he'll be spending and making memories with his boyfriend for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on until the 40th will only be about their weekend and Busan xD. It's long but every chapter have like 1k++ words or maybe 2k++ lol.  
> I just hope you guy's will love it though. The chapters will be full with fluff, cracks, humor and so on. :D

"10...9..8..7"

"Daniel you really should..." 

"6..5..4..3..2..1!" Daniel shouts out loud that it echoed around the room, and everyone turn to look at him. Even Hyunbin who was been talking to him on his side, startled.

"What in the world are you doing, looking all so work up." Hyunbin asked, watching how his blonde friend frantically throwing everything in his bag and slings it, grinning wide like the sun.

"Hehe, I'm going back to Busan for the weekend." he explained to his model like friend. He was too excited, so happy that he's finally going home to meet his parents again. Peter and Rooney too. 

They won't be having any class for the next four days until Tuesday so Daniel had already decided to go back to Busan. And the best part is that Seongwoo will be joining him and the older is gonna drive to Busan. It's another plus because of that (which is actually forced by Daniel). He's too euphoric just by thinking about how he's gonna spend his time with the older for the whole four days.

Seongwoo is in his last month of internship and will be graduating soon (in two months time), and will be leaving Daniel all alone for another year to go through his college.

They have been dating for almost 9 months and of course their parents had known about their relationships by now and thankfully they blessed their relationship without needing to kneel down and kiss their feet or beg them to accept their romantic relationship. But none of them had ever meet their partner's parent so for this weekend, Seongwoo is gonna meet Daniel's parent for the first time so he's sort of nervous. He shouldn't need to be nervous because it's not like Daniel is taking him to see his parents because they needed their blessing of getting married or something. No, it never crosses Seongwoo's mind about the 'M' word. He's 23 and still young and have lots of time to play around so he's gonna enjoy that.

Daniel ran home and quickly packs his baggage with all sorts of clean clothes he had left. Then he proceed to grab his stash of snacks from where he's hiding them into his bag, packs of jellies, candies, chocolates, chips and so on. He's a sweet tooth and nobody can ever stop him from eating them.

After that, he took a quick shower and changed into something more....him, well sort of or you should say, anything that he could actually find fitting from his closet at the moment. He glances towards the wall clock before he exited his dorm room, not forgetting to leave Jaehwan a note of him going away for the next four days.

~

Seongwoo groan once he exited his car, then groan again when he reached his apartment and another groan leaving his mouth when someone was ringing his bell for goddamn how many times. He really need his sleep right now since he haven't slept for two days in a row because of his busy night shift. Most of the patients have kept him awake for the whole two days and he didn't even get to go home for all that time and only this morning he was free from his torturing nightmare and got to go home and sleep but whoever that has been ringing and banging on his door is really getting on his nerve.

"What!" is the first thing that slip out of his mouth once he open the door, eyes barely barely opens to see who it was but he was so sure that it's Daniel.

"Hi hyung! Oh, did I disturb your sleep?" Daniel asked once he noticed how his boyfriend is struggling to keep his eyes open. 

_Seongwoo hyung is so cute!_

"Yes. You're disturbing me from going to sleep." he said nonchalantly while he make quote using his fingers when he said 'going'.

Daniel pouts, "I'm sorry. I didn't know." he said with a sad tone.

Seongwoo sigh, cracking one eye open to look at him. "It's fine. I just came back from work and haven't slept for two days so sorry for being a little cranky. Come in." he pull Daniel in lazily and closed the door.

"You just came back? Wait, you have been staying at the hospital for two days? Oh, hyung I'm sorry and I didn't know that you were so busy." he said, pitying how his boyfriend is sleep deprived, and then he pulled Seongwoo for a hug, peppering him with kisses.

Seongwoo sigh and smile weakly in contentment. "Like I said, it's fine but I really need my sleep so that tomorrow I'll be able to drive without any problem."

Daniel nods and peck him on the lip, then he proceed in carrying Seongwoo in a bridal style. Seongwoo squeaks and smack his chest in embarrassment but didn't ask him to put him down instead he just let Daniel carry him to bed. He was dead tired anyway, and his leg was getting sleepy while he stand earlier.

Although his room was not that far from the front door, Seongwoo actually fell asleep second after Daniel carries him. The younger stop his track when just walked into the room, looking down to Seongwoo's sleeping face. He smiles lovingly at how peaceful his boyfriend looks like when he sleeps. The eye bags on both eyes looks bad so he's gonna make sure that Seongwoo will get a good amount of sleep and making sure that no one is bothering him.

Slowly and gently, Daniel put Seongwoo sleeping form on the bed and then he pulls the blanket to cover him up until his chest. 

"Good night hyung." he kissed the older's temple and chuckles when he Seongwoo stir in his sleep and roll to his side.

Daniel looked around the room and noticed a bag was placed on the side of the vanity. At least Seongwoo had everything packed up and ready to go when tomorrow come, so the younger didn't need to worry about it but just leave Seongwoo to sleep. It's 3 in the evening and with Seongwoo is out of the picture in trying to keep Daniel company, he chose to play with Citrus instead and maybe try to cook something for himself that does not require him to use the stove. He's not gonna repeat that same incident again back when Seongwoo was sick.

Citrus open her eyes when she felt Daniel's coming closer to her. She meow as a greeting at him and he smiles. 

"Hello to you too, Citrus." he had grown so close to her for the past months because after he and Seongwoo starts to date, Daniel had been sleeping over at Seongwoo's apartment more than his own dorm. So Citrus and him had become best buddies ever since and she enjoy having Daniel around her owner and love Daniel like how she love Seongwoo. He was thrilled that Seongwoo had told him few days ago that he's taking Citrus along because he can't trust Jonghyun or Minhyun to look after Citrus. Of course Daniel loves the idea because Citrus can be friends with Rooney and Peter. 

Once in a while Daniel goes in to Seongwoo room just to see whether the older is sleeping and when he is indeed asleep, he'll go back out to play again with Citrus and sometime snacking and watching TV, checking on the book shelves that Seongwoo had which have like hundreds of books on it and many more until he too feel sleepy and crawls on the bed next to Seongwoo, with his arms wrapping around the older's waist, pulling him closed to his chest and felt asleep in an instant.

Their Busan getaway will starts tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	35. Weekend & Busan (p2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Seongwoo woke up on the day of their trip to Busan. Both excited to go out for the trip.

It's finally the day where Daniel and Seongwoo will be heading their way to Busan, where Daniel was born and raised up to a great man until he moved to Seoul for further his studies. And also where he met the love of his love, Seongwoo.

Citrus pawed Seongwoo's face since it's her way of waking her owner up, everytime she's hungry or simply just want her owner to play with her. Then she proceed with kneading his chest and meowed. The latter stirred in his sleep but didn't bother to wake up, and she proceed with the kneading again and again until Seongwoo totally and fully awake.

Seongwoo crack one eye open to find Citrus sitting on his chest while she kneads and it seems like she noticed him waking up, looking at her so she crawled closer to Seongwoo's face and bumped her wet nose to his chin then stroking her head in the affectionate way all over his face as she mewl. The raven haired chuckles lightly, raising his hand to stroke her.

"That tickles, Citrus and good morning. You looked so happy today, why? Can't wait for our trip to Busan?" she meowed for an answer, pawing in pleasure of being stroked by Seongwoo.

"I do too." he said as he kept stroking her. It's still quite early for a drive and there won't be any traffics because most people would rather stays in for a moment longer before they starts their daily routine, like Seongwoo. The rustling sound of his sheets and blanket makes him turned to look at the person sleeping beside him. Daniel was snoring away and looks like he fell asleep with his clothes he came with yesterday.

Adorable.

Citrus already curled into a ball on his chest and decided to let him rest for a little while longer as she too takes her rest there. He gently reached out to brush the bangs off Daniel's face, pushing it up to see Daniel's peaceful sleeping face. He looks so calm. Seongwoo then stroked through the younger's hair which was soft and fluffy. Sometimes he ran his fingers down to caress his cheek and rested his hand there as he continue to stroke lovingly. Although Seongwoo had said it for many times now in their 9 months of relationship and he will say it again and again and had never grew tired of it. Daniel had the best face in their college and he (Seongwoo) is the luckiest man to be his boyfriend and each day, he'll get to see every single different side of Daniel.

From being a possessive, overprotective, obsessive, hot, sexy, mature, masculine Daniel to the more soft, fluffy, childish, baby like, sulky, cute and adorable Daniel which is actually the best part of him. Most of the time when they are alone, the younger's personality will sway in and out of his two persona. One time he's all possessive then seconds later he'll be all cute and playful. It's really gave Seongwoo a headache but he has grown accustomed to it anyway.

Daniel curled and snuggle closer to Seongwoo, and throwing his arm over the older's chest which scared the poor cat away and then one leg up and locked Seongwoo in. 

"Even when he sleeps, he manage to be this possessive of me." the older chuckles. Daniel was mumbling something incoherently. It's almost sounded like he was whining then grumbling then giggling. Whatever is he dreaming about right now.

They stay like that for another couple of minutes until Seongwoo decided to wake up and get some breakfast ready for the two before their long trip to Busan.

"Nielie, good morning babe. You need to wake and have breakfast. We need to leave for Busan soon." he whisper softly as he keeps stroking Daniel's hair to wake the latter up. Daniel stirred and frown, and that is the only respond he gets from him. The older tried again, this time adding some kisses over the crown of his head and his temple.

"Babe, wake up. I need to make breakfast and then takes a shower together, if you want and we need to leave." he purposely add the 'taking shower together' because he knows that Daniel likes it, minus all the naughty thoughts away. Ah, there it is, those famous brown big orbs of his when he looked at Seongwoo, sleepily but cheekily.

"Shower? Together?" he said hoarse by sleepiness but he was somehow fully awake. How cheeky.

"You woke up by the shower together rather for Busan? My my Nielie, you're very naughty."

Daniel grins playfully, "What can I say. I love the thought of taking shower together while we make out under the hot shower. Maybe in any circumstances it'll lead to...." Seongwoo smack his mouth, sneering down.

"No. Absolutely no. You can take your own shower than while I take mine, now get off." Seongwoo pushed him away and before Daniel could grab him, he dodge and jump off his bed. Sticking his tongue out and walked out of the room. He did however stop halfway and turned back and said, "No cuddling for tonight and no kisses too."

The younger shit eating grin and those cheeky smiles fell and Seongwoo cheer triumphantly for successfully sweeping off those smiles off his face. He turned his heels and walked off with Daniel trailing along as he whined about the no cuddling and kissing. He lives and breathe the same air as Seongwoo just so he could cuddle and kiss the older everyday so if you stop him from doing it, Daniel can't live or breathe.

Drama queen.

The older ignore all the whining and protesting as he keep himself busy with preparing them breakfast. He purposely tuned Daniel off and hummed to his favorite song just so he could annoyed Daniel even more.

"Hyung~~ Hyung ah~~" he whined, stomping his feet all over when he noticed Seongwoo was ignoring him. He pouts and starts to act like a child, trying to get his attention and once in a while he did but Seongwoo just looked at him with his famous poker face before he turned back to cook. 

The younger shakes his head, and keeps on whining and whining. Then he'll nuzzled his face into Seongwoo's neck and hitting the older's arm, back and everywhere else that he could hit which is not that sort painful one but the playful sort of hitting.

However, the older could not ignore him for that long and plus he was simply teasing the boy just so he could see his childish side where only Seongwoo could see and only in front of Seongwoo that Daniel will act like a child, asking for attention here and there.

The older throw one arm over to give Daniel a side hug and proceed with kissing him on his temple, which made the younger all smiley and hugging Seongwoo to the fullest and the tightest he could get. The blonde nuzzled more into his neck, and snuggling closer as Seongwoo prepare their breakfast, once again with Daniel back hugging him until the end.

Well, Busan can wait for another hour or so because it's breakfast with Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	36. Weekend & Busan (p3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made their move for Busan and finally after the long hours, arrived to the said place with Daniel being so excited about reaching his hometown again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos & errors.

"Baggage..check."

"Snacks, juice, soda...err, medications? What for?"

"In case of an emergency that either one of us get sick along the way."

"Hyung, it's not like we're gonna get sick in the next 4 hours."

"Hey, I'm being careful and we need to always be ready for anything, dear Daniel. That's my motto in life."

"Okay Mr I-am-about-to-be-a-doctor-soon-and-know-it-all."

"What? I'm being serious here. People tend to get sick all of a sudden even though while they are on the road. For example, stomach ache."

"We can always stop by the rest area, hyung."

"True, but what if there is no rest area at all?"

"Hyung, you're making things more complicated."

"I'm just saying. Anyway, continue on with all our stuff before we start moving. I don't want to leave out anything and then we have to turn back to grab whatever we left."

~

They both keep on their banter as they check every single of their things they had packed. Most of it belongs to Daniel and Seongwoo had commented that he looks like he's gonna move back to Busan with all the bags he's carrying with him.

"I love to travel with all my stuff around." Daniel retorts.

"Yes and so do I but not like how you are." Seongwoo said nonchalantly, looking back to whatever things that Daniel tried to smuggle in his baggage.

After loading the trunk, they proceed to their seats. Since Seongwoo is the driver, he need to make sure that everything good. Citrus had seated herself comfortably at the back seat and like always, she doesn't need any cage or carrier on and Seongwoo trust her not to mess up his car because she was very prim and proper and well groom.

"Tank is full....GPS okay...hmm, well everything seems fine. We're good to go." Seongwoo claimed, buckling himself.

Daniel gets himself comfortable in the passenger seat and also buckle himself with the seatbelt. Everytime he ride in Seongwoo's car, he would be all amazed and impressed by how good Seongwoo is with driving. Plus, his car was the best since it's a four wheel drive car which was bought by his parents on the day he was accepted into college. Seongwoo must be filthy rich but the older claimed he's not and that his parents had always wanted to buy him a car even after he just got his license. So everything was planned out anyway.

Seongwoo starts the engine and drive out of their campus area. Daniel is very excited that he starts to sway his body and tap his foot when he turned on the radio with Seongwoo's playlist which he love the most. He never thought that Seongwoo listen to all sorts of music but mostly it was EDM, Techno Pop, R&B, Electro Pop, Pop and others, which is actually Daniel sort of style. That makes him to love Seongwoo even more because of how in sync they are and they share lots of things in common except for food and studies.

The drive starts of smooth and Seongwoo gave his full attention on the road, initiating signals when he needed to change line or take the left or right turn and everything else. He was that good that Daniel couldn't help but to admire Seongwoo's feature from the side. Smiling lovingly at his boyfriend. Whatever he had done in his previous life to get this handsome man as his lover. He's the luckiest man alive.

~

When they got into the highway which lead them to Busan, Daniel starts to rummage around the back of the car for some snacks and drinks. Because it's gonna be a long drive and they got to eat something in between and when natures call, they will stop by the rest area and probably will check on the place and the food there.

He pulls out a bag of honey butter chips, some of the Yo-hi crackers, and choco pie. Then some of the juices he had packed. He tear open the chips with his teeth and starts munching into it, also he fed some to Seongwoo since the older had his eyes on the road, the latter can't reach for the chips and just let himself being fed by Daniel. Eating everything that he gave to him.

"Aren't those chips rare these days? I haven't seen it since like forever?" said Seongwoo when he manage to glance at Daniel and the bag of chips in his hand.

"Yeah, but I have my special resources." Daniel said nonetheless, looking out of the window to just admire the view, not forgetting to shove the chips in his mouth.

"You and your resources. I'm not gonna ask about it." Seongwoo replied, turning back his attention on the road. The younger pouts but he keeps on munching then as time goes by he starts to get sleepy. Eating and talking and all the while sitting in the car makes him sleepy because they can't do anything much.

Seongwoo is not even that close to feel like sleeping since he's had two cups of coffee this morning and sort of the urge to pee every single time. Caffeine is his enemy and best friend, mix them up and they're call as Frenemies to Seongwoo. He gave a signal to get into the rest area just meters away so he can empty out his bladder that is about to explode.

Daniel yawns and tries to blink away the sleep.

Once they reached the rest area, Seongwoo parked the car where it's close to the restroom. He turned off the engine, glancing to see that Daniel was sleeping, sort of. He smiles and pecks his boyfriend's cheek, which made the younger to open his eyes by the contact. Always work like a magic.

"Are we there yet?" he asked sleepily which made Seongwoo to chuckles at his cuteness.

"Not yet, babe. We have another two hours and right now we're at the rest area. I need to pee. Are you coming along or do you want to rest some more?"

Daniel rub the sleep off his eyes and stretched himself like a cat before unbuckle his seatbelt. "No, I'm coming." he replies.

They both exited the care with Seongwoo making sure he left the backseat's window slightly open for Citrus to breathe, where the furball is currently in her deep nap. 

~

The both of them manage to bought more snacks and food while the stop by the rest area. Seongwoo had protested the idea of buying snacks and food but Daniel always had his way to get him to give in. Eventually he did and Daniel smiles in victory, linking their arms and drag him through the place. They sat down and have some proper food after all the snacks they had ate and then left to start their drive to Busan again.

"Ahh, that was so good." Daniel tap his tummy and rub around in contentment after the food he just digested. Seongwoo can only snorts and shake his head. His boyfriend is a monster when it comes to food.

"Daniel, can you help me give Citrus her cat treats. There is a small pack of crunchies I've packed somewhere at the backseat." Seongwoo said while he drive. "Sure." replied Daniel and he go on to look for the pack and once he found it, he grab the thing and used it to bait Citrus to come over to the front seat so it'll be easier to watch her eat and making sure that she won't mess around the car.

Citrus's ear perks up by the sound of the crunchies and she immediately stood up from her sleeping position and yawn. Her eyes caught on the pack that is being held by Daniel. She walked over, made a small jump and stop on top of Daniel's lap. The blonde stroke her head.

"Good girl." he praises and starts pouring some of the crunchies into his hand and gave it to Citrus.

The drive to Busan became more and more fun when Daniel starts to crack some jokes in between with Seongwoo retaliates with sort of sarcastic answer and they continue of with their snacking with Daniel feeding Seongwoo all through the drive and constantly giving the older a shoulder massage when he thinks that the older needed some and some small kisses here and there whenever they had the chance. It's truly the best drive ever.

And soon they see Busan and the sea and all other buildings. Daniel starts to bounced in his seat. His excitement increased tenfold and Seongwoo laughs. The overgrown puppy is so happy that he's back to his hometown. It has been months since he last seen his parents and ate his mother's cooking or playing with Rooney and Peter and even run around the beach, etc. He can't wait to show Seongwoo all of the places he'd gone and hangout to when he was young. All of his favorite places and he wants to make a memory with Seongwoo in it.

Daniel roll down the window and stick his head out like a dog enjoying the fresh air. He scream out loud.

"BUSAN!! I'M HOME!! KANG DANIEL IS BACK!!

Seongwoo just chuckles at his excited boyfriend.


	37. Weekend & Busan (p4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel introduces Seongwoo to his parent and they shares some embarrassing things about Daniel. Also asking Seongwoo to marry their son because of how perfect he is for their klutzy son. At least things go well between them.

He is usually not the type to be nervous about anything or meeting new people that he never met before but for today, of all other days he is nervous as fuck. Maybe because he's finally going to meet Daniel's parents for the first time? Or maybe because the idea of him and Daniel will be staying over at the younger's house with his parents make his stomach twist in the most uncomfortable way. 

Like always, Daniel seems to noticed his boyfriend being all too quiet once they reached Daniel's neighbourhood. He reached out for one of the older's hand which was rested on his lap, intertwining their fingers and give him a little squeeze to tell him that everything is okay and not to worry about a thing.

Daniel went on before Seongwoo did to find his parents once he's in the house, loudly calling out 'I'm home' to get their attention. Daniel was so sure that his parents are home since they have told him that they will be there when he's arrived, just so that could welcome him and his boyfriend, Seongwoo.

The first to greets him is none other than his two girls, Rooney and Peter. After months of seperations, his cats misses him so very much that he could easily hear how they scramble down from upstairs and headed straight to him just so they could welcomed him home and mark him all over again with them circling around his legs.

Daniel chuckles heartily, crouching down so that he could stroke their fur and nuzzles his face and kiss them.

"Rooney baby...Peter baby, I missed you girls! How is my babies doing? Did appa and eomma fed you girls well? Did you behave when I'm gone?" he asked sort of like a father to his daughters and in the way someone talking to a baby.

Seongwoo could just smile while he hold Citrus in his arm, who seems to give her full attentions at the new cats she sees. Citrus rarely communicates with other cats because she is more of a house cat rather than the outside cat. She spent most of her days inside the house rather than going outside to play or meeting some new cats. Only in certain days when Seongwoo is free and bored to death coping in their home, they would take a short stroll along the park located close by Seongwoo's college with a leash I tell you. A leash for a cat, yes. It's weird because usually it is use on dogs rather than cats, but somehow Citrus doesn't mind using it.

Rooney and Peter seems to noticed the presence of Citrus too as they both stared up to look at her. Maybe it's the cat talk that made Citrus jumps out of Seongwoo's arms and starts nuzzling her nose and their noses in a way of saying hello or trying to make sure that they are friend and not enemy. Eventually the three female cats get along well, meowing here and there and playing together. Leaving their owners to stand in the middle of the living room as they walked off.

"Wow, I've never seen Rooney or Peter to be that welcoming or liking a cat for the first time before. They usually would just clawed the heck out of some random cats when they pass by or something. Citrus must be special then." Daniel said, turning to face his boyfriend and then grin in a knowing way before he add, "Like the owner." he wiggles his eyebrow playfully. Seongwoo smack him, shyly smiling at him.

Then they were interrupted by footsteps closing in and out came Daniel's parent smiling so wide to welcome their son with a wide open arms. He embraced the two in his famous bear hug, engulfing both the oldest Kang of the family.

"Daniel baby, welcome home. You'll be staying in Busan for the next four days right? And you will sleep here rather than going to the hotel right? Eomma will cook all the foods that you want to eat. Oh, where is your handsome, ethereal, perfect specimen that you said he was like a walking statue that came out of a painting sort of boyfriend of yours? Eomma can't wait to see him." His dad chuckles almost the same like how Daniel would when his mother just blabber loudly when Seongwoo is actually standing in the same room as them.

Daniel flails his hands all over and tell his mom to shut up and stop embarrassing him in front of Seongwoo. Seongwoo could easily spots the red ears coming up and his cheeks was burning. 

So Daniel had been rambling about him to his mother on how good looking, handsome, charming, sweet, cool, kind and everything else he was as described by Daniel. Even mentioning that he looks like a walking statue that came out straight from a painting. What the hell is that anyway. He's a perfectly normal human being, and yes he knows that Daniel meant that he was too perfect to be a real human being with how godly perfect and fine his face was. Yes, Seongwoo won't deny that he is damn good looking with his sharp jawline and perfectly sculptured face with every single other ethereal features he had. He gets that a lot even from girls and boys gawking over him.

But to hear it coming from someone he's actually love and currently dating was all too real that he couldn't help but to blush as well. Maybe because it's coming from someone he loves that the meaning was different from the people he often heard from.

~

Daniel shyly motion his head directly where Seongwoo is and that's when both Mr and Mrs Kang noticed Seongwoo. They both gaped their mouth widely. Immediately, his mother ran to Seongwoo and grab hold of his hand, startling Seongwoo in the process. Even Daniel's father went and stand beside him, smiling and still gawking over Seongwoo's handsome face. (Not in a creepy way.)

Mrs Kang starts, gripping his hand firmly as she stares into Seongwoo's brown orbs.

"Please marry my son and have children with him. You are going to be the most perfect son in law and eomma approved of you, gazillion percent. Daniel is a good kid, so please marry him and makes him happy." she blurts out which made Seongwoo to widen his eyes and shocked by the straightforward confession by the Kang mother. 

Daniel yells out, "Eomma! Stop embarrassing me! And Seongwoo hyung too! You're making him uncomfortable!" as he quickly walked closer to his mother and father. Of course Daniel was by now blushing so hard that he was turning scarlet red.

Seongwoo was too as he chokes on air, coughing awkwardly by the very so very direct confession from Daniel's mom.

The woman snorts and hit's his son and argued with her son, "Your boyfriend is perfect as how you describe him, no, he is way more better in real life when you talked about him through the phone calls. Eomma approved so so very much and now eomma only want him to be my son in law and nobody else. Right, yeobo?" she asked her husband, smiling brightly.

Mr Kang nods his head and said, "Oh very very much so, yeobo. Daniel my boy, appa too approved of your relationship with this Seongwoo boy here and like your mother, a gazillion times approved if you marry him and have kids with him."

"Appa!!" Daniel whines and sounded so desperate and telling him to stop embarrassing him over and over again. 

"Daniel, what is wrong with you? Can't you see that your mother and I love Seongwoo so much that we are 1000% saying it that it's true that we only want him as our son in law and to marry you and have children with you. What's wrong with that?" 

Seongwoo and Daniel exchanged a short glance at each other before Daniel spoke again on behalf of him and his boyfriend, who looks like he's about to die of embarrassment by the all sort of direct confession, again and again.

"I....I know that I want that too! But not right now and stop saying that over and over again. And eomma, you can let go of his hand now because you're making him feel awkward and shy and he's mine." Daniel steals Seongwoo's hand from his mother's grasped and hold them with his own, pulling Seongwoo away from his mother in a possessive way, with him shielding Seongwoo on his back.

Mr and Mrs Kang gaped in suprised when Daniel did that but they both clapped so loud that it could be hear through out the whole house.

"Ommo! You're very protective of him Daniel ah. Eomma like that so much."

"Yes Daniel, and very possessive. So much like I do when appa starts dating your eomma."

Mrs Kang and her husband smile bashfully. Daniel slapped his face. He turned to apologize to Seongwoo for his weird parent. "Sorry Seongwoo hyung. My parents aren't you usually like this when they see me bringing someone home or even a friend home. I don't know what's wrong with them but trust me that they don't have any ill thoughts on you." he stated as his thumbs unconsciously stroking Seongwoo's back of hand and he stared down on the older.

Seongwoo shakes his head and smile warmly at him and said, "It's fine Daniel. I sort of like your parents and they are very loud and kind, just like you and I'm very grateful that they like me so much. Don't worry, I will still love you even if your parents are a hipster or weird. It doesn't really matter to me anyway if they'll still accept me in any way they could." pecking Daniel's on his cheek, although his parent are standing right infront of them and yes, they were looking at the two when Seongwoo pecks him. The two oldest Kang smiles at the sight of how lovely the pair is.

~

After Seongwoo gets to know more about Daniel's past and how he was when he was a kid which was really the most embarrassing topics ever and in which his deepest darkest past was revealed that he feels like dying right there and then, hiding away with his face burying deep into Seongwoo's shoulder, with his face burning up and all the while Seongwoo was enjoying listening to the younger's parents constantly talking about him and sometimes he'll teased the younger and earning a smack and hit here and there and a whined whenever he teased and whenever his parents keep on talking and talking that he couldn't contain his embarrassment any longer.

They had a such a great evening, just the four of them with their cats somewhere in the house that they couldn't guess where they are now.

Mrs Kang had set up Daniel's room with an extra pillow and blanket. She didn't even bother to lay a futon or a mattress down because she (again, shamelessly) stated that Seongwoo can sleep with Daniel on his bed since it's queen size and could fit two young adult men in without any problem. In return, they both blushed again for the nth time that day, since they arrived at Daniel's house until now.

Seongwoo won't complaint about that and basically he loves it the idea of sharing the bed with Daniel and he is so sure that it's gonna smell so much like the younger that he couldn't wait in indulge on it. Even if it didn't smell anything like Daniel at all, at least he could still sleep with him wrapping his arms around the younger and tangling their limbs together for the next few days. Yeap, Seongwoo is so gonna enjoy his time with Daniel for the rest of four days.

And silently, Daniel is also thinking the same thing, with a bit more naughty thought's playing around his head. If they aren't gonna stay with his parent, Daniel will surely so so so surely would have tackled the older tonight and perhaps, just perhaps being a little more naughtier with him than he did. Just maybe, but he had relax himself and will take it slow. He should do it properly because it's Seongwoo and he will wait for Seongwoo until the latter is so very sure ready for it. So for now, Daniel is just gonna enjoy his time with the older and tomorrow, he's gonna take him around Busan and shows all his favorite places in Busan.

Memories need to be made. New, romantic memories in Busan with Seongwoo need to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	38. Weekend & Busan (p5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Seongwoo went out to check on the places in Busan and to have some fun. Plus that Daniel wanted to make a memory with his boyfriend. They stopped by the beach and take a stroll, talking and discussing about stuff until Daniel starts talking about the 's' word to Seongwoo. But Seongwoo promised to give him what he wants after his graduation.

They woke up early today since both males are too excited for their day in Busan. Today, Daniel had said that he's gonna show Seongwoo around the city and to the places that he loved so much.

He also said that he wanted to make some romantic memories with Seongwoo. Why so, because he isn’t sure where and how far does their relationship would last. He really do hoped that it will last forever and no, he doesn’t want to break up with Seongwoo or forced to leave him if anyone ask him to. No, he plan to keep the older until he dies.

Daniel rub his eyes after he opens them, the sun was brightening the whole room that he feels like closing his eyes again. But he finds it difficult to do so when his eyes were met with another pair of brown eyes that stares deeply into his soul. He slightly turn his head and found that Seongwoo is actually staring at him with those sleepy yet so wide awake eyes. The older had half of his upper body propped up by his hand as he stare with fondness at Daniel.

The older is looking so adorably squishy with his oversized sweater, and with his hair sticking out here and there in all sorts of directions, and then his lips was curving up into a cat like smile that only Daniel had the authority to see it.

Seongwoo reaches out and stroke along Daniel’s hair and at the same time saying, “Good morning, babe. Did you manage to sleep well last night?” 

Aigoo Daniel’s heart is being stabbed by hundreds of arrow when Seongwoo said that in such a loving way.

_I wouldn’t mind to wake up every single day like today with Seongwoo hyung laying beside me and look at me with those eyes of his. He’s too precious!_

Daniel turn to lay on his side, so that he could get to see Seongwoo even better. The older chuckles as he keeps stroking the younger boy's hair and down to his cheek. Daniel leaned into his touch. Loving the feel of Seongwoo's hand.

"Very. Maybe because you're here with me that I get to sleep so well." Daniel admitted, pulling the older closer to snuggle into his neck. He nuzzled Seongwoo's neck and softly peck the skin and inhaling the scent that smells so Seongwoo. He loves it.

Seongwoo chuckles and each time he felt the younger's breath on his skin, he would giggles. It tickles him but he loves it. He didn't say anything but simply lay there with Daniel's hugging him and wanting to stay just a little while longer. They have the whole day today, to sight seeing or simply driving around Busan. Definitely gonna be the best vacation for Seongwoo after all those crazy shift with his internship. He needed this, so very much.

They both stay snuggled up until Mrs Kang shouts out for breakfast. They giggles and gave themself a kiss before they walk out of the room.

~

Daniel and Seongwoo walked down the stairs and headed straight to the kitchen where Daniel's mother had everything prepared. She kept her promises and cooked all of Daniel's favorite. The Busan boy was practically drooling.

"Eomma~ Gomawo. I love you so much." he stated in a childlike tone. Clinging onto his mother and gave her his bear hug. Mrs Kang giggles and told him to sit down and eat before they went off.

"Seongwoo ah, I hope you don't mind that most of the dishes are Daniel's favorite."

The raven haired male shake his head and only gave her a soft smile, "I don't mind, halmeoni. Anything is fine for me." Mrs Kang ruffles his hair, pulling him in for a hug and then lead him to sit next to Daniel. Mrs Kang is liking Seongwoo even more, because he is a very polite man and kind.

"Aigoo~ Niel ah, you are so lucky to find a man like Seongwoo. You should keep him and never let him go. Eomma loves him, very much."

The mother and son exchange laughs as their eyes and nose crinkles with Seongwoo blushing at the side. He too adores this family and hope to be a part of it soon.

Everything was great, delicious, mouth watering that both young men in the house was actually gobbling down the dishes, but of course Seongwoo is more proper than Daniel who wolfed the whole thing down. Reason is that its has been so long since he last tasted his mother's cooking. At some part, Daniel choked himself. Vigorously hitting his chest and coughing. Thank god Seongwoo was fast and gave him a glass of water for him to wash down the food. He thanks the older with sloppy kiss on his cheek. The older can only shake his head.

~

They left the house after breakfast. Daniel was so excited that he was jumping around when they walked towards Seongwoo's car. Excitingly tell everything about Busan and all the best food and places for them to go. He's basically like a overgrown puppy that was so happy to be out of the house and wanting to play.

"Trust me hyung! You're gonna love it! I'm gonna show you all the things, places, foods that will makes you wanting to come here again." he beamed with his thousand watt smiles that changes his eyes into a half crescent. 

"Alright, alright. You need to calm down, Daniel. I'll go to where ever places you're gonna take me so, please lead the way. Be my tour guide of the day."

"Sure!" 

~

First off, Daniel told Seongwoo to drive around the city, but slowly he directs him towards where the ocean can be seen by the side when they drove past. He wanted to show how Busan has the best beach ever and everything was more greater and beautiful than any beaches he had ever seen. They never forget to get their snacking time while Seongwoo slowly drive the car down the road with the window rolled down to get the cool air, fresh breeze from the beach. 

"Do you want to stop and take a walk down by the beach with me?"

Seongwoo raised a brow in amusement at his boyfriend, although his eyes are trained on the road but all the while he glances to Daniel and at the vast open sea just meters away from them.

"Are you serious?" he asked, more amused rather than being skeptical by Daniel's idea.

The younger of the two nods his head, grinning wide. "Yep. Come on hyung. It'll be fun." he whined almost like a puppy, shaking his body and did some of aegyo to get Seongwoo to say yes. Beach memories is a must, because it's the most romantic things ever. 

The older male chuckles and agrees anyway. Daniel smiles and pump his fist over his head. His smiles grew bigger and more brighter. The sun is surely very jealous over the blonde male now.

Seongwoo flick the signal and take the left turn into one of the stop area for anyone who wanted to enjoy the beach. He parked the car and they both excited. Seongwoo makes sure that his car was locked and before he could grab onto the door just to see they were locked, Daniel had already grab his hand and pulled him away. He stumble off his feet.

"Daniel, I wanted to check on the car..." he scolded the younger male but let himself being drag away.

"Sorry, but I can't wait anymore. Plus, I've checked both door on my side after you've locked the car and yes, it's locked so don't worry. Now, come on hyung! I can see the beach! And, we can build a sand castle too!"

Seongwoo sigh and then chuckles at his childlike boyfriend. "Sand castle? What are you Niel? Five? Honestly, I won't be surprised if you are a five years old." he get smacked on his chest from Daniel. 

"You're mean!"

"Yeah, but I'm yours."

"No you're not. Not yet officially mine."

"And what is that suppose to mean? Is us being boyfriends not enough and proof that we are official?"

"Nope." Daniel was smirking sneakily. He have those looks again. 

"We're not officially official if we....well, you know what I mean." Daniel lick his lip and smirk naughtily. 

Seongwoo bit his lip, and was so very confused by whatever his boyfriend was talking about. But then it dawns on him on the meaning of what Daniel just said. His cheeks were burning up and he quickly hid his face with his hands. 

Oh gosh. 

Daniel laughs out loud. He truly loves to tease his older boyfriend around, and he always know that Seongwoo loves to get naughty with him. Soon enough they will and Daniel can't wait for it. Curious to know, who will lead and who will follow. Yep, he is dying to hear Seongwoo screaming his name when they are in a heated moment. Damn, he's getting hornier by every seconds. Wonder how will it be though.

"Can you, for once stop talking about......that. I can't live with you keeping on mentioning about that.. Everytime, god dammit, Daniel." he blushed into a bright red tomato sort of color. 

It's not like Seongwoo never thought about it, but he was too damn shy. He never did that with anyone it will be his.....his...first time. So he wants everything to be perfect and of course memorable. Sure he want all that but he's not fully ready yet. One day, he will give what Daniel want but not in the short period of time. Just not now, until his graduations day of course. He's gonna keep that in mind and will try not to think about it so much but Daniel is making its hard for him.

"Why not? You actually enjoying and loving it when I talked about the topic." Daniel pouted, throwing his hand over Seongwoo's shoulder and press their shoulder's together. Leaving no space.

"Yes, I do. And yes, I admitted that I do like it but I can't give that to you yet Niel ah." he said, gently. He watches how Daniel's face turn into a sad puppy face.

_Wow, Daniel really wanted to do that with me. So much that he look so disappointed when I said that we can't._

"Daniel, give me time. I still have my graduations that I need to think about. Okay? I promise you that...." he paused, swallowing his own saliva about the next thing he's gonna say to him. Daniel was looking at him with that puppy face again.

"I promise that I give you what you want, after my graduation."

Daniel's face slowly lits up and a smile starts to creep upward. His kick puppy face, changes into those naughty face again.

"You promise?"

Seongwoo sigh, didn't know what to say but just pecks Daniel's lip. He can feel that Daniel was smiling against his lips.

"Yes, promise."

Daniel then smiles widely and pulling Seongwoo to kiss the older. With a husky and very sexy voice, he whisper into Seongwoo's ear that made the older to blush even harder.

"I'll hold onto your words then. Don't break your promise. Can't wait." he whisper naughtily and nibbled onto Seongwoo's ear.

Then they proceed with their walk with the older keeping his head low, because his face was still so red and it's all Daniel's fault. Curses for having such a naughty, horny boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	39. Weekend & Busan (p6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Seongwoo went on their date around Busan. At the end, Daniel brought Seongwoo to his old school.

Daniel and Seongwoo strolls across the beach with their feet buried in the warm sand, letting it goes in between their toes. And sometimes whenever the sea crashed into the seashore, to make the sand wet and mushy, they both would let their feet goes deeper in. Liking the feeling of the sand being all mushy.

They do love the beach so much that they told themselves to stay there a little while longer. Of course Daniel being his Kang Choding self would tend to takes off and ran around the beach like a puppy, laughing and giggling around, then kicking the water around like a kid and also sometime picking up any seashells he thinks that looks pretty and sparkly and then excitedly showing it to Seongwoo. Grinning from ear to ear. Seongwoo would just shake his head and laughs at his childish manner. He even thinks that Daniel had a duo personality. One being the sexy, hottie, naughty boyfriend and then now the usual puppy looking, hyperactive, happy boyfriend.

They stood in the middle of the sandy beach just to admire the beauty of the vast open sea right in front of them. The gentle yet strong breeze that smells like salt was very calming and relaxing that they wanted to stay there for the night. It was so beautiful that Seongwoo and Daniel would never gonna get bored of it. Although Daniel had planned their day to take Seongwoo to every other places he likes and favors but for now he just wanted to stay at the beach with Seongwoo, a little while longer like they had said before.

”Do you believe me now when I said that Busan has the greatest, beautiful looking beach than any other beaches you had ever seen around South Korea?” Daniel turned to look at his boyfriend now who still have his eyes plastered on the open sea. A smile curved up at the sight of his boyfriend. He is too soft and lovely that Daniel just wanted to whisked him away from everyone on this planet.

Seongwoo nods his head and said, “Yeah, I had to admit that they are beautiful but I think even Jeju’s have the pretty looking beach as well.” 

Yep, Jeju’s beach is beautiful even like Busan’s. Before Seongwoo came to Busan, he had always love Jeju’s more since he had to admit that the beach there was downright the most beautiful one that he had ever went to but now he might have to reconsider it when he saw Busan’s beach for the first time. Sure he had seen Busan’s beach and listened to all the gossips of some girls talking about how pretty the beach in Busan was or even looking at it from the picture but to actually see it on his own is better and he likes it so much.

Daniel pouted at the thought of Seongwoo liking Jeju Island beach more than his hometown, Busan beach. He wanted Seongwoo to love Busan more and think of it more than he should think about Jeju or any other places he might have gone to see their beaches.

Seongwoo being Seongwoo would always know when his childlike boyfriend is sulking. He turned to face him and chuckles when he was right about Daniel sulking and pouting. Looking like a sad kicked puppy. He smile at the younger with fondness, automatically hands reached out to ruffles his blonde hair then proceed with the pinching of his cheek.

"Do you need to be all sulky when I said that I love Jeju Island's beach more than Busan? It's only a beach." he said.

Daniel keeps pouting but it's getting softer, "Yes." he said simply.

"Really now? You're weird." Seongwoo snorts and left Daniel to stand alone by the side of the beach, only to hear a soft whine and whimper when he did so. Then Daniel was running at him, trying to stop the older from leaving. The younger immediately apologize for being childish about something so random. Daniel knows that Seongwoo isn't mad but he knows when Seongwoo is finding him ridiculously jealous over stupid beach that made him to apologize.

He latch their hands together before Seongwoo could go any further, and one hand clinging on to the older's side, leaning his head on his shoulder. Daniel looks up to meet with Seongwoo's eyes. "Sorry." he said, with a puppy smile.

Seongwoo can only sigh and pat his head in affection. He know Daniel too damn well when it comes to jealousy. Kang Choding will always be Kang Choding, although he can also be the naughty sort of Kang, like when they just arrived at the beach.

Selca is a must when they stroll down the beach. Daniel had prepared everything with the stick that he could place his camera on. Rather than a selca, he recorded their moment there. Every single one of the time they've been walking down the beach, hand in hand, kissing here and there, laughing and giggling, throwing some cheesy pick up line and flirty looks at each other. But of course, they still snap few selcas of themselves and with the background overviewing the massive open beach.

After few more strolls, they agree to go on with their drive around Busan.

~

Next stop was Daniel favorite market where when he was a high school kid, he'd would have always visited the place. There were a lot of tasty food there that he wanted Seongwoo to have a taste.

"Trust me when I sa they sell the best tteokbokki, fish cakes, and all sorts of other food you have ever eaten, hyung. It's more greater than the ones you've ate in you whole life." he praises about all the local Busan's food and some that all over South Korea are selling.

"Okay, I'm gonna see if what you said is true. Let's check them out then." Seongwoo said after they exited the car. Daniel already went over to him to grab his hand and lead him into the market. They were full of people, shops that sells all sorts of food, fishes, vegetables and some of the random shops.

 Few of the shopkeeper there, like the halmeoni and harabeoji, had known Daniel even though he had been gone for a couple of months. Most of them greets him and Seongwoo. Some even random teased him and saying that his boyfriend are very good looking, although Seongwoo was wearing his big ass glasses.

"My oh my Daniel ah. You came back with a very handsome young man. The last time I saw you about few months back, you were all alone but now, wow, such a handsome man you have there."

"Well Kang Daniel is finally dating someone. Very good young man. You manage to snatched the Kang Daniel that has been single for about two years now."

"My word, who is the nice looking gentleman, Daniel ssi? Your boyfriend? He's very handsome and looks like a model. Is he an actor?"

"Daniel boy! You got a very hot guy with there. Congrats! When are you gonna get married? Don't forget to send the invitation!"

They all keep on complimenting on how handsome Seongwoo is, how good looking he is, how he looks like a freaking model when he walks beside Daniel and everything else that he couldn't register. He was blushing bashfully, with all those word. He'd been complimented before but not at this sort of level where everyone who knows Daniel would starts saying all those. Calling him a pretty, handsome, extra ordinary, pure perfection guy.

Daniel could only grin widely and proud that everyone in the market loves Seongwoo. He would be thanking them over and over on behalf of his Seongwoo when he notices the guy was looking down, hiding his face away. He is downright shy yet happy at the thought of being compliment.

"Thank you everyone! If we're getting married. I promise to send everyone an invitations! No one will be exempted! Don't worry!" Seongwoo hits his chest by that. He giggles and keep walking along the market and stopping by at certain food stall to have a bite with the older.

~

Next stop, Daniel's middle school and high school. He just wanted to show Seongwoo his old school, although it's close but the guard sort of know him and they allows Daniel and Seongwoo to go in.

"How the heck does the guard even know you when he literally meet new students every year?"

"Oh, just that I was very influential that lots of the people in my school know me."

"How influential are you talking? Bad or good?"

"Hyung! Of course I'm a good student! I've never skipped any class in my entire life..." Seongwoo cuts him off even before he could finish his sentence with a snort and then respond to him.

"Said the guy who simply skipped his two days just so he could spent his time with me after I came home from my shift like a month ago. Why? Because he missed me so very much and even bribe me for skipping the next day so that we could 'catch up' with all our missing moment." 

Daniel pouts again. This time he was acting more like a child than he was back at the beach. Stomping his feet around and whimpering, whining and pouting, sulking, faking sobs and his adorable puppy eyes.

"Meanie! I hate you!"

"Thanks, I hate you too." Seongwoo retorts nonchalantly, checking around the school. Simply ignoring Daniel.

Daniel gape his mouth at the older. He couldn't believe his ears when Seongwoo said that to him. He starts to whine even harder, more puppy eyes, sad looking kicked puppy face. Seongwoo was ignoring his every childish act. Not bothering to comfort him because he knows Daniel will keeps doing it until he couldn't do it anymore. So Seongwoo keeps on his stoic, poker face on for the whole time. Biting down every attempt to lets out a laugh whenever he glances over to his sulky boyfriend.

Eventually after Daniel attempt to get Seongwoo to comfort him up, cuddling him or anything but fail miserably, he stop his being a kid and hug Seongwoo from the back. Making the older male to yelp a little before he turn back into his stoic self.

"Sorry hyung. I'll stop being all childish. I don't hate you at all but I love you so much." he sobs. It's fake of course. It's his attack on the older male, so that Seongwoo would stop being stoic and cold to him.

Seongwoo turned to look at the younger, unfazed by the sobbing. Seongwoo of course was not actually mad or really am cold at Daniel, he just simply playing with his boyfriend. He knows Daniel hates him being all cold like his old self so Daniel keeps on pestering him.

"Don't hate me."

"I don't hate you. Can't you differentiate between whether I was joking or being serious with you? You know damn well that I can't never hate you, Niel. So stop being like a kid. Okay?" said Seongwoo, patting Daniel's blonde locks and then caressing his cheek.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Was too busy being sulky and acting like a kid." 

There's the grin Seongwoo loves so much. Yep, he will definitely gonna keep playing with Daniel again. Being all stoic, cold and unimpressed by his childish boyfriend.

Once again, Daniel took hold of Seongwoo's hand and they both dashed across the hallway and into one of Daniel's classroom. He explained and share his story about everything he did back when he was still a high school kid. Also, when they were in the classroom, with no other people except the two of them, Daniel would lean back and sat on one of the table and pull Seongwoo closer so that they could kiss. 

Daniel will rest his hands on both side of Seongwoo's hip, tugging the older closer as he leans his head up to kiss Seongwoo full on the lips. With the younger having seated himself on the table, their heights now are a little different, with Seongwoo being the taller one than the two of them.

Seongwoo would stand in between Daniel's leg and lean down to kiss him. Arms thrown around the blonde's neck. They kissed for a very long time. Just enjoying the feeling of kissing in the classroom and fantasizing about if they were still a high school kid who sometime would sneak into one of the empty classroom so that they could kiss and make out. Just like in the manhwa. Cheesy yet romantic. That's how the two are right now. Loving the moment they have right now, kissing in the middle of the classroom and slowly turning into a heated make out section.

The both sigh in contentment every now and then whenever they had a short paused to take some air in before they continue on with their kiss. 

Yep, this is one of Daniel most wanted thing that he had ever wanted to try to do with his lover. Kissing in the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	40. Weekend & Busan (final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went their dates still the next day. Visiting Daniel's favorite cat cafe, bringing their own cats together. And lastly went to shop for some couple items.

The next day, they both went out to visit Daniel's favorite cat cafe that he used to hang out with Rooney and Peter as his companionship. They both brought their own cats so that Citrus, Rooney and Peter could mingle with other cats.

When they walked in and was welcomed with lots of purring and meowing from all sorts of cats and also from the waitress there, Daniel was simply in dazed. Because it's been a while since he last seen the place. It brings back memories from back then.

They both were ushered to their seat and had their orders taken. Seongwoo strokes down Citrus head gently. He could feel that she was tensing by the presence of new cats around the place. Daniel had already let Rooney and Peter out of their carrier and he watched the two scramble around, sniffing and jumping and bouncing and running everywhere. He chuckles at the cute sight of his babies. His cats are more friendlier except to certain cats that most probably they could not get close with.

Citrus is way different than the two cats. Seongwoo was coaxing her, cooing and calming in every way he could think of. Stroking her head, scratching behind her ears, scratching under her neck and chin, combing through her thick fur up until her tail bone. 

"Citrus, don't you want to play with the rest of the cats in this place? Look, Rooney and Peter is having fun. You should too." he talks to Citrus like he was talking to a baby. But nothing seems to make her retract her claws in from Seongwoo's shirt. It looks like she's gonna cling on the raven haired man through out the date then. Seongwoo sigh for one last time after his last attempt to coaxing and failing to get her off him. 

Daniel smile and giggle as he look at the big maine coon cat, clinging onto Seongwoo's chest with her claws buried deep into his shirt but not deep enough to hurt Seongwoo. 

"Being a house cat for most of her time is tough. So when you wanted to show her the outside world, usually she would be like this. Acting like everything is wrong, being hostile towards most of the outside world." Daniel said, reaching out to stroke the cat's fur. She was rigid in Seongwoo's embrace, since he felt that Citrus needed to be held, so Seongwoo had brought one hand over her to simply embrace her while she still clings on him.

"Are you a cat whisperer or some sort?" Seongwoo jokes, letting out few small laughs when Daniel said that.

"Sort of. But sorry to disappoint you but I'm not. Wish I was though." Daniel reply, grinning.

They both stay silent for a while, both enjoying their own food and drinks. And also playing with few cats that stop by their table. Most of the cats went over to Daniel rather than Seongwoo. Because everytime a cat came over to Seongwoo, Citrus would hissed and bare her fangs. Her body will grow rigid and her furs stick out like all cats who were about to fight with other cats.

Seongwoo had to keep her down. Stroking her and cooing her with gentle words. He sigh when everytime a cat ran away from him when Citrus hissed.

"She's very possessive of you, hyung. My rival." Daniel jokes, chuckling while he bites into his cookie. Daniel's nose crinkles and eyes turned into his half crescent moon shape.

Seongwoo snorts at him, "How can a cat be your rival. You must be sick to think that I'll be romantically in love with my own daughter." Seongwoo said sarcastically with his stoic look.

Daniel keeps chuckling, "Oh, she's your daughter? I thought that she's your girlfriend, hyung."

"She's my girlfriend, daughter, baby girl, fiancee and wife if that's what you mean. Yes, she's everything." The older said nonchalantly, hands still strokes through Citrus fur.

"I was just joking, hyung. No need to be all worked up over it. Rooney and Peter are my everything too." Daniel puffed out his cheeks, adorably. But Seongwoo kept his composure, stoic face on. Cold boyfriend mode turn on.

Dammit.

"Yeah, that makes us even then. You have two girlfriends while I have a girlfriend. Bravo, Kang Daniel." 

If Seongwoo thinks that Daniel wouldn't realized that he was sort of acting all jealous over his cats, well he was wrong. Daniel may seems dense and so naive, but he's pretty sharp when it comes to certain things. For example, noticing Seongwoo is jealous, over cats! Oh how he is super excited to see his boyfriend, for the first time, being jealous over cats! Not human but cats! And also, he's acting like a kid!

Daniel giggles, stomping his feet in little steps. Seongwoo is damn adorable even though the older is putting on his stoic face. And basically, he can't really hide away the fact that Seongwoo's ear are turning red.

"Hyung! Are you....jealous of Rooney and Peter?" he asked, teasingly.

Seongwoo raised his brow, questioningly. "What the hell? Jealous? Of your cats? What on earth for?" 

"Ohh, I don't know. You seems jealous when I said they are my everything too. And when you said I have two girlfriends sort of show it off that you were jealous." the blonde chuckles again, scooting closer to his boyfriend, now looking a little flustered by Daniel's word.

"I am not. You're imagening things." the older said, looking away from Daniel. He tried to hide away his flustered face. Sipping the coffee in between.

Daniel is loving the moment. He keeps on teasing Seongwoo, poking the older's cheek and throwing his arm over his shoulder and pull the latter closer while he keeps poking his cheeks, and teasingly said he looks cute when he's mad and jealous. Seongwoo however, keeps denying about it. He keeps saying that he's not jealous, especially not towards a cat. Or maybe, he is.

Citrus had is already asleep while Daniel and Seongwoo keeps arguing about being jealous.

~

Next stop is that Daniel wanted to buy some couple things. Saying that it's a must since none of them had anything that would show off that they are dating. So, Daniel wants to find something that could get people to say that they are couples. Anything is fine. 

There are lots of stuff that you can make as a couple stuff. Such as, a phone case, shirt, socks, bracelet, necklace, ear rings, head band and other stuff.

Daniel had told Seongwoo to take them to one of famous streets in Busan where most people would go to shop or window shopping. It's the busiest streets and the most happening place where lots of shops were around.  **(A/N: remember W1 Go Zero Base? Where Daniel go on a date with his mother? Yeah, they sort of go there too ^^ I'm not sure the name of the place or if its even a street sort of place since I forgot the ep xD)**

They left their cats at one of a pets hotel for a short moment since they're afraid that Citrus, Peter and Rooney would be hungry or cranky, so both of them decided to just leave them at the pets hotel there. 

With ease and nothing to worry about after they dropped their cats off, Seongwoo and Daniel walk side by side down the street. Since it's Monday, there is not many people around and they were thankful for that. Daniel had said that if its the weekend, this place was very crowded with local people and even travelers and sometime you couldn't even breathe when you walk around the area. It's too damn cramped.

Usually, when they went on dates, Daniel was very touchy and clingy with Seongwoo. He loves skinship when he's in a relationship. He usually be the first to do all that and like now, he did so to Seongwoo but more timid and hidden away from the public eyes. 

Seongwoo even looked at him when he feels only Daniel's pinky were sling with his own, although they are walking so close with each other, that their shoulder bumps together each time they walk.

Daniel is very open with skinship and never seems to care when he do so in public, but why is he looking so shy right now and not doing any except for the pinky sling. It's really weird and Seongwoo thinks that he must be shy. Maybe. Or he is shy in reality.

“You’re awfully quiet Niel ah.” the older male asked, as they walk along the street, eyeing the shops when they passed by. He can feel Daniel tighten his pinky finger around Seongwoo’s.

Daniel turn his head and gave Seongwoo a sheepish grin. He nervously rub the back of his neck.

”I um, sort of nervous? Maybe? I don’t know even know I suddenly feel so nervous over something.” He chuckles lowly. Seongwoo didn’t say anything. The blonde male swallow down his saliva when their eyes fixed among each other. Daniel sort of feel so small when Seongwoo is gazing at him. Why, he doesn’t even know the reason, but he does feel nervous.

”Why?” Seongwoo asked after a moment of silent.

”Uh, I...”

Seongwoo take it that Daniel is thinking about them holding hands or linking arms in public would attract peoples attention and eventually, maybe, get some negative vibe from them. Yes, not everyone is used to same sex relationship. Not everyone likes the idea of it. Some may think that the world must have gone crazy to even agree or openly accept that sort of relationship. Well few other countries are, and even have the same sex wedding going on and most of the people there accepted it. But for them, South Korea don’t usually have those sorts of relationship, although they has been many couples or people that love their same sex or even bisexual.

Basically, Daniel had dated few men before he met Seongwoo, but nothing that sort of that serious and most of them are one night stand or his relationship lasted for about a month? Or maybe two.

So for Daniel, dating Seongwoo is a very big deal for him and he wished to stay with Seongwoo forever. That is why he sort of feel a little insecure when they are in public, especially in his own hometown. He’s glad that his parents accepted that he likes both men and women but wanting to share and live for as long as he can with Seongwoo. 

The older latter sigh and slowly untangle his pinky and Daniel’s and took the younger’s hand with his own. Clasping them together, fingers interlock. He held up their hands and Seongwoo starts kissing Daniel’s knuckle and fingers. Ignoring several eyes that stared at them. Daniel widen his eyes, flustered when Seongwoo kissed his hand. He was surprised that because Seongwoo had more braver recently when they are out in public. Sometime without Daniel starting any of skinship, the older boy would start first and sometime even openly pecking Daniel here and there.

~

Seongwoo gives Daniel a big grin and gave a kiss at the back of Daniel's hand. He squeeze his hand tightly, pulling the younger closer.

"Niel ah, forget what the people are talking about or their eyes on us. Sure that not everybody likes to see someone with same sex dating or having some sorts of romantic relationship. But this is the 21st century and anyone can do whatever they want. So don't worry about what the public says, okay? Believe me that they will eventually stop having those negative thoughts on us or everyone else that are just like us." Seongwoo again kiss Daniel's hand and he made the blonde to blush further. Yet, Daniel loves Seongwoo more with how positive and optimistic the older is thinking. He doesn't care about bullshit and how Daniel is so lucky to have someone like Seongwoo.

Daniel smiles wide, and brought his free hand to cling on Seongwoo's arm. Head came to rest on Seongwoo's shoulder as they walked down the street. Yep, he doesn't care what the people think and how their eyes are all looking at them with skeptically looks and lots of judgemental eyes. Who cares what they think when the only person he need and would think about is Seongwoo and what the older is thinking.

They both continue on with their date and stop by any shops that catches their eyes with their couple stuff hunting. Tomorrow is their last day in Busan, so today they want to spend their whole day outside. Also, they even plan to go up on the tallest cliff where they could stare out when the sun is setting down. Daniel claimed it's the most beautiful spot to watch sunset and overall view of city of Busan.

"Hair pin? For our couple items? Really Niel?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It's an item for girls, Niel ah. Not practically suitable for us men to make as a couple item." Seongwoo snorts.

Daniel chuckles sheepishly, "Right, guess you are right about that. Well, there are a lot more items."

"I can see that. But please, no more girly stuff, Niel ah."

"Okay, okay."

They keep their cute banter while they shop for their couple things until it's tea time or late evening snack. Both stop by a local bubble tea shop and have some light snacks. Then they proceed again with their hunting and lastly they went into one of the restaurant to eat since snacking while shopping is way tiring and draining their energy and sort of making them hungrier even more. Both men laughs around and chats around while they enjoy their food until it's almost time for the sunset. Seongwoo like the gentleman himself, pays for the bill and went off to fetched their cats back from the pets hotel and drove towards the cliff overviewing the whole of Busan and the ocean.

At least they were alone when they've reached the cliff. So they could, sort of, cuddles and kissing each other openly without needing to worry about people watching. Kissing and cuddling is their favorite thing to do. Whenever they have some time of their own or even though they don't have any time, Daniel and Seongwoo will make their own time to sneak some kissing and cuddling. Both are too whipped over each other that they couldn't take their hands off one another even for the slightest, shortes seconds.

Even right now, they are cuddling or basically back hugging with Seongwoo hugging Daniel and rocking, swaying their body back and forth. Joking around and giggling when Daniel feels Seongwoo is tickling him breathing down his neck. Some nibbling here and there too. Yep, its the best evening ever, for the both of them. Their cats are sleeping soundly at the backseat while the pair watched the sun setting. Sky painted in orange, red light and looks almost like it's a big wide canvas of painting. Yeah, definitely their favorite moment ever and Daniel manage to fulfill his wish list of making romantic memories with the person he love the most. He never did any of this with his exes. Not in his list of making memories, but with Seongwoo, he needed to fulfill them and he did.

Perhaps he have been waiting for the right person who he thinks that will stay with him forever and Seongwoo is the person he's been waiting for. That is the reason why he wanted to make all those romantic memories with him here in his hometown, Busan. 

"I love you Seongwoo hyung." Daniel turn his head to glance over at his boyfriend that is currently resting his chin on Daniel's shoulder. His lips brushed agains't the older's temple when he turned.

Seongwoo looked up but not lifting his head off, meeting Daniel's eyes. "Love you too, babe. Always."

"Always?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah, always and forever will." Seongwoo replies and leaned in to kiss Daniel on the lips which the younger gladly accept. He smile and sigh contentedly as their lips mashed together with the beautiful sunset being the witness of their love. 

It's the best and most memorable Busan's trip ever for Daniel and Seongwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part for their weekends in Busan ^^  
> Please leave your kudos & comments :3  
> Sorry for any typos.


	41. Daniel & Jaehwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two best friend talked about their boyfriend who is about to graduate soon. And then Minhyun suddenly shows up, drunk with Seongwoo in toll, helping him to stand and walk.

Seongwoo is back with his internship again after his vacation to Busan with Daniel, he had to work even harder due to his four days of leave. His adviser did asked him to be ready when he’s back from his holiday since Seongwoo is basically in the peek of his internship and needed to work harder by day and night, which Seongwoo gladly accept without needing to protest.

Basically Seongwoo won’t be at his apartment much for the last two, three weeks of his remaining days as an intern. It’s gonna be his hellish weeks but he’ll survive so that he would graduate with such a great result and perhaps some sponsorship here and there.

Seongwoo already have a hospital in mind that he wanted to join after his graduation and also he had plan to move away since the apartment he is staying in are currently belong to the campus so of course he need to leave soon. Which mean, he needs to leave Daniel, not breaking up, but leaving and moving out of campus territory. He is so gonna miss the good old days of Daniel barging into his apartment almost everyday since they started dating. Also this is the best relationship that he had ever had and Daniel being his actual first boyfriend is way more endearing. First love always last forever.

He haven’t seen Minhyun and Jonghyun for a while now but he knows that both his friends are also busy like he did. Perhaps when he have another off day just before his internship end, he’s gonna ask them to hang out, maybe down by the bar where they had gone for many times.

Three more weeks and he’s gonna be free from his hell day in the hospital, but of course he’s gonna miss them. He loves being and enjoying his time with the patients, the nurses, his colleagues and the smell of the nasty antiseptic too. He’s gonna miss it all. After graduation, he’s gonna go back to Incheon for a short holiday and comeback to Seoul and find a new home. And......the time for him and Daniel to be together too, which he had promised. A promise is a promise, although Seongwoo is nervous about it but he’s also pretty excited.

He even daydream about how it’s gonna feel like when they become one. Damn his dirty, naughty thoughts. Seongwoo blamed Daniel for making him thinking of all sorts of way, things they gonna do.

_Fuck, I need to clear my head off those nasty, dirty thoughts. My mind is going cloudy over those things._

~

The first thing that wakes Daniel up by Jaehwan extreme wailing coming from his bedroom. The now ash violet haired male sat up on his bed. Groaning in annoyance after Jaehwan mad wailing he heard earlier, he throw his leg to the side and walked out of his room. He didn’t wait to see what the heck Jaehwan is doing, so Daniel just made a beeline straight to Jaehwan’s room.

Daniel didn’t need to knock because Jaehwan would often barged into his room without knocking and it was pretty annoying and sort of stepping into his privacy when the shorter male waltz his way in with his stupid shit eating grin.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you. Did you just purposely scream like a freaking siren in the early morning just to piss me off?" Daniel mutters, leaning against the door frame of Jaehwan room, looking rather annoyed and sleep deprived. He didn't get to sleep much last night since he needed to revise on his yesterday topics and basically it is Mrs. Yoo's subject and Daniel is not gonna screw it up. Mrs Yoo had specifically said and even remind everyone again before they left, that tomorrow there will be a short test. Daniel needed to score that test, at the very least not to screw it up.

Jaehwan turned his head, with his droopy eyes but there was some tears in it. Wait? Jaehwan is crying? The pyschopatic maniac is tearing up?

What the hell?

Suddenly Daniel's serious face turned soft. He slowly approach his friend who was sitting on the floor, body facing the window.

"Hwanie, what's wrong?" he asked, as Daniel too sat down next to Jaehwan. Staring at his teary eyed friend. 

Jaehwan sniffles and he didn't care how ugly he looks like to Daniel. The shorter male remain silent, not sure what to say to his best friend, because he knows that Daniel might feel the same way as he does about a particular guy. Okay, let's just say the particular guy is Seongwoo.

Daniel didn't want to urge Jaehwan about the reason why he is right now crying and was wailing like a maniac just earlier, so he remain silent as well and wait until the shorter male to open his mouth and talk. 

Both friends sat there on the cold floor, looking out of the window. Minutes have pass but Jaehwan still didn't say anything, but he eventually did when he'd had calm down a little. 

Breathing in and breathe out, eyes closing and then he opens them, looking at Daniel.

"I was just...thinking about Minhyun hyung." he started, slightly choked at the name. "I'm thinking.....that soon, Minhyun hyung....is leaving college. And....no, which mean he's gonna leave me behind too." he croaks at the end of his word. The thought of Minhyun leaving sadden him and that was the reason why he was crying. 

Daniel's breath hitched. The words that Jaehwan just said does sort of eats him up. He was, actually thinking about the same thing about Seongwoo. He knows that in the next three weeks, Seongwoo is leaving college. Graduating from his hell bound and will start his new life. Working at the hospital. Seongwoo is leaving and he can't do anything to stop his boyfriend. Daniel need to be there for another year and he have to survive without Seongwoo being around to constantly comfort him when he feels bad or stressed up of assignment, dance competitions. He can't cuddle with Seongwoo more often than he always had after he left, which is really not something Daniel could live on. The ash violet haired boy were born and raised to be cuddled. He need that in his life, especially from Seongwoo.

The shorter male sigh, running his hand through his hair and then he bow down to rest his head in between his knee. Jaehwan is thinking about the same thing. He will surely miss Minhyun so much. Although the older male loves to nag around, scolded him for being too lazy, and even forced him to clean up his room and do laundries, do dishes and even cook and Jaehwan was cursing everytime Minhyun pushed him around, he of course could not hate the man he loves.

Minhyun may be a pain in the ass, but Jaehwan loves Minhyun so much and so does the older male. Minhyun loves him so much that he would scold Jaehwan for doing wrong things and even simply gave him cold shoulders when he is jealous, because he care and he want Jaehwan to graduate without any problem and having bad names or reputations. That's why Minhyun is very serious when it comes to Jaehwan's well being. And Jaehwan know this.

~

The two boys sat in silence again. Both thinking about their own respective boyfriend who currently working. Daniel hadn't heard or seen Seongwoo after they came back from Busan and although he wanted to see him, Daniel know that Seongwoo must be very busy and most probably not at home at all.

The older male had replied to his texts but most of them are short replies. He didn't mind, as long as Seongwoo answers him back is good enough to make Daniel make it through his hell days.

Jaehwan continue to sobs. His eyes starts to swell due to his excessive crying and it's getting red too. Must be due to him rubbing them off quite strongly. Daniel can only rub a soothing, comforting circle on his back and pats them as the time goes on. Thankfully both of them didn't have any class for that day, so, they both decided to stay in and later perhaps grab something to eat.

Daniel and Jaehwan both wonders what their boyfriends is doing at that moment. It's only about 7 in the morning but the two older boyfriends must have started their day or maybe haven't ended their day at all. Being a senior must be freaking tough, since they both had witnessed their boyfriends making essays after essays, reciting or practicing lines for their presentations, making up projects or planning them, going in an out for some interviews or even meeting some peoples outside. It's bothering the hell out of the two youngest when they watched them like that. 

Sometimes, they even went on to get them out of their own apartments and to have some fun. Helping them to ease up the tension, getting them away from their stressful days. It helps, yes but it didn't stay that long.

Minhyun would thank Jaehwan for being a very considerate boyfriend and so does Seongwoo to Daniel. But nothing can stop them for being overly busy with their shifts for the last 5 months.

Both males startles when their doorbell rings. They exchanged glances, confused on whoever the fuck is visiting them at this time of hour. Daniel stood up to get the door. He cursed as he pass their living room with Jaehwan following out to stand by the doorframe of his room.

"It's better not be Hyunbin. If it is, I'm gonna fry him and make Hyunbin stew." Jaehwan cackles at Daniel's word. "You're a cannibal, Daniel ah." 

"Yeah, I can be if I want to." he said nonchalantly, grabbing the doorknob to swing it open. He almost cursed to the person when he open the door, but his words died down after he sees who the person was. 

~

"Niel, who is it-" Even Jaehwan's words died in his throat when he walk closer to see who he or she was. Eyes grew wide at the sight of Minhyun, looking almost like a walking zombie with his white coat still on him. Followed by Seongwoo, who looks a little bit more fresher but still looking like he's about to collapse in any seconds. His white coat was tucked under his armpit. 

"Yo!" Minhyun chirped with a stupid grin on his face. He was flushed and Jaehwan wasn't sure what is wrong with Minhyun or he didn't know if he wanted to know.

Seongwoo sigh and grab hold onto Minhyun who was swaying around. He took one of his arm and slung it over his shoulder, to keep Minhyun in balance. One hand sling around the taller's waist.

"Jaehwan ah...Uh, he need you." Seongwoo starts, looking at Jaehwan with a hopeful eyes then turn to face his boyfriend, who still holds onto their doorknob, eyes fixed on both of them. He sigh again and was about to stumble down when Minhyun sways even more, left and right. "Stand still, Minhyun." he said, rather annoyed at his drunk friend. At least he didn't passed out when Seongwoo had came over for him. Whatever the reason Minhyun is drunken mess right now, in the early morning is none of Seongwoo's business and he didn't need to know, except for Jaehwan. His younger boyfriend need to know why so when Minhyun had slurred his words out which Seongwoo had taken his time to decipher what the hell he was trying to say for the last 20 minutes and found that he wanted to see Jaehwan. Seongwoo straight away took him to Jaehwan and that is why he was there with Minhyun.

"Uhh, what do you mean.....that he need me?" asked Jaehwan, a bit confused.

"He didn't say, but only calling out to your name and saying that he wanted to see you. And he's drunk. Don't ask me why he is drunk right now. That one you need to figure it out yourself. Try to talk to him, I don't know." Seongwoo added before Jaehwan could asked why Minhyun was drunk when he sees the boy was frowning.

"Oh." is what Jaehwan could say. He step forward to take Minhyun off Seongwoo's hand. He did as how Seongwoo just did, but Minhyun recognized him and smile like a stupid love sick puppy and throwing his arm around Jaehwan's shoulder, and putting all his weight on the younger male.

"Ah, Minhyun hyung...you're heavy. Wait, I'm gonna....we're gonna fall." he said, trying to not fell on the ground as he take every weight of Minhyun on him. The older had long passed out after he grins and calls out Jaehwan's name. "What the hell are you doing, Minhyun hyung." he sigh when the older didn't move or even budge when he shakes his body. He's completely out cold. Jaehwan sigh and looked at Seongwoo. "Thanks hyung. For bringing him over." he said and Seongwoo simply smile and nod at him.

The younger male hopelessly drag his boyfriend over to his room, but it was not that easy because Minhyun is heavier and being taller than him does not help.

"Uh, Minhyun hyung~" he whined after he had throw his boyfriend on his bed and Minhyun ended up puking his heart out all over Jaehwan's bed. It was practically Jaehwan's fault because Minhyun was drunk to his mind and he will surely flushed everything out of his mouth when the time comes and he did, but it was not in the right timing or place. Jaehwan had one gross, dirty things to do now. Cleaning his bedroom and bed from all of Minhyun's nasty, disgusting vomits. 

~

Daniel and Seongwoo winced at the sound of Minhyun puking his heart out loudly inside Jaehwan's room. Thank god they didn't witness him doing it. If they do, Daniel will be the first to run into their bathroom and starts puking as well. He's isn't that good with watching people puking. They will automatically make him do the same thing. And Seongwoo was glad Minhyun did do it in his car. He would sue him and for puking in his car.

The raven haired throw his head back and ran his hand over his face. He was dead tired. Daniel turned back to face him and smile warmly at his boyfriend. 

Seongwoo did the same to Daniel. "Hey handsome." he calls.

Daniel chuckles. It's been a while since they last saw each other like this. (Like only for few days)

"Hey, gorgeous specimen." Daniel reply, tugging his boyfriend closer to hug him and inhaled the scent of Seongwoo. As he thought, Seongwoo smells of cucumber.

"Mhmm, are you free today?" asked Seongwoo, closing his eyes to enjoy the sweet moment being in Daniel's arm.

"Hmm, yeah I'm free. What's up?" 

"Oh, just wanting to know if you want to come over to my place today or maybe right now and leave those two alone. Maybe grab something to eat while we can and then maybe we can cuddle on my bed after that. I'm dying inside. Slowly dying. Haven't slept for ages after we came back from Busan. So, I sort of need the help and comfort and warmth of my cute, handsome boyfriend. So, do you want to come over?" Seongwoo pulls away to look into Daniel's eyes, with hope flashing through his eyes.

Daniel beamed and kiss his temple, "Of course silly. I would love to and plus, I think I do need to get away from those two. Not gonna get into their mess or help Jaehwan clean up his room though. Not my problem. I would rather fix my own boyfriend and help you with your sleeps deprived, hyung. Let me just grab some of my change of clothes and my toiletries. I think I need to leave some at your place though. It'll be easier whenever I come by your apartment." 

"Yeah, I think so too. I'll wait by the car then." Seongwoo said and pushed Daniel to go and grab all his things as he walked down to wait in his car.

Daniel quickly scramble around his room and grab everything that he need and shove them all inside his backpack. Finally, he is able to be around Seongwoo again and he's gonna shove the thought of Seongwoo leaving him soon for now and just simply enjoy his time today.

His boyfriend needs him so bad and he will answer his help. Nothing is better than cuddling with Seongwoo and sleep with him.

Plus, he didn't think that he could live today when Minhyun and Jaehwan are around. No way he's gonna stay in one piece if Minhyun is around. That is Jaehwan's problem and his problem to solve. While Daniel has his own problem to solve, that does not requires him to clean up the mess Minhyun just made. 

"Hwannie, I'm going to stay over Seongwoo hyung tonight! Have fun cleaning up the place with Minhyun hyung! See you at college tomorrow!"

Jaehwan cried out when he ran out of his room to stop Daniel from going but he was too late, that he sees Daniel smirking and laughing hysterically at Jaehwan's hopeless face and disappear out of their dorm before Jaehwan could throw a cushion over him.

"FUCK YOU DANIEL!"

"Fuck? Yeah! Let's fuck Hwannie!" Minhyun suddenly calls out, still drunk and doesn't know what he was saying. He totally startles the heart out of Jaehwan's and made the younger blushed furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	42. Seongwoo & 2Hyun (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three went out after their long day of internship (last day YAHOO!). Needing to spend their time as best friends by going to the bar. And once again, Seongwoo is being the babysitter for the two and try his best to fend off other perv around the bar. And he never thought, his boyfriend and his group of friends were in the same bar.

Last day, about an hour more before Seongwoo is off and free from his internship. They had their evaluations and get some of the feedback from the staffs about their time being interns for six months. Some of them doesn’t really did a good job and they were even told that they needed to practice more and be more open and fast on deciding what to do and what actions to take to each patients they had been looking after.

Seongwoo and about 5 more people he was doing internship with gets a very good and positive feed backs from their in charge person and from all the staffs there. They praised them for their hard work and their the way they make decisions on trying to save someone, deciding quick on what to do.

As always, like in college, Seongwoo was picked as the best intern among everyone else. They even plan to promote Seongwoo to other hospitals because of how good he did in his internship. He get the most support and job offers will most like come in soon after few weeks. 

They were dismissed and each of them decided to hang out for a little while longer. Finally free from their internship, everyone scatter around. With some going with their plan on hanging out before each of them leave for their respective home or college.

Seongwoo turn down their offer and proceed with his own plan. Meeting Minhyun and Jonghyun. They had planned it further ahead about going out together, only the three of them. The raven haired had texted both of them that he'll pick them up at their hospital after he changed into something more suitable for a bar rather than a button up shirt and a slack.

He quickly make his way to his car and drive towards his apartment. Getting a quick shower and changed into far more comfortable clothes. Seongwoo even styled his hair in a comma and took off his glasses. He applied some eyeliner under his eyes just to make him look more mature and sexy for the night. Thanks to Daniel teaching him how to wear one, now he knows how to do so on his own.

The older didn't think it's a good idea to disturb Daniel and tell him where he will be for tonight, since the younger is busy with his projects. Seongwoo decided just to keep it to himself. What can go wrong anyway. He's just gonna go out and enjoy his time with his friends whom he haven't seen for sometimes or even going on as to hang out with them too.

~

A SUV car approached Minhyun while the said man was standing at the side of the street. Seongwoo rolled down the window and smile to Minhyun.

"Hey Min." he said. Minhyun blinks and then gave Seongwoo his own set of smile too. Getting into the car next to Seongwoo's and gave his raven haired bespectacled friend a hug. 

"Hey Seongwoo. Jonghyun said he'll be coming out soon. Let's wait for him." 

Seongwoo simply nods and change the gear to N and pulls the handbrake up, and also giving out a signal light, just to be safe. 

"How you doing, Seongwoo ah?" Minhyun starts, turning his head to face Seongwoo. The raven haired male did the same.

"Fine. Great actually. Just had my evaluation and the result was....very promising." Seongwoo smile, wide. Minhyun smiles along. Patting the bespectacled on the shoulder. 

"Wow, that does sound great. Guess you might heard from the hospital soon eh?" 

Seongwoo nods. "Not only the hospital I was doing my internship. They gonna send my resume and all the reports of my six months being there to other bigger and better hospital. Saying that I was the best intern they have ever had and was truly happy to have me around and said that I have such a bright future up ahead if I keep on my best record."

Minhyun beams and pulls Seongwoo into a tight hug, with the latter replying it. The taller male was very happy for his friend and had always know that Seongwoo will do great and get lots of recommendations and jobs offer as soon as he graduated. What more can you say when he's a dean lister.

"Awesome! You gotta tell Jonghyun about the good news too!

Suddenly the backseat door was open and both male were startled by Jonghyun who straight up walks into the car and sat down. 

"Sorry I'm late guys and damn Seongwoo. At least lock the door. What if it was a stranger or a bad guy that came into the car and knock both of you guys down. Kidnapping you and let both your boyfriends be in panic mode when they found out about you guys were kidnapped or maybe kill."

Jonghyun clicked his tongue, locking the door on his side and the other side. Seongwoo snorts and locked all doors and starts driving away.

"Hello to you too, Jonghyun. Sorry, was too occupied with my great news." he said, eyes now trained on the road.

It seems that, Jonghyun were interested to know. The latter lean forward, sticking his head in between the passenger and the drive seat. Beaming at both Minhyun and Seongwoo.

"What sort of great news are you talking about? Tell me...now. Are you getting married? Or maybe pregnant? Wait can male get pregnant though?" Minhyun smack Jonghyun's head, earning a loud yelp from the latter. Seongwoo could only laugh his head off.

"The hell are you talking about. And no, male can't get pregnant. You should know that better when you were the one who were practicing obstetric and gynecology." Minhyun narrowed his eyes at Jonghyun.

"Okay, whatever. Now tell me what the news that you were talking about? I'm dying to know here and we're still going to the bar we've had plan right?" Jonghyun asked, not particularly more to Seongwoo than Minhyun.

The raven haired nods his head, eyes still trained on the road ahead. He smiles all the while as he starts telling Jonhyun about the best evaluations in his entire life. Seongwoo could see all the jobs offer coming soon after his time has come for him to leave the college. As his friends, both Jonghyun and Minhyun are truly happy and also proud of him. They can't stop complimenting Seongwoo while the latter drives them straight to the bar.

~

Once they starts going into the bar and soon after, both Minhyun and Jonghyun were completely drunk, again. This time, they are in better conditions rather than the last time where Seongwoo had to drag them out into his car while he cursed about them being overly drunk and being a show off.

Now, Seongwoo can stay still and have a little more fun, because both his friends are getting better with tolerating alcohols. Although Seongwoo did have to drag and pull them out from any sorts of girls flirting with them, or trying to get into their pants whenever he sees any girls went closer to them and starts straddling the two. Since Seongwoo can control his tolerance much more greater than his two friends, Seongwoo is always the most sober one among the three of them.

Having been a cold person once, Seongwoo tonight did the same and turned into his stoic self. Each time girls or guys coming closer to him and try to flirt with him, Seongwoo would simply shut every attempt with his glare, sharp cold eyes. That makes them all scurried away with their tails between their legs and not even let them get their chance in talking to him.

So, for the whole night Seongwoo had kept that side of him on for as long as he can and shove everyone that tries to pull Minhyun or Jonghyun away from the table they are currently occupying. 

He had to specially make sure that nobody get their hands or even into Minhyun's pants since the latter is taken. Jaehwan will be devastated upset if he finds out that Minhyun cheated on him or get himself laid before Jaehwan could. Or maybe, they are both already laid on the night where Seongwoo had taken Minhyun to Daniel and Jaehwan's shared dorm.

Seongwoo watches them with an eagle eyes. Sending daggers and cold eyes against everyone that look at them with so much need and lust. Maybe he shouldn't have suggested going to the bar. But maybe its better than going to a club. If they went to the club, it's gonna get pretty messed up even more than they are now. And Seongwoo might not be able to hold the girls and guys off his friends on his own.

"Hey there handsome." Seongwoo heard someone calls out from behind him, and he's already annoyed with how he or she sounds like. Not even gonna wait for them to come to him, but he was not that fast when the person had already wrapped their arms around his shoulder.

Shit.

Minhyun and Jonghyun was staring at him and to the person that is now hugging him with bewilderment. Seongwoo didn't noticed and try to pry the hands off him.

"Leave and go fuck yourself somewhere. Whoever you are." he said coldly, not even looking back at the person. Then he heard a somewhat surprised and maybe hurt gasps coming from the person.

"You're so mean, hyung!"

What?

Seongwoo blinks and just noticed how his two friends were snickering at him from across the table and the voice.....it's sounds like...

The older turn his head and gasps in surprised. 

"Daniel?!" he said, too shocked to see his boyfriend were the one who was back hugging him just now. The ash violet boy is now sulking at him, lips jutted out and was pouting. Hands crosses over his chest. He was hurt by Seongwoo's word, sort of.

Seongwoo immediately stand up and try to explain to his now sulky boyfriend. Saying that he was too busy being his stoic self that he didn't recognize his voice, which was a bad idea, seeing how Daniel frowns and him and pouting even more. The older frantically try to not make Daniel even more upset that he already had.

Then Minhyun yelps when he too gets a back hug from someone, but slowly relaxes into the person arms when he realized who he was, just by the look of the person fingers and the ring that had always been on the right index finger of the person hugging him. He knows that it was Jaehwan, as turn to see his boyfriend giving him heart eyes and smiling so widely at Minhyun.

"Hey beautiful hyung." said Jaehwan, while Minhyun snorts at him and how cheesy he sounds like.

"Hey to you too." he replies back, pulling Jaehwan even closer even though he was sort of drunk.

Jonghyun who was starting to gets annoyed when he witness both his friends are flirting around with their own boyfriends or to put it in a simple way, with Seongwoo busying himself trying to get Daniel to stop sulking and Minhyun and Jaehwan was flirting and sending heart eyes, exchanging stupid cheesy, cringy lines among each other while they sat next to Jonghyun. 

The latter groans in frustration. He hates the thought of only the three of them supposed to be enjoying their last day of internship, ruined when their boyfriends came into the picture. Jonghyun won't blame the boyfriends though. Who is he to stop love from finding their own. Guess he's gonna drown himself into despair and loneliness with the alcohols. Or maybe not, because Seongwoo is currently glaring at him. Jonghyun couldn't help but to swallow down his saliva and cast his head down to hide the fact that he was scared of Seongwoo.

~

Seems like Daniel finally stop sulking when Jonghyun met Seongwoo's cold dagger eyes and seeing that the younger male had his arm wrapped around Seongwoo's waist now, back hugging the older.

Seongwoo open his mouth, to give out his warning an threats to Jonghyun.

"IF YOU DRINK ONE MORE GLASS OF ALCOHOLS KIM JONGHYUN. I SWEAR THAT YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR BALLS BEING CUT OFF AND EVEN YOU'RE GONNA GO HOME ON YOUR OWN."

He did as what Seongwoo said and didn't dare to touch the glass anyway. Also, Minhyun who seems to feel like Seongwoo was boring a hole into his face when he didn't actually looking at the bespectacled boy. Guess Seongwoo is much more deadlier than he looks like. Especially when it comes to Minhyun and Jonghyun being drunk. 

Daniel and Jaehwan snickers and giggles when they watched the three males. Daniel is proud of his boyfriend while Jaehwan sort of pity his boyfriend, for getting scolded by Seongwoo.

Of course, Daniel and Jaehwan didn't come alone. Jisung, Taewoong, Hyunbin were with them and they all approaches the table and greeted them all. With Jisung and Taewoong congratulating the three boys for successfully ending their internship. Since Jisung is their lecturer.

Well, it looks like its not Seongwoo & 2hyun night, but OngNiel, MinHwan, Jonghyun and friends night. Who can complaint though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more chapters and it's gonna end soon :3  
> Also, the M rated will arrive soon in the next 2 chapters so stay tune ahaha.  
> Sorry for the typos.  
> And leave your kudos and some comments.


	43. Incheon Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the day of their graduation's day. The seniors all are granted a leave before their big day and every seniors decided to go back to their hometown. Seongwoo included but except, he's not going alone. Daniel, his two best friends and Jaehwan will be following him back to Incheon. It may be a good idea for him to introduce Daniel to his parents and spend some more times with his boyfriend. Well, it's actually Daniel who have been pleading for him to take him with Seongwoo to Incheon. They meet the family and who would have thought that Daniel clicks easily with his parents.

A month before the graduation ceremony, all of the students that is going to graduate gets their last semester break to prepare for their graduations and be with their family. Also, they can get started with cleaning up their dorms, to make a room for another new students that's gonna join in the next season.

At least Seongwoo didn’t need to clear up his room since he rented them, so anytime he could comeback or maybe pass the apartment room to Daniel or someone he knows, like Jihoon or Daehwi.

He sigh, looking around the house. Seongwoo is going back to Incheon for the break and will comeback maybe few days before his graduations day. Minhyun and Jonghyun had planned to tag along like always. Since their parents are both not in Busan or Incheon probably for a week or two, so they decided to come along with Seongwoo.

And also Daniel and Jaehwan. The second year too got about a two weeks off from their classes, because of the preparations of the big event coming soon both for the seniors that's graduating and also for welcoming new students and also having a small party.

Daniel had been whining and pleading to Seongwoo, to get Seongwoo to take him along because he couldn’t stand being away from Seongwoo just yet. He needed to prepare himself since soon Seongwoo will leave him and they won’t get to see each other more often like they always did. Jaehwan did the same thing to Minhyun but the older had told him to ask Seongwoo’s permission instead since he’s going to Seongwoo’s hometown and not to Busan.

Eventually the older male had to agree to take Daniel and Jaehwan along. Plus maybe it’s a good idea for him to introduce Daniel to his parents, although they already know about their relationship and saying that they are okay with him being with a guy, but they did got shocked at first but they’re accepted their son being gay.

Citrus circles around Seongwoo’s leg and meowed up to him. The older glance down and chuckles at Citrus, bending down to scoop her up.

”Let’s go Citrus. We’re gonna be away soon and you’re gonna miss this place like I do too.” He said to Citrus, gently stroking her head before he gets one last glance around the place and exited the place.

~ 

Minhyun, Jonghyun, Daniel and Jaehwan had been waiting for Seongwoo in front of his apartment with their duffle bags and some with their backpack. They seems to be in the heated argument between Daniel and Jaehwan. Those two do likes to bicker whenever they have their chances. Seongwoo sigh and shake his head at his boyfriend. Minhyun did the same thing, only standing at the side and watched how ridiculously his boyfriend is arguing something about meat? Saying which part of the meat is the best with Daniel retaliates against him.

"Guess they are going on for god knows how long if we don't stop them." said Seongwoo once he's at the bottom steps of his apartment, eyes still trained on the two youngest.

"Agree. Guess I need to collect Jaehwan right now and stop this nonsense they have been going on ever since we've arrived here." Minhyun pressed the bridge of his nose and strides to his boyfriend. Jonghyun can only chuckles, shrugging his shoulder.

"Thank god I don't have any boyfriend or girlfriend. One less of a headache to worry about. Seems you need to get your lover boy as well, Seongwoo ah. Minhyun can't do it on his own though." Jonghyun pointed at the two along with Minhyun who is struggling to get Jaehwan away from Daniel, and he catches Seongwoo's looking at him, giving him his best pleading eyes to help him out.

Seongwoo laughs because for the first time he sees Minhyun being helpless and needing some help. "Take Citrus." Jonghyun took the cat off Seongwoo and watches as the raven haired went to pry the boys away from each other. 

Just one look, just one could easily stop Daniel from going on his banters with Jaehwan. Jonghyun didn't know what sort of look did Seongwoo gave at the younger male, but he did manage to stop him from arguing again. He sees how Daniel averted his eyes away from Seongwoo, and dip his head down, looking at the ground. Looks like a kid being scared of his parents.

Seongwoo turned to Jaehwan and stop the other boy from throwing a cold remarks at Daniel. One look and again Jonghyun could see the other boy too, did the same thing as Daniel did. Backing away as he bob his head few times, and he could hear his saying 'I'm sorry, sorry', for sometime.

Seongwoo can be very intimidating and scary when he wants to and guess he just did that to the both of the younger boys. 

"You better behave along the way, Daniel. Or else you're gonna sleep outside of the house later. Got it?" he warned, sternly and seriously as he eyed his boyfriend who still didn't dare to meet his eyes. Daniel can only nods his head. Then he looks at Jaehwan and said the same thing, not caring about the way Minhyun is looking at him. But Minhyun nods, agreeing to what Seongwoo had just said. Sometimes he pity his boyfriend but other times, Jaehwan needed some good nagging and threats like Seongwoo just said.

"Now, let's go. I've already told my parents that we'll be there for lunch." the raven haired turned his head, not forgetting to grab Daniel's hand and pull the younger with him. Intertwining their fingers together. Although he angry with Daniel's childish antics, he couldn't stay mad at the younger boy for that long. Daniel let himself being pulled by the older, slowly yet still scared, lifted his head up.

The timing was perfect and he met with Seongwoo's cold eyes, who were staring at him as they walk. He gulped, but soon witness the older's eyes became soft and gentle looking. No signs of those scary cold eyes. The older smiles at him, in which Daniel returns it. He walked closer to Seongwoo, shoulders bumping and hands now linking around the older's arm.

"I'm so sorry for being such a kid, hyung. It won't happen again. I promise. Will you forgive me?" 

Seongwoo chuckles, patting his boyfriend's head, "Of course I forgive you. And it's okay, but never do that again. You're not a child to argue about which part of the meat taste better or whatever else in your mind." Daniel smiles until his eyes turned into a thin line, dimples showing and he vigorously nods his head.

~

The car ride was fun, exciting, cheerful and very loud, as they had a karaoke section going on. Musics were playing through the speaker as loud as it can be. Each of them had their own time singing, especially Jaehwan, since he's the vocal major among them all. He sang most of the time, along with Minhyun - when a duet song comes along - and sometime screaming the high notes like nobody business, and maniacally laughs. The other would always cover their ears when the boy scream or just simply try to annoys them.

Then Seongwoo was suprised by Daniel skills in rapping, when he smoothly rap the part without stuttering any words. Wow, that was incredible and even Minhyun and Jonghyun were surprised as well.

They stop by some shops as they passed by and bought some snacks although Seongwoo had told them Incheon and Seoul aren't that far, and that his mother is cooking for the lunch, so they needed to have some space for the food later, but all attempts failed when Daniel and also surprising Jonghyun whined like a baby at him and forced him to stop when they saw a candy shop, or even the mart. 

Like what the hell? Jonghyun? Of all the people?

Looks like they had a new member that loves to eat candies and anything junk foods. They both even told him to go through the drive thru when they saw MCdonalds. Seriously, lunch is gonna be left forgotten later.

"Mom gonna be so upset if they know that you guys ate before tasting her food. Especially you, Jonghyun." 

"Relax, this is small snacks. I only bought MC Chicken though." Jonghyun said while his mouth were full. Stuffed with the burger.

"Yeah, with the rest of the junks you just swallowed earlier." Minhyun snorts, smacking Jonghyun. The latter glares up at Minhyun. It seems they were about to argue but Seongwoo stops them before they could. Shouting to be exact.

”No fighting in the car! I’ll throw both of you out of my car if you start any!”

Like a puppy, and if they are a puppy, Seongwoo guess that their ears would flopped down, scared of Seongwoo. He almost growls at the two sitting in the backseat along with Jaehwan, pitying the boy that don’t exactly know how to calm Minhyun down.

Daniel reached for Seongwoo’s hand that was gripping onto the steering wheels tightly, to ease up the tension. The older looked at him and sigh. Trying to calm his nerve. 

“Sorry Seongwoo.”

”Yeah.”

”It’s fine. Anyway, let’s move on. It’s almost lunch and I don’t want eomma to be upset. You guys do know she’s planning make us Nakji Bokkeum (Spicy Stir Fried Octopus), Seolleongtang (korean ox bone soup), Beef Bulgogi as always, Japchae, Galbi and some other dishes that she had texted me earlier." he calmly said to them as he trained his eyes on the road after exiting the Mcdonald's area.

All of a sudden, it was quiet. Too quiet.

~

Seongwoo turned to check on them because he sort of worried, only to find that they were all staring at him. Looking with sparkling eyes and he is sure that he saw drools coming out of their mouth.

He snickers, "Hungry?" he asked, now turning back his head on the road. He know damn well that nobody can resist his mother's cooking, especially Minhyun and Jonghyun who had tasted her cooking back then. Daniel and Jaehwan will be having it for the first time. Of course, his mother's cooking skill were passed down to him as well. After he moved to Seoul and obediently living his life alone in his apartment for the past three years, had sharpen his cooking skill. Once again his test subject Minhyun, Jonghyun and even Daniel included knows this. Even back then when he first befriended Jihoon and Daehwi too. Those two had tasted some of his own cooking as well, but it was not that good.

"Will there be jjambbong? Or bibimbap? Chimaek? Kimchi Jigae?" 

Seongwoo raised his brow, slightly glancing at his boyfriend, who had leaned closer to him. Too adorable for Seongwoo, but he need to focus on the road.

"I think so. She said that she'll add some more menu in, but not sure what else will she be making. Said that she had shopped for all the ingredients when I've told her that I'm coming for the month. Must be so excited to cook for me her famous food. But she was delighted to hear that you guys were coming along."

"Ohh, ahjumma always cooked the best dishes though. Even better than my own mother." Minhyun claimed, eyes closed to dream about all sorts of food that Mrs Ong will be making. It make his mouth to water even more.

"Same, I mean not that eomma is not a good cook. I love her food too but Seongwoo, damn your eomma is incredible! She's Mrs Incredible!" said Jonghyun, salivating even more and the Mcchicken is left forgotten on his lap. 

Seongwoo chuckles at his friends frantic outburst. But nonetheless he is proud of his mother. Smiles were forming on his lips.

"Hyung, I can't wait to try your mother's cooking then. Just hearing to the hyungs complimenting how good her food is makes me more excited to try them. Can't wait!" Daniel do a small happy bounce in his seat, eyes back on the road but his smiles grew bigger as he think about Seongwoo's mom and the foods she's making.

"Me too hyung! Wow, this is gonna be the first for me to ever try someone else's cooking besides my own mother." Jaehwan said.

They all keeps on discussing about what other sort of food that Seongwoo's eomma gonna cook for them throughout the drive until they finally reached the said boy's neigbourhood, Guwol-dong.

~

The parents ran out of the house once they saw his car and before Seongwoo could register or brace himself, his mother and father had embraced him into a tight, welcoming, warm hug. Almost lifting him up and swinging him around. Making the latter blushed by the embarrassing act.

"Eomma please stop. Put me down. Appa, will you stop ruffling my hair?" he whined, eyes pleading for the two to stop embarrassing him in front of his friends.

"Aigoo is that how you should act after being away for so long? Eomma missed you and have been waiting for you and your friends to come." she pinches Seongwoo's cheek and pecking both of it after Seongwoo whined about 'it hurts'.

"Yes, come on in and Seongwoo since you brought guests, you should be showing them into the house. Like a gentleman you are. Come, boys. Don't be shy. Minhyunie and Jonghyunie, welcome back to Incheon. It's been a while since we last saw you." said Mr Ong as he shakes hand and pull the two boys into a hug.

Minhyun and Jonghyun bows at the older Ong. "It's been awhile yes, uncle. But Jonghyun visited you before with Seongwoo about several months ago."

"Ah, yes but it was such a long time." said Mr Ong. He then turn to the two newcomer that he never met before. Which he knows that one of them must be his son's boyfriend. He eyed the two boys up and down, making the two shivers down to their spine when they watches how Mr Ong is eyeing them. Scared to make a move. Seongwoo approached the two, patting his father by the shoulder and whisper something to his father about 'don't scare them and look at them like that appa.'

Seongwoo easily slip his hand with Daniel's and then another hand throw on top of Jaehwan's shoulder. Smiling bright at the two.

"Appa, eomma. This here is Kim Jaehwan. He is a year younger and currently dating our Minhyun over there." Seongwoo smirk smugly at Minhyun, with his mouth jutted out as the sign of pointing at the said boy.

Minhyun flashed him a glare but then were surprised when Mrs Ong and Mr Ong gasps, and looking at him. 

"Ommo! That is a very wonderful news! I always thought that you like boys, Minhyun ah!"

"Huh? What? Wait...what?" the boy was terribly flustered. He never told anyone that he was gay ever since he was in middle school. Jonghyun and Seongwoo do know about his sexuality but never did he said anything to Seongwoo's parents, Jonghyun's too. He did told his parents after discovering that he was weird and was attracted to guys more than girls. And thankfully his parents this judge him or get mad at him. They accepted him being gay. So he was utterly shocked to hear that Mrs Ong knew about it, so he shot Seongwoo a glare. But the latter simply shrugs.

It's like they noticed Minhyun glaring at their son, immediately Mr Ong intercept. "Don't blame Seongwoo, Minhyunie. He didn't said anything about it. We just knew. We know so don't worry. You are free to like or love anyone." said Mr Ong, patting the tall male on the head. 

Seongwoo smiles, pushing Jaehwan to go and greet himself to his parents. He feels that Daniel was fidgeting on the side. Fingers were clamping and unclamping around Seongwoo's hand and the lip biting was prominent.

He had to stop his boyfriend for being so nervous, squeezing their hands together to get the younger's attention.

"Quit biting your lips. You're gonna make it bleed. And trust me that my parents are the most easy going people in the world. They are very easy to talk to, and friendly. They don't bite and I've told you that I already said that I'm dating you right. So don't be scared of them." Seongwoo smiles, bringing their clasping hand up to his mouth to kiss Daniel's back of hand, just to help easing up the latter's nervousness.

It does help as he sees Daniel's tense feature grew into a much more calmer state but there is still some nervousness in it. Before Daniel could speak up, they both turned their head when Mr Ong came closer. Immediately the younger sweats and starts to fidgets again.

"Appa, this is Kang Daniel. The boy I said that I'm dating with. He is also a year younger than I am and soon will go into his senior year. Be nice to him appa. You're scaring him." Seongwoo said, sort of like a mom giving his husband a warning.

~

The aura Mr Ong is giving out is scary, and Daniel know this. It's quite intimidating but slowly he sees the man's feature grew softer and warm. 

"Welcome to Incheon, Daniel ah. I'm sorry for scaring you but you don't need to be because I'm very friendly. You're a good man, my boy. I can tell. Please take care of my son though. Seongwoo can be very exaggerated at times and too serious but he's a very fun boy once you get to know him. And I guess you already did since Seongwoo is back into his old self now. You must be the reason behind it though."

"Appa! Stop! Okay, let's all go inside, hm? I'm starving and haven't ate anything just so I could eat eomma cooking. See you inside, Niel ah." Seongwoo quickly gave Daniel a peck and ran off, with a blush creeping up his face. He quickly threw his hand over his mother's shoulder, stopping the woman before she could go and introduce or maybe embarrassed Seongwoo more to Daniel. 

Daniel relaxes. He chuckles and walked together with Mr Ong who seems to be very fond of him now. They chatted all the way to the kitchen.

Seongwoo even had to shout out back to his father, 'Appa! Stop embarrassing me even more and help Eomma with the plates!' from the kitchen when he heard his father talking about Seongwoo's childhood past, the ones with the most embarrassing moments of course. The other three boys could only laughs as they help Mrs Ong around the kitchen and setting up the table. They had kept their bags in Seongwoo's room. 

Daniel and Mr Ong laughs as well. The two males get into the kitchen and starts helping out. Seongwoo huffed when Daniel approaches him and cooing at him. 

"No cuddling and kissing for you mister. For the whole week." Seongwoo said sternly, annoyed.

"Ah, hyung. Why are you getting mad at me when it's your dad who said all that about you. I simply being a good boy and listening to him." he pouts.

"Yeah, whatever. Your puppy eyes is not gonna work on me right now, mister. Now, start setting the table along with the rest of them and stop bothering me."

"Hyung! That's mean! You love it when I bother you around. Or teasing you too."

"Not today~ So shoo, I need to help my eomma- Yah, Kang Daniel! Hands off!"

"Don't wanna~~"

"I said, get off of me! Kang Choding, Daniel you brat!"

~

The whole people in the kitchen watches how the two lovebirds bickers around, with the younger being clingy and so very persistent. Not wanting to let go of Seongwoo, as he keep hugging the guy from the side and making his puppy eyes all the while. Aegyo-ing until he makes Seongwoo wanna puke his heart out. Of course fake the puking.

And Seongwoo as he being very annoyed or maybe just pretend to be annoyed, or pissed off at his puppy like boyfriend. He waddles around and trying to get himself out of Daniel's iron grip but fail miserably at it. Their banters keep on going and none of the others is gonna stop them as they enjoy watching them like that. Mr and Mrs Ong loves the scene so much that they quietly filmed the whole thing through a camera - as when exactly did they get that - at all the cute and sweet moment of their son and his lover.

Young love is the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	44. Graduations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of their graduations. Daniel will say his goodbye for now to his boyfriend. Since Seongwoo will be out of the college and be living somewhere else.

It's the second week of their holiday in Incheon, Seongwoo's hometown. Basically, it is the last week for all the boys to be together. Minhyun and Jonghyun's parents are coming back from work. Coming back to see their sons and will soon join them in Seoul for graduation day in the next two weeks. Daniel and Jaehwan's two weeks of semester break, sort of, also coming to an end soon.

They have another day to be together, so everyone decided to go out, for the all boys time. Karaoke, fooling around, shops around the market that have known Seongwoo for so long, meaning the people there. Maybe visit some of the art museum, or the amusement park, or the water park, or just laze around the house. Or maybe, go for a drive with Seongwoo being the tour guide for them all.

However, they did everything in the list. Starting from going to Seongwoo's favorite bingsu shop. Since it's a hot day of the month, you have to get a bingsu to cool you down. None of them wore any jacket or blazer because it's gonna kill them or they're gonna get a heat stroke if they dare to wear one. Instead each of them wore a simple T-shirt, or perhaps a tank top but with a nice, not that thin or thick cardigan to cover it up or maybe just a button up shirt. And they go with a ripped jeans. As they each wore almost similar looking ripped jeans but with slightly difference in color.

The bingsu shop that Seongwoo used to visit during his school days, still looks the same as it is. It's very nostalgic when he walks in. Basically it's together with a cafe so many of their customers would often sat down to enjoy their shaved ice or bingsu as what Korean people called it.

They were seated around a medium round table and the waitress gave them the menu. It shows the varieties of bingsu and they felt themselves salivating on each of the picture displayed. They even attached what sort of ingredients will be in each of the bingsu, also even the one with the customers could customized their own bingsu according to their own taste. But it's a little expensive than the average bingsu.

"Oh! I want to make my own bingsu. You can choose lots of topping to go with it. Oh yes! I'm ordering it." said Jaehwan after he decided to order the customizable one. He grins widely and rub his hand together, smirking looking like a crazy scientist trying to figure out his next crazy plan, as the younger looked around his friends and his boyfriend, who just shrugs his shoulder.

"Than you're paying your own." said Minhyun. Jaehwan gaped his mouth at the boy. He starts to whined, shaking the older's arm like a kid. "But you said you're paying for me. You promise, hyung."

Minhyun snorts, slapping the younger's hand off him. "I never promise anything, Hwan ah. I said I'll pay but not to the extend of paying for the choose your own toppings bingsu. It's damn expensive and knowing you, you're gonna pick lots of toppings and the most exaggerated shaved ice flavor ever. And later, you're gonna complaint that it didn't taste good and force me to finish it off for you. Nope, not gonna happen." 

Jaehwan then starts being like child, almost the same like Daniel are when he want something or wanting someone to buy them things they want. For once, they witness the vocal major being all cutesy and doing aegyo to Minhyun. It's cringe worthy though. The three other who sat at the side cringe when they see him doing aegyo or pouting or doing the famous puppy eyes.

"Oh my god. Never thought that one day I could see Hwannie do aegyo to anyone. Oh god, it's annoyingly cute but still annoying that I want to punch him." Daniel said, curling up his fingers and his body whenever Jaehwan did another cringe worthy aegyo to Minhyun, who sat there trying to be as calm as he can. Jonghyun and Seongwoo starts to laughs, while they watches Minhyun struggling to keep his composure. They even see the cool friend of theirs flinches whenever Jaehwan starts aegyo-ing, especially the part where he sang the 'Oppaya' in the most irritating, cute way as he can.

"Someone got to stop the poor boy for making himself a living mess though. He's gonna embarassed himself even more now." said Jonghyun in between his laughter. Tears are threatening to trail down from the corner of his eyes. Seongwoo laughs for a good seconds before he stood up to stop Jaehwan from going on with 'Baby Shark' or was it 'Gwiyomi'.

Minhyun mouthed the latter a 'thank you,' when Seongwoo told Jaehwan to stop and said that he is starting to get peoples attention when he kept doing his stupid aegyo.

The younger pouts and turn away from Minhyun. Trying to fake his kicked puppy face, in hope that Minhyun would treat his bingsu. Well, it works and he cheers triumphantly with Minhyun giving him a side eyed for lying to him.

They laughs once again and soon their bingsu arrived and all the boys starts to dig in and moan with pure bliss each time they shove the bingsu in their mouth. The couples would often feed each other like the lovebird they are, which made the only person that does have any boyfriend or girlfriend to glare at the four males in front of them. Again, they laughs at Jonghyun for being cute and jealous of them. Minhyun and Seongwoo starts to feed the smaller male too.

~

They went to more other places, after the bingsu shop. Next was the karaoke room and basically, being the all boys and no girls time, they were loud and I mean literally loud. Don't let me start with how loud Jaehwan had become after he takes hold of the mic and not even giving any chance to the others to sing. But of course it was the best time ever since they haven't been like that for so long and honestly, they have so much fun although they occasionally get the staff from the karaoke place to come in and told them to be a little quieter and respect the other people from the next room. However, they ignore that and keep being loud. Playing with the tamborine, and dance to any songs crazily and all sorts of other stuff. Dancing on the couch, do tap dancing and so on.

The five men continue on with their adventure. Going to the amusement park and got the scared of their life when they walked into the haunted house. Daniel almost shit himself as they keep going through the house. Praying and babbling whatever he could say while he hug Seongwoo tight from behind **(A/N: Like in their Wanna One Go ;D)**. And Jaehwan was being louder when he starts to scream the entire time they were in the haunted house, clingy for his dear life on Minhyun. Somehow, the three oldest of the five were very calm while they were inside. They do flinched, yells just a tiny bit, startled and surprised whenever the ghost try to scared them. But nothing too extreme that they could run for their life, trying to find the exits. Like Daniel and Jaehwan had attempted to do.

The two boys drop to their knees once they exited the house. Trembling and hugging themselves as they try to forget the hideous ghost they just encounter, although it's fake but it almost gave them a heart attack and they could have died because of it.

Seongwoo, Minhyun and Jonghyun couldn't hold back their laughter and starts to laughs on the two youngest. Earning some glares from them both.

"Haha very funny. I hate you guys." Jaehwan pouts, crossing his arm over his chest.

"Oh, cute Hwan ah. But, they're fake and not that scary at all. Man up." Minhyun said, crouching down in front of his boyfriend. Smiling adoringly at the boy. He is enjoying this way too much.

"Shut up. Try putting yourself in my shoe for once. I am never gonna go back or to any of the haunted house with you. Ever."

"Ever?"

"Yes, never ever."

"Alright. Thought I enjoy the hug so much though." Minhyun shrugs, standing up and looking like he was disappointed but he's actually not, at Jaehwan. The younger looks up at his boyfriend.

"Don't you think so, Seongwoo?" the taller asked his best friend, with a knowing look. Seongwoo bits down his smile and laughter.

"Oh yeah. I like the attention. Being hug from the back and all. And listening to someone praying for mercy and begging for me make the ghost go away while he clings to me though. I could do that and shoo them off but well, since we are never gonna go other haunted houses then, pity. No more hugs then."

Daniel abruptly stood up and clings to Seongwoo. Linking their arms together. "Hyung, I don't mind going to other haunted houses if it's with you."

Seongwoo raised a brow, looking at Daniel, shocked to hear that. "You sure though? Because it will requires you peeing in your pants or even crap yourself."

Daniel nods his head, don't even care with all the things Seongwoo said. "Yes, I'm sure. As long as it's with you. You're keep them away from me, right? And even the nightmares later. Because I'm not gonna go back yet."

"Why Daniel, you can't stay here more than two weeks. Your senior year is starting and it's important to be there on your first day." "But.." "No excuses young man." Seongwoo cuts him off, shushing Daniel with a finger on the younger's lips. Daniel pouts, looking at him with sad puppy eyes.

"Don't start. Now come on. We still lots of other rides to go on."

They moved to other rides leaving Jonghyun looking at the four boys with annoyance. He gags on the side when he watches Seongwoo being lovey dovey with Daniel and so did Minhyun to Jaehwan. He need to wash his eyes with bleach later.

Soon the day starts to end. They went to Seongwoo's favorite beef restaurant. Basically, barbeque shop and ate lots of meat. Accompany by soju. They laughs, jokes, being crazy and took lots of selcas for their last day. Tomorrow, Seongwoo wi ll say goodbyes to his friends and will continue with his another two weeks off with his parents and Citrus. Of course, his last night requires the hug and cuddles Daniel had asked him earlier on, when Daniel told him he would have a nightmare. They all tangled up on the floor, with the futon, closed to each other for once. Just simply enjoying each other's warm company.

~

The convocations for the seniors is finally here. Every single one of the seniors are dressed in their graduations robes with the hats to finished it off. They have a distinguished color for each department. The college will hold the graduations day for two days as there were a lot of seniors from different majors graduating so they can't end everything in a single day. For the first day, they will hold it for the health and medical, vocal and arts, business, theatre arts and literature majors. And their designated colors will be, green for health and medical, blue for vocal and arts, yellow for business, red for theatre arts and purple for literature.

Seongwoo, Minhyun, Jonghyun and one more of their friends Aron were together with their parents. All of them were gathering around and all the parents were having lots of conversations about life, health, politics, how their children are and etc. Aron is actually one of Seongwoo's and Minhyun, Jonghyun's closest friend too. Although not as closed as to hang out every single day but they are friends. And all four of them, including their parents are friends too.

"Dude, the robe looks big on you." Jonghyun jokes, pointing out to Seongwoo overly big sized robes that hugs his lithe body, making him look smaller than he already did. Seongwoo shoved him off, playfully. 

"Shut up. It's a robe and they always looks big to everyone. Even you, Jonghyun. I can't even see your feet." Seongwoo retorts back, arching an eyebrow and trying to figure out where had Jonghyun's leg gone too. The man shoved him back, feeling rather irritated for being call short.

Aron and Minhyun laughs. "Don't get upset, Jonghyun ah. But...you do look like you're floating on air." Minhyun snorts, along with Aron. Muffling their laughs but couldn't hold it back and laughs.

"Fuck you guys. I hate you." Jonghyun kicked them on the shin. They love to tease him because of his heights. It's not like he's that short. 

"Jonghyun. Language." he heard his mother calls to him. Side eyeing her son when she heard him cursed. "Sorry eomma."

"So, is your lover boys coming to see you two getting the scrolls? Or." Aron starts, looking at two said males. Heads cock to the side. They both shake their head and felt sad about not having to see Daniel or Jaehwan there.

"Nope, they have class to go on. It clashes with their schedules. Although the did try to skip it but we both told them not to." Seongwoo replies, shrugging his shoulder, looking away towards the quad full of students, tents, chairs and even the stage. Their dean and headmaster decided to do the ceremony outside of the auditorium and thankfully it's not that hot. They could feel the breeze and the clouds hiding away the suns but not to extent of making it dark. It was just perfect.

As they keep chatting, the announcement were made, calling for all the students that is graduating. They say their short goodbye to the parents and proceed to where they were told to be. Already in their robes and hats.

Some of the juniors who passes by may stay and watch since they did in the quad, open and everyone can come to see. So even Daniel who sat in his classroom could get to see although not that clear. Even Jaehwan from his own. 

~

The ceremony starts and end with each students throw out their hats above them and shouts in happiness. They smiles brightly and laughing as the confetti buried them. The best students amongst them get to make a speech of how they have been enjoying and will surely miss the college after they walked out. Seongwoo received the dean honor award and the special certificate for keeping the titles ever since he came in. Everyone was proud of him and wished him to have a good, prosper and exciting life and even asking him to never to forget about them.

He was smiling brightly, eyes turning into a thin line, his uneven teeth showed up making it more beautiful than ever, for the first time.

Their friends, Daniel, Jaehwan, Jihoon, Daehwi, Woojin, Hyeongseob, Hyunbin and everyone else had their time to be with the guys. Jihoon and Daehwi had been sobbing and wailing, saying that they're gonna miss Seongwoo the most and sort of hurt Minhyun and Jonghyun. Of course it's all just a word and they will miss the two as well. Jaehwan had been clinging to Minhyun when he tried to get to his parents. Like a koala, latched on his leg. Embarrassing the older boy when some other juniors laughs at them.

Even before that happened, they each took their pictures with a bouquet and the scrolls and then proceed with the four of them, including Aron. And then the youngers wanted to have their boyfriend on their own and took lots of selcas with them. 

They soon left for their parents and Daniel was tearing up. Seongwoo tried his best to cheer him up as the walked towards Seongwoo's parents, along with Jihoon and Daehwi following suit.

"I'm gonna miss you hyung. So much." Daniel sobs, he couldn't hold back the tears and let it spill. He can't believe that Seongwoo is leaving and will never be around campus with him again. And they probably won't be able to hang out or sleepover like they used to do too. Seongwoo chuckles, wiping away the tears that keeps spilling out.

"It's not the end of the world, Nielie. We'll see each other again tonight. Okay? Come by my apartment for the last time. We can cuddle for the whole night. I'm gonna miss you too. We'll stay in touch and go on dates when you're free."

Seongwoo pecks the younger's eyes and his cheeks and the nose and lastly his lips. Chaste is more than enough to convey Seongwoo's own feelings for Daniel at the moment. They can't go all out make out when his parents are in range. Not even when Jihoon and Daehwi were whispering, wiggling their eyebrows as they watched the two kiss from the sideline. Snickering and giggling.

"Okay. You're right. I can see you again whenever I want to. And yes, I need the cuddles so much." Daniel finally smiles. Flashing his bunny teeth.

"That's my Daniel. Come on. My parents wants to take a family photo and they want you, even Jihoon and Daehwi to be in. So let's go! Jihoon ah, Daehwi ah! Palli!"

The three boys runs ahead to Seongwoo's parents. Before they took the pictures, the Hwangs and The Kims joins in. They all get closed and Mr Ong placed the camera and timed them. 

They posed and posed and lots of pictures taken for the last day. It's gonna be sad to leave college but excited to get on with their job, for the first time. 

The last picture though, had Daniel pulled Seongwoo by the face and kissed him square on the mouth, ignoring how Seongwoo widen his eyes and gasps, suprrised by his action. It was the best photos among others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS THE RATED ONE! Well, I splits it into 2 chapters ^^  
> The chapter after is the intro and the after that, meaning the second one is the rated part :3  
> Stay tuned on it next week :D
> 
> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	45. First Time (P1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the time of day where Seongwoo will be taken. Taken by Daniel, but he have to get himself prepared first. Nervous? Of course he feels nervous. First time will always makes everyone nervous and special. It'll be the same for Seongwoo. He hoped that Daniel would love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be the first part of Seongwoo's day and it's just the intro. The 2nd part for this where the steamy part is will start in the next chapter ^^.

It has been a week since Seongwoo's graduations day and also it has been a week since he left his college and moved into a new apartment somewhere around Myeongdong where few of the popular and well known hospital are. He had received several offers from some of the hospitals, even from Busan, or Incheon, or Gimpo and even Jeju itself but Seongwoo decided to stay in Seoul and get his job there rather than anywhere else.

He hadn't decided yet to which of the hospital is he gonna work with as many of them gave a very promising salary and positions. Although he will start as a junior doctor but most of the offers he gets are the best ones and most are from his favorite department. If he takes one of the offers, he would be needing some more time to prepare himself as he just moved into his new apartment and needed few renovations here and there. It's a good start for him.

Seongwoo had already call up some of the people who will gladly help in re-decorate his apartment and with some help from his parents back home. The apartment are good enough with three rooms that is quiet spacious for him, and two bathroom, one located in the master bedroom which will be his room, while the other will be for the guest. Then the kitchen is bigger in space and and also the living room. There is even a balcony that overviews the city and he could also somehow see the Han River although not that clearly.

His parents are still around the area and gave him hands with the moving. In a another day or two, they will leave for Incheon. He is glad to have them around. Seongwoo made, one part of the free room as Citrus's and spread out few of her stuff there, or basically it is Citrus's corner. All of her toys, her bedding, her scratcher are set up around one space of the room and it satisfied the guy to see how happy Citrus are for having her own space, for once.

He's gonna need to get some new bedding and new kitchen ware soon, so he decided to go shopping for some. Never thought that his college would gave him a special allowance money for being the dean lister for the whole years of him studying there and that was such an honor, and not to mention the badges and the scrolls. Also, thankfully the place he bought have a good parking space and specially for the residence people. So Seongwoo applied for sticker for his car once he moved in and they will provide it in the few days time.

~

For the whole hour he had gone through the stuff he needed to buy, his mind wander off to a certain someone and the promise he had made with him. The thought of him promising his boyfriend, Daniel to have their first time or more of Seongwoo's first time, get the better of him. He blushed while shops for the stuff. Somehow he felt so hot that he kept sighing and huffing and fanning himself as he imagine what it will be like when the time comes. Well, it is coming for sure though, because he promised Daniel that he'll give what the younger wants after his graduations day and it has already been a week and Daniel didn't say anything about it or asked him when will they gonna be together. 

Perhaps Daniel could read him and know that he is very nervous about his first time. He knows that Daniel had done it before but haven't done it for so long since they started dating and it's already or almost a year since they started their relationship and he praised the younger boy for being so very patience with him and gave all the time he wants. He's glad for having such a considerate and lovely boyfriend, first boyfriend though.

_How should I start? Should I invite over for dinner? Or a house warming? Then seduce him or perhaps ask him to stay the night and well, get to it? Or just simply tell him that I want him?_

_No Seongwoo, he will think that I'm too desperate to get laid or actually have been wanting him that badly. Nope, I need to act like how I am and stay calm, act cool and take it slow. I mean, it's your first time and basically it's with a guy. So either he's gonna take me or I'm taking him. But of course he's gonna take me instead since it is your 'first time' Seongwoo ah. Oh god, what will it feels like though. Damn, this is getting out of hand. I'm starting to think lots of naughty stuff right now and damn I can't get a boner right now! Focus SEONGWOO! Shop first than think about how you gonna get Daniel to come over and spend the night with him later!_

Seongwoo ended his argument with his inner self and try to calm himself and keep going with his list of stuff he needed for his apartment. He could feel some tightness going around his pants but try to stay calm and making sure that his mind didn't wander off, thinking about what Daniel would do to him on their hot night, soon.

He sigh and continue on with his shopping. Trying his best to ignore the throbbing feelings around his pants.

_For fuck sake!_

~

Daniel, after he had separated away from Seongwoo for a week and haven't seen the older since, misses the older so badly that he had been staying in his room for three days, sobbing like a freaking waterfall. It's not like the break up but to be away from Seongwoo and won't be able to see the older at all like he always did almost all day while he still a student here in their college, makes him sad that he keeps being broody for about two days until it's already been a week.

Of course he occasionally text or call the older boy but he never had the chance to see him yet or visit him since he left college. He only know that Seongwoo had moved to Myeongdong and have bought a new apartment there or more of a condo there. Myeongdong is known for their modern and rich people and most of the houses there are not cheap. And of course Seongwoo being Seongwoo, will have the money to buy a good condo, he guess.

He sigh for the nth time that day after Jaehwan had successfully called Jisung up to drag the ash violet boy out of their dorm after being out and sobbing in his room a the whole week. He knows he need to stop being a baby but he couldn't help it. And he blame Jaehwan too, and had said that even Jaehwan was being a sobbing mess after Minhyun left the college. Even to the point where Jaehwan actually hug Minhyun's leg and let himself be dragged across campus, as he wailed like a big baby, begging for Minhyun to stay. He had embarrassed himself and even Minhyun that day but Jaehwan didn't care.

In all that thought of missing Seongwoo, there is also the tiny part of him that he wanted. Ever since he started dating Seongwoo. He want Seongwoo more than he already have. It's not enough for him to only get to do the skinship or kissing him. He wanted more than that, and he still remember the promise the older had told him before, in Busan. That he will give what Daniel wants after his graduations and well, graduation had pass but nothing happen. 

It's really frustrating for Daniel but guess that's how Seongwoo is. And he need to respect that, since Seongwoo had never done it before and Daniel will be his first time and will the first person to take him. So it's a very special thing for Seongwoo, and he know. But it's hard to stay patient and be the one who needed to wait a little more longer before the time comes. But, as he said before, he can't do anything or force Seongwoo to get on the bed and starts stripping and pound him. The man have some dignity and needed the space so Daniel will give that and be the good boyfriend he is and wait. He will wait for as long as he can until Seongwoo is ready.

~

"Seongwoo hyung wants to see me tomorrow and told me to come over to his house! Yes! Finally I get to see him after being away from each other for almost nine days now!!" Daniel jumps off the stool after he get a text from Seongwoo that day. It's Saturday tomorrow and he can spend lots of time with Seongwoo and for the first time, checking out his new home. 

Jaewhan snorts and rolled his eyes at the happy puppy, bouncing and dancing to Cheer Up by Twice like a high school girl. And he continue with some tap dancing too. 

"For pete sake, calm your ass down! You're gonna hurt yourself!" yells Jaehwan after he had enough of seeing the guy doing all sorts of dance and bounce over the whole area of their dorm as he keep repeating about 'Finally meeting Seongwoo hyung,' or 'I miss Seongwoo hyung so much,' and so much more that he annoys the hell out Jaehwan who still waiting for Minhyun.

The smaller male almost choked himself of the popcorn he just popped into his mouth when Daniel gave him a bone crushing hug from the back. 

"Yah! I could have died if you keep doing that! Idiot!" the smaller male throws a glare at him as he coughs vigorously, and smacking his chest to calm himself. Daniel only laughs and keep jumping around the house. 

"Don't be jealous of me, Hwannie. I'm sure Minhyun hyung will call you soon or call you over to his house too, but.....you need to wait a little while longer than! Hahaha." the taller male laughs his head off and ran away from Jaehwan after the smaller male jumps off his own stool and try to strangle the other boy, for being annoying and pissing him off.

~

The next day came so fast and Daniel was so excited while he is in the taxi, headed towards the place where he had share it to the driver. Where Seongwoo is going to be. He can't wait to see how the older's house gonna look like and will it be as good as their campus dorm or better. But of course, Myeongdong's houses will probably be all good looking and really awesome.

The taxi starts to slow down when they enter a particular streets and stops infront of a tall building. Daniel thanks the driver and pay for the fee. Stepping out of the car, he gape on the building. The place is way better than he had thought and wow, it looks really good and very strategic. He walked towards the guard house and asked about the said address he received from the older male, and the guard gave him directions and to which building should he go to. They didn't give him any visitor pass since they were informed that Daniel will be coming and had even told them that Daniel would probably stay for the day (although the guard didn't say that to Daniel and let the boy pass.).

He gets into the elevator and press the seven floor and tap on his foot, nervous yet excited to see Seongwoo. For the first time after being away from each other for a week. When the elevator dings and stop at the said floor, Daniel quickly walked out and starts going to the direction where he is sure will be where Seongwoo's house is. And he was right. It's not that far from the elevator since each floor only have four houses and one must be Seongwoo's.

"7003. Well, here goes nothing." he inhale and breath out, and pressed the doorbell. He's nervous and don't know why should he be feeling that way. It's not like he haven't seen him or well, yes in this case they haven't seen each other for a week, but maybe because this will be the first time they are seeing each other, somewhere beside their campus dorm and also, this is basically Seongwoo's new home and Daniel does not know how the layout of the house will be.

"One seconds!" he heard the older yells from the other side and listen to the footsteps coming closer to the door. And the door swings open and yes, finally, he gets to see the older, handsome male again. In his casual clothes, hoodies to be exact.

"Daniel, you're here. Come on in." Seongwoo flashes his smile that Daniel loves so much, as the older open the door wider for Daniel to step in. 

"Hey, hyung. It's been a while. How are you doing?" Daniel throw off his shoes and gave Seongwoo as hug, most likely a 'I miss you', hug because he misses him so much. Seongwoo return the hug as well and peck the younger's cheek after they pull away.

"Good, just barely made it and still trying to organize the place. So sorry for the mess though. Still have few boxes to unbox but otherwise, everything else is in good place. How are you doing in college? Heard you already started the new semester. I mean, you're a senior now." 

Daniel smiles, rubbing the back of his neck, shyly. "Yeah, and well, let's just say it's hard although we just started though. The schedule is way more packed than when I'm in my second year. And I don't know how to juggle up between my classes and my dance practice though."

Seongwoo pats him on the head, "You'll get use to it soon though. It's gonna take some time but you need to be patience for it. Anyway, have you eaten? I just made pizza though, sort of. I mean, I thought that maybe we should eat some Italian for today, if....uh, are you okay with that?" the older asked, looking back at Daniel when he was halfway to his kitchen.

Daniel nods and walk over to the kitchen, "Italian is nice. I love pizza anyway. Or better yet, I love with whatever you cook, hyung." said Daniel cheesily, kissing the older when he is standing in front of him.

Seongwoo hums and proceed with the last part of his meal that day.

"Alright, as always Daniel. Help me set up the table. No need to be fancy and just grab the white plates and the standard cutleries. In one of those cabinets." Seongwoo pointed out to the drawer and Daniel went over. It feels like they are a newly married couple, with Seongwoo being the wife who is busy preparing lunch for Daniel, his husband. And Daniel actually likes it so much.

~

It didn't take that long for Seongwoo to finished up the last part of their lunch, and soon they both are already in the middle of eating their lunch together. And Daniel loves the part where Seongwoo keep on feeding him, like a loving wife to his husband.

"Hmm, hyung you're being so nice today. Shouldn't it be the other way around though? I mean, although I'm your guest but I should try to feed you instead."

"Nonsense, let me do the honor for feeding you today. I'm currently enjoying it so much so don't go ruin the moment."

Daniel smirks, "Hmm, fine but let me do the dishes later. You've cooked and you're feeding me is just so wifey like so let me the helpful husband and do the dishes for you then."

Seongwoo snorts, "Eyy, what's with that. Okay, fine but don't go breaking them though. You were known to have destructive hands."

Daniel pouts at that and Seongwoo chuckles, throwing his head back when he sees how Daniel just look utter pissed. "That is so mean! I do not have a destructive hands!"

"Oh, yes you are, my dear Daniel. Remember that you broke my favorite tea pot when you insisted on washing it after we drank the tea. I mean, that was my favorite, Niel ah."

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to break it! Honest! And I didn't even know that that thing was so easy to break after I accidentally scrub the pot a little harder and well, seriously hyung, I'm really sorry for that though."

"Yeah, apology accepted but still, there is a lot more stuff that I can list out though."

"Oh my god, hyung come on! Stop making me feel miserable though! I really am sorry for the other stuff that I didn't mean to break okay. Cross my heart and I will try not to be as destructive as I can be...please."

Daniel buried his face into his hand, with Seongwoo's laughter being the background music of the day. Seongwoo loves to tease him, when he had a chance though.

The older then slowly stop his laughter and watches the younger still have his face buried in his hand, ears were red and he knows that Daniel is embarrassed. But Seongwoo is way more embarrassed that he is, because he actually trying to get the nervousness off him. And basically trying to suggest or say that he is ready. Ready for Daniel to take him. Lunch and the invite over is only an excuse for him to have Daniel tonight. Plus, he had even told the guard that Daniel will be staying for the night too. 

Slowly Seongwoo could feel the blood rushing up to his face as to what is coming out of his mouth next and well, let's just say, it's the weirdest way for him to ask though. For him to get Daniel to....well, start. Although it's still in the middle of mid day but who cares. He didn't need to wait for it to be night time. 

"Then.....will you be that destructive with me on bed?"

Seongwoo looks away after he said that, not wanting to meet Daniel's eyes when he sees the younger lifting his head up and stared at him.

"What?" is what Daniel manage to say. He was a bit taken aback but he somehow understand what Seongwoo is talking about. And also the way Seongwoo is blushing hard already a green light for him to proceed with what Seongwoo just said.

"Now? Wait....are you sure, hyung?" 

Seongwoo nods, still not looking at Daniel. He is embarrassed, that's what Daniel thinks. And the younger could feel his heart is thumping so fast. Finally, Seongwoo is giving himself for Daniel and asking for Daniel to take him now, even though its in the middle of broad daylight. It will be embarrassing though, especially if it's someone's first time.

"Don't you want to wait until....maybe tonight?"

"Nope, I'm ready.....and, I um really want it to be now. Sorry if I sound quiet needy though, but I have been thinking about it for the whole week and to how should I say it to you....so uh, yeah. You can have me now. Before I change my mind."

And before Seongwoo could say anything else, Daniel had already lunge forward and take Seongwoo's mouth with his own. Making the older gasps but slowly melts into the kiss. It was different, the kiss. Daniel had never kissed him like this before, hot, messy, wet and needy before. Or, you should say, Daniel is kissing way rougher than he usually did. 

~

Daniel starts to kiss Seongwoo hungrily, meshing them together and with lots of lip biting as he try to get Seongwoo to open his mouth. He even licked the bottom lip, as to ask permission for him to shove his tongue in. It was hot and Seongwoo is getting dizzy just by the hot kiss, and he slowly open his mouth after he feels Daniel keep biting his lip and licking them, and snap his eyes open when Daniel pushed his tongue into his mouth.

It was a new thing for Seongwoo. Daniel's tongue is battling with his own and is aggressively trying to taste every part of Seongwoo's mouth as he keep deep kissing him and roaming his tongue all over in his mouth.

Seongwoo starts reaching his out to grab onto Daniel's shoulder and circling them around his neck as he starts to feel week and hot by the kisses. And boy, it is really intense and have become a hot make out session as Daniel's hands starts to move all over Seongwoo's body. Firstly, he keep Seongwoo's face closed to him as he hold the older's cheeks for him to keep going with the hot kisses, then he slowly caress Seongwoo's neck and down to his shoulder and it's gradually getting lower and lower until they reached Seongwoo's ass, giving it a light squeeze.

Seongwoo pulls back from their kiss and gasps. He look at Daniel with hazy eyes, and saw how Daniel's eyes is full of lust and love and need for Seongwoo. A smirk form on Daniel's red swollen lips. Which probably due to their intense make out and Seongwoo is so sure that his own are swollen to.

"Let's take this to bed then." Daniel said huskily and low as he easily hoisted Seongwoo off the chair and automatically Seongwoo wrapped his legs around Daniel's waist and let himself be carried away by the younger. They do stumble around while they try to make their way towards Seongwoo's room, since Daniel can't wait and already latched his mouth on the older's neck as he carry Seongwoo to bed. 

God they are both in need of feeling each other right at that moment.


	46. First Time (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only Seongwoo & Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the rated part. Be prepared.  
> Sorry if it's not that good, because I don't usually write smut for it'll might be weird though.  
> Sorry hahaha, still trying to improved myself on smut ^^  
> I just hoped you guys would love it :3  
> Ugh why am I feeling shy in doing this >.<  
> I can't even check all the wrong spelling lol

Daniel carefully laid Seongwoo on the bed as he keep kissing the older's neck, and making Seongwoo to moan bit by bit as he keep going with it. He slowly trail some kisses up to Seongwoo's ear and gave a small nibble there and down to his jawline, making the older shudder by the kiss and then back to Seongwoo's neck. He try to find the sweet spot and maybe leave a mark there when he get to it.

After a while, he could feel Seongwoo's breath hitched when he kissed him at the junction of Seongwoo's neck and shoulder. Basically where Seongwoo's collarbones are. He smirk and starts to bit on the skin and suck on it. Seongwoo moan even more, but cover himself and try to keep the moan from going out of his mouth. He gasps and eyes flutter as he feels how Daniel is biting and sucking and then licking on his collarbone after sometimes. He knows that Daniel is making his mark and thought that was the last of it, but he once again gasp when Daniel bit his neck, closed to his Adam's apple.

"Oh god." he gasp out, and shuts his eyes at the feel. 

Daniel smiles against the skin and gave a satisfied grin when he slowly see the skin is turning into a purple spots. Two is enough for now he thought, and he continue back to capture the older's mouth again. Engaging into another hot kisses.

All the while, he try to distract the older with his kisses as he work his hand with sliding them under Seongwoo's sweater, and caress the soft skin of Seongwoo's stomach and push them further up until he could get to the older's chest.

Seongwoo shudders and arch his back when Daniel starts to play with his nipples that had become hard after the hot make out. 

"You're really sensitive here hyung. We haven't even started with the good part yet, but your they are already that hard."

"Shut up." Seongwoo said, hitting the younger's chest as he keeps playing with Seongwoo's hard nub. "Take it off. Let me me see you whole and also your pants, hyung."

Seongwoo didn't need to wait for Daniel to repeat and starts to strip and so did Daniel. But the younger leave his pants on but already unbuckled his belt and button off. Seongwoo could see Daniel's is hard just by the tent of his pants. God, this is it then. They are going for it. Daniel smirk but shake his head when he sees where Seongwoo is looking at.

"Not yet hyung. I need to get you prepare and make sure that you are truly ready to take me whole. Because for your information, I'm big hyung. And so, you need to get ready for it." he said, as Daniel hovers over Seongwoo now naked body but not before he admire Seongwoo's lean, lithe body. He looks so good and very sexy just after their make out. And judging by the twitching of Seongwoo's member, he knows that the older is so eager and excited yet nervous for his first time. Seongwoo is big too.

~

Daniel starts to kiss Seongwoo again and hover over him as he kisses trailed down until his neck and slowly to his chest. He takes in one of Seongwoo's nipple, biting and suck on it, making Seongwoo moan out loudly by the pleasure of Daniel's mouth. The younger keep on sucking while another hand is twerking and rubbing around the other nipple, before he takes it into his mouth. Daniel likes to play and torture people when it comes to their hard nubs. After more kissing and sucking, he starts with the kissing again, slowly going downwards. Leaving hot trail of kisses all over the older's body.

Seongwoo is gasping, panting and moaning every single time Daniel keeps getting lower and lower. He even moan when Daniel kissed his belly button. Hands ran through the soft hair of Daniel as if he wanted Daniel to keep going. Their body starts to get sweatier and slicker as they goes on.

Daniel leave a mark of hickey just above his navel and his hipbone before he venture further down to where Seongwoo’s hard erection are. The older shivers as he could feel Daniel’s hot breath on his member. He couldn’t take it and was getting impatient as lust slowly takes over his body. Seongwoo shivers and arched his back when Daniel teasingly kissed the inner part of his thigh just beside his hard member.

”Stop teasing me and get to it, you ass...ah.” He moaned again. His hard erection twitched and Daniel is really evil as of today.

”Hyung, you seems excited for your first time. Look at how hard you are hyung.” Daniel chuckles, fingering the hard member as he nosed along the penis and giving it a small kisses just to annoyed the older yet everytime he did so, Seongwoo would just moan and moan again. It is the best sound ever to Daniel’s ear. Basically it’s a music to his ears. He loves every single noises Seongwoo is making.

”Please...Daniel..ahh, can’t take it..” Seongwoo whined, panting when he try to talk normally but fail miserably when Daniel keeps teasing his member. He wasn’t always this loud or even this vocal though. Maybe since it’s his first time that’s why he’s acting like this and Daniel is loving it with his torture. Shouldn’t he makes him feel good instead?

Seongwoo is embarrassed to look down but he did anyway and blushed furiously when he is met with Daniel’s eyes who looked up at him in between his legs. God he never had anyone laying in between his legs before and damn, to see Daniel like that makes his body turn hotter and hotter. It’s really sexy and erotic. Daniel could sense it and without warning or like the good boyfriend he was, starts to engulfed the whole length of Seongwoo’s with his mouth.

Seongwoo was so not ready for that and he could easily jerks off by Daniel’s own mouth even though the younger just eat him up. The older moans everytime Daniel bobs his head up and down of Seongwoo’s length and then one hand was playing around with Seongwoo’s balls. Trying to stimulate him even more. 

The older thrashed around. God it feels so good even though Daniel only giving him a blowjob and haven’t yet gone into him. He is so good, that’s for sure and Seongwoo really loves it. The shyness he had before is nowhere to be seen now as pleasure and lust has taken over his body. And Seongwoo is eager to go further than they are now. He whined at the lost of Daniel’s wet cavern enveloping his length when he was so close. With a popped, Daniel lick his lips and not to mention he gave a peck on the tip of Seongwoo’s leaking penis. 

“You taste so good hyung. Now, let’s get more deeper and lower shall we? On all fours, hyung.” The younger orders, slapping lightly on Seongwoo’s thigh.

Seongwoo did as he were told and flipped over, with him laying on his stomach or more like, his hip buckled up in the air for Daniel to see, and he buried his face into his pillow, trying to muffles any moan if Daniel is gonna do another sort hot things to him. He’s heaving and was breathless. Don’t know why but he just did. Perhaps the dick sucking Daniel gave him was so good that he felt like his energy was drained out completely.

~

Daniel nosed around his cheeks, kissing them all over and slowly getting to the centre part of it. His tight hole, virgin hole that even Seongwoo had never touched before will soon be penetrate by Daniel. Scary yet exciting for Seongwoo. And even for Daniel, who will be the person whose gonna take his virginity away and he is excited because, he will be taking the person he truly in love with who put all his trust and faith on Daniel. 

He really loves Seongwoo so much and was really happy that he will be Seongwoo’s first and hopefully will be the only person that will do this to Seongwoo again, over and over.

Daniel try to be calm and be more rational rather than being all animalistic like and go with just taking Seongwoo unprepared and raw and fuck him senseless on bed. He need to be gentle for Seongwoo’s first time.

So the younger gave some kisses over his cheeks some more and move to the centre to kiss and suck at it. He successfully makes Seongwoo to moan loudly by the sudden contact and shivers as he unconsciously move his hip more deeper to Daniel’s mouth. Daniel takes this that Seongwoo wants to feel more so he decided to tongue fuck the older. Shoving his tongue into his lover’s hole. He holds Seongwoo’s by the hip, to make sure he will stay in place as he keeps going faster and deeper into Seongwoo’s just with his tongue.

”Ah, Niel, uhh...so good. More, good god. Ahn, ah..hmm..more, deeper.” Seongwoo is so much in dazed that he didn’t know what he was saying. He was not himself, and for the first time he enjoys being all vulnerable and weak.

Seongwoo whined again when Daniel pulls away from him. Trying to pushed his hip backward to get Daniel to keep with what he was doing. The younger chuckles by how needy Seongwoo has become.

He left Seongwoo for a while and ignore the whimpers coming from the older to grab the lube he have been carrying since earlier from his backpack and quickly takes off his pants and boxer. His cock springing out as he pulls down his boxer and Seongwoo gulped when he witness how big Daniel is as how the younger had said before. 

Daniel pour some of the lube on his hand and spread some over Seongwoo’s hole and the older shudders by the coldness. “Hyung, i’m gonna start prepping you up. So are you ready?”

Seongwoo couldn’t say anything and simply nods even though his face is buried into his pillow and biting over it as he feels Daniel pushing a finger in and slowly sliding in and out after seconds later. Then as Daniel thinks his hole is slightly loosen up, he pushed another finger in and starts to stretch and scissored the older. Pumping in and out slowly but soon getting faster once Seongwoo starts to thrust into his fingers, trying to get deeper.

”Daniel...ah..ahn..ahh..oh my god..ah.”

He inserted a third finger and pumped harder when the slides in was easier and he curled up his fingers and somehow he manage to brushed them against his lover’s prostate when Seongwoo squirmed and moans louder. Daniel smirks and occasionally keeps brushing his fingers against the sweet spot of Seongwoo’s.

The bed is wet with Seongwoo’s leaking pre cum and he knows that Seongwoo is ready to take him whole as he too can’t wait any much longer and wanting to feel Seongwoo deeper.

~

He flipped the older so that now they are facing each other, and Daniel hovers over and dipped down to give Seongwoo a passionate kiss. Seongwoo ran his hand through Daniel’s hair, pulling him closer and try to keep him going over with their kiss but Daniel pulls away to look at him.

Their eyes are hooded and filled with lust, love, and affection for one another.

”Seongwoo, it’s time. I’m gonna stick myself in right now but you need to tell me if it hurts. Don’t be scared and I promise to be gentle with you. Okay, baby?”

”Okay...Niel ah. Thank you being my first and I’m sure that I’m gonna enjoy it and yes, I’ll tell you if it hurts.”

Daniel kisses Seongwoo once again, before he spread the older’s legs apart and position himself in between his crack. He pour some of the lubes over his cock and again over Seongwoo’s hole and slowly, gently with lots of love, pushes into Seongwoo’s tight virgin hole.

He stops when the head of his shaft had gone in just to check on Seongwoo’s expression and how the older is doing. Seongwoo had his eyes closed tight and mouth hung open when Daniel pushed into him. There is no sign of discomfort so Daniel takes that Seongwoo is okay and pushed in the rest of his shaft up to hilt and Seongwoo let’s out a long, loud cry.

He didn’t move and let Seongwoo to readjust with the length of his own. Giving as much time as Seongwoo. Somehow he panicked when he sees Seongwoo is crying, heads turned away and hand were covering up his mouth. Daniel leaned forward to caressed his lover’s face.

”Seongwoo hyung? Are you okay? Do you want me to stop? Is it hurt? If it does, then-“ Daniel didn’t get to finished his sentence, as Seongwoo gave him a kiss.

They pull away and Daniel still keep on with his caressing over his cheeks. Seongwoo sigh and sobs but slowly, gradually it stops and he looks up to Daniel. Giving him a smile.

”It’s fine...I can take it. It always hurt for the first time. So don’t worry, you’re doing good..Nielie. Just, give me a moment.” He said, trying to assure Daniel that he is okay, when Daniel leaned back down to kiss him, lovingly.

Soon, Seongwoo gets better and the pain he felt earlier switch into pleasure and the feeling is new, that’s for sure since this is his first time. He sigh and gave Daniel a low ‘move’ after he readjusted with Daniel’s cock in him. 

~

Daniel slowly thrust himself in and out of Seongwoo to a good, slow pace so that Seongwoo could get used to it. He keeps on the pace until he hears Seongwoo humming with pleasure with every thrust. Eyes shut tight as Seongwoo moved along Daniel’s pace and soon the pace became stronger, faster and deeper until they both get into a good rhythm.

Now, with every thrust Daniel made, Seongwoo would keep on moaning, gasping and moved along with Daniel’s thrust and grind his hip to feel Daniel even more inside. He throw his head back and grip onto Daniel’s shoulder when he felt Daniel had found his sweet spots. Bluntly digging his nails into the skin as he gets louder with his moaning, each time with every thrust Daniel makes, body moved along, rocking together against the rhythm. Beds creaks louder each time they rocked against the thrust Daniel is doing. 

“Ah! Ah, oh god...ahh..ahn, Daniel...Nielie...yes..that’s it..harder..harder..more..ahn...Ah! Ah! Niel...!” Seongwoo keeps on moaning louder and louder, according to each thrust and everytime Daniel keeps pushing in harder and deeper, hitting his prostates each time without fail, makes Seongwoo wailed and scream loud. It was so good, so good that he grind into Daniel. Swirling his hips as Daniel goes deeper. The younger grunts, growls and groans as he punctuated into his lovers tight hole with all the lust, love, pleasure with every thrust he made. 

He then , throws Seongwoo’s leg up on his shoulder and raised his hips higher to get into a better position as needed to feel some more of Seongwoo. And pushed even harder and deeper, until Seongwoo is now turned into a moaning mess. He keeps hearing Seongwoo moaning and screaming for his name everytime he hits his sweets spot with every deep, hard thrust.

Seongwoo’s hole clamped tightly against Daniel’s cock when he felt he is close. 

“Daniel...ah! Ah! Ahn! I’m getting....ah..ah..close.”

Daniel growls and groans, picking up his pace and went faster with his thrust to chase after his orgasm. “Me too...Seongwoo ah...God, you’re so tight...so good...fuck.”

He reaches out to starts pumping the older’s cock that have been left forgotten as he pumped through every thrust he made, which made Seongwoo whimper, and panting, moaning and screaming as he was getting closer. Thrashing as it felt so good.

”Ahh!!! Ahh! Fuck! Daniel!! God!! Oh!! Ahh! Ahn!! Yes!!” Seongwoo screams loud, and Daniel leaned down to shut him up with his own lips, kissing the older in a sloppy kiss until Seongwoo jerks off, all over the two of them and Daniel follows next, burying deep into Seongwoo and spilled every last it of his cum into Seongwoo. Forgetting that he didn’t use any condom on. Seongwoo and Daniel both shudders, bodies jerks up as they reached their climax together, with Daniel thrusts some more through his climax for the last time till his last drop.

~

He collapses on top of the older after he carefully pulls out of him, as his cums spilled out of Seongwoo. They both panted heavily. Sweaty and tired of their most greatest love making. For Seongwoo, it was the best time and he enjoys it so much. Although the feels of Daniel’s sperm buried deep in him is an odd thing, and feeling it for the first time makes heart swelled up. He felt loved and full as he could feel it still spilling out of him. 

Daniel climbed off him and grabbed some of the wet wipes that somehow was there and clean himself off the cums and even helping cleaning up the older. He sees how his cums spilled out of Seongwoo and couldn’t help but to blushed of how weird it looks but he loves it. Because now, he knows that this beautiful, handsome man that he just fucked is completely taken. Inside and out. No one can take what is already his. Daniel gently wiped off the cums and cleaned off of the extra ones that have been spilling out of the raven haired male.

”Yah, you perv. Hands off.”

Daniel chuckles when Seongwoo smack him for doing that without asking and even calling Daniel a pervert after what they just did.

”Hyung, I’m just being a lovable boyfriend and helped you clean up. How can you call me a pervert when we just made love. You love it though. And I..ow!”

Seongwoo cuts him off with hitting him on his head but blushed deep shade of red.

”Shut up, you idiot. You’re embarrassing me. And I can clean myself up, thank you very much. Just need to rest for a while.”

”Oh hyung. You can’t even move your ass off so how can you clean yourself. Let me be the sweet and caring boyfriend in wanting to take care of you. Please.”

”Hm, fine. But then you better get back here so we can cuddle. I’m too tired to shower or do other stuff now.”

Daniel beams and starts cleaning up the rest of Seongwoo and throws every wet wipes into the trash can. He crawled back next to Seongwoo and wrapped his arm over the older’s body, pulling him closer to his chest. He possessively wrapped him and let Seongwoo snuggle closer into his chest. 

“Thank you Daniel. For the outstanding sex. It was so good and I love you even more now.” Seongwoo trailed off, kissing his lover’s chest as sleep slowly taking over. Hands wrapped around Daniel’s body.

Daniel hums and kisses the top of Seongwoo’s head. “I love you even more too hyung. Now sleep. Let’s talk later.” He hears Seongwoo’s breathing even out and smiles and he let himself get to sleep. What more could he ask for but being in Seongwoo’s arm and spent the greatest, steamy time with him and cuddles with him after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	47. Breakfast in Bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after was a lovely morning for Seongwoo, who was still a little surprised that they've done it. And also because Daniel is being a lovely and sweet boyfriend who cooks him breakfast.

Seongwoo open up one eye when he felt the sun just shine directly at his face. He groans, grab on the blanket to pulls it over his head. Why the heck is it even morning? Shouldn’t it be the afternoon though. But he jerks up after something clicked in him.

_’We....did it? Yesterday and..’_

Seongwoo groans, he never felt so shitty before when he woke up in the morning. But today, he particularly felt like his lower back and his butt hole feels like tearing apart. It hurts so much but it reminds him of how good Daniel were yesterday. Also, he even realized that he is no longer a virgin and now belongs or marked by Daniel. Inside, with Daniel’s loads and outside, with all the hickeys littering his body as he looked down onto himself. He’s stark naked.

Seongwoo blushed, but groans in pain when he tried to move but damn, it hurts too much and he feels so sore, all over his body. Especially his lower part. Sighing Seongwoo lay back down and shuffles around the bed. Trying to get comfortable after he just found out that his whole body ache. 

He was about to closed his eyes again but couldn’t do it when he just noticed that Daniel was not on bed. He sat up, wincing, groaning as he do so, to look around his room. 

“Daniel?” He calls but no response. No sign or traced of the ash violet haired boy anywhere. He calls again, twice, thrice. When he was about to think that maybe Daniel left him, he got scared. But before his head could even starts going about with all the negative thoughts, he heard some metal things hitting each other. Daniel must be in the kitchen. Seongwoo could even hear Citrus meowing, which he thinks probably to Daniel too.

”You’re hungry? Let’s see if I could figure out where Seongwoo hyung keep your crunchies.” Daniel chuckles, going around the pantry to get Citrus’s crunchies. Seongwoo heard the boy shouts a ‘aha!’ and he guessed that Daniel had found it and the sound of dry crunchies being poured out into Citrus’s bowl were filling the house.

He smiles and sigh when he finds that Daniel hasn't left him. He was scared, yes. Scared that Daniel didn't enjoy their time yesterday and scared that he didn't get to satisfied his boyfriend or give him what he had expected.

Seongwoo lean against his bed board, eyes wandering around his room. Their clothes is still scattered all over the floor, which really mean that they did it. For sure and Seongwoo won't deny that he's no longer a virgin, anymore. Nope. 

Stretching out his hand to grab on the phone, he unlocked it to see what was the time. Eight am. Still the weekend and he still had lots of stuff he need to organize around the house and Daniel will leave him soon since he have class tomorrow. There were few text messages he gets from Minhyun and Jonghyun. He read through every single one and snorts at all of it. 

How the hell did they know that Daniel is staying over? Knowing Minhyun, it must be Jaehwan. But Jonghyun? Probably Minhyun told him. Because every single messages told him to 'be careful', or 'use protection' which is out of the question since Daniel didn't used any yesterday but fuck it. He rather have them in him, rather than in the condom. God, he's getting very naughty just by thinking about how he felt the warm seed spilled in him yesterday. It was truly magnificent feeling.

Once again, Seongwoo heard Daniel moving around the house or in the kitchen. He's curious to know what in the world is Daniel doing. So, slowly, Seongwoo gets up and slid out of the bed but he tripped and fell on the ground, once he stepped down. Perhaps it's because of the pain that he couldn't properly stand or even walk.

Daniel rushed in after he heard the loud crash.

"Hyung, is everything okay? What are you doing sitting on the floor?" Daniel blinks, but then chuckles at the sight. Seongwoo is completely naked and looks so utterly adorable, half sitting and half laying there looking like a seal, as the older glance up at him. He walks closer to Seongwoo with the spoon between his teeth and he's only wearing his jeans with no shirt on. The older gets to admire Daniel's abs once again. Damn, those abs are delicious looking.

~

"Here, let me help you up. You're still sore from yesterday so rest in bed and I'll bring breakfast for us." Daniel swooped down and help Seongwoo to stand up. Wincing once in a while when he moved around but all is well. Daniel is worried but with a good rest, the soreness will go away.

He covers up his boyfriend with the blanket after he helped him to bed and kiss the older by the lips. "Forgot to wish you....good morning." the ash violet boy grins against Seongwoo's lips.

"Morning to you too." said Seongwoo also smiling. 

"Wait here. Breakfast is almost ready." Daniel scurried away back to the kitchen for the breakfast of the day.

Seongwoo shake his head and teased his boyfriend, shouting from his room, " I hope you didn't destroy anything with your destructive hands, Daniel. They are all new stuffs! You better be careful with it!"

He heard the younger groans and know that Daniel must be pouting at him, "I know! Stop saying that I destroyed stuff hyung!"

"Because you are. You're a destroyer!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to be such a romantic boyfriend here and cook for you breakfast after what happen yesterday! You're ruining the lovely morning hyung!" he cracked the eggs and Seongwoo could hear the sizzles when the eggs met with the butter. He hums and gulped down his saliva.

"I can't help it! You're so cute and I can't resist in not teasing you, Nielie!"

Daniel is probably rolling his eyes and probably ignoring him when he didn't get any respond back. Soon, the room was filled with lovely scent of food. Fried eggs, baked beans hmm delicious, even the smell of slightly burnt toast is nice. Oh, don't forget the bacon.

~

After about several minutes later and after their cute banters died down in between, Daniel came in with a tray of food, two glasses of milk and their breakfast. He kicked the door closed after he walked in and headed to bed, where Seongwoo is.

Daniel is still only in his jeans and he is distracting Seongwoo so much. The broad shoulder, the muscular built, those abs are all his now. Everything is his and damn he wants Daniel to holds him again with those body of his.

"I hope a toast, with scramble eggs, baked beans and bacon are a good enough breakfast for you. Oh and, I get us a glass of milk since you don't have any orange juice." the younger jumps in on the other side of the bed, and put the tray on top of Seongwoo's lap and Daniel slid under the blanket as well and scoot closer to his lover.

"Hm, smells good. I don't really care about what you give to me for breakfast, Nielie. I would even appreciate it if it's only a bowl of cereals." the older lean his head down to get a whiff of the food. Smiles starts to form on his thin lips. Like a cat when Daniel watched how the corner of his lips curled up a little bit.

"I'm glad and actually, cereals were the first options that came into my mind. But I don't think it's romantic enough so that's why I try my best with this meals." Daniel spread his arm wide at the food, like he was presenting it to Seongwoo with his bunny smiles.

Seongwoo chuckles, pecking his cheeks with affection. "Thank you. You're the best." 

When Seongwoo reached out to grab on the cutleries but was stop by Daniel, he raised a brow at the younger.

"Being a romantic boyfriend, also included of me feeding you, hyung. Now." Daniel took the fork and knife away from Seongwoo and he starts to gather the eggs, some of the bacon and even the baked beans with the fork and then shoved it to Seongwoo. Who is a little flustered by Daniel's lovely side. "Ah. Say ah hyung. Open up and let the train goes in."

Seongwoo snorts, hitting the younger playfully. "That is so lame." Even though he said that, Seongwoo still open his mouth and let Daniel feeds him. It feels like he's back in the past where Daniel took care of him while he was down with fever and feeding him with the burnt porridge (saved by Seongwoo after that) in the kitchen. He sigh contently. Liking the way Daniel is treating him. Daniel too, is enjoying it. He will always takes care of his lover after sex or maybe, only did this for Seongwoo because he earn it. Seongwoo was the best boyfriend he could ever wished for. 

And yesterday was probably the best of the best that he ever had. Seongwoo was the greatest, compared to his previous lovers and his love making time. Seongwoo was special and their time together was the greatest and damn, he's not sure how many he had said that Seongwoo is the best on bed, although it was the older's first time.

He keeps feeding the older, and wiping away any smudge or food on the corner of his lips. Sometime they had few kisses here and there while he fed him. That is a must after waking up on bed and having breakfast in bed with your lover, after sex.

"Love you, Nielie."

"Mm, love you too, Seongwoo hyung."

They kiss one more time before Daniel continue with the feeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	48. Will you stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo opens an invitation or more like asking Daniel if he would like to move in with him.

The couples had their breakfast on bed, yes they did. But they did ended up going into another heated make out section after they've play around with the food after few spoonful of it when Daniel turned horny again at the sight of naked Seongwoo. He couldn't take his hand off the older and well, that's how they start making out again but only making out and nothing more. Although they almost (almost, was so very close) getting back into their yesterday activity, when Seongwoo snapped back from his lusty, succubus side and pushed Daniel off him. 

He had to, because he was still in pain and it won't help if they start their next section of love making. 

"Hyung!" Daniel whined when he were thrown out of the bed, groaning when his butt were sore from the impact. Seongwoo is damn strong when he wanted to be.

The older male chuckles, and stick his tongue out.

"Stop right there and no more sex until I'm fully healed, Niel. I'm still so sore from yesterday." 

"Yeah, but it will heal much faster if we do it again." Daniel crawls back up, and went straight to Seongwoo like predator that is waiting to pounced on his prey.

"Where did you learn that? That's ridiculous. You're trying to make me say yes into having sex with you again by telling me a lie. You know I'm gonna be a doctor soon, right? So don't even try. I know, it won't make you feel better, but it'll make it worst." Seongwoo stated the fact, kicking his legs under the blanket like a child trying to get Daniel away from him, while he giggles.

The younger chuckles, "Oopss, you got me. But I don't care. I want to feel you again, hyung." he ignore the kicking and keep crawling but now changing his way.

"No! Stop being a horny boyfriend! You're gonna be late for class!" Seongwoo try to reasoned, gulping down his saliva when he sees how Daniel's eyes have the glint of lust. Shit, he's turned on. Daniel is too damn hot but he can't! They can't! Not when he's still all sore and although half his mind said he should go for it but another half of his more sane mind, said the otherwise. Which is stop Daniel from going on.

"Niel, if you don't stop right now. I'm not gonna tell you my surprise!" he try, using his secret weapon. Hope that it will stop Daniel, carnivorous side of trying to eat him up going on.

It did help as he watched how Daniel stop midway of his crawling and bob his head to the side, looking so cute all of sudden.

"What surprise?"

Bullseye! It work!

"That....you have to wait after your last class for today. I'll picked you up and well, let's just say you'll be staying at my house again. But, for different agenda and not like yesterday. No sex, but I'll let you to do so if you behave for a couple of days."

Daniel frowns, now positioned himself on the bed by sitting. Looking at his boyfriend in the eyes.

"Okay, fine. I'll try to behave but you're making me anxious, hyung. What sort of surprise are you hiding away from me? Please don't make me cry or break up with me."

Seongwoo hits him and glared at the younger. He hissed like a cat on the last word Daniel just said.

"That is a taboo word there, Nielie! And no, it's nothing to be worry about. Trust me, you're gonna cry, maybe. But it's not a bad thing. It's a good thing and I'm sure you're gonna be so happy or....um, not happy? I don't know, but you have to wait until the end of your class for today. Text me when you're done with your last class and I'll come by to fetch you. I'm gonna be free for a couple more days or maybe week, so call or text me when you're done."

Daniel tap on his chin, still looking at the older. He looks like he was thinking about it, like a lot, but he ended up nodding.

"That's my Nielie. Now, go and get ready. You can use my shampoo if you want to. I know you like the cucumber one."

"You know me so well, hyung. You're the best and your shampoo have become my favorite too. It smells so nice and fresh." the younger sat up but inch closer to Seongwoo and gave him a kiss before he went to take a shower.

~

Of course, Daniel being Daniel. He manage to drag Seongwoo in with him and they both take a shower together. Daniel kept holding on Seongwoo, helping the latter while he still a little bit in pain but soon let him go after Seongwoo felt a little better. The hot shower helps. They still have some hot, wet kiss while they shower. Because they can't take their hands or lips off each other.

Then, Daniel get ready and kiss him goodbye, before he left for college. Smells like a cucumber. From above, Seongwoo looked down from the balcony at Daniel and waves him goodbye and blow him kisses when he sees the younger glancing up at him, spotting him and waves to him. They smiles brightly, so much love in each other. Watching carefully to Daniel figure getting smaller and smaller after he walked out the entrance, hailing a taxi.

"Daniel need to get his license. He can't always ride a taxi now can he."

Citrus came into the room and join his owner, mewling at Seongwoo, trying to get his attention. Seongwoo turned to grab her with his hand and stroke her fur, lovingly.

"Baby girl, do you think he's say yes? Do you want him to be around with us? With you?" he asked, eyes still fixed on the car that Daniel just went in and going further away until he is sure he can't see him at the end of the road. Cirtus mewl at him, leaning into her owner's touch where he was stroking her.

"You're right. Maybe he will say yes. I hope he will. Because, well. It's better to have him with us rather than being away right? But, then I'm gonna make him be so far away from college that he had to wake up earlier than his usual time and... Oh Citrus. I don't know what am I doing. I hope he's be okay for it."

Seongwoo buried his face into Citrus. Nuzzling against the fur, and sat there doing nothing. Thinking about what would Daniel will say when he suggest to him or ask him if he want to move in with him.

~

"Hyunbin ah, what do you think does Seongwoo hyung gonna talk to me about? Ever since I left his house this morning and he said something about a surprise, makes me anxious, worry for no reason. I'm scared." Daniel bit his nail as he and Hyunbin walked through the hall to get to their next class. His head is full of what had the older said to him this morning. A surprise. What sort of surprise is he talking about. Seongwoo said it's something that gets him to cry but what for?

The taller model male pats his shoulder, "I'm sure it's nothing serious. I mean, you and him just did it yesterday as far as I know, from Jaehwan and-" Hyunbin was cut off before he could continue.

"How on Earth does Jaehwan know that I slept with Seongwoo hyung last night?! The hell is he? A stalker? Does he have some sort of a third eye or something. Dude, that is gonna be so weird if he saw what we do last night and I like it to be private since it's my love life and Seongwoo hyung were talking here! I'm gonna kill him!" Daniel wrath starts to boiled up at the thought of Jaehwan being all evil with him.

"Woah there, hold your horses, Niel. He sort of could have read the situation though. I think. Perhaps he already guessed that you won't be coming home since you have been thinking about, your sex life and when will you be doing it with Seongwoo hyun and all. So he guessed correctly when you sort of, not showed up at all. Or maybe he guessed it when he saw you sneak the lube into your backpack." Hyunbin snickers when he remembers the way Jaehwan had told him, then to Minhyun hyung, and Jonghyun hyung, Jisung hyung (who were shocked and thought that he needed to clean off his ears), even Taewoong hyung too.

"The fuck? Yep, I decided that Jaehwan have a third eye somewhere that follows me around. Or maybe he adopted a ghost to sit around and watch over me. Damn you Jaehwan. And I could guess that he had told Jisung and Taewoong hyung too?" Daniel raised a brow looking unimpressed or uninterested at all.

Hyunbin nods. He knew it. That asshole is gonna get burn. He's gonna shove a hockey stick in his butt hole that Minhyun hyung can't never use it ever again.

Daniel runs his hand through his hair. He really pissed off but still anxious about what Seongwoo is going to say.

~

"Niel....You should really calm down. It's really nothing and not even that serious. Why are you worrying over it."

"I can't help it, hyung." Daniel starts. After he had endlessly kept thinking about it and have been continuing biting his lips, fidgeting in his seat next to Seongwoo's driver seats make him look so obviously, scared, worried about the surprise.

Seongwoo glance over his boyfriend once again and heave a long sigh when he sees how Daniel won't stop with the nervous breakdown.

"Okay, you know what. Maybe I should just say it now so that you won't be all fidgety and trembling when we're having our dinner." Seongwoo said.

"Hyung no. I..." Daniel raised his hand up to stop Seongwoo from going but he's too late since Seongwoo is already starting.

"I want you to move in with me, Daniel.

Daniel paused, gaped, shocked, eyes wide. He stared at the older, who keep on driving. He couldn't meet Daniel's eyes. Not right now.

"What..."

"I want you to come and stay with me. Live with me in my new house. I know it will be hard for you to say yes because honestly, it's gonna be far from college when you're already staying inside the compound itself. And if you say yes, you probably need to wake up at least a little more earlier than you should. And I can send you if you say yes. I'll even fetch you if I'm available. Plus, I though that you might need to get your license and....and." Seongwoo paused when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He almost pressed the break when Daniel kissed him. Almost.

He gave Daniel a glance, a short one.

"Is....is that a yes? Will you stay?"

Daniel smiles wider. Eyes turning into his famous half crescent that Seongwoo loves so much, nose crinkling and his bunny teeth stick out.

"Of course it's a yes, hyung. Do you think I've never thought about that? I always thought, how nice it would be if I'm living under the same room as you. Or hoping that you would ask me. And hyung. I'm really happy and yes, I'll gladly stay and moved in with you. I don't care if it's far away or if I have to wake up an hour earlier or so, as long as I can stay with you hyung. Closed to you is more than enough. Honestly, I can't live so far away from you hyung."

Daniel concluded, taking Seongwoo's hand and kissed them and then up to his cheek again and neck. Just a peck.

"Really? I mean...I'm glad. Thank you." Seongwoo sigh, relief that Daniel actually said yes.

"No, thank you hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, 3 more chapters to go before this ends.  
> Kudos & comments.


	49. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel breaks the news about him moving in to live with Seongwoo to his dance team. And they are truly happy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, I'll be posting the last three chapters and will end it there.  
> But of course, if some of you had follow my drabbles, there are a chapter where these couples are.  
> Let's just say it's not really the end of them yet :3
> 
> So here is the third last chapter of You are Beautiful.

Since Seongwoo invited him to move in with him, Daniel have been a very happy puppy. That night he spent yet another day with Seongwoo, but nothing too fishy or steamy going on. It's only a simple dinner for the two of them, prepared by his handsome boyfriend (he helped, a little), and again bathing together (still no naughty stuff except some steamy make out) and lastly they cuddles on bed to sleep. The two exchanged some jokes, daily rumors and asked how their day were and so on until sleep took over them. It was perfect.

The next day, Seongwoo dropped him to college before the older went off to get some stuff for his house. The man still have so many things to do and there are few more decorations he needed to make before he fully furnished the place.

Everything till that day, which Daniel noticed, are not much. There is one leather couch, a coffee table, the kitchen was still quite bare and empty with few plates here and there. And even Seongwoo's room are still quite empty. However, that room will probably changed into his and Seongwoo's. Oh yeah baby, they are sharing and not splitting. That is one thing that Daniel is so hyped up about. The older had openly said that they will stay in one room, together and well, that is more than enough to make Daniel's heart flipped upside down.

Hyunbin and Jaehwan have been staring at their overly happy friend, eating his lunch with a wide grin plastered on his face. Then hearing the latter giggling to himself and mumbling something incoherent, that probably only Daniel know what is he talking about and perhaps another life form that is from other planet.

He looks like he was possessed by a ghost. Talking to himself, giggling and smiling all by himself. Daniel is creepy.

"Hwannie, I think something just broke him. He's acting so weird ever since he came to class this morning. He have been smiling none stop and somehow he doesn't seem like he's gonna stop any time soon. I mean look at him."

Hyunbin eyed the boy across with Jaehwan follow suit to Daniel. Still grinning wide while Daniel stared down at his food. Okay, not really staring at it but simply looking down at his food adoringly. Is he insane? Smiling at his food like he's in love with it.

"I know. He's been like that since he cameback from Seongwoo hyung's house. Did they do it again? Or did Seongwoo hyung proposed or something?" Jaehwan whisper, carefully not to let Daniel hear him. They both paused when Daniel giggles again, eyes went straight to the boy. Creepy.

Seeing Daniel like that gives them goose bump because Daniel had never been so utterly in dazed or sort of crazy for his 22 years of life. He's gonna be 23 soon, in about a couple of week. Because new year is coming soon and before that, it's gonna be Christmas. Oh right, forgot to mention that it's already December, weird right. How can the author forget to mentioned that, and how time flies so much.

Each time they looked at the ash violet boy, they couldn't get the idea why he was acting like this. Why did he keep on smiling and giggling? Next thing they know, Woojin, Hyeongseob, Jihoon and Daehwi came by. Smiling to their new seniors.

"Hey hyungs." Woojin greets, sitting next to Daniel and look at Daniel, grinning but at least he already came out of his dazing state and greeted Woojin and the rest back. Well, that's good.

"Niel hyung, you've been so happy. Even when we ordered our food we could see you smile and grinning. What happen?" asked Hyeongseob, being a nosy one among others. Shoving his bread while he do so, eyes fixed on the older male.

Daniel suddenly felt shy, and smile bashfully at them. Wait, did he just blush and being shy? Woah, need to take a picture of that and keep it for future blackmail attempt.

"Uh, well. How should I say this. I'm not even sure how to start." he said, scratching his chin, eyes went off to anywhere rather than his friends. He suddenly felt embarrassed to crack the news of him moving in with Seongwoo. Of course he will know that all his friends would be happy for him and rooting him for being together with his lover, forever.

"Come on hyung. Try us." said Jihoon now, after he starts dating Woojin (yes, they are dating and who would have thought they both have their eyes on each other ever since they first met, when Seongwoo brought him and Daehwi along to the dance room), he had became a part of the group of friends. Along with Daehwi. Okay, nosy people starts to pushed him and so he must tell him the great news. Yes, the most greatest news for him that have him smiling like an idiot since morning.

He watched how they each react in different way. Some was squealing, and giggling, surprised, shocked, unable to say anything but just gawked and many more. That is a lot of reactions he had from them, which is good. None of them shows him any sort of protest or disappointment or unhappiness once he told them that Seongwoo had asked him to moved in with him. By this week, if possible and yes, Daniel will make it possible no matter what. He can't wait to get in and stay with Seongwoo any longer. Of course he have to make lots of papers and request to move out from his current dorm room.

"Hyung! That's great! And damn, so lucky that you're gonna be staying with him. Seongwoo hyung is the best and you're lucky to have him as your boyfriend. Probably will be your husband soon too. I can already hear the wedding bells." 

They laughs and Daniel hid his face away, flushed to the core when Woojin stated the fact. A fact that he really wished will come true soon. They teased him for sometime when they saw him blushed. 

"Stop it guys. Dammit." he's adorable and Seongwoo is lucky.

"Well, guess I'm gonna have to find someone to rent out dorm though. I mean, if you're moving out than perhaps I should let you guys know that I too am moving out and going to be living with Minhyun hyung. He asked me, like on the day he graduated though. And who am I to say no to my boyfriend." Jaehwan said nonchalantly, so easily informed the group of the news.

They gaped, wide eyes as they stared at the smaller male. Steadily sipping his juice. Eyes darted away from them. He sweats. Oh, why should he be doing that though.

Daniel lean forward and smacked him on the head. "Yah, why didn't you tell me though? What will happen if Seongwoo hyung hadn't asked me to moved in and you suddenly told me at the last minute about leaving without any notice? How am I supposed to look for a new roommates though. Moron." Daniel starts, flicking the smaller on the forehead.

"Ouch! Hey, I needed to make sure that everything is perfect before I break the news. Plus, I still needed to be there at least another week or two. Minhyun hyung is still arranging his own house just like your lover boy. And well, I was still shocked even until today." he claimed, defending himself as he prepared to get another flicked or hit from the guy.

Daniel sigh, and sat back down. "At least let me know much more earlier, Hwannie."

"Alright, I'm sorry okay. But hey, we both get to stay with our boyfriends now, right. That is something." the smaller male smiled at his friend. Or more like grinning.

"Yeah, you're right."

~

After class, Daniel called Seongwoo and asked the older to get him, saying that they needed to do some shopping, for himself. Seongwoo agrees straight away and get Daniel from college. Having a boyfriend who could drive you any where is the best but Seongwoo was right about yesterday. Daniel need get his license, so he won't burden the older much. Although never said that he's a burden but he want to take the test. 

It's weird to see two grown up man goes shopping for 'their' home (Daniel would like to call that now) to the home depo. But who cares when you only need one person to care about and your parents. They went on, trying to pick some of the stuff to fill up the house, new bedding, tables, some arm chair, another couch if they could afford, lamps, shoe racks, some fake plants for the decorations, even few paintings. New curtains too.

"Niel, we still got time. You don't need to rush." said Seongwoo after he was dragged around mercilessly by Daniel to every single department. 

"Come on hyung. I need to prepare. I mean, we need to make it feel more like home." the younger stated, trying to choose between two fluffy cushions for the couch. He looks like a wife for Seongwoo now. The role has been switched.

"It feels more like home if you're there. It's more than enough though." said Seongwoo, shyly. Daniel heard him and grins. He looked around and when nobody is around, he gave the older a peck.

"That is so sweet hyung. It feels like home too when you're there. Better yet, you're home hyung." cheesy, but it worked it melted Seongwoo's heart even more.

"Aigoo. my baby boy is all grown up now." Seongwoo pinched his boyfriend's cheek. Daniel whined before they both laughs.

"Okay, let's continue. Maybe Citrus need some new toys too." he added and Daniel beamed, as they proceed with their shopping. 

Who would have thought that out of the two, Daniel is the most eager one that too excited that he needed to shop for new stuff, for him, Seongwoo and their home. Yep, it's their's and not only Seongwoo's now. It's officially THEIR'S and Daniel likes the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters.  
> Kudos!


	50. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where your loved one are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last guys ^^  
> Don't be sad about saying goodbye to this OngNiel au haha  
> There will be more to come.
> 
> The second last chapter of You are Beautiful.

**(A/N: From this chapter until the last one *which will be chapter 51* is all time skipped ^^. So, hope that you guys won't be confused when suddenly they skipped up to a year or so hahaha. The time skip will keep happening from this chapter onward.)**

 

Daniel was woken up by a mere sound of somebody singing. He open his eyes and looked around the now bright room and try to find the source of it. At first he panic but then it goes as how fast it comes because he knows exactly where he is and who were singing. 

It has been a month since he had moved in with his boyfriend and there has never been a time where he woke up, feeling anxious and worried about whose house or room he is currently in but soon relax after he realized it’s his own room.

It keeps on happening because he was too overwhelmed by thought of living with Seongwoo. Although it’s been month and he still couldn’t get the thought out of his head. Daniel sigh, burying his head back into his pillow, hands running across the mattress where Seongwoo were once there because he could still feel the heat there, which mean Seongwoo just woke up and probably getting ready for his shift.

A week after Daniel moved in, Seongwoo was called in to join a very well known hospital that resides somewhere in the place they live. Getting the best positions and joined the best department which the older were looking for. The offer was the best and it comes with a very handsome price. But Seongwoo never care about the payment. He doesn’t care about it at all and that is what Daniel loves best about his awesome boyfriend.

The singing stops and Daniel glances over to the bathroom and out came Seongwoo half naked. The now brown haired male didn’t seem to noticed that Daniel had woken up, due to his soothing, gentle singing. The older ran a towel thoroughly along his wet hair. Drying them as best as he could and proceed to their shared closet. Oh yes, their closet are huge. Since it basically could fit lots of clothes, shoes, belts, and other stuff that is owned by them. 

Seperating them between Seongwoo’s and Daniel’s on each side of the closet. Okay, it almost looks like they are very rich despite Daniel still a student and in his last year of college and the only person who is working full time is Seongwoo. Daniel is working as well but part timing so that he could get some of the burden off Seongwoo in helping the older with paying the bills and all.

He decided that it’s time to wake up and get his own shower but not before he give Seongwoo a morning kiss. And a hug. Daniel slipped off and into the closet, startling the older when he wrapped his arm around, from the back and kissed the older's neck and head.

"Good morning." he was muffled by Seongwoo’s skin, still wanting to kiss on the shoulder and then neck before he rested his chin on the older’s shoulder. Seongwoo hum at the feeling, eyes automatically shuts to enjoy the kiss. Daniel always know how to make him feel good. Although he is still half naked, and Daniel’s hand wrapped around his waist, bare waist. His hand rested on his stomach, caressing the skin there that it almost tickles.

”Morning, baby. Did you slept well last night?” Seongwoo open his eyes again to keep looking for the clothes he wanted to wear. Since he's gonna wear a white coat all the time, and nobody will care what sort of tops he's wearing, Seongwoo can't help but to pick something at least decent looking enough for him. 

Daniel closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth emitting from Seongwoo bare body. Liking the feeling of the older and admires how he looks like, despite him seeing the older naked most of the time now and vice versa. Either half naked or fully naked. They don't care because they each have seen every part of each other more often now and well, they still remember how they their time together for Seongwoo. Even after Daniel moved in, they had done it few times more, getting used to each other.

"Can't you stay home today?" Daniel suddenly asked, eyes still closed as he starts to sway their body together, back and forth. 

Seongwoo smile, grabbing a shirt he like when he decided on it. "Can't baby. Have to work and long though. I might not be able to come home tonight because I'm on call and you know how being an on call person is."

Daniel pouts and even if Seongwoo didn't turn to look at him, he could tell that Daniel is pouting. He wished he could stay and skip his shift, but sadly enough he can't do that and have to show his interest, commitment to the hospital for the next two months. Attendance is compulsary and he can't skip any shift even if he wants to, but they accept if one person are sick. Not wanting their junior doctor to get sicker or transmit their sickness to their patients and allows them to take a medical leave, if needed.

"But, I have a two days off from class and I had planned on spending time with you, hyung. What am I suppose to do if you're not coming home? In the next.....couple of days?" he whined, wanting to stomp his feet but he can't be that childish for now, although he wanted to because it's Seongwoo he is talking to and am with. Only to his boyfriend that Daniel will be like a child, seeking attention and comfort from the older despite he sometime act like the older and mature one out of the two but as always, Seongwoo will is the older one and is always the mature one than the two.

"I'm sorry, baby. I wish I could stay but I can't and the director of the hospital had wanted me, us juniors that joins the place to be there today. Saying that there might be major case coming in and I am not even sure what sort of major case is he talking about, so most of us are signed to be on call for the week. And, like I said. Am not sure when will I be back home. But, I promise that I will come home fast when we are dismissed."

Seongwoo turned and wrapped his arm around the younger's neck, smiling lovingly at him, and lean to kiss the younger on the lips. Then slipped away to get dress. He need to leave soon. He already packed few other clothes and his toiletries along because he will be lounging at the hospital, for how many days, he is not so sure about it.

After changing, he finds Daniel sitting on the bed, sulking and pouting away as there were tears threatening to fall down his eyes. The older sigh, walking closer and cupped the younger's face.

"Daniel, please don't be sad about me going away for work, love. I'll be back before you even know it. Go to class when you have to and take care of yourself too. I'll leave some money if you need them. Call me or video call me when you want and I'll try to pick them up, if I am able to. I'm sorry again." Seongwoo kissed him again, two, three times before he exited the room and out of the house.

Daniel sat there watching as he waves goodbye to Seongwoo. Sadden that he won't be able to see Seongwoo at least for couple of days because of his work. Being a doctor was never easy and Daniel should know that. He wanted to stay in their room, sulking and buried in their blanket, wrapped like a buritto for all he cares, but he know that Seongwoo won't like that and the older was right. He can't stay being sad about not able to see him. It's not Seongwoo is leaving him for good, just for work and he will see him again later, soon.

So for his two days of off, no classes, he will make sure he'll have some fun. Starting with his shower, then eat breakfast, feed Citrus, watch some TV shows or go out, shopping or whatever.

~

When Seongwoo said that he might be away for few days, it turns out he was away, working non stop at the hospital for a week. He barely get to rest or talk to Daniel when the younger called him or even reply to his texts. Even when his parents called him, Seongwoo couldn't answer them. It was frustrating and tiring, that he is downright feel like dying. The department he is working in is actually the ER, where every major, severe, serious cases comes in, almost all the time. Ranging from toddlers to senior citizens. Percentage of having someone dying or dies is high because you are dealing with people with major problems. And also they act like the first line defence, being the first to every clients that seek help, every single time.

He was dead, totally dead when he came home by the end of the week. Seongwoo barely sleep, if he had the chance, it's either an hour or two or even half of the time he have. So working for like many hours really feels like shit.

Seongwoo fished out his key card, sliding it then punching the password for his home, and with a click he pushed the door open. Can't wait to be on his bed again. His safe haven.

He didn't care how he throw off his shoes, his backpack that he brought along with him, throwing it aside. It was late and he guessed that Daniel is probably already sleeping, already so far away into his own world of dream. Shower can wait, so bed should be first for now.

Lazily, with heavy feet he walked towards his shared room. Swinging it open and find that Daniel is really fast asleep. Wrapped in the blanket like a baby, sleeping on Seongwoo's side of the bed. The sight of Daniel sleeping so cutely, makes his heart melt. He missed the younger so much and it looks like Daniel is feeling the same way as he manage to caught the sight of Daniel wearing his sweatshirt which is a little small for the bigger boy.

Shredding off his coat and slacks, Seongwoo went in to get his pajamas. And he went around to Daniel's side of the bed, slipping under the blanket that most of it is wrapped around his boyfriend. What the heck, he don't care about that.

Daniel woke up by the sudden movement and presence he felt from the other side of the bed and turned around to find that Seongwoo is home, just came in and is shifting a little to get comfortable. His eyes were closed, and Seongwoo was about to face his back to Daniel when the younger pulls him in his arm. Nuzzling into Seongwoo's neck, inhaling the scent that is just so Seongwoo, which he misses so much.

"Welcome home~ Miss you. You smell nice." Daniel mumbles in his sleep, eyes still closed but he knows what he's doing. Hand tighten around the older.

Seongwoo sigh, contently when he back in his lover's arms. He shifted and lay sideways, hands snaking around the younger as well, one hand goes up to his hair, pushing the back of Daniel's head further in, until Daniel's face is fully buried in the crook of Seongwoo's neck. Hot breath tickles his skin. He inhaled the shampoo that they both loves so much and smiles when it relaxes his mind. Daniel's hair so soft and he must have washed it earlier since it's slightly still damp but most of it are dried.

Seongwoo rested his hand at Daniel's nape, playing with the hair there, caressing them.

"I'm home. Miss you too, baby. Thanks, but I need to take a shower later in the morning. Need to disinfect myself from the smell of hospital." the older said, slowly closing his eyes, nuzzling into Daniel's hair.

The younger chuckles softly, kissing the skin few times. Missing the taste and the feeling. It was tickling but Seongwoo doesn't mind. He loves it when Daniel kisses his neck, or lips or wherever he can kiss him.

"Then I'll take a shower with you, and even help you clean up. Wash your back and you hair."

"Mm, that sound so nice. Would love that."

"Yeah, me too. I'll be your nurse then."

"Ahh, no need to be my nurse. You're my lover and it's more than enough to have a lover washing me."

"That is sappy but I'll take it. Well, it's my roll anyway." Daniel sigh, and the sleepiness is taking over again. But before he could get back to sleep, he throws the blanket over their body when he noticed that Seongwoo was not fully cover by it. Making sure that his lover is all warm and cozy, he let the sleep takes over. Of course, he have to throw his leg over the older's own. The usual way they sleep when they are being so clingy to each other.

Soon, the silence brought them both to sleep when non of them feels like talking again because they are tired, especially Seongwoo and will only have their usual day again tomorrow when they take a shower together and spend their time alone.

~

Four months after, Seongwoo and Daniel decided to throw a party, just between their closest friends. A small party to celebrate someone's birthday, when they haven't had any time to be together during that day. Plus, it's to let their friends checked out their home. Ever since they live together, both males haven't said anything or send any invitations to their friends, or asked them to come over. 

Because they had needed to have their own time for the past months and after they settled everything and, all went well, only then they decided to get everyone over. From, Jisung, Taewoong, Jaehwan, Minhyun, Jonghyun, Hyunbin, Jihoon, Woojin, Hyeongseob, Samuel, Daehwi, Sungwoon and Taehyun. All the friends they have grown attached with.

Although it's still a bit awkward for Seongwoo to call Jisung and Taewoong his friends because they were once his teacher, but after spending more times with them, it turns out pretty well and they were a fun bunch of duo. Plus, he was extra surprised that Jisung and Taewoong were dating.

Oh, also they had a new additions to their family. About two weeks ago, Daniel went back to Busan to visit his grandparents. He went alone since Seongwoo were on call that week, and he came home with Rooney and Peter in tow, surprising Seongwoo but nevertheless the only didn't questioned him since he grew fond of Daniel's cats too and Citrus was extra jumpy and excited when she met the two cats again.

Now, they are a five of them with two humans and three cats. It's much more livelier now when everyday they were greeted with more cats, meowing and purring. Citrus, Rooney and Peter loves their new family, love their owners being together and grew attached to each other.

Seongwoo took a day off and went out to get some stuff for the party. Some food, drinks, fruits and snacks. Since he's free and Daniel isn't, he had to get all the stuff. When he starts the engine, he received a call, from Jonghyun. He pick it up, connecting to his car so it'll be in loud speaker.

"Seongwoo, where are you?" Jonghyun asked.

"Me? I'm going to the market. Why?"

"Oh, then let's meet up. Are you going there to get some stuff for the party?"

"Yeah, need to fill up my pantry though and get some food for the party too. Where are you, hyun?"

"At the hospital. Can you pick me up, so that we could go together and shop. Minhyun wanted to join but he's busy with his own department and I don't have any delivery cases coming so I'm free starting now. I'll send you the address. It's not far from where you are, I think."

"Alrigth, send it right away. I'll meet you there."

"Okay, bye."

Jonghyun sent the address and he was right about the distance. Seongwoo know that Jonghyun stays somewhere close by to his own place but they never get the chance to meet up since they went to their separate ways and Jonghyun and Minhyun were assigned in the same hospital. Lucky them but Seongwoo's fine by himself anyway. He did received the offer from their hospital too but he didn't want to join because he was needed to be in the Neurology department which really not his favorite. Although he has no problem with it.

He picked Jonghyun up and they exchange friendly hug, and proceed with their shopping. They chatted away through the drive, just to get to know what they have been doing, after months being away and not able to meet. Asking is Minhyun is doing okay, although the three have their own group of chats and everyday texting just to ask how they're doing.

The supermarket was packed, many people came to do groceries shopping and perhaps because they came due to the sales the market has to offer.The buy one free one stuff.

Seongwoo didn't need that and buy what he have listed.

"You're like a mom, listing what you have to buy." Jonghyun chuckles, peeking through the list he was talking about, in Seongwoo's hand.

"I'm a well organized person and it's better to have a list rather than you randomly buy stuff which you don't need. I find that happens everytime I went shopping with Daniel. The guy practically buy all sorts of stuff, which is more to sweets rather than actual food, if I may add.

Jonghyun laughs, earning a glare from Seongwoo.

"Wow, he is your boyfriend anyway and Daniel is a sweet tooth. Of course he loves to buy sweet stuffs."

"I know that but it's not healthy. Too much sweets will make his teeth rots faster."

"Tell him that and I don't think he will care."

"Oh, I did and trust me he was scared for a moment but went on with his trick or treats seconds after that." Seongwoo sigh, as he grab a loaf of bread and place it into the basket. Jonghyun grab some of the baguette he saw written on the paper and some of the croissant too. They went on to the next section and go through some of the spices. Seongwoo list out quite a lot of spices he want and so Jonghyun helped in looking for it, comparing the price, the brands and the amount.

Then to some of the snacks section, which he didn't really wrote down any particular snacks, so went on with whatever he feels like it's okay for a late night snack. Jonghyun did the same, asking if it's okay for him to grab some of his favorite which Seongwoo nods. They stay in the snacks section for a longer period of time, and Seongwoo had few bags of chips with some of Daniel's favorite jellies he often saw the younger chew and cookies which they both loves. Add on with few of Jonghyun's.

"We have more of these rather than actual stuff you want to buy, Seongwoo."

"Can't go back now, can we? So let's just keep on going."

They went on and buy every single stuff Seongwoo written on the paper before they went to pay. And leave the place to start their party. Some of the friends has already texted that they will arrived shortly and so Seongwoo is in a hurry. At least he didn't need to cook so, take out is fine and thankfully he had already ordered the food since yesterday from a restaurant he love and sells really good food. He only need to go and grab them and went home, and set the table.

~

The party went smoothly, and everybody is enjoying it. They had planned to stay over since it was pretty spacious, Seongwoo's and Daniel's place and they were fine with them staying so they all had a late evening or more like night snacks with everyone sitting around the living room for their horror movie marathon, which Hyunbin and Jaehwan had picked. 

"If I peed myself, I'm gonna sue the two of you." Jisung said, as he snugly scoot closer to his boyfriend on the couch. Half of his face are hidden in his boyfriend's neck and the movie is not even started yet.

"Chill hyung. If you sue us, Seongwoo hyung will probably sue you if you peed on his couch." Jaehwan snickers, pushing in the CD they are going to watch.

"Seriously, Insidious? Like shit, what the hell man."

"What? I have the whole series of it. So better watch them all and die of horror."

Jisung cursed. Jaehwan and Hyunbin chuckles, and they all sat nicely and cozily around the room. Lights are off and the whole place was dark, only the lights from the TV lighten up the place.

They lay some blankets around, pushing aside the coffee table to may space for them to lay around, comfortably. Daniel clings to Seongwoo as they both sat on the floor, with their back leaned against the couch. Seongwoo can handle horror movies while Daniel can't. Minhyun and Jaehwan sat together next to Jisung and Taewoong and they both seems fine with it. Hyunbin, Jonghyun, Sungwoon and Taehyun lay on the floor, munching on the chips and popcorn they had prepared earlier. And the youngers, Jihoon, Woojin, Hyeongseob, Samuel and Daehwi were all over the place, either on the floor or the couch. 

In the middle of the movie, where all the scary parts are had always made some of them screams. Hiding away and not wanting to watch the movie again, but did so anyway, peeking through their hands and the regret it when the stupid scary moments comes.

Daniel jumps, flinched, startles every single time the overly scary parts come. From only clinging onto Seongwoo's hand, he now had totally hug the older, face buried into the older's chest or neck whenever screams, jump scares, or the suspense starts. He even cursed every now and then, praying about something. He's in the verge of tearing up when Seongwoo starts stroking his hair, and run his hand on his back, in a circular comforting motions. Which helps him a lot and grateful to have such a caring, loving, understanding boyfriend like Seongwoo. He sigh, and try to be brave in watching the whole movie even though he might get some nightmares over it, but as long as Seongwoo is with him, he's gonna be fine.

What really surprises them was that Jaehwan actually cried when he watched the whole movie. He regretted on picking the movie out and wanting to punch Minhyun when his boyfriend teased him for being such a scaredy cat. Jisung really, almost peed in his pants when they continue on the movie until the last one. Fuck, he is swearing so much, just like Jaehwan and Daniel.

Some of the kids had fell asleep somewhere between the second and the third movie and they do sort of feel scared about it. Sungwoon, Taehyun and Jonghyun was just enjoying the movie, and they find it really exciting and not even that scary. Just like how Seongwoo, Minhyun and Taewoong feels like. They did flinched when the ghost suddenly shows up and scares the shit out of the actors in the movie but nothing that serious. 

In the end, Daniel fell asleep while he hug Seongwoo's waist, head lay on the older's lap and face was nuzzled into his stomach. Seongwoo keep stroking Daniel's hair while he watched the movie till the very end, alone with only Minhyun and Jonhyun left. Only the three of them are still watching the movie while everyone else had fell asleep, deep in their own little world. It was almost four in the morning and the movie is about to end.

Jonghyun and Minhyun glanced around and met with Seongwoo's eyes. The three giggles at the thought of only them are left watching the movie. With a knowing look, they continue on and when it end, Jonghyun stood up to turn off the TV, and switching on the kitchen light, and adjusting the intensity of it before he walked back into the living room. At least a little lights are needed.

"That was fun."

"Very exciting though but only the three of us watched the whole show."

"And everybody else are asleep. Bummer but we had fun. That's the best part."

"Yeah."

The three boys looked around the living room. Everyone sprawled around the room, sleeping in many ways they could do and snores were heard from few of them. It was a very heart warming sight. Seongwoo pull himself down and try to get comfortable with Daniel still sleeping on his lap, but he shifted when Seongwoo moved. Mumbling in his sleep as he crawled next to Seongwoo, hugging the older again and fell asleep seconds later.

"Goodnight."

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs...I mean floor bugs bite."

And the three boys fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter next.  
> Kudos!


	51. You are Beautiful (M)

It has been a year now, and Daniel had successfully graduated from college and had open his own dance studio. Also he gets lot's of students coming in who love to learn how to dance. Not to mention he joined the hospital Seongwoo is working with, as one of the lab researcher. Being extremely busier since he had to arranged his times for the two works he's doing. 

Seongwoo had been promoted to a surgeon, which is ten times greater than normal doctors. And also like Daniel, getting extremely more busy that he ever was. But although they each were busy with their own work, and barely able to see each other much, although Seongwoo and Daniel work in the same hospital, they still manage to make some time of their own when they had the chance.

Daniel only open his dance school/studio and teach them during the weekend and it takes only about three hours at most. Then he will be home for the whole weekend. Thankfully he only needed to be at the hospital during the weekdays from 9 to 5. While Seongwoo is the one who ran out and in of the house every single hours. Even working when it's his day off. Which really annoyed the heck out of Daniel. As a surgeon, people seeks them more rather than other doctor and Seongwoo is also a specialist. Specialized in cardiology, oncology and neurology which he never like. 

Most of the time when Seongwoo came back from work, will only be eat, shower and then sleep because he is sleep deprived, like really bad. But the older manage to stay awake or look absolutely okay even after his 96 hours of work without a proper rest. Sometime it could take more than that too. And Daniel is really deprived of Seongwoo. He haven't get to cuddle or just spending his time with Seongwoo for few days now. And also, he just graduated like few months ago and it's not that he is complaining, but he had hoped that Seongwoo would at least take a day off and spend a special time with. You know, like every boyfriend dream of going for romantic dinner, or simply be with him for the whole day. But Seongwoo being Seongwoo, a very committed and loyal employee of the hospital keep working and ignore his boyfriend's need.

And today is the weekend and Daniel didn't feel like going to his dance studio so since yesterday he had informed his students (via group chat) that he can't come in today because he have some urgent matters to settle which is a lie. The reason for that lie is only because he wanted to be with Seongwoo. 

He groan in frustration when this morning he woke up with the older is nowhere to be found, Swearing that he should have wake early and stop the older from leaving but he didn't. Now Daniel sat in the living room, stuffing his face with a bucket of ice cream, wrapped in his favorite blanket, wearing his fluffy looking sweater and watched whatever sappy looking drama playing on the TV at the moment. Their cats joined him and curled on both his side, sleeping. Sighing every now and then for thousand of times as he trained his eyes on the TV, and failed to noticed the sound of someone punching in a password for the front door. 

It's only one in the afternoon and it's a rare occasion to have Seongwoo coming home, which actually really happen that particular day. Seongwoo walked in with his eyebrow raised, and his eyes fixed on his sulky, looking like a dead boyfriend on the couch.

~

"Niel," he calls out softly but to Daniel it was as if he just saw a ghost, suprised to see that Seongwoo was standing there looking at him. He practically scream like a girl, spoon flings to the back and he almost drop the whole bucket of ice cream on the floor. One hand clutched on his chest and felt like his heart was pounding so hard.

"Hyung! You scared shit out of me there." he said, breathing heavily and trying to calm himself.

"Sorry but why are you here today? Shouldn't you be at the dance studio teaching the kids? And why do you look like...." Seongwoo eyed the boy up and down and gesture the man as if he is not sure how describe him, "Like someone just had a huge, ugly break up with an ice cream in your hands."

"That is because I do feel like that right now. You haven't pay that much attention to me so I'm being crappy right now." he pouts, sulking and burying himself further into his blanket.

The corner of Seongwoo's lips twitched and it was forming into a smile, a smirk by now. Watching in amusement at his big baby.

"I get the feeling that you'll be like this. You think I didn't know?"

Now Daniel is looking at him, confused.

"Know that you have been sulking and whining about why your very busy boyfriend haven't spend sometime with him or even take any day off just to bring you out and celebrate your graduation. Well, Kang Daniel I don't have much time and can't always give them for you, you know." Seongwoo said nonchalantly. 

Daniel gaped upon hearing that, sadden that Seongwoo just simply said he doesn't have time to always be with him. It hurts him, bad.

Seongwoo could sense him, so he proceed to sit next to him and pull the younger into his arm, stroking his hair and kiss the top of his head, lovingly. 

"But, I did make time for you. Especially for you though." they pull away and Seongwoo was smiling down at him, hand pushing aside the fringe that is hiding his lover's bright eyes and Daniel was staring at him, a bit confused but still a little upset.

"You see, the reason why I have been working extra harder than I did before, not only because I'm the surgeon or the specialist, but for something else. The reason was is because, I wanted to get a long period of leave. For a vacation is what I mean. So basically I did that just so I could bring you out from Korea." 

Seongwoo explained and fished something out of his bag. A two piece of flight tickets were presented to Daniel. It's a trip to Hawaii. Daniel widen his eyes and blinked, shocked to the point that he can't form any words out of his mouth.

"See, this is the reason why I have not take any day off or take you out after your graduation. I have planned something way beyond that. A trip to Honolulu, Hawaii just for the two of us for two weeks. And my leave was granted and now, it's up to you baby. This is my present to you on graduating."

The older smiles and look at his boyfriend, waiting to see what he would say. It's not that hard to get the ticket but he did have to check every single flight ticket and the time. And when will be the best time to go. Daniel's eyes starts to glisten with tears. Never in his life have he had someone be this extremely loving, sweet, caring, awesome, great in spending that much of money just for him, to take him to Hawaii. And Daniel is falling deeper and deeper in love with Seongwoo now, and is the most happiest and luckiest guy to have such a sweet boyfriend that loves him so much.

Daniel throw himself and wrapped his arms around the older's neck, kissing the older senseless, showering soft kisses all over his face. It was ticklish but Seongwoo just love being showered by kisses and love that he was the reason for making Daniel all happy and smiley.

"I love you. Love you. Love you so so so much. Even more than I have before and not sure if I can go beyond that. I love you." Daniel keep on repeating the words and the kisses. He pull the older closer and capture his lips with his own now. Too happy and excited about going on a holiday with Seongwoo to Honolulu, Hawaii for two whole weeks. Like it's the best gift ever.

Seongwoo smile between their shared kiss and whisper his own 'i love you too' to Daniel and repeating in as they kiss.

~

The day of their supposed flight to Honolulu is finally here and Daniel being the overgrown puppy was super excited and jumpy when Seongwoo drove them to the Incheon Airport. They couldn't bring their cats along so they had sent them back to their parents house for safety. Their friends had told them that they will come down to the airport to send them away.

Daniel smiles with his bunny teeth and sing a long to any songs that play through the radio. Too hyped about their vacations and to have more time to spend with Seongwoo, alone in Honolulu. Damn, it's the best thing ever. He haven't had enough of thanking Seongwoo for doing this for him and almost every day since the time Seongwoo had showed him the ticket, Daniel keep saying that he love Seongwoo. Every single day, no, make it every single time he sees the older, from morning to night or even through text or video call when they were both out working and wrapped up everything before they had their off day. They each take about three week of leave with the extra one week is gonna be the time of them go and visit their parents or just maybe have a drive through South Korea. They had talked about going to Gapyeong and Seongwoo said he know a place there, where they have a very beautiful view. And Daniel will want to go there with him after their holiday.

When they reach the airport and Seongwoo parked the car, then pays for the parking ticket. They both exited the car and starts unloading. Minhyun had texted him saying that they are waiting around a juice bar stall, so they both had to find it.

”Ready love?” Seongwoo asks when they finished unloading and going to meet their friends soon. Daniel shuts the trunk and beams at his boyfriend who happens to be stretching out his hand for Daniel to take and was smiling at him. He smiles even wider and took Seongwoo's hand in his own and walked into the building with him, dragging their baggage at the back.

Inside, they searched around for the juice stall that Minhyun had told them and soon saw Hyunbin waving at the two and because he was the tallest, they easily spots him in the midst of the crowds. They fasten their pace and as they getting closer to their group of friends, Hyunbin and Jaehwan barrels into them both, almost toppling them back to the ground. Minhyun shrieks, slapping his boyfriend's head and pull him off Seongwoo.

"Jaehwan get off. You okay, Seongwoo?" Minhyun glares at his boyfriend but turned to face his best friend and his feature soften, which makes Jaehwan pouts. 

"Yes, I'm good." he laughs, smiling at his friend and back to Jaehwn. They all looked at Daniel who was being crushed and carried in Hyunbin's arm and he was spun around like a mannequin.

"Oi oi, Hyunbin....let me go. You're gonna make me....sick." Daniel starts hitting on his friend but fail to do so because Hyunbin tightens his arms and keep on spinning and is embarrassing Daniel as he turned red, because others were looking at the two. Others as if the crowds of people, besides their friends.

Jisung went over and try to pull the younger from Daniel, smacking him on the back. "Hyunbin, let him go."

Then Seongwoo went to grab on his boyfriend, who was staring back at him with pleading eyes that screams 'help me' as he is being spun around.

"Hyunbin, put Daniel down. You're gonna make him all dizzy if you keep spinning him. And I don't want him to be dizzy before we go onto the plane. Now, come on. Put him down." Seongwoo reasoned. He was not sure whether the younger had ever took any flight before, but he can always be cautious about it right. So he better make sure that Daniel does not feel sick before they could get into the airplane. He had the motion sickness medicine ready in case one of them going to get sick riding the plane, but he hoped that they don't need it.

Hyunbin laughs and slowly put Daniel down, who stumbles and was wobbling around when his was on the ground again. Damn he sees doubles right now.

Seongwoo side hug his boyfriend and making sure that he didn't fell over. Hyunbin apologize for that. 

Once that is done, they starts going to the counter to check in and gave their luggage so that they would get them on the plane later on. After the check in, they look at the time and checks on the board of departure and arrival. They found the flight that is going to be Daniel's and Seongwoo's, still closed so they still have some times to be around and check the airport. They havem't eaten anything so the boys decided to treat the two lovebirds.

Seongwoo and Daniel will always be grateful for their group of friends. They were not expecting for Jisung, Taewoong, Sungwoon and Taehyun to be with them since they are busy with their own work, that goes the same to Minhyun and Jonghyun. But they told them that they have to come and send them away and will surely come to welcome them home in two weeks. They are glad, happy that their circle of friends are the greatest bunch.

~

Everyone talked and laughs about stuff they shared about, checking the time on when the two should be going every minutes as they keep on chatting. Jihoon and Daehwi had been clinging onto Seongwoo for the whole time they sat at the restaurant. Saying that they're gonna miss their hyung so much. Daniel was not jealous at all, because he's gonna have Seongwoo all to himself for two weeks, so no need to be all jealous about the dongsaengs. His group of friends are chatting with him, hands throwing over his shoulder and teased the boy.

"Have a safe flight later. Make sure to take the med if you guys don't think that you're survive the headache. And make sure you give us a call."Jisung chides like a mother to his sons and before the two could retorts, there were an announcement calling for the passengers to get to their gates. Which is actually for them both. Oh, their gates have opened so they need to get going.

Everyone scramble off and hurried the two to the gate. Checking in when they reached there and after walking in they waves to their friends. 

"Don't forget to bring some souvenirs!"

"Bring some exotic fruits!"

"Come home safely and did you guys bring protections?!"

That really get others attention and turn to the two who were blushing madly. Seongwoo mouthed, 'Stupid' and curses as he pulls Daniel away, try to hide his face from the crowds. Although he loves and grateful to have friends like them, sometime he wished that he had new friends, because these guys are way too extreme and always will make him embarrassed.

"Niel, let's go." Seongwoo said, pulling his boyfriend who keep waving back to their friends until they disappear from his sight. Then turned to look forward and intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend.

~

They checked in then waited by the place they provided to every single flights for that day. Waiting with the other passengers. Daniel starts to feel nervous about their flight to Hawaii. It has been a while since he last take a plane to travel outside of Seoul. The last time he did so was when he went to visit his aunty back in Canada along with his parents. That was like several years ago when he was still in middle school. They sat quietly, with Seongwoo drowned into his book about anatomy of whatever sort of book it was. Daniel sat there in silence, fidgeting with his fingers and eyes swaying around, looking all over the place. Never in his mind, that he would be nervous again like when he did almost two years ago, when he first met Seongwoo.

It was the good time though and feels much more different than it was when he met Seongwoo. Maybe this time it was him taking a flight to Hawaii with Seongwoo, the love of his life that makes him all nervous or maybe because he is just nervous because of the flight and has nothing to do with Seongwoo being there.

God, please have mercy on him.

He flinched and almost scream when he felt fingers grazing over his clammy, sweaty hands. Finding it's way to his hand and intertwining them, he look back to Seongwoo that looked at him with a soft smile.

"Niel, everything is gonna be okay." he never thought that Seongwoo could read him just by the way him sitting there like a statue, or maybe he always noticed him being all fidgeting in his chair. He calmed down a little and again, he was happy to have the older with him. And as always, Seongwoo would kiss the back of his hand and squeezed them with an assuring smile as he continue with his book once more. Daniel's body go lax and leaned against Seongwoo. Feeling all the love the older is giving him.

Few minutes later the flight attendant called up and asked everyone to line up according to their classes. The gate has been open and it's time for their flight. It's exciting yet scary. 

"Let's go." Seongwoo said, with their hands still clasping together, he pulled the younger up and sling his backpack. Walking to the forming line of people. 

~

After the eight hours long flight to Hawaii, with few episodes of Daniel going to the toilet, throwing up almost all the content out of his stomach and some headache he had, they finally landed safely in Hawaii, and some of the people there welcomed them with giving the flower necklace and the repeating 'Aloha' here and there. Seongwoo replied with the same thing, smiling brightly and bowing while Daniel was leaning forward, and his eyes were hidden under his bangs. Because he just had to get sick while he's on vacation.

Noted that he will never eat something raw ever again before going into his flight, because he had throw up everything into the toilet bowl and almost in his own seat. Seongwoo kept him at bay, patting his back and wiping his mouth during his hideous throw up. He can't really understand why Seongwoo could stand being there and watched him puked everything out. Even he himself couldn't bare to watch let alone Seongwoo.

Maybe, because the older is so used in seeing other more disgusting stuff in the hospital that he have no problem with a simple vomits. Than, Daniel will surely salutes the older, for being so brave and patience in tending to him for the whole eight hours. Letting Daniel sleep on his shoulder at most of them time after his series of puking his stomach out. 

"Aloha." greeted the locals but Daniel ignores them and just simply nods as his courtesy because he can't say a word and does not feel like saying anything. The only thing he need right now is sleep and rest after that eight hours long journey. His body is sore with just sitting in his seat and his neck is stiffening.

He wonders how Seongwoo is doing just fine and smiling as he response to every single 'Aloha'.

Daniel jogs his way to Seongwoo when he sees that the older is getting farther away from him, because he was too focused on his thought that he was walking so slow like a slug. Seongwoo is waiting for him by the arrival gate, going through the check in again before they proceed to get their baggage. Daniel yawns as he walked with Seongwoo to get their baggage and then hailed a cab and go directly to their hotel.

They were tired and dirty, so they really need a nice hot shower or bath and just go to bed after. All their time can start tomorrow and have their adventure or romance of their lifetime. When they reached their hotel, Seongwoo had to helped Daniel get out of the car and their luggage because the younger was dead tired, although he too was in the verge of sleeping, but Seongwoo had to stay up and get them in their room and get Daniel to bed fast. 

"Aloha."

"Aloha, uh I've booked a room under Ong Seongwoo. For the master room?" said Seongwoo to the receptionist. She smiled at him and told him to wait as she checked on her system under the name Ong and nods when she found it.

"Yes, Ong Seongwoo and you did a reservation to stay for thirteen fourteen days yes?" Seongwoo nods and she continue on, tapping into the keyboard, "Then, I need you to write down your details while I get your room ready. May I have your ID sir?" she asked politely and Seongwoo fished out his wallet and took his ID out for her to see. 

Once everything settled, she handed the card and asked the bell boy to help with the luggage and direct him to where he should go. Seongwoo thanks him and get Daniel again who slumped into the couch by the lobby.

"Niel, let's go. Our room is ready. You can sleep there more nicely." Daniel whimpers, and mumbles something but obediently stand up anyway and follow the older.

They reached to their room floor and Seongwoo went to unlock the room and the bell boy helped in placing every luggage they have with them into the room, and Seongwoo gave the man some tips, thanking him and closed the door. Once inside he shred off his leather jacket and shoes off, and help the half asleep and half awake Daniel. Then, as always the caring boyfriend, he pull Daniel to the bathroom. Damn it was huge since he asked for the biggest room so they have a very awesome, breath taking view over the ocean and also the city. And the bed is huge, and they have their own kitchen counter and dining table and the bathroom is big, with the biggest bathtub he had ever seen.

"Can we sleep first before bath?" Daniel mutters, rubbing the sleep off his eyes as he try his best to look at the older.

"No, bath first than sleep, baby. It's better that way."

"Hmm, okay. Will you take a bath with me, hyung?"

"Of course, Niel. It's better when two people are taking a bath together than being alone right?"

"You read my mind hyung. You're the best." Daniel smile, pecking the older's cheek and before they know it, they are already in the bathtub, filled with warm water and full of bubbles. It was nice as they leaned their body against each other, washing each other's hair and back. After their bath, they walked out of the bathroom and starts toweling each other and they immediately jumps onto the king sized bed, too tired to changed into their pajamas, so they decided to sleep with their bathrobe.

~

It's their fifth day now since they landed on Hawaii and everything has been fun and exciting since then. Nothing ever made them both go bored because they are so much stuff, activities they could do in Hawaii. So far, most of them were fun and thrilling. They did snorkeling like swimming with the turtle and took picture with one, get to see them lay some eggs one time and helped the new hatched turtle into the sea, enjoying the most beautiful and breath taking sunset, enjoying lots and lots of fresh seafood down by the side of the sea, scuba diving with the fish and went on a island hopping for the whole day. It was the best time ever and they still have lots more stuff to do and things to see.

Daniel had wanted to swim with the dolphins since they are very friendly and because they have a place that let you swim with them. God he can't wait for it. For that day, the won't go to the beach or anywhere near it, for they just simply gonna tour around the city and maybe shops for some souveniers or for themselves

Seongwoo manage to rent a car for the whole weeks but with some help of a tour guide and of course their trusty GPS to guide them to where they wanted to go. Sometime they got lost because of how confusing the place was, since it's a foreign place to them but otherwise they manage to get to their destinations.

The pair went out after their breakfast and came back when it's almost midnight. And each time they would be so pooped out yet still have those energy left for them to talked about what they had done for that day.

~

Three days later, Daniel get his wishes to swim with the dolphins. Clapping like a seal when they were on their way to the place where the usual group of dolphins will be. Seongwoo was excited too but not as much as the overgrown puppy of his.

"Hyung, look look! Dolphins!" Daniel slaps his boyfriend's arm many times as he pointed towards some dolphins swimming around and coming their way. They were really pretty and this is their first time in seeing one up closed. Seongwoo was mesmerized and smiles widely. Taking pictures at the dolphins when they jump out of the water and cackling around. Also, he recorded the video of it too.

"We're here. Now, let's start with the rules on what you have to do during....." the person told them the things they need to do and soon, they were all geared up and ready to get into the water and swim with the dolphins. They didn't need to be worry about anything because they will be joined with two of the people who will make sure that everything will be okay. Dolphins are harmless to them but they can be hostile if they are in danger.

Daniel was so happy and was giggling all the time. He even get to touched them and feed some small fishes to the dolphins. Most of the time, Seongwoo filmed his boyfriend playing with the dolphins, interacting with it and everything. He would be smiling down to how cute his boyfriend is and how pretty Daniel looks when he smiles. Smile fits the younger well and Seongwoo need to protect that.

They spent half of the day with the dolphins and went back to their hotel room afterwards.

"That was the best!! God they are so cute and friendly! I think dolphins is my favorite animals now."

Seongwoo chuckles, going into the bathroom to wash the salt water off his body. For the past few days, they always play with the sea, and being all sandy and covered with salt water which is never the best feelings at all. 

While the older strip off his clothes and was not paying attention on his surrounding or to the person walking in, he shrieks when Daniel snake an arm around his bare waist, pulling the older into a tight hug, and his other hand came up to cup his cheek, forcing him to turn his head to the side for a kiss.

He squeaks but relaxes into his boyfriend. Daniel love making surprises whenever he can, although Seongwoo should get used to it by now.

"Daniel, I need to take a shower." he pulled away for a breather, but not that fa away since their lips still grazing against one another and Daniel hum, dipping in again to kiss the older.

"Let's shower together hyung. And..." Seongwoo raised his eyebrow when Daniel didn't finish his sentence. And what? He was turned around and now facing Daniel, chest to chest with him being half naked while Daniel is still in his clothes on but this feel so weird and he seems like he knows what is going to happen. Daniel is looking at him differently and it troubles him when he knows exactly what he wants now. After their activity. God, Daniel can be horny whenever he wants to and it has to be now.

"It's been a while hyung, and I need you. There should always be a good sex needed during a romantic vacations hyung. Especially if it's in the shower. We hadn't done in the shower before. Wait, let's call it making love instead. Sex is just wrong. We're making love in the shower, hyung."

"Niel, you are really...." he was cut off when Daniel starts kissing him again and hands running down to cup on his ass cheeks and squeezed them tight, making the older moan into his mouth. Daniel hoisted Seongwoo up and automatically Seongwoo wrapped his legs around his waist and let Daniel carry him into the shower where their steamy session starts.

~

Daniel let the hot shower running as he starts stripping and pull the older's pants down. He pinned the older by the wall as he keeps on kissing him. Hips grinding together when he stepped between Seongwoo's leg. Their cocks were saying their hello to each other and fuck it feels so good.

Seongwoo throw his head back and let Daniel ravage along his neck, that had missed him so much. He want him to mark him and give him all the hickeys he should be having. And Daniel is more than glad to give him that. Nipping and grazing, biting and sucking on his neck. The older moans, eyes lidded and heavy with lust. He misses the feeling of having Daniel touching him and make him feel good or even feeling hims inside. Making him all full and loved, cherished.

His hand ran into Daniel's wet hair, tugging into it and slowly dipping down to capture the younger's lips again, since he was a bit more higher than Daniel at the moment because he wrapped his legs around Daniel's once again and pinned to the wall.

Daniel keep him busy, kissing him passionately, hands caressing the skin he loves so much he lowered them down, but not before he gave Seongwoo's nipples a little bit of tease. Pinching and rubbing them before he brought his hand between the older's thigh. One hand wrapped around the older's cock while the other one is teasing the older's hole. Shit Seongwoo can't stand the teasing but he loves it. He moaned, whining when Daniel starts pumping his cock slowly up and down and whimper when Daniel slid one finger into his hole.

Oh fuck it feels so good and Daniel always makes him feel so good.

"Ah...Nielie...don't tease me like that..." he manage against the kiss, pulling away to bit down his lip when Daniel keep pumping his fingers in and out, pushing the second digit in then third and fourth. He gasps at the fourth fingers going into him, because he feels completely full by Daniel's fingers. Stretching and scissoring him wide. 

"God...Niel....that is so....good." he throw his head back but was only leaning back since he was pinned on the wall and couldn't go anywhere.

"You like that don't you, babe. Well, prepare for the big guy then. I'm coming in." Daniel smirk when Seongwoo whined at the lost of Daniel's fingers inside him but soon he moans and gasp when Daniel shoved his cock's in. Seongwoo squirmed and he feels like he would cum any seconds.

"Move, Niel."

"You're very inpatient today, babe. Moan for me, scream for my name, Seongwoo. Like all the time."

Daniel starts thrusting deep, slow and hard into Seongwoo, and the older was bouncing as he ride on Daniel's, hands holding into the younger's shoulder for, digging into the skin as he moaned with every thrust Daniel made.

"Niel...Nielie...ah...ah..ahn...So good...yes, that's it....harder...Nielie...ah..ahn...more...more...faster...Daniel.."

Seongwoo was a moaning mess when Daniel gave what he want, thrusting harder, faster and deeper and when he finally pressed into the sweet spot of his lover, Seongwoo screamed loudly, legs wrapped even tighter around his waist, pushing the younger in and pulled him closer so he was buried balls deep into Seongwoo's hole. Gosh, Seongwoo have become very lewd and sexy everytime he was fucked or was getting horny. 

"Daniel....ahn...there...yes...there....more...ahn..ah..ah..harder Niel....please.."

"Anything for you, baby."

And Daniel did so, thrusting even harder than he had ever did. Surprising himself when he pumps even faster now. Drilling into Seongwoo and god he loves how Seongwoo's tight hole feels like. It always makes him go all drugged and drunk over the feelings.

"Seongwoo....Seongwoo...I'm close. God, you're so.....ah...ah." Daniel was moaning as well, groaning and grunting when he feels like he is close. Gosh, Seongwoo's hole is very addictive and will always get's him to cum fast.

"Yes....cum for me....Ahn! Ah! Ah! Niel! Daniel! I'm....close too...Give me...fill me....everything inside....all of it...AH! AH!"

Seongwoo's clenched his hole around, clawing all over Daniel's back when he was about to cum, biting against the younger's shoulder, to suppressed his loud scream, and moans but fails to do so when he jerks off and Daniel paused after one hard, deep thrust in him and shoots his load out, all in his lover's hole. Seongwoo shudders as he feels Daniel's cum filling him whole. He pants but stay in that position with his legs still wrapped tightly around his younger boyfriend, because Daniel is still filling him in. The younger had his eyes closed, and he was kissing Seongwoo's neck and biting it. 

When he's all spent, Daniel slid out and kissed the older on the lips. Seongwoo could feel that the cums sliding down his thigh but who cares. They're in the shower anyway.

"Seongwoo, you're the most beautiful person that I have ever met."

"What's with the sudden compliment Daniel. Are you trying to get me on agreeing on have sex (making love) again on bed after this?"

"No! Hyung, don't ruin the moment."

"Okay, fine. Sorry...But what's up."

Seongwoo let's the younger wash his hair and his back after their steamy sex, correction making love.

"Nothing, just that I always wanted to say that to. You are the most prettiest, beautiful person that walks down this planet. And be here with me and be my boyfriend, spending your time with me and all. Thank you for loving me. Even if someone else say that you're not beautiful, but you don't need to listen to them. Just listen to me and I'm saying that you are beautiful, inside and out. Always will be."

"Aww, Niel. Thank you. Not sure what I should say but just thank you. That means a lot to me, even though we just had sex but you're such a wonderful boyfriend, Daniel. Thank you for that and I will always cherish you. And love you."

"Me too, hyung. Me too."

They share the best, soft, loveliest kiss ever while they shower. They are gonna cherished each and every last moment with each other. They only need each other for now, no, forever.

Perhaps, one day when they are a bit more older and maybe married to each other, they will come again to Hawaii as their honeymoon destination. For now, they are just gonna enjoy whatever moment and times they have left. More activities and adventures awaits them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so that is the end of You are Beautiful and thank you everyone who are loyal to this story and were patience with me and waiting for my update :3  
> I just hope this ending is enough for you guys, for the moment.  
> As I said before in the previous chapters, you won't be seeing the end of them here. They'll appear in my drabbles again.  
> If some of you do follows my drabbles then you must have read about their Gapyeong adventure :3
> 
>  
> 
> So this is it. The end of YAB.  
> I just thought that I should at least give you guys one last smut chapter for the ending.  
> Thank you once again for reading and for leaving me kudos and all :))
> 
>  
> 
> Please do check on my other OngNiel fics. Some are still in the progress and some already ended.  
> I'll see you guys in my other fics >w<


End file.
